


The Wolf Pack

by baja_king



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baja_king/pseuds/baja_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sheridan watched the news, he considered his options carefully. So-called rogue military units reportedly allied with alien forces intent on subverting Earth. How much of that was truth? He knew what ISN said about Babylon 5 breaking away from the Earth Alliance. He understood corrupt governments used misinformation to deceive the public. What would he do if one of those alleged rogue units arrived at Babylon 5? This is one story of such an alleged rogue unit.  Updated 01-22-17, thanks Guardian Angel for the canon assists!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 The Illegal Order

##  01 The Illegal Order

Sheridan watched the news.  He knew declaring independence was a bold yet dangerous move.  Clark could ill afford to lose another colony or outpost.  Sheridan listened as the reporters spoke of rogue military units aligning with alien forces intent on subverting Earth.  How much of that information could he trust?  There was no way to know with certainty if the named units truly went rogue or if they were part of a propaganda machine involving misinformation.

As Sheridan continued watching the news, he considered his options if one of the so-called rogue units showed up at Babylon 5.  What would he do?  He could ill afford to greet them with welcome arms in case they were an elaborate hoax intent on destroying the cause.  Yet he could not risk alienating a potential ally.

What damage could such a unit pose?  However, Sheridan needed as many allies as possible if he had any chance of success.  If he were too trusting, his movement would die.  If he was too suspicious, his movement would suffer the potential benefits new allies brought to aid the campaign.

To date, Sheridan had recruited several fleet personnel.  He knew of several ground commanders that he desperately wanted to contact.  Too narrow, he thought.  He had to broaden his campaign.  Yet he had a responsibility.  Potential infiltrators were a problem.  Time would prove any treachery.

#B5#

Summons in the middle of the night always meant covert operations.  Fiona often joked that was origination of the term black ops.  The fact was such maneuvers historically operated under the cloak of darkness.  Sometimes they operated under the cloak of political rationalizations.  It was still exciting even after being in the military for twenty years.  She had met all of the presidents during her years of service.  Sometimes it was a normal environment and other times under duress, but this was the first president she was going to meet for the first time at a black ops briefing.

Fiona Mathers was thirty-eight years old and a full colonel in the Earth Force.  She was part of an overt/covert project called the Wolf Pack, specifically the Alpha Team leader.  She was short and petite but her men respected her authority.  She kept her long brunette hair meticulously tied in a bun.  Her bright green eyes could indicate gentleness or ferocity at a mere blink.  She was a ground pounder, more commonly referred to as gropo, the infantry.

There was more to her, though.  Fiona was a P15 telepath.  She had a variety of special abilities including long-range telepathy, pyrokinesis, remote viewing, telekinesis, and an interesting gift called mind shredding.  Given the rules concerning telepaths, her options were limited: sign up with Psi Corps, take anti-telepath drugs, life imprisonment, or participate in a clandestine military project.

Fiona’s father had kept her hidden from the Psi Corps.  Her mother descended from a long line of multi-talented telepaths – all women.  It was always mother to daughter, and no woman ever bore more than one daughter.  Family mythology claimed it was that way for over twenty five hundred years.  However, over the last couple of centuries began serious problems.  Shortly after giving birth, the mothers would inevitably go insane.  Wielding such terrifying powers would invite public attack.  Fiona’s mother had to be ‘put down’ by the military.

Fiona’s father was a lieutenant at the time and managed to keep her existence a secret from the Psi Corps.  He had quickly remarried and her stepmother never indicated that Fiona was not her biological daughter.  Her father knew that Fiona was extremely powerful when the girl accidentally burned down the house at the age of five.

Still, he knew he could not protect her forever.  At least, not until he was a colonel and he learned about Project Wolf Pack.  The president had just agreed to implement the project and by fortuitous coincidence, the then Colonel Mathers assigned as the first project director.  What an opportunity!  He immediately recruited his own daughter.  He had expected a reprimand when he revealed the truth about his daughter but surprisingly his ordinates approved of his decision not to allow Psi Corps to obtain such a powerful telepath.  Many officers did not trust the Psi Corps.

Frank Brody accepted assignment as the original team leader.  At the time, he was just a captain.  He eventually ascended the ranks and became the project director.  Once you were with the Wolf Pack, you belonged to it the remainder of your military career.  While he was not a telepath, he maintained tight control of the project.  He stood six foot six inches and weighed almost two hundred pounds.  He was a muscular man and despite his age could hold his own against the young recruits.  Brody sported as much hair as regulations allowed.

An aide instructed Fiona and Brody to enter the president’s office.  Clark had been installed as the new Earth President as a direct result of Santiago’s assassination on Earth Force One, despite rumors abounding he orchestrated the assassination.  Another man stood silently, introduced only as Mister Morden.  While there appeared to be no one else present, Fiona sensed at least two other presences but she dared not scan the room.  She had certain liberties with unauthorized scans but not in the president’s office.

“Ah, thank you for coming,” said Clark.  “We have a major problem on Proxima 3.”

Brody asked, “Is it another colonial insurrection sir?”

Clark said, “Yes.  There is a rebel faction attempting to seize control of Proxima 3.  We’ve located several of their bases.”  He pressed a button to reveal several holographic images.  He continued, “As you can see, they’re located underneath several elementary and secondary schools.  I don’t trust the local authorities to handle this situation.”

Fiona said, “We’ll have to go in when school is not in session sir.”

Clark said, “The rebels don’t use the facilities after school hours.  That’s the problem.  I suspect some of the school personnel are involved.  I want you to eliminate those targets when the rebels are assembled.”

Fiona said, “Sir that would be a violation of the Geneva Conference.”

Clark said, “Hear me out, Colonel.  There are rebel groupings popping up all around us.  Many people are livid about Santiago’s death.  Some people are bandying about false accusations that I was involved.  We need to maintain control.  We’ll just say that the rebels were responsible for the destruction of those schools and that’s the truth – they shouldn’t have set up operations there in the first place.  That ought to discourage any positive public sentiment for the rebels.  I’ll be able to maintain control of Proxima 3.  No more rebels.”

Fiona said, “Sir, there are innocents involved.  I cannot take my team in knowing that hundreds of children could die.  Even if we were to stage a fire fight from within the bases it is still too great a risk.”

Clark stood angrily and said, “How dare you refuse my orders!  I ought to throw you in the brig!  On the other hand, maybe you would prefer it if I were to have Psi Corps pick you up as a blip.  I want you to go in there and eliminate those bases.  I don’t care about civilian casualties.  The rebels will get the blame.”

Fiona started, “But sir.”

Brody said, “Colonel!  You have your orders.  You will comply or else.”

Fiona knew it was a bad situation.  How reliable was the intelligence?  How accurate was it?  Brody threatened her with disciplinary action if she disobeyed, yet if she carried out those orders, she would be a war criminal.

“I have my orders,” Fiona finally said.

Brody said, “I’ll personally see to this, sir.”

Fiona kept quiet as she and Brody returned to the barracks.  In the privacy of Brody’s room, she said not a word until he finished scanning the room for transmitters.  Brody said, “We’re implementing Operation Sunset.  I want you and all your telepaths off Earth.  Load up all three raiders for the mission assignment.  Don’t forget the emergency funds.”

Operation Sunset – that was the emergency plan in the event the project was in danger of illegal corruption.  The emergency fund was comprised of money contributed by project members over the course of the last twenty years.  It made things simpler than trying to withdraw massive amounts of credits from a bank.

Brody and Fiona began rousing the soldiers from their beds.  Everyone was participating in the load up process.  It had to look real.  She telepathically alerted all of the telepaths as to the situation.  They were professionals and said not a word openly.  This was one of several feared scenarios.  They received an illegal order and now they had to run.

Fiona was confident that Alpha Team would manage.  Bravo Team and Charlie Team would have to travel their separate ways and eventually reconnect with Alpha Team once a secured place was established.  Still, it was a tenuous situation.

Collins asked, “Is everything all right?”

Lieutenant Colonel John Collins was the Alpha Team Executive Officer.  He was not a telepath but he had worked with the team for ten years.  He had known Fiona long enough to sense certain things.  He was fairly certain that she was telepathically communicating with the others and that meant trouble.  As a career officer, he intended to climb the ranks.  He maintained his physical conditioning and continually sharpened his command skills.

Fiona quietly thought, “Operation Sunset.”

Collins concentrated, “I understand.  I’m going.”  He felt he had to go but realized he had to concentrate in order for the telepathic conversation to work.  He did not put up any barriers.

Fiona thought, “No.  You’ll be safe from retribution.”

Collins said, “Show me.”  That was his way of asking her to communicate telepathically with him.  He scratched his dark hair and realized he needed a trim.  He made a mental note to pack his clippers.

Collins watched in horror what happened at the briefing.  He kept insisting in his mind that he was going to join the team.  Even with the fleet pursuing the renegade teams, the president could still always order the normal members to carry out the mission.  Fiona had to admit she never considered that point.

Fiona continued packing resources.  She hid her worry for the men and women under her command.  Everything had to look legitimate.  If she inadvertently hinted that something was amiss, anyone watching might suspect Operation Sunset.  Night Watch proved a nuisance.  None of her men joined, but several with neighboring units did.  She suspected her unit was subject to their scrutiny.

The teams loaded up into their perspective raider ships.  Brody saw to it that the normal personnel discreetly returned to the barracks area.  He tried to get Collins away when his mind was flooded with images.  Collins was determined to go.  Well, that was not exactly how he planned Operation Sunset, but Collins acted as an extra conscience to Fiona.  Collins was a good voice of reason.  He could do nothing about it.  He could not afford to make a scene.

Brody finally breathed a sigh of relief when the three raider ships made the jump into hyperspace.  The raider ships were small but fast.  Fiona was very clever.  After all, he was the one that had trained her.  He poured himself a victory brandy when the door burst open – Night Watch!

“General Brody,” one man said.  “Where are your telepaths?  And why have they left without the other team members?”

Brody toyed, “What telepaths?  This isn’t the damned Psi Corps, you dumb shits.”

“Do not assume we are ignorant nor stupid,” said another man.

Brody just laughed before heartily drinking his brandy.  He was a general.  How dare the Night Watch presume they had authority over him!  He did not care about some young butter bar fresh out of the academy trying to brown nose his way up the ranks by wearing a special piece of cloth around his arm.  Maybe the snot nosed brat could make a referral but Brody could bust him down to buck private.

#B5#

Collins asked, “Now what?”

Fiona said, “We’ll have to split up.  Once they find out we’re not going to Proxima 3 they’ll hunt us down.”

The air was thick with apprehension.  The telepaths knew punishment meant imprisonment or remand to the Psi Corps.  In either case, they would no longer enjoy their status as military telepaths.  Their contracts guaranteed that after their military service they would be free telepaths not subject to taking the anti-telepath drugs or remand to the Psi Corps.  However, the guarantee was invalid if they were subject to disciplinary action such as refusing orders.

In her entire career, Fiona never faced a situation of receiving an illegal order.  She viewed her military history as one of honorable service, doing the right thing, fulfilling her mission objectives.  She remained proud of the team’s accomplishments, starting as a small project that became one of Earth Force’s most decorated Special Forces units.  Her father laid a solid foundation.  Now, she looked around at her team and worried for them.

Doctor (Captain) Elizabeth Browning was a P5 empathic healer.  She used to belong to Psi Corps in her youth but fled over ten years ago.  Psi Corps tried forcing her to bear a child with a man they thought would be a good match for her.  She refused and one night had a very strange dream of someone being all over her.  A few weeks later, she discovered she was pregnant.  After giving birth, the Psi Corps took away her child.  It did not matter to her that the child eventually showed no signs of being a telepath.  Psi Corps had no right to do that.

Browning remembered meeting Fiona in a hospital where she worked.  Fiona had seen her empathically heal a patient.  Fiona offered her a position with the Wolf Pack and decided to join.  It was better than running from the Psi Corps.  She brushed her fingers through her short, curly, hair that was more hoar than blonde.

First Lieutenant Tom Anderson was another matter.  He was a P12 mind shredder and a former Psi Cop.  He had grown tired of the various games he had to play, such as reactivating sleeper agents.  He ran away from Psi Corps and tried hiding out on the Narn home world.  A very helpful Narn named G’Kar assured him he could help.  Anderson was surprised when Alpha Team arrived and knew G’Kar.  At first, Fiona thought it was a Psi Corps trap until Anderson agreed to a scan as a joke.  He was amazed at her strength.  Afterwards, he signed up with Wolf Pack and conducted a series of tests to evaluate Fiona’s rating.  He was the one that classified her as a P15 telepath, using Kevin Vacit’s Psi Scale to the best of his ability.

The highest conventional telepath on the Psi Scale was P12 and typically assigned to Meta Pol for Psi Cop training.  Anderson trusted the Corps, became a right-hand man, and learned Vacit’s secret.  It may have been against the law for a telepath to lead the Psi Corps but in his mind, it was semantics.  An ambitious enough telepath could easily influence a mundane.  Vacit was so powerful that even the most highly trained Psi Cop could not detect his scans.  No one understood why the mitochondrial testing failed to reveal his telepathy.

Anderson first suggested a P13 rating.  An estimated one in ten billion Humans may have merited the rating, particularly if the person lacked the mitochondrial markers such as Vacit and Fiona.  He understood the speculation that an old line of telepaths existed a long time ago but essentially died out while a new line emerged.  Vacit believed he was part of that ancient line preserved through the Zuni.  Once Anderson learned Fiona’s heritage, he believed she was another rare surviving descendant preserved throughout the ages as a rogue wanderer.

Anderson reconsidered with a P14 rating when he realized that Fiona exhibited signs of telekinesis, an extremely rare gift found in approximately one out of every ten million Humans and unheard of in other species.  There was no separate telekinetic scale due to the rarity of the condition, with half of the persons additionally diagnosed with some type of mental disorder including psychosis.  The P14 rating description was vague and merely addressed P12 or P13 with strong telekinetic ability.

After continued observation, Anderson revised the rating to P15.  Psi Corps had no measurable way to evaluate anything higher than P12 even though the Psi Scale went up to P30.  P15 had the final and vaguest description suggested by Vacit, who merely stated the person had combined telepathic and telekinetic abilities as well as additional theoretical psychokinetic abilities not previously established.

Anderson was the only man available to make such an evaluation, even if he was not qualified.  The Psi Corps would love to get their hands on Fiona.  The first time he witnessed her pyrokinesis, Anderson realized the military did well to hide such a powerful telepath from the Psi Corps.  Vacit hid his abilities and perhaps Earth Government suspected; in turn, they had a countermeasure if they wanted to interfere or directly take over Psi Corps.

Second Lieutenant Jerry Dell was a rogue telepath.  He had worked for Psi Corps as a P12 remote viewer working with the bloodhounds tracking down blips and rogue telepaths.  He saw too many people willing to die rather than join the Psi Corps.  He eventually became a runner himself.  Dell worked on a cargo ship for a while.  When the ship had a load of military supplies for the Wolf Pack, he panicked as he saw Anderson sign for the materials.  He had known Anderson but wondered why the Psi Cop was working with a military unit.  Dell tried to run but Anderson captured him.  When he learned of the true nature of the Wolf Pack, he decided to join.

Sergeant First Class Tim Resultan was a P10 rogue telepath.  He used to work with the Psi Corps as an instructor.  He did not mind the prearranged marriage with his wife, but after he found out he was sterile, Psi Corps made him divorce her.  He did not like that kind of control so he fled.  He had taken to criminal activities including smuggling and made a mistake when he tried to steal materials from the home base of Wolf Pack.  He figured with his abilities he had an excellent chance to succeed, but he was surprised to discover the presence of telepaths within the military.  He immediately enlisted.

Corporal Roger Carpenter had never known the Psi Corps.  He was a P5 blip and had run all of his life it seemed, with his mother.  He was still in his early teens when she killed herself rather than allowing the Corps to take her alive.  He was an apprentice in the Thieves Guild when he made the mistake of picking Brody’s pocket.  Brody was a powerful man and Carpenter had been impressed with his abilities to keep telepaths out of his mind.  He liked the idea of joining an elite unit.

Private Pamela Lee was the newest and youngest member of the team.  She was a P5 blip.  Her father was the Bravo Team First Sergeant.  She was reluctant to join at first, not feeling especially suited to be a soldier.  She accidentally scanned a woman at a store and a member of Psi Corps noticed it.  The mind burst was too powerful.  She felt pressured to join the military or run.

Fiona looked at the luminescent ribbons that comprised hyperspace.  She always marveled at their beauty.  She saw the other raider ships and knew it was time to establish contact.  She did not enjoy the idea of separation.  While the normal Bravo and Charlie team leaders were not part of the escape, the senior telepaths took the lead.  They understood how to run.

“We’ll still go to Proxima 3,” Fiona said.  “We just won’t do what Clark wants us to do.  I’m worried he might get another unit to commit such an atrocity.  I’ll bear this burden.  You need to get the hell to safety.”

“Very good,” a reply came from the communication panel.  “We’re going to make a run for the Narn home world.”

Another voice said, “That’s too obvious.  I’m taking Charlie Team to the Outer Rim.”

Fiona said, “God speed to all of you.”

Fiona did not like the separation, but she could always reestablish communications with her long-range telepathy.  All of the team members had special telepathic homing beacons she had set up to make such communications easier.  As long as she knew the destination, she would be able to track down the team members.  She had even successfully communicated between Narn and Earth in that manner.

Fiona was in the process of such communication with Bravo Team when it neared the Narn home world.  The team was in trouble.  She related the events to her team.  A Centauri warship was pursuing the raider ship.  The Centauri ordered the team to leave their space.  Do not engage them in a firefight, she thought.  Then she shed a few tears when she knew that Bravo Team was gone.

“They’re really after us,” Lee cried.

Collins said, “Just stay calm.  When did the Narn home world become Centauri territory?”

Fiona said, “Everything is going crazy.  John, stay alert.  I’m going to try and locate Charlie team.”

Fiona knew it would be harder to establish contact with Charlie Team because she only had a general direction that they were traveling.  If forces pursued them, they would have to alter their course.  She felt like she was floating in hyperspace whenever she used her long-range abilities.  There were many communications.  While she did not witness the events, she intercepted reports of the Athena destroying Charlie Team.

Collins said, “We would have been better off if we had stayed together.”

Anderson said, “Maybe you’re right.  It beats hanging out in hyperspace.”

Fiona said, “We made our decisions.”

Carpenter said, “Yeah but you’re the only one that can guide us back to the beacon.”

Fiona said, “We all knew the risks.  It’s harder to hide three ships.  Obviously Clark has discreetly alerted authorities about us.”

Collins said, “Then there’s no point in trying to get to Proxima 3.”

Fiona said, “Keep boosting that ISN signal.”

Fiona knew they could not hide in hyperspace indefinitely.  Eventually they would have to get supplies.  While listening to the Inter Stellar News (ISN) reports, they were all relieved that Project Wolf Pack has not yet gone public.  They also learned that Proxima 3 declared independence.  Fiona tried to get as close as she dared to the jump gate.

Collins asked, “Well?”

Fiona said, “There are too many ships.  There’s no way we can get through.  It’s going to be a brutal assault force.”

Collins suggested, “Maybe we can give a projection that we’re part of the assault.”

Fiona said, “The loco is too hot.  The assault force probably is alerted to our status; Proxima 3 won’t trust us.”

Browning said, “There’s got to be a place we can go.  We’ve been in hyperspace for two weeks now.”

“Pull us back into hyperspace before we’re detected,” Fiona told Collins.  “Okay, wait a minute.  What’s this now?”

ISN was releasing a new report.  Babylon 5 declared independence.  Through adept monitoring of military channels, Fiona learned that another assault force was in route to seize control of the station.  Clark did not want to lose control of such a vital station, nor the leading seat of the ambassadorial congress in residence.

Collins said, “There’s no point in going there.”

Fiona said, “There’s every point in going there.  Listen to me John.  Babylon 5 has heavy defenses and the support of other worlds.  If Sheridan wins, we can go there and request asylum.”

Collins sarcastically said, “Oh sure.  Hello, Captain Sheridan.  We are a team of highly trained military telepaths.  We want to join your insurrection.”

Fiona said, “I want to know what he knows.  Military governors just do not up and decide to declare independence.  We’ll go as close as we can and observe the assault force.  If he loses, we’ll run before we’re spotted.”

Lee said, “I vote against it.”

Fiona sternly said, “This is not a democracy.”

Collins said, “We are professional soldiers.  Colonel, I trust you.”

The small raider vessel carefully made its way to Babylon 5.  The team carefully monitored the events of the assault.  They backed away slightly when the Black Star fleet arrived.  Fiona had never seen so many Minbari vessels in such a long time.  She casually scanned and sent out a false projection: there is nothing here.

The raider ship backed away when the badly defeated Earth ships reentered hyperspace.  Fiona continued sending out false projections.  Anderson watched as beads of sweat began to drip from her face.  He knew sending out such a projection to so many ships was exhausting.  He felt the fears of the assorted crews, the shame, and the utter defeat in the face of a mighty enemy.

“It’s time to go,” Fiona calmly said.

**One fan chose to PM instead of leave negative reviews to point out various errors.  The Earth Force rank system, for example.  I utilized major as a rank consistent with current military schemes (after captain but before lieutenant colonel).  However, in the Babylon 5 reality, a major is between lieutenant and lieutenant commander.  I thought about making Collins a captain, but considering his military history I felt that was too much of a reduction (unless he had been some kind of a screw up officer, which would invalidate his participation in Special Forces).**

**Another error was use of the Psi scale as originally written versus how it currently stands on fan sites based on the novels.  Some fans feel that the novels are canon while others disagree.  I decided to update and reference the Vacit scale as currently represented on such sites.  A handful including Jason Ironheart was presumed P13 without further clarification.  I applied descriptions for P13, P14, and P15 as understood in theory by a former Psi Cop (Anderson).**


	2. 02 Welcome to Babylon 5

##  02 Welcome to Babylon 5

Sheridan tried relaxing in his room.  His mind was still racing from the events of the past several days.  All of the Night Watch people had been deported.  The station just defeated a major Earth assault force with the assistance of the Minbari.  He knew Delenn would never tell him what it had cost her to get those Black Stars to Babylon 5, but she had succeeded and now the station was secure.  Still, he knew that Z’ha’dum was awakening.

While he did not have the numbers he hoped, Sheridan smiled at the support the member planets provided.  It was their station as much as it was his.  They wanted diplomatic relations, not subjugation to Earth.  Just when he thought he might actually fall asleep, the com sounded.  It was Ivanova.  Why was his second in command still on duty?

Ivanova said, “John, you’re not going to believe this.  A raider ship just came out of hyperspace.”

Sheridan exclaimed, “Didn’t they get enough?”

Ivanova said, “The raider wasn’t part of the assault force.  John, it’s the Wolf Pack Alpha Team.  They’re requesting asylum.”

“What!”

Ivanova continued, “Their weapons are powered down and they are requesting asylum on Babylon 5.  Colonel Mathers is claiming that President Clark issued an illegal order and they were forced to evacuate from Earth.”

Sheridan had to think about it a moment.  He knew the stories about the Wolf Pack.  They were an elite grouping that accomplished the most impossible tasks.  Their record was so impressive that many officers desired membership in the unit.  Alpha Team was the oldest and most prestigious unit within the Wolf Pack.  He knew that the common knowledge about their activities were only the tip of the proverbial iceberg.  They did the dirty work of the Earth Force and were probably the most loyal unit in the military.  How could he trust such a unit?

Sheridan finally said, “Give them permission to land, but I want Garibaldi there with a security detail.  If they as much as flinch, neutralize them immediately.”

“Yes sir,” Ivanova said.

Sheridan raced down to Docking Bay 9.  Garibaldi was exhausted but he was ready for a firefight.  Garibaldi carefully emplaced his men throughout the bay.

Garibaldi said, “This is nuts.  We shouldn’t even have let them aboard.”

Sheridan said, “They’re claiming they were issued an illegal order.”

Garibaldi said, “It’s probably a trick.”

“Greet new allies.”  Sheridan turned around in surprise.  There stood the mysterious Vorlon Kosh who added, “Trust first, trust implicitly later.”

Sheridan said, “Ambassador, this is unexpected.”

Kosh said, “One mind can change the universe.”

Sheridan sighed, “As usual, I don’t know what you mean.”  He looked at the Vorlon.  Why was he even there?  Why did Kosh care about the new arrivals?  Why was Kosh willing to vouch for a military team?  Sheridan turned around and watched as Alpha Team exited the raider ship with their weapons secured and hands held behind their heads.

Garibaldi scoffed, “Jarheads.”

Sheridan said, “Marines.”

Kosh said, “Good.”  A garbled sound came from the encounter suit.  Then Kosh said, “Military telepaths.”

Garibaldi said, “There’s no such thing as Human military telepaths.”  Still, he began reciting various nursery rhymes in his head just in case.  The universe had gone crazy and Garibaldi decided to err on the side of caution.

“That’s far enough,” Sheridan ordered.  “Why are you here?”

Fiona said, “I am Colonel Fiona Mathers, the Wolf Pack Alpha Team Leader.  We respectfully request asylum on Babylon 5.  We don’t want any trouble.  If you’re not willing to grant it then we will go somewhere else.”

Sheridan asked, “Why are you requesting asylum?”

Fiona replied, “President Clark ordered us to eliminate rebel targets on Proxima 3.  Those targets allegedly had bases underneath several elementary and secondary schools.  He ordered us to destroy those targets with school in session.  President Clark wanted the rebels blamed and the insurrection curtailed.”

Sheridan warily asked, “Are you a telepath?”

Fiona confidently said, “Yes.  With the exception of my XO, we are all military telepaths.  Project Wolf Pack integrated normal and telepath soldiers for overt and covert activities.  We have contracts guaranteeing as part of our voluntary service the right to remain free telepaths after our terms of service.  However, that guarantee is invalid if we act dishonorably such as violating orders.  President Clark threatened to remand us to the Psi Corps if we refused his order.  So we ran.  The Centauri eliminated Bravo Team and the Athena eliminated Charlie Team.  We’re being hunted, Captain Sheridan.  I can understand that as a reason you would refuse asylum.”

Sheridan said, “If I allow this, you’ll take orders from me; to hell with your rank.  This isn’t a free ride.  We’re going to depose Clark.”

Fiona said, “I shall subordinate to your authority as station commander and military governor of Babylon 5.”

Collins interjected, “Colonel this is nuts.  It’s one thing to run and hide to prevent prosecution at a sham court martial for disobeying an illegal order.  It’s totally different to overthrow the government!”

Fiona said, “I’m not interested in overthrowing the government.  I don’t want Clark to get away with murder.”  In an elevated tone she continued, “I have never harmed an innocent child!”

Someone cried, “Look out!”  It was one of Garibaldi’s men.  Resultan had pulled his hands away from his head and the anxious security personnel began firing.  Garibaldi immediately dragged Sheridan to cover.

Fiona shouted, “Don’t return fire!”

Sheridan looked from behind the wall and his jaw dropped.  Fiona was levitating in the air.  Every PPG shot that the security personnel fired seemed to fizzle into nothingness.  Was it her doing?  Did Kosh intervene?  He shouted, “Cease fire!”

Fiona said, “We could have killed you already if we wanted to, Captain Sheridan.  A couple of us are mind shredders.  I never worked for the Psi Corps but several of my men have.  Lieutenant Anderson used to be a Psi Cop.  We’re a very powerful unit.  Now you understand why our true nature is ultra-cosmic top secret.  Even Psi Corps doesn’t know about us.  I know I’m asking a lot of you right now.  Will you grant us asylum?”

Sheridan stood and finally said, “Asylum granted, provisionally.  Don’t give me a reason to throw you off this station.  I want to know exactly what you all can do.  Come with me.”

Sheridan hoped he had made the right decision.  Kosh was satisfied and left.  Sheridan led the elite unit through the station to a briefing room.  Ivanova looked extremely unsettled as she entered.  The team was heavily armed yet no one made an effort to use any of the weapons.  Was he making a mistake leading such a team through the station still armed?

Collins quietly said to Fiona, “You shouldn’t tell him everything.  Knowledge is power.”  He looked at Garibaldi and saw the security chief had heard.

Fiona said, “Listen to me, John.  Once Clark figures out where we are, he’s going to go public about us or send the Psi Corps after us.  I’d rather they hear about our abilities from us first.”

Garibaldi said, “That still doesn’t mean we have to trust you.  I don’t like telepaths.”

Sheridan said, “Michael, that’s enough.”

Sheridan was amazed when he listened to the various talents of the team members.  They were comprised of mind shredders, remote viewers, and an empathic healer.  There was also the matter of their team leader.  She was by far the strongest member of the team with a wide array of talents.  He had doubts.  If Kosh had not vouched for the team…

“This goes over big at our Christmas parties,” Fiona laughed.  She pulled out a cigar from her pocket and flicked her finger.  Sheridan watched as she produced a flame and lit the cigar.  She continued, “Pyrokinesis.  I can do a lot worse.  I have done a lot worse.”

Sheridan calmly said, “There will be no unauthorized scans.”

Fiona said, “Then we must negotiate.  I will not accept that as a carte blanche.  If any of us are under threat of attack, we will scan our assailant.  We will not, however, scan you or your staff without permission or your orders.”

Garibaldi said, “That’s totally unacceptable.”

Sheridan turned to Fiona and said, “Only as a last resort.”

“Agreed,” said Fiona.

Sheridan said, “This isn’t a free ride.  I’ll expect you all to work.”

Fiona said, “Fine.  We can assist with your security operations.  I noticed you have many Narn security personnel.  I’ve worked with the Narn.  We can also assist with physical and tactical training if you like.  Doctor Browning and Private Lee, would you object to working in the hospital?”

Browning said, “I’d be delighted.”

Lee said, “Sure.”

Sheridan could not believe he was actually going to put this elite team to work on his station.  They had not expected a period of sitting things out indefinitely.  They were ready to work and willing to submit to his authority.  Was that the plan – to gain his trust and then attack?  No, Kosh always did things for a purpose, even if that purpose remained unclear.  The Vorlon had a way of saying things that made absolutely no sense but ultimately proved correct.

Sheridan saw to it that the team billeted in Red Sector.  They were willing to share cramped accommodations, but he managed to limit it to two people per room.  He felt uncomfortable about Fiona and Collins sharing a room, but apparently, they were accustomed to sharing limited space.  He wondered if they were lovers.  No, he thought.  It was not any of his business.

In the morning, Sheridan watched the ISN report.  The Wolf Pack teams were missing in action and feared dead.  There was no indication of what mission they might have been lost on, but the news failed to provide any indication the teams had deserted.  He wondered if he could really trust them.  It felt too convenient.  Over a quarter of a million people trusted him to do the right thing.

#B5#

Zack did not mind Garibaldi’s directive to show Fiona around Brown Sector.  He understood his ordinate’s reluctance to be around telepaths.  If the team had to participate on details in Down Below, they had to know the lay of the land.  He carefully explained about the lurkers, the criminal element, as well as the ones stuck with nowhere else to go.

“It seems unfair,” said Fiona.

“I know,” said Zack.  “Sometimes, the stories are downright tragic.  This is where they end up and the predators prey upon the innocent.”

Fiona observed, “You’re avoiding side corridors.”

Zack said, “Alright, I am.  Some places down here even I don’t like to go unless I have an entire detail with me.  Even our men are targets.  Come on.”

From what he had observed of the team, Zack wondered if he was acting too overprotective.  They were an elite group.  Some people took to hiding as the two meandered through the corridors while others chose to stare directly.  Zack had a bad feeling.  Then he realized he had become lost.  No, if he told Fiona then she would lose respect for him.  Eventually, the corridors always came to a main hall.

Smoke.  Zack looked for a fire alarm panel but felt faint.  He clutched at the wall, struggling to remain conscious.  He realized it was some type of knock out gas.  He fell face forward and everything went blank.

When he awoke, Zack realized he was bound to a chair.  The room was dark except for a small emergency light.  His eyes adjusted.  Where was he?  Then he remembered he was with someone when he strayed off the beaten path.  It was entirely his fault for trying to show off to the colonel.

Zack quietly called, “Colonel Mathers?  Are you alright?”

“She’s sleeping,” said a male voice.  “I wonder what I could get for her on the black market.”

Zack said, “You’re messing with the wrong people.”

“False bravado,” said the voice.  “I hold all the cards.”

“Aces and eights,” said Zack.

The unknown male hit the back of Zack’s head.  What a stupid thing to say!  At least he knew his captor was Human, understanding the Wild Bill Hickok reference.  He briefly saw stars but then his vision cleared.  He needed a dead man’s hand.

“It’s dangerous to hold him,” said another male voice.  “We should off him.”

“Not yet,” said the first male voice.  “Tell me, Mister Allan, about your new friend.  She’s quite pretty, yes?”

Zack said, “She is Special Forces.”

The first male voice said, “Interesting, yet we captured her so easily and you failed to rescue the damsel in distress.”

Fiona weakly said, “Where the hell am I?”

“Ah, she’s awake,” said the first male voice.  “You are my prisoner.”

Zack asked, “Are you alright, Colonel?”

“Just peachy,” said Fiona.  “What does this man intend?”

Zack said, “He wants to sell you on the black market.”

“Disgusting,” said Fiona.  “Well, it’s been fun and all but I really must dash.”

Zack said, “Easy, Colonel.  They don’t know what you know.”

The first male voice said, “We don’t deal in information.”

“That’s right,” said the second male voice.  “There’s not much profit in that.  What do you think we could get for her?”

The first male voice said, “Easily, ten thousand credits.”

Fiona laughed, “Is that all?  My, you don’t have much confidence in your abilities.  You also don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

Zack said, “I’m sure reinforcements are on the way.”

“Pfft,” said Fiona.  “I’ve already untied my ropes.”

“What the –”

While Zack struggled to break free, he heard the telltale signs of a brawl.  The lights suddenly turned on and it took a moment before his vision adjusted.  He saw Fiona standing.  The two men were unconscious.  She said, “Sorry, I cheated.  No hard feelings?”

Zack said, “Hell no.  Would you mind?”

While it felt slightly humiliating, Zack had to accept the situation as it was.  He felt denied a chivalrous deed.  After all, Special Forces or not, he was the man and she the woman.  Then he realized that was extremely antiquated thinking.  Fiona pressed his com-link onto the back of his hand and started untying him.

Zack said, “If anyone asks, I rescued you.”

Fiona said, “My team is coming.  Ah, Mister Garibaldi is being stubborn.  Do you have any idea where we are?”

Once his hands were free, Zack activated his com.  “Garibaldi, this is Zack.”

Garibaldi’s voice roared, “Where the hell are you?”

“Somewhere in Brown Sector,” said Zack.  “Chief, we got two of ‘em.  I’m still tying ropes.”

“I’m triangulating your signal,” said Garibaldi.  “Just hold tight – the cavalry’s coming.”

Finally free from the ropes, Zack started securing his prisoners and said, “I owe you, Chief.”

“We do this my way,” said Garibaldi.

“Not sure I copied that,” said Zack.

Fiona said, “He’s displeased with Lieutenant Anderson.  It’s all right; the telepathic signal is getting stronger.  They’re close.”

As the room flooded with security staff and gropos, Zack said, “Very close.”

Garibaldi smiled while he caught his breath and said, “Told you I’d find them.”

Zack said nothing as he observed the colonel maintain direct eye contact with Collins.  Garibaldi was too preoccupied with apprehending his prisoners to notice or care.  He felt lost in thought until Collins finally spoke.

Collins said, “I can’t believe someone got you with knock out gas.”

“Embarrassing,” said Fiona.  “We must trust in our new friends to educate us in how the criminal element operates.”

Garibaldi said, “No big deal – we know how to take care of things around here.”

Zack stifled a laugh.  He knew Garibaldi was a proud man.  He looked at Fiona, who said nothing.  He felt as if she wanted Garibaldi to take the credit for the rescue.  He finally said, “Welcome to Brown Sector.”

Garibaldi said, “Yup, Brown Sector – always come in with a squad or two because you’re gonna need it against people so desperate they’ve nothing left to lose.”


	3. 03 The Second Assault

##  03 The Second Assault

Sheridan had his senior staff assembled for his daily morning briefing.  He allowed Fiona and Collins to join the group despite Garibaldi’s loud protests.  Kosh had been so determined to greet the new allies.  Once again, he noticed Delenn sitting calmly yet obviously in a pensive mood.  She seemed serenely interested in the new warrior caste arrivals.

Garibaldi was more interested in the way Sheridan intended to notify the grouping of his expectations with the team’s integration.  He knew Alpha Team was hiding information.  He saw them haul several large chests into Fiona’s room.  Unbeknownst to Garibaldi, Fiona had decided not to inform the Babylon 5 command staff of the emergency fund, which totaled some forty-five million credits.

“G’Kar,” Fiona happily cried when the Narn entered the room.

G’Kar then proceeded to use her head as support and said, “I’ve been missing my favorite armrest for a long time.”

Sheridan asked, “How do you two know each other?”

G’Kar said, “Didn’t you know?  Alpha Team helped us liberate our home world over fifteen years ago.  Oh, wait a minute.  That’s supposed to be a secret.”

Fiona said, “That’s quite alright G’Kar.  I didn’t know you were here.  I understand the Centauri have retaken your world.”

G’Kar removed his arm from her head and said, “Captain Sheridan was kind enough to grant me asylum.  We must do much.  Mollari will be upset when he hears that you are here.”

Fiona asked, “Who is Mollari?”

G’Kar said, “He’s the Centauri ambassador.  I doubt he knows of your past involvement on Narn but he’ll find out eventually.  You should have seen her, Captain.  She has a delightful way of roasting Centauri soldiers.  It was beautiful.  Ah, but we have a future to build.”

Sheridan laid out his plans for the day.  He continued noticing how Delenn was preoccupied with the new members of the briefing.  Delenn had her secrets.  Still, Garibaldi was a problem.  The security chief was reluctant to accept the new members with open arms but he did obey Sheridan’s orders.  Time would prove either their loyalty or treachery.

After the briefing, Delenn remained to talk in private with Sheridan.  He could tell she was going to reveal something very important.  G’Kar had been very open about Alpha Team’s involvement on Narn.  Considering the team’s long history, it seemed reasonable that they were involved in the Minbari War.  Yet Sheridan doubted the current members could have been part of whatever operations Alpha Team conducted during the war, with the possible exception of the team leader and her XO.

“They are an honorable team,” Delenn finally said.

Sheridan said, “I take it you’ve worked with them like G’Kar.”

Delenn said, “No.  Did you know that during the war Alpha Team was the only unit from your planet to penetrate successfully our defenses on Minbar?  They conducted a military operation on my planet.”

Sheridan raised an eyebrow, “They did?”

Delenn said, “Yes.  They landed for one purpose.  They killed Casco Vargas, one of our more senior warrior caste leaders.”

Sheridan said, “You have an odd sense of honor.”

Delenn said, “Oh but they acted honorably.  They entered with precision and killed him quickly.  They only struck those of the warrior caste.  They did not harm any workers or religious caste – except one.”

Sheridan asked, “One?”

Delenn continued, “One of their men did not act honorably.  He deliberately went off on his own.  He saw a woman running with two children.  He acted disgracefully.  He grabbed the woman and tried to force himself upon her.”

Sheridan said, “He raped her.”

Delenn said, “He was about to.  However, an Earth woman with green eyes arrived and the man died.  The mother was terrified!  The Earth woman helped the mother and her children get to safety.  She brought them to a temple.  It was said that the woman did not speak with her mouth but her mind and she apologized for what had happened.”

Sheridan said, “It almost sounds like a fairytale.”

Delenn said, “Lennier was an acolyte at the temple.  He is a trusted witness.  The story does sound incredible.  Even among my people, it is considered a myth.  It is the story of the Admirocha, the green eyed woman.”

Sheridan had to think about it.  His first thoughts centered on the concept of Fiona killing one of her own men.  What did he really know about her?  Then he thought about a marine trying to rape a mother in front of her own children.  There was nothing acceptable about that kind of an act.

Sheridan said, “Kosh says we can trust them.”

Delenn said, “I believe we can.”

Sheridan stroked his chin in thought, “I don’t know them.  I still have doubts.  Delenn, I have to be honest with you.  If Kosh hadn’t vouched for the team, I would have turned them away.”

Delenn smiled, “The Universe is infinite in its wisdom.  We are not.”

Sheridan laughed.  Kosh had a way of being mysterious and it was rubbing off on Delenn.  He pondered the situation, knowing the combined services that made up Earth Force.  The colonel outranked him, but agreed too readily to subordinate to his authority.

Sheridan thoughtfully said, “She didn’t come to take over.  She came for asylum.”

Delenn asked, “What troubles you?”

Sheridan stood and began pacing.  He said, “She outranks me.  Why did she give in so easily?”

Delenn replied, “Perhaps you should ask her why she cares so much for her people to do such a thing.”

Sheridan shook his head, “As usual, you may be right.”

Sometimes, Sheridan wished that he had a magic crystal ball.  He dared to defy a corrupt president.  He made his stand.  Was he truly prepared to hold it?

#B5#

“Hey you,” Garibaldi cried.  He was still mad from the briefing and now a purse-snatcher disrupted a leisurely walk down the Zocalo.  He was about to give pursuit when the thief began to levitate in the air.  He stared in anger.

“I think the nice lady would like her purse back,” Fiona calmly said.

The Drazi thief said, “It was merely a joke.”

Garibaldi said, “Please put him down.”

“Sure thing, Chief,” Fiona happily said.  The thief dropped onto the floor.  Several Narn security officers were eagerly impressed with the display.  The Drazi knew better than to attempt another lam so he remained sitting on the floor.

Garibaldi said, “That’s quite a trick Colonel.  I’ll take it from here.”

“As you wish,” Fiona said.

Garibaldi had to admit that Alpha Team could be a great asset if they proved trustworthy.  He listened to the Narn security officers relate stories that G’Kar had told them about Fiona.  As the day progressed, he learned more things.  The Minbari had mixed reactions about her while the Centauri were openly hostile.  There were many stories cropping up all over the station.  He decided he was going to have to get closer to the team to find out what else they had done.

When his day should have been over, Garibaldi tried relaxing in his office with Zack.  He really liked the kid and had already forgiven him of his transgression of joining Night Watch.  Zack had really come through for the station.  He felt alarmed by Sheridan’s call for senior officers to report to the briefing room.

“There’s another assault force coming to Babylon 5,” Sheridan announced.  “We’ve got twelve hours before it arrives.”

Garibaldi asked, “How many ships?”

“Fifteen,” Sheridan said.  “We don’t know how Clark was able to assemble such a force so quickly.”

Fiona said, “They were probably a reserve force intended to back up the original assault fleet.”

Collins said, “It wouldn’t surprise me if he pulled some ships from Proxima 3.”

Ivanova said, “We can handle it.  The Black Stars are still here.”

Sheridan said, “I know that, but we still haven’t fully recovered from the last attack.  And you can bet they’ll do anything they can to breach the hull.”

Fiona calmly said, “I’m sure we can handle it.  You’d be surprised at what telepaths can do in a combat situation.”

Sheridan laid out his plan.  He knew that the ships would have to engage one on one.  His biggest concern was breaching pods.  Clark could not win in a ship-to-ship battle.  There were many Alliance ships defending the station.  His only chance was to penetrate the station and take it from within.

Sheridan allowed Garibaldi to set up three teams to deal with breaches.  He doubted that the Earth Force ships would try to get too close to the station.  The Black Stars would see to that.  Smaller ships would pose the greater problem.

After Sheridan issued his general orders, he went to the command center to get updated information.  He was frustrated when Garibaldi demanded he report to Docking Bay 9.  Sheridan did not even try to pursue the question of why.  As he angrily went, he had a terrible thought.  Did Alpha Team change its mind?

“Ta dah,” Garibaldi cried when Sheridan arrived.  He looked at the wide assortment of weapons.  Sheridan was extremely impressed.  The weaponry included PPG machine guns of varying sizes and strengths, sonic grenades, grenade launchers, PPG rifles, and pistols.  There were also electronic defense nets that were resistant to PPG fire.  Sheridan knew there was far more weaponry than the elite unite could use.

Sheridan let out a low whistle, “You could take out an entire base camp with all of this.”

Garibaldi smiled in appreciation, “Look at this stuff.”

Collins said, “Try not to drool, Chief.  It’s only standard issue.”

Garibaldi said, “Standard issue for you but not for me.”

Fiona said, “I told you.  When we left, we had to pretend as if we were loading up for the entire team to go to Proxima 3.  Maybe you’d like the fifty caliber?”

Garibaldi smiled, “I love it.”

Collins said, “Remember the Geneva Conference.  Only use it against equipment.”

Garibaldi said, “I’ll aim for their helmets.”

Sheridan snapped, “That’s not funny.”

Collins said, “Just be ready.”

Garibaldi said, “Oh we’ll be ready alright.”

Collins said, “Relax, Captain.  We’ll make our contribution.”

Garibaldi pulled out another weapon from a chest and cried, “I’m in heaven!”

Sheridan tried not to be annoyed with Garibaldi’s strange sense of humor.  He had to admit Alpha Team had come fully prepared.  Still, he could not help but wonder if it was some sort of an elaborate drawn out plan.  Maybe Alpha Team had to win him over first before turning against him.  It seemed too coincidental that the team arrived and within twenty-four hours, another Earth Force fleet decided to target the station.

#B5#

Common complaints of the average soldier include hurry up and wait.  Garibaldi was accustomed to it.  He knew that it would be difficult to predict exactly where the breaching pods would penetrate the hull.  He had his men and women assembled to assign the three anti-breaching teams.  Collins suggested that Alpha Team split up to assist with the teams.

Dell said, “But we’ve always worked together.”

Fiona said, “We are working together.  You all know your strengths.  We will follow our orders but don’t forget about targets of opportunity.  If a defense net fails, project an image that it’s still functioning.  Make it appear their PPG weapons have failed.  Keep an eye out for our friends.”

Garibaldi said, “I want minimum casualties on our side.”

Garibaldi then made the team assignments.  He was in charge of team one and Zack in charge of team two.  He placed Fiona in charge of team three and hoped it was not a mistake.  Many of the Narn wanted to be on her team.  The chief thought that might be advantageous if Fiona was intent on pulling a double cross.

Fiona said, “Mister Garibaldi needs his best fighters strategically located.”

G’Kar said to the Narn, “Listen to me.  I know you all want to see the colonel in action.  I’m sure you’ll all have that opportunity.  Once she’s done in her area, I know she’ll join us at other points.”

“Of course,” Garibaldi said.  Why were the Narn so fascinated with this woman?  She had not done anything to earn his trust or respect.  Even if she did, well, she was a telepath.  Regardless of events, he could never completely trust the team.  He only had her word that she would not conduct unauthorized scans.

#B5#

Ivanova inhaled deeply and said, “Here they come.”

Sheridan immediately went into action.  He was pleased with the line of defense he had established around Babylon 5.  One squadron of fighters was delegated the task of remaining close to the station to minimize breaches.  The Black Stars loomed with the captains having discretion in their assigned areas.  The lone Narn warship gladly offered its services.

Sheridan listened to the count rendered by Ivanova: ten, thirteen, fifteen, and twenty.  Now the count was up to twenty-five.  Could his fleet successfully repel such a force?  How did Clark get so many ships together so quickly?  Then he read some of the registry markings on the ships.  Clark made them turn around for Round 2.

In addition to the standard Earth Force ships, Clark’s forces included smaller vessels such as raider ships.  The intent was obvious: penetrate and seize from within.  It was a long and difficult battle.  Three breaching pods out of ten managed to attach to the hull.  He alerted Garibaldi.

#B5#

“We’re on it,” Fiona replied.  “Move it!”  She handled the breach in Brown Sector.  She was in full combat gear as was Collins and the security officers under her command.  They quickly found the area under breach.  She said, “John, stand by.  I’m going to give them a false picture.”

“Yes ma’am,” Collins said.

Manipulating the images was easy for someone like Fiona.  The pod was already melting away at the hull, so if she forced it away there would be an unsealed breach that could endanger everyone in the vicinity.  The younger of the assailant force began to panic as they saw pictures in their minds of terrible creatures on the other side of hull they were breaching.  Only the more seasoned veterans were willing to go without hesitation, yet they were still concerned.  Someone knew it was a telepathic trick!  Clark did know where Alpha Team was and had briefed his men accordingly.

Fiona made no effort to seek cover when the pod had completed the breaching operation.  She stared menacingly with a backdrop of fire and easily neutralized the incoming PPG rounds.  Collins was quick to order his men to attack.  The fight lasted less than a couple of minutes as the commander of the assault group quickly surrendered.  The man could not do anything else.  Fiona had issued a telepathic command for the men to sleep.

“Report to section ten,” Garibaldi ordered.

Collins said, “Go ahead, Colonel.  They aren’t going anywhere.”

As Fiona ran she shouted, “They’ll be asleep for a couple of hours!”  She had no qualms about leaving Collins with a mere handful of men.  Collins was already cuffing the prisoners.  She knew they would have plenty of time to restrain them in a holding facility somewhere on the station.

When she and the rest of the team arrived at section ten, Zack had his hands full trying to repel the assailants.  Anderson was concentrating his efforts on generating false images, but he did not have the power level that Fiona had.  Fiona’s heart sank.  This assailant team was comprised of several non-telepathic members of the Wolf Pack.

“Cease fire,” Fiona ordered the assailing team.

“Do not obey that order!”

Fiona shouted, “Richards!  I know you’re there.  I don’t want to have to kill you.  Stand down immediately or else!”  The increase in PPG fire from the other side indicated his answer.

Zack watched in horror as Fiona revealed herself.  He could not understand what was happening to the incoming PPG fire.  The shots were stopping, turning into bright balls of fire, and returning to the men that had fired the shots.  He ordered his own men to stop firing.

“You traitorous bitch,” Richards shouted.  “We surrender.”

Fiona said, “I hate civil war.  Cuff ‘em.”

Zack said, “Right.  You heard the Colonel!  Cuff ‘em!”

Fiona made a report to Garibaldi that the situation was under control at Zack’s position.  The chief tried not to be distracted.  He was still under heavy fire at his own position.  He was glad that Ivanova reported only the three breaching pods.  Despite his new toys, he was encountering heavy infiltration.

“You’d better get down here,” Garibaldi said.  “Some of these boys are wearing your patch!”

Dell was not very good at generating false images.  He did not like the fact that he was going up against his former friends.  Carpenter had not been with the unit for nearly as long so the bonds were superficially developed.  He wished he were somewhere else.  He once fought alongside these men; now he had to kill them in order to survive.

“She’s here,” G’Kar announced.

Garibaldi exclaimed, “What?”  He did not know what the Narn meant.  Then he saw the fireballs that began to strike the assailants.  Even he cringed in fear when he saw Fiona floating in the air generating massive flames.  What kind of monster was she?  While it became apparent she was on Sheridan’s side, it scared the hell out of the security chief.

Fiona cried, “Do you yield Colonel Flagstone?”

Flagstone shouted, “Get that bitch!”

Garibaldi continued firing.  He was glad he was wearing his sonic earplugs.  One of the assailants fired a sonic wave toward Fiona and she slightly drifted backwards.  Several Narn fell against walls from the shock.  Then he saw a wall of fire.

Dell anxiously cried, “That is enough Colonel!  You got ‘em.”

Garibaldi watched as the wall of fire dissipated.  Then he looked on in horror at the smoldering bodies of the dead assailants.  The stench of burning flesh assaulted his senses.  He needed a mentholated topical cream to overpower the stench.  He watched as Fiona calmly walked away from the scene with her men in tow. 

#B5#

Sheridan finally breathed a sigh of relief.  The battle had lasted for an hour but once again, Babylon 5 had triumphed over Clark’s forces.  The Earth Force ships withdrew once their breaching pod strategy failed.  The Black Stars successfully cut the force in half.  Sheridan began concentrating on the various reports.  He tried not to look horrified when Fiona professionally explained what she had done.  Two of the assailing teams were comprised of her former unit members, and one of the teams had no survivors whatsoever due to her pyrokinesis.

“You killed your own men,” Sheridan said when the others left.

Fiona said, “I had no choice.  Colonel Flagstone would not yield.”

“I see,” Sheridan said.

Fiona said, “They were told that we ran off and killed innocent civilians.  They think we’re traitors.”

Sheridan said, “I see.”

Fiona said, “I hope to God this ends soon.”

“So do I,” was all Sheridan could say.  He waited for a tear to fall, some kind of remorse, but finally dismissed Fiona.  Coldly professional – he knew it, saw it, and understood it.  He used it many times during his career.  Why should the marines be any different?


	4. 04 The Bloodhounds

##  04 The Bloodhounds

Zack took his duties very seriously.  He long overcame his doubts since Sheridan exiled the Night Watch from the station.  What a mistake that was, and it nearly cost him dearly.  The extra pay did not make up for the denial of civil liberties and his conscience struggled.  Garibaldi saved him and he was grateful.

Zack made his way Down Below, the infamous Brown Sector.  He knew the troubles people suffered and he felt sorry for many unable to leave the station.  Somehow, Brown Sector became the Casablanca of the quadrant – not the station, just that one level.  The ambassadors and their staff had important missions, the crew had their tasks, businessmen conducted operations, but Brown Sector held the ones trapped in the midst of a war.  They had nowhere else to go or no means by which to leave.

The criminal element thrived in such an environment.  Zack doubted Sheridan ventured Down Below except when security situations dictated his presence.  It was not prudent to wander about unaccompanied, but Zack felt the security uniform offered some protection.  As long as he did not wander around weird corners or corridors, he knew he was safe.

Zack saw a newly familiar face and he approached.  What business did Collins have?  If he was in the area, it suggested to Zack that she was in the area.  Zack suspected that Collins and Fiona had a thing for each other, enough so to drive Collins to leave Earth with her.  Only the telepathic team members left, except Collins.  The man should have had his own command.

Collins said, “Good morning, Mister Allan.  We missed you at fitness training this morning.”

Zack frowned.  Was the colonel making mockery?  Zack said, “I’m not a ground pounder.  It’s difficult to go from zero to sixty until your gears are in order.”

Collins laughed, “I see.”  With a more sober tone he said, “Look at this place.  These people need us.”

Zack asked, “How?”

“Free the oppressed,” said Collins in a matter of fact tone suggesting Zack ought to have known that.

Zack said, “These people aren’t oppressed.  In fact, they’re faring better here than if they were someplace else right now.”

Collins said, “Ah, but they can’t be someplace else right now, can they.  They’re stuck here.”

Zack said, “For some, if they only had money, they would get out.”

Collins said, “You may be right.  We’re both military men.  We go where we’re ordered to go.  We don’t worry about things like money.  The Earth Force meets our basic needs – three hots and a cot.  These people rolled the dice and lost.”

Zack said, “At least here there is something.  It might not be the best.”

Collins said, “I see fear and desperation.  I see predators and prey.”

Zack did not like the tone of the conversation.  In an attempt to change topic he asked, “Where is Colonel Mathers?”

Collins said, “Oh, hanging around with G’Kar somewhere.  The two go way back.”

“That’s an odd pairing,” said Zack.

Collins said, “I trust him more than I trust Captain Sheridan.”

Zack raised an eyebrow.  How could Collins say such a thing?  Then he remembered that Collins did not support the decision to flee to Babylon 5.  He watched as Collins scanned the crowd with such intensity that made him wonder if the colonel was really a telepath.

Zack said, “Something bothering you?”

Collins casually replied, “I’m just a flunky, Mister Allan.”

“A high ranking flunky, I’d say,” said Zack.

Collins said, “High enough to cause trouble but not high enough to make a difference.”

Zack said, “You didn’t have to come.”

Collins said, “Make no mistakes.  I had to come.  I know the stigmata of being a telepath, the fears, and the concerns.  I have a responsibility for my men.”

Collins said, “Colonel Mathers can take care of them.”

Collins said, “True, but who will take care of her?  She’s always relied on the support of her superiors.  We’re operating outside of our usual chain of command.  It’s not the first time but now it’s different.  There’s no going back.  She’ll suffer the worst consequences.  Twenty years down the toilet!”

Zack tried to analyze the comment.  He said nothing as Collins abruptly walked away.  It struck him as peculiar, but then again many peculiar things happened since Clark proved to be involved with Santiago’s death.  It was easy to become isolated on board a space station, yet Babylon 5 remained a contradiction.  Sometimes isolated, other times a central hub in the quadrant, knowing the difference between public statements as well as unspoken things – it was a strange community.

The security officer continued his rounds.  Zack noted the ones who scurried away, the ones with something to hide.  He knew the Thieves Guild had a chapter operating in Down Below but they proved too smart and avoided capture.  Zack often arrested the amateurs.  Finally, he decided to check in with Garibaldi.

There was much benefit to establishing a presence.  Zack did not like some of the orders he received when he was part of Night Watch.  He could not say he belonged to the group.  It seemed innocent enough at first, and added a few extra credits to his paycheck.  He felt the conflict, tension, and spy versus spy mentality – from both sides.

Garibaldi did not trust Zack when he wore the armband.  How could an ordinate not trust a right hand man?  He owed Garibaldi much for giving him a second chance.  Long past issues with drugs haunted him.  He cleaned up, stayed clean, and made a new life.  He almost ruined it with his involvement with Night Watch.

As he walked toward the lift, he saw Vir failing miserably at a surreptitious engagement with a vendor.  Whatever Vir intended, Zack understood it was at the behest of Mollari.  Vir was simply too nice a guy.  If it were within his power, Vir would give away the home world.  Zack changed his course.

“Greetings Mister Allan,” Vir said nervously.  “What can I, a humble servant, do for you today?”

Zack said, “Just checking things out.  Is everything alright?”

Vir said, “Sure!  No troubles here.”

Zack said, “Right.  I’m keeping an eye on you.”

Vir said, “There’s no need for that.  I do what I’m told – nothing more, nothing less.”

“Keep your nose clean,” said Zack as he walked away.  The Earth expression caused the Centauri to shake his head in confusion.  Maybe he should have called Vir a flunky.

#B5#

Sheridan understood that Inter Stellar News could not be completely trusted with the information it reported.  His curiosity was aroused when it reported the true nature of the Wolf Pack as a joint normal/telepath military unit.  ISN reported that the telepath members had gone off on a self-proclaimed mission and killed innocent civilians on Proxima 3 before the colony declared its independence.  He listened as the reporters relayed arrest orders from Clark, including use of deadly force.  ISN confirmed Bravo Team and Charlie Team already eliminated.

“Colonel Mathers reporting as ordered sir,” Fiona said when she arrived at Sheridan’s quarters.

“At ease,” Sheridan said.  “I trust you saw ISN tonight?”

“Yes sir,” Fiona said.

Sheridan said, “It’s not a big problem.  Do they have a plan on taking you down?”

Fiona said, “They have plans but they know it’ll be difficult.  I’m a lot more powerful than my mother was and I have twenty years of military discipline and training under my belt.”

Sheridan said, “So your mother was a strong telepath also.”

Fiona said, “My whole family line going back some twenty five hundred years, as near as any of us can figure.”

Sheridan asked, “That long?”

Fiona said, “I know it sounds fantastic.  It’s always been mother to daughter.  None of my foremothers has ever sired a male descendant and no one ever gave birth to more than one daughter.  It’s a strange peculiarity.  The gift has grown slightly stronger with each generation.  Over the last several centuries, things changed.”

Sheridan asked, “How so?”

Fiona said, “There have been as many as six generations per century.  A kind of insanity began to set in within the line.  There was the need to produce an offspring quickly.  Shortly after giving birth, the mother would totally lose control.  People would become afraid and then the mother would be killed.”

Sheridan asked, “But you’re different.”

Fiona said, “I still have fears that one day I might suffer the same insanity.  True, I’ve lived twice as long as many of my foremothers in a very long time, but I don’t understand the cause of the insanity.  Even now, when telepaths are common people still fear us.  Here I am so strong and powerful.  I’m more than just a telepath.”

Sheridan said, “I know.”

Fiona said, “Lieutenant Colonel Collins has standing orders to put me down if he feels I’m succumbing to the insanity.  I don’t know how he would achieve it.  If it happens, you’ll have to assist him.”

“It won’t come to that,” Sheridan said confidently.

“Let us hope not,” Fiona said.

Sheridan felt fascination with the story that he made a point of speaking with Collins.  After all, Collins was the one normal member of the team and had belonged to it for ten years.  He verified with Collins what Fiona had said about her lineage.  The military was able to trace back her tree three centuries.  Then he asked the most pressing question.

“How are you supposed to put her down in case it’s needed?”

Collins said, “I can’t tell you.  If I do and she scans you, then she’ll know.”

Sheridan said, “I don’t understand.  You regularly let her in your head.  Surely she must have an idea of how you would do it.”

Collins said, “Whatever I do it has to be done on a spur of the moment basis.  If it’s planned, then she’ll know exactly what to expect.  I hope it never comes to that.”

Sheridan said, “You love her.”

Collins said, “My duty comes first.”

Sheridan said, “So that’s why you came.  You could have proceeded with your illustrious career instead of tagging along but you saw a higher purpose.  You had to be sure she wasn’t losing control.  You had to be here in case she did.”

Collins said, “Someone has to take that responsibility.  The insanity has been very real.  That’s how come the military was able to trace her line so easily once they knew what to look for.”

Sheridan asked, “How did they know what to look for?”

Collins replied, “They’ve always passed down the history telepathically.  She’s not sure if the history goes back further than twenty five hundred years.  That’s just when the practice began.”

Sheridan said, “It’s very interesting.  So you’re not in love with her.”

Collins staunchly said, “How could I allow myself to do that if I’m obligated to destroy her?”

Sheridan was convinced the man was in denial, but there was no sense in pursuing the subject.  All he could do was sleep on the matter.  Would Clark dare try a third attack?  He knew the Shadows interfered on Earth.  That was more pressing than worrying about a fraternization issue.

Yes – the military maintained a strange notion regarding fraternization.  Fraternizing with the enemy involved associating with enemy groups, leading to treason charges and ultimately the death penalty.  People easily understood this context.

As a commanding officer, Sheridan understood the usual military context.  Fraternization of officers with enlisted personnel or senior officers with junior officers involved associations thought as unprofessional, irregular, imprudent, or improper.  Such associations could negatively affect the members and goals of the military.  As long as the team subordinated to his authority, Sheridan had to be mindful.  He also could not let it overwhelm his primary purpose.  Clark fraternized with a dangerous species.  Whatever technological gains, the price was too high.

#B5#

Morning briefing was always a serious time.  Garibaldi no longer complained about Alpha Team’s presence on the station.  Collins gave no indication of having spoken to Fiona about his conversation with Sheridan.  Sheridan could not read Fiona’s face.  She was always professional as she sat donned in her tactical uniform.

Then Sheridan practically jumped out of his chair when Fiona stood and angrily snapped, “Bloodhounds!”  She and Collins were already off and running.  As Sheridan entered the lift with Fiona and Collins, he received a com report from Zack at Customs.  Garibaldi was tense yet said nothing.

Zack reported, “Bester arrived with twenty other Psi Corps personnel.  Somehow, he managed to launch a collar around Dell’s neck while he was on Customs duty and now Dell is being taken into Psi Corps custody.  Bester claims he’s under orders to apprehend the Alpha Team telepaths.”

Sheridan shouted into the link, “Stop him!  Colonel Mathers is already on her way and she’s not too happy.  I think Dell managed to telepath a report.”

Fiona said, “I got enough of a report!  They injected him with lecithin!  Who is Bester?”

Sheridan said, “A real slime ball.”

For someone with great telepathic abilities, Sheridan was quick to notice Fiona could run like the Dickens.  Zack had commented on the physical fitness-training program she was leading and compared it to running three marathons in one day.  Sheridan had just assumed Zack was slightly out of shape.  Fiona bolted out of the lift and ran straight toward Customs.  The fleeing crowd readily made a path.

Sheridan watched as the strange collar flew off Dell’s neck.  Bester’s men were already poised with their PPG weapons.  He snapped, “Hold your fire!”

Collins said, “It’s time for a picnic.”

Sheridan thought that was an idiotic comment, but then he noticed the Psi Corps personnel crouch down.  They were flapping their arms in a wing-like pattern and clucking like chickens.  Then he saw Fiona produce several menacing fireballs.

Fiona jokingly asked, “Regular or extra crispy?”

“NO,” Sheridan shouted when he ran in front of her.  “Let them go.  I know you can block their PPG shots.”

“Very well,” Fiona sighed.  The PPG weapons first moved under power into a pile before the Psi Corps personnel came out of a daze and stood.

Fiona said to Sheridan, “That’s a lecithin collar.  It’s deployed from a special hand controller.  Once it finds its target, it automatically injects lecithin into the victim.  Lecithin impairs telepathy for several hours depending on the dosage.  LT, are you all right?”

“It’s so quiet,” Dell said.

“Get yourself to Med-Lab,” Fiona said.

Sheridan asked, “Are you talking about Sleepers?”

Fiona replied, “It’s worse than Sleepers when improperly administered.”

Collins said, “Lecithin converts into acetylcholine, which improves nerve impulses.  That might be good for your dementia or Alzheimer’s patient but in a telepath it overloads the brain and leads to a dangerous buildup of nitric oxide.  We got lucky this time.  The collar wasn’t on long enough to burn out Dell.”

Sheridan realized the two officers talked about an essential fat in the cells of bodies as well as foods.  It sounded incredible that a substance readily available in soybeans and eggs could pose a danger to telepaths.  Yet telepaths were not to be trusted.  Someone came up with a potentially lethal way to immediately subdue a rogue.

Bester seemed to recover and angrily snapped, “I have my orders.  Alpha Team has been remanded to Psi Corps.”

Sheridan said, “Alpha Team works for me now.  Get your people the hell off my station.”

Bester looked perplexed for a moment and cried, “She just scanned all of us.”

Fiona calmly said, “He was trying to scan you Captain.”

“I was not,” Bester insisted.

Fiona said, “Liar, liar, pants on fire.  Oh, he has orders to detain us if he can.  He’s seriously underestimated the situation.  He refused to believe it and now he’s afraid.”

Sheridan said, “That’ll be enough Colonel Mathers.”

Bester said, “Sooner or later you’ll be begging me to take them away.  Mark my words Captain Sheridan.”

Sheridan said, “Consider them marked.”

“Good day,” Bester said.  Sheridan watched as the Psi Cops returned to their ship, a normal transport with no indication of belonging to the Psi Corps.

Collins said, “That was interesting.  I think he’s the first Psi Cop to ever realize you were scanning him.”

Fiona said, “Curious.  He just might be a P13.”

Sheridan watched as the two officers departed the area.  Then he realized Garibaldi remained agitated.  The two men headed for a lift.  Neither said a word until they entered the lift.  Sheridan knew how Garibaldi felt about telepaths in general.  Now, he was going to hear how Garibaldi felt about Alpha Team.

Garibaldi hissed, “We’ve got a real problem.  Did you see what she did?”

Sheridan said, “I saw.”

Garibaldi said, “She had twenty Psi Cops clucking like chickens!  You have to be a P12 to be a Psi Cop and she had twenty of them under her control!”

Sheridan said, “I know Michael.  She’s a lot more powerful than any of us imagined.”

Garibaldi said, “She’s dangerous John.  I think it’s time you asked them to leave.”

Sheridan said, “I can’t do that.  I gave my word.”

Garibaldi said, “What the hell’s the difference?  How the hell were we supposed to know that was what a P15 could do?  I did the research.  Anything P13 or higher is usually the result of tampering or other enhancements.  On top of that, they don’t have a way of figuring out ratings over P13 anyway.  There’s no way she’s natural.  Someone created Frankenstein’s monster.”

Sheridan said, “She’s obeying my orders.”

Garibaldi said, “Really.  I don’t recall you ordering her to scan all those Psi Cops.”

Sheridan said, “They attacked her man.”

Garibaldi said, “That’s not good enough John.”

Sheridan said, “I thought you of all people would have enjoyed seeing all those Psi Cops clucking like chickens.”

Garibaldi smiled, “Yeah.  That was cute.”  Then he sobered, “We have to remember that she is a weapon.”

Sheridan sighed, “A very powerful weapon indeed.”

#B5#

Zack Allan silently cursed as the alarm blared incessantly.  Where the hell was the damn snooze?  Smack!  Good, nine more minutes of lazing about the bed.  He despised waking up so early, but ever since the arrival of Wolf Pack, he took an interest in studying the elite group.  Garibaldi did not like the newcomers, but then again the security chief distrusted all telepaths.  Still, his boss failed to dismiss the influx of military weaponry the group brought with them when they first asked for asylum.

Had nine minutes already passed?  The alarm blared, and Zack sat up in bed.  He turned off the annoyance and started his morning routine.  He realized he hit the snooze too many times and hurried his toileting.  If he was late, the colonel would not say anything, but then again Zack was not one of her gropos.

Zack quickly dressed for calisthenics and headed to the gymnasium where Wolf Pack conducted its physical fitness routine.  He saw the petite colonel leading the squad with grueling side straddle hops.  Wolf Pack did not do jumping jacks.  The five men kept up with the colonel, trained as fighters.  The two women struggled, stamina more important than form, as their medical duties kept them somewhat soft.

Fiona snapped, “At ease!”  Softening her tone she said, “Ah, Mister Allan!  Care to join us this fine spring morning?”

Zack said, “Spring?  We’re on a space station!”

Collins said, “You can line up with the medics.”

Zack stifled a sigh as he took a spot to the left of Lee, the young and somewhat naïve medic.  No one expected the girl to be a soldier.  Zack remembered she was a blip who feared capture by the Psi Corps until she hooked up with Wolf Pack.  He saw Browning trying to catch her breath.  She was the oldest but as a doctor and empathic healer had a gentle soul.

Fiona said in a singsong voice, “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend!”

At first, Zack felt confused until he saw the others assume the pushup positions.  He moved his hands together, allowing his thumbs to touch together and then his index fingers to touch together, which formed the diamond shape.  He could not let the colonel out-pushup him.  It simply was not right.  She was a woman, he a man.

Browning said, “Drop to your knees if you have to, Mister Allan.  There’s no shame in that.”

Collins snapped, “He doesn’t want to do girl pushups.  Come on, little wolf cub!  Hang tough!”

Zack was uncertain if the colonel made mockery or encouragement.  Why did he punish himself?  No one ordered him to observe the Wolf Pack.  He was not interested in becoming friends with the elite team.  He was curious as to why the group fled Earth instead of face charges for disobeying an illegal order.  No, they feared Psi Corps.  As long as they operated under military discipline, they would not suffer the Corps.  They disobeyed an illegal order.  Legal or not, that was the punishment threatened.

Zack tried to keep up with the routine but found his strength failing.  He could not understand the necessity for such grueling physical training by a team of telepaths.  Well, Collins was not a telepath, the only normal member of the pack.  The team operated overtly as well as covertly.  Overt missions went by the book, except perhaps the occasional covert use of their psychic abilities as long as no one was the wiser.

G’Kar talked about the Wolf Pack helping Narn regain its freedom from the Centauri.  Zack remembered that the original members were dead or reassigned with the exception of Fiona.  What did that Narn call her?  Oh yes, Mistress of Fire.  G’Kar had a peculiar friendship with the Alpha Team leader, often resting his arm upon her head as a joke to demonstrate his height and her lack of it.  She never became angry at the act.

The team began shaking off the exertions of the last round of squat thrusts.  At first, Zack did not realize the reason for the abrupt change in heart with calisthenics.  He saw Fiona turn around and look at a doorway.

Anderson quietly said, “Psi Corps.”

Zack observed the different reactions of the team members.  Collins, Anderson, and Dell remained calm.  Resultan looked slightly uneasy.  Carpenter and Lee looked extremely nervous.  Browning wore a look of reassurance.  Zack knew he had to act on behalf of the best interests of the station and moved to the front next to Collins.

In walked two Psi Cops.  Zack easily recognized the toothy grin of his least favorite visitor, Alfred Bester.  He did not recognize Bester’s latest partner, a man slightly younger than his lead.  Then he heard the low murmurs of Jingle Bells.  The Wolf Pack must have been having sport with the Psi Corps.

“Well you’re up awfully early,” said Fiona.  “Here I thought it was such a lovely spring day and then you show up like an unwanted rain cloud.  You’re spoiling our Christmas frivolities.”

Bester smiled, “Come, come!  This is just a friendly visit.  After all, the Corps is Mother.”

Fiona snapped, “Pox on your Corps!  What do you really want?”

Bester casually said, “As long as you’re in mutiny, I have the authority to apprehend you.”

Fiona teased, “Do you have the ability?”

Bester laughed, “Of course, but at the moment we have an understanding with Captain Sheridan.”

Fiona said, “I see.  You do realize we have submitted to his authority.  As for the mutiny charge, well, we’re gropos.  We don’t murder innocent children.  We refused to obey an illegal order.”

Bester said, “Yet here you are, fugitives from President Clark’s authority, unable to clear your names because you ARE telepaths!  No one would believe the truth in the matter.  Some mundane –”

Fiona sternly corrected, “Non-telepath.”

Bester sighed, “Very well.  Some non-telepath would imply you telepathically manipulated the situation in an effort to discredit President Clark.  I’m offering you a chance to go home.”

Bester’s partner said, “The Corps is Mother.  The Corps is Father.  We know how to embrace our children.  We know when to forgive our children.”

Fiona scoffed, “Really?”  Changing to a flat, nasal tone, she chanted, “The Apple Core is Mother.  The Apple Core is Father.  We are the pits!”

Zack almost felt like joining the snickering expressed by the team members.  Then he remembered the recent incident where Bester attempted to apprehend Dell using a lecithin collar to suppress his telepathic abilities.  He felt the fear return as he visualized Fiona telepathically controlling over a dozen Psi Cops, making them squat and flap their arms all while clucking like chickens.

Bester said, “You can’t hide here forever.  Sooner or later, you have to leave.”

“Hoot, ah hah!  Hoot, ah hah!”

Zack listened as the team repeated the strange chant started by the colonel.  Then he watched as the team began circling, wildly stomping and flailing their arms.  It reminded him of a scene out of an old movie where island natives chanted to summons the mighty Kong.  While Bester’s partner began to look slightly unnerved, Bester remained poised.

“Hoot, ah hah!  The Apple Core is Mother.  The Apple Core is Father.  We are the pits.”  The team kept chanting and dancing.  Zack watched as Fiona icily stared down the Psi Cops.

After a moment Bester finally snapped, “Enough!”

Fiona said, “Gong!”  The team stopped its mocking dance and taunting jeers.  She said, “Mister Bester, you are seriously outclassed here.  If this is your best attempt to recruit us to your beloved Corps, it has failed miserably.”

Bester said, “Right now, you believe you don’t need us.  One day, you’ll know otherwise.”

Fiona said, “Well, if I ever do, I’ll be sure to contact Officer Williams.”

“I believe he’s in Siberia at the moment,” said Bester.

Fiona playfully asked, “Really?  Which one?  I’m sure they’re all entertaining their series of prank com calls about running refrigerators, princes in cans, telepathic bushes, that sort of thing.  Perhaps Officer Williams is training Officers Toke and Bong.  One of these days, I might just join in the pranks.”

Collins sternly said, “Don’t let the door hit you on your ass on your way out.”

Bester’s partner angrily said, “Why you filthy mundane!”

As he saw the two fireballs propel towards the Psi Cops, Zack said, “Don’t do it, Colonel!  Captain Sheridan will not approve!”  The fireballs stopped inches away from the faces of the two Psi Cops.  Did he see fear in their faces?  Yes, he saw fear in the partner’s face but anger in Bester’s face.

Fiona said, “Good day, Mister Bester, and be thankful that I adhere to a military discipline.”  The fireballs dissipated.  “Do give my regards to Officer Williams.”

Bester said, “We’ll be back.”

“I look forward to it,” said Fiona.  “I already have a reason to kill you.  Just give me an excuse to violate Captain Sheridan’s order.  Sure, death by mind shredding is easy to detect.  All that a pathologist has to look for is a massive quantity of ruptured neural cells.  If you suffered a fatal heart attack, well, that can’t necessarily be blamed on me.  After all, you don’t exercise, Mister Bester.”

As the Psi Cops left, Zack watched as the mocking dance and chant resumed.  He shook his head from side to side.  Then he almost jumped in surprise when Fiona cried, “Hit the showers!”

Collins casually asked, “No more fitness training?”

Fiona said, “I think they exerted themselves enough with the Apple Core dance.”

Zack stood idle while the team took its leave from the gymnasium.  He needed a good shower.  Psi Corps seemed determined to rein in the rogue team under its ‘protective blanket’ as only a ‘loving’ parent could offer.  The team kept secrets from Sheridan.  Zack suspected Psi Corps knew some of the secrets, but after twenty years could the Corps know all of the secrets?

“I thought you’d still be at it.”

Zack turned around and saw Garibaldi.  He said, “They just left.  Bester was here.”

Garibaldi snapped, “Why that two timing, double crossing jerk!  What the hell is he doing on the station?”

Zack said, “I don’t know.  He came here to do one of his recruitment pitches.”

Garibaldi said, “I hate that teep.  I hate all teeps.  You can’t trust ‘em.  I’m sick and tired of Mary Had a Little Lamb.”

Zack shrugged his shoulders and said, “You can always try Jingle Bells.”  He dodged the mock swing from his ordinate and mentor.  As he walked away laughing he said, “The Apple Core is Mother.”

Garibaldi looked incredulously at his assistant.  The Apple Core is Mother?  He really needed a debriefing of whatever occurred in the gymnasium.  Once Zack was out of sight, Garibaldi abandoned his workout plans and went to his office.  He queued the security footage from the gymnasium.

At first, Garibaldi laughed as he watched Zack failing to keep up with the calisthenics.  Then he took notice as the two Psi Cops entered.  He shook his head in confusion as he watched an icy stare down, not a single word exchanged, no one moved, until after two minutes the Psi Cops simply left.

Garibaldi said to no one, “The Apple Core is Mother?  Boy, oh boy, I think Zack needs a vacation.”

**Author’s note: please take a moment to read, _Hello, Officer Williams Speaking_ on Fan Fiction dot net story ID 9062799 written by _Lucillia_ author ID 579283 to learn more about Officer Williams.**

**Additional: I chose to use a drug other than “Sleepers” used by the Psi Cops in an attempt to apprehend the team.  Lecithin was the drug of choice in another sci-fi series.  Sleepers require three hours before taking effect.  I felt something that might immediately incapacitate a powerful telepath was more prudent.**


	5. 05 The Start of the Shadow War

##  05 The Start of the Shadow War

Mutineers – what an ugly word.  ISN bandied about the term in reaction to the growing number of military units that opposed Clark.  Sheridan knew ISN remained untrustworthy to present the entire story.  They were puppets of the false regime.  Sometimes, watching the news proved to no avail.  Somewhere in between the lines, he hoped to find tidbits to help his cause.

For years, the anchors proved a stable and reliable news source.  People trusted the man and woman who sat behind the desk of the most powerful network.  Then came a fateful day when the male lead simply had enough.  ISN shut down after his dramatic reporting of the truth, leading to his arrest.

The two new anchors were obvious pawns.  Any military person who stood in opposition to Clark was a mutineer.  They did not speak about illegal orders.  They repeatedly used the same phrasing: any person with intent to usurp or override lawful military authority is guilty of mutiny.  Their stories peppered with accusations of mutiny.  General Arwin refused to obey his orders, conspired with others, created violence, revolted against the lawful civil authority of Proxima 3, and was found guilty in absentia of mutiny and sedition.

What about the Wolf Pack?  He understood their troubles.  They refused to obey an illegal order.  Would they have benefited from a court martial?  Sheridan wanted to exploit that for the benefit of the cause, but he knew word was out the team illegally harbored telepaths for military purposes.  It mattered not that the military used the team for twenty years, rather effectively as indicated by their successful campaigns.

Others who stood in opposition accused Sheridan of splitting hairs.  Was that true?  He knew Clark was dirty.  The men and women under his command continued performing their duties despite lack of pay and frozen assets.  He sent packing those who chose to act on behalf of the false regime.

Then there was the matter of Ensign Colby, a young woman who stood in agreement with Sheridan.  He understood her dilemma.  Her mother needed her income as well as military health benefits due to an ongoing medical condition requiring expensive treatment.  She could ill afford to waive income.  Yes, a true hardship case, and Sheridan sympathized with the woman.

It was not his intent to keep her a prisoner on his station.  Sheridan knew Colby understood that returning to Earth would put her in a delicate position with the military.  Would the military treat her as a spy operating on his behalf?  Would all be forgiven?  Would she suffer court martial?

Deus ex Machina – Sheridan never learned the peculiarities Marcus Cole employed but somehow the Ranger managed to rescue the mother from Earth and bring her to Babylon 5.  It spared him the difficulties of holding someone against her will.  It spared him the difficulties of sending her into the lion’s den.

_Damn it!  I am still a good commanding officer!  I put the needs of my men first and they in turn will loyally serve!_

Could he truly say and mean it?  Colby managed to summon the courage and addressed Sheridan with her need.  How many others lacked the courage?  Marcus was a good Ranger but Sheridan had no right to dispatch him on errands of Deus ex Machina.  He wondered if others felt resentful of the action.

Then he pondered ‘what if’ – what if Johnson wanted his wife brought to the station, what if Erickson wanted his family brought to the station, etc.  The list seemed endless.  Some family members managed to make their way to the station but not everyone had the means.

Sheridan thought about Corwin, another young officer who sat on the fence before committing to the cause.  Sheridan remembered when he advanced to lieutenant junior grade.  Ensigns had questions, still learning the ropes, that sort of thing.  Lieutenants defined their command skills, and such formative years influenced their military careers.  One could overlook a drunken brawl as an ensign, but a lieutenant ought to know better.

As the buzzer sounded, Sheridan awoke from his trance.  He sat up straight behind his desk and allowed Garibaldi to enter.  He knew the security chief meant well but sometimes could be a downright pain in the ass.  What news today?

Garibaldi asked, “Did you know that Psi Corps is on board?”

Sheridan said, “I’m aware that Mister Bester is here.”

Garibaldi said, “Well, he’s up to something.  Damn teeps!  He and his partner paid a little visit to Colonel Mathers.”

Sheridan casually asked, “Is he now clucking like a chicken?”

Garibaldi said, “Well, no, but damn it John something weird happened.”

Sheridan said, “Oh?”

Garibaldi said, “I saw the security footage.  The two of them stared at each other.  They just stared!  Now, you and I know better.  They were teeping each other.  At first I thought Zack was nuts when he starts talking about the Apple Core is Mother.  Well I asked him about it and he told me a load of cock and bull.”

Sheridan said, “That doesn’t sound like Zack.”

Garibaldi said, “They teeped him, John.  Whatever went down in the gym, it was all teeped.  He gave me a blow-by-blow account of the team singing Jingle Bells and making fun of the Psi Cops.  The security camera caught none of it.  It’s bad enough Bester is running around teeping people but now we have this bunch of teeps doing it too.”

Sheridan sighed, “I know you don’t like them.  Have you talked to Colonel Mathers?”

Garibaldi cried, “What?  So she can teep me too?  Are you nuts?”

“Michael,” said Sheridan, “she gave me her word.”

“Apparently that’s not good enough,” said Garibaldi.  “We don’t know a damn thing about them except what they feel inclined to tell us.  We aren’t the Quakers and we can’t wait until the spirit moves them to talk.”

Sheridan snapped, “Michael!”

Garibaldi realized his error and immediately humbled himself, “I’m sorry, John, but that’s what it feels like.”  Adjusting to a more professional tone he continued, “I don’t care if Mathers and Bester want to teep the crap out of each other but they teeped Zack.  What are you going to do?”

Sheridan sighed, “Send her in.”

Garibaldi asked, “Do you want me to get Lyta?”

“I don’t think the two women like each other,” said Sheridan.

Garibaldi said, “Afraid of a little cat fight?  You probably won’t see a damn thing if they teep it, or maybe you will.  Who knows?”

Sheridan said, “Just send her in.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” said Garibaldi as he rendered an exaggerated salute.

Sheridan watched as his security chief scurried away.  He anticipated problems granting asylum to the unit, but Kosh vouched for the group.  That was an unexpected move by the Vorlon, who showed up at the strangest times and in the strangest places.  He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands.  It took several minutes before Fiona arrived with her second in command.

“Colonel Mathers reporting as ordered, sir!”

“At ease,” sighed Sheridan.  The two modified their stance to parade rest.  He grew accustomed to the precise military protocol Fiona and her team demonstrated.  He wondered if it was unctuous or sincere.  He continued, “I understand you had an encounter with Mister Bester.”

Fiona said, “It’s all good, sir.”

Sheridan said, “Tell me about the Apple Core as Mother.”

Fiona stifled a laugh, “It’s just a little joke, sir.  Mister Bester and his partner were babbling about Psi Corps.”

Sheridan said, “I see.  Mister Garibaldi informs me he reviewed security footage of an incident in the gymnasium.  He described it as a stare down, no words exchanged.  However, he spoke with Mister Allan who had something else to say about it.”

Collins said, “If I may, sir, there was a high concentration of telepathic activity in a relatively confined area.  Mister Allan was standing very close to Colonel Mathers.  She did not scan him.”

Sheridan said, “Oh?”

Fiona said, “I apologize if concerns were raised, sir.  Our team has worked closely together for a long time.  We are extremely strong when we physically touch and combine our energies.  However, we can still present a formidable picture just in proximity with each other.  Lieutenant Colonel Collins is accustomed to it.  Should it occur again with any of your staff in proximity, I will shield them from it.”

Sheridan straightened up and asked, “Do you mean to tell me that Mister Garibaldi is correct?”

Fiona said, “It was an encounter.  Mister Bester initiated the telepathic contact.  We merely reciprocated.  It was not our intent to frighten Mister Allan or cause worry.  He seems intent on studying us.  At that moment, I saw no need to shield him.  I apologize for my lack of judgment, sir.”

Collins said, “Usually we would shield others, Captain.  It’s no secret that the team has very powerful telepaths.  Do you trust your man?”

“Implicitly,” said Sheridan.

“It will not happen again, sir,” said Fiona.

Sheridan said, “Good – at least not without the person knowing it is happening.”

Collins asked, “You do not object to your staff acting as witnesses?”

Sheridan said, “Not all my staff likes telepaths.  It’s not your fault.  Mister Garibaldi is extremely distrustful.  He’s convinced you were in Mister Allan’s head.  Mister Allan relayed events as actually happened, but we know it happened between minds.”

Fiona said, “I shall talk with him and explain, sir.  I do not wish to cause him undue distress or suffer mockery from speaking of things that security footage does not display.”

Sheridan sighed, “Go on, and get out of here.”  He looked for a reaction.  He saw two officers abruptly stand at attention.  Fiona rendered the salute and he reciprocated.  He watched as the two executed perfectly timed about face.  Fiona stepped first, followed by Collins, leaving the office.  No one could deny the military discipline the group observed.

More problems.  It was one thing to worry about important matters such as Clark’s next raid on the station.  It was another thing to worry about fights in the sandbox on the community playground.  Sheridan knew Garibaldi would not yield.

Sheridan had to worry.  He was station commander, a military governor.  He had to intervene when G’Kar and Mollari were publicly at it, no matter how unimportant the argument proved.  He listened to reports and he took action as required.  He also understood that Ivanova shielded him from certain things.  Yes, an excellent trait for an XO, and never backfiring it seemed.

_Am I overextended?  Am I in it too deep?  Have I sentenced my crew to death?  Ah, the pitfalls of the burden of command!_

Yes, Sheridan was willing to order his men to fight to the death.  He had done so on many occasions.  It still pained him, more so when he forgot the names of the men who died under his command.  There were too many.  As the war continues, more men die.  The price of war is blood; that he could not deny.  To hold back meant wasted lives.

Some held to the allure of glory in battle but such a fantasy quickly dissipated after the first battle.  In the heat of battle, one forgets the higher cause.  One remembers his friends around him.  He fights with skill fueled by emotions, whether it is fear, courage, or cowardice.  As an officer, Sheridan knew he must remain calm as he renders his decisions, lest he give in to dangerous emotions leading to disaster.

Another visitor – Sheridan refused to abandon his open office periods.  He remained calm as the two Psi Cops entered.  Civilians, probably even cannon fodder in Clark’s eyes, but he was more than just a station commander.  He was a military governor.

Sheridan smiled, “What can I do for you today, Mister Bester?”

“It occurred to me that we failed to notify you of our arrival,” said Bester.

Sheridan said, “Go on.”

Bester said, “Such failure opposes good trust.”

“Poppycock,” said Sheridan.  “You’re a schemer, Mister Bester.  You have an agenda.  Out with it.”

“Very well,” said Bester.  “You possess something that I want.”

“You can’t have them,” said Sheridan.  “I’ve granted them asylum and they are working under my authority.”

Bester snapped, “One day you’ll regret that decision, mark my words.”

Sheridan said, “Bawk, buck, buck, buck, bawk.”

Bester forced a smile, “I see you find amusement in that little parlor trick of hers.”

Sheridan said, “She had over a dozen of your men, yourself included, clucking like chickens, and flapping your arms.”

Bester said, “She is susceptible to the power of persuasion, a delicate sort of handling.  I’m certain that we can ultimately convince her that the Corps is the best place for her and her team.”

Sheridan teased, “The Apple Core?”

“You are well informed,” said Bester.

Sheridan said, “Indeed.  Now then, Mister Bester, I’m a busy man.  If it’s your intent to recruit her, go ahead and try.  She knows nothing of your beloved organization except what others have shared with her.  I don’t think she fears you – maybe a long time ago, but certainly not today.”

Bester said, “We are a very loving organization.  We are also very forgiving.  It is not her fault that she was denied a proper introduction.  We intend to rectify that.”

Sheridan said, “Be careful, Mister Bester.  Even I can’t undo her parlor tricks.  I can only order her to undo them, and so far she has complied.”

“Good day,” said Bester.

Oh, how he hated that man.  Sheridan knew he had to work with Bester even though he did not like or trust the man.  Once Bester got what he wanted, he would thrust the dagger into Sheridan’s back.  For now, he had to maintain an uneasy truce.

#B5#

Fiona was definitely getting more than she bargained for when she first requested asylum.  She was slowly learning about the impending war with a species called the Shadows.  Actually, if she understood the situation correctly, the war would be on a galactic level.  She was somewhat leery of the woman called Lyta Alexander.  Fiona did not interact with the Vorlon named Kosh but Lyta made her presence known.

Fiona had no interest in recruiting Lyta to the Wolf Pack.  She did not care that the woman used to be Psi Corps.  Something about Lyta foreshadowed a sense of danger.  The woman was a sixth generation telepath with ties to an alien government.  If the Wolf Pack had picked up every stray telepath it encountered, it would have long since formulated into battalion strength.

Besides, the Shadow war did not concern the Wolf Pack.  They concentrated their efforts on station security.  Fiona merely listened patiently as Sheridan gave updated reports on the single encounters with the Shadow vessels.  She was more concerned when Bester arrived.  Sheridan summoned her and Collins to his office.  She saw the Psi Cop standing with a toothy grin.  Oh great, she thought.  He is trying to make the peace.  Ivanova merely stood in her classic pose.

“Colonel Mathers and Lieutenant Colonel Collins reporting as ordered sir,” Fiona said as she rendered the salute.  She wanted to make it perfectly clear that by following military protocol Bester would see her as nonviable to Psi Corps recruitment.

“At ease,” Sheridan said.  “Mister Bester is here and I wanted you to know that he’ll be returning to Babylon 5 from time to time.  He won’t be trying to apprehend you or your team.”

Fiona thought to Collins, “This can’t be good.”

Collins thought, “I’m sure it isn’t.”

Fiona thought, “Captain Sheridan must have his reasons.”

Sheridan continued, “I don’t want you or your team to harass Mister Bester in any way.  If he’s doing something he’s not supposed to, like any unauthorized scans, notify me immediately.”

“Yes sir,” Fiona said.

Fiona and Collins then listened to the information about the Shadows being vulnerable to telepaths.  Lyta had gone out on a White Star and managed to stop a Shadow vessel long enough for the White Star to destroy it.  Sheridan had forged a temporary alliance with Bester.  It was more than just needing telepaths.  An intercepted vessel contained approximately fifty telepaths altered by the Shadows.  Bester of course felt the injustice of the situation despite the fact all the telepaths were blips and rogues.

Fiona said, “You can count on Alpha Team, Captain.”

Bester finally thought, “I know that Clark broke your contracts.  I know about the illegal order.”

Fiona said, “Mister Bester, I prefer that any discussion you may wish to engage in be carried out vocally.”  Sheridan looked puzzled.

Bester said aloud, “Very well.  My people aren’t exactly happy to discover that the military has been secretly using telepaths for twenty years.  I know all about you and your team.”

Fiona sarcastically said, “Hurrah for the Psi Corps.  Somebody get me a com.  I think I want to call Officer Williams.  I’ll wager he hasn’t been mooned in at least three days.”

Sheridan sternly said, “Let me remind you that this is a temporary arrangement.”

Bester said, “Of course Captain.  Psi Corps will not try to apprehend Alpha Team as long as it is operating out of Babylon 5.”

Collins said, “I don’t like loopholes.  You won’t try to apprehend Alpha Team as long as we are operating under the authority of the Babylon 5 commander.”

Fiona said, “And of course we plan to do so until Clark is removed from the office he stole through assassination and corruption.  I don’t want any trouble from you or your precious Psi Corps Mister Bester, or you’ll be clucking like a chicken for the rest of your natural life.”

Bester said, “That’s an interesting trick, by the way.”

Sheridan sternly asked, “Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes,” Bester said.

After the meeting, Fiona and Collins resumed their duties.  She was bored with security detail work but there was nothing much else to do.  She knew that Sheridan was getting ready to make the pitch for her and her telepaths to join the war overtly.  Collins obviously suspected the same thing but said nothing.  After their shifts were over, they returned to their room.

Security work was necessary but it was also boring and tedious.  Fiona missed the rush of a new assignment, loading up the raider ship and deploying to faraway places on noble assignments.  Even the dirtiest of assignments had a purpose in the grand scheme of things.  Regardless of how distasteful, Fiona carried out her orders with the utmost of professional discipline.

The doorbell rang and Collins shouted, “Come in!”

Sheridan asked, “May we?”  He stood at the door with Delenn.  Collins called Fiona to the front room.  She was still primarily dressed wearing her tactical pants and t-shirt but she was already combing out her long hair.

Fiona said, “Come on in.  Please, take a seat.”

The room was of Spartan décor.  It was functional with its couch, soft chair, meeting table and sitting chairs.  Sheridan was unsure if that was Fiona’s doing or Collins’ insistence.  The bedrooms were like oversized closets and concealed behind curtains.  He wondered what the team kept stored in the chests stacked neatly in several piles.

Then Sheridan made the pitch that Fiona had anticipated.  Lyta had managed to stop a Shadow vessel long enough for the White Star to destroy it, but it had taken a lot of effort on her part.  She was only a P5.  The Minbari were providing stronger telepaths.  When they liberated the ship with the altered telepaths from the Shadows, they had noticed that the Shadows ran instead of fighting.  They suspected it was because Bester was with them and he was a P12.

Delenn said, “We realize this is not why you came to Babylon 5.”

Collins said, “Oh I don’t have to be a telepath to know what’s coming.  You want her to go out and fight these Shadows.”

Fiona said, “Lieutenant Colonel, please watch your tone.”

Sheridan said, “We need strong telepaths.”

Fiona said, “I will go out first.  I want to see what it takes so I can make a proper decision.  If Alpha Team does this, I will need to train my men.”

Sheridan said, “Of course.  We’ve arranged for you to go out on White Star 9.”

Collins said, “Now hold on just a minute.  Colonel, there’s a lot of Minbari that don’t exactly like you for what you did to that Casco Vargas warrior.”

Fiona said, “That war has been over for ten years.”

Delenn said, “I give you my word that no Minbari shall cause harm to you.”

Collins sarcastically asked, “Is that supposed to make it better?”

Fiona said, “Lieutenant Colonel, you’re being rude.  I’ll go.  Besides, now that everyone knows a lot more about us and our capabilities I’m sure there won’t be any trouble.”  The doorbell rang again and in came the team.  Fiona said, “All right everyone.  You know the drill.”

Sheridan looked very perplexed as the Alpha Team members stood in single file.  Collins pulled out a book and one of the chests floated to in front of Fiona.  He wondered what was happening.  When Fiona opened the chest, he could not help but stare.  It was full of credits.

Collins casually said, “It’s pay day.”

Sheridan asked, “Where did you get all that money?”

Fiona said, “Oh we have lots of it.  This is our emergency fund.  You didn’t think we left Earth without monetary resources now, did you.  None of this is official government funding.  It’s been collected throughout our twenty-year history as voluntary contributions.  We always suspected that one day someone might try to corrupt us and we’d have to run.  Let’s face it.  Under such circumstances, paying out bribes is preferable to engaging in stealing and other nasty things.”

As Sheridan watched the pay allocation, he said, “So you’re doling out your salaries from this fund.”

Collins said, “Why not?  It’s our money to begin with.  Earth Force isn’t paying our salaries right now.”

Sheridan asked, “But what about after this is all over?  Surely when we succeed everyone will get retroactive pay.”

Fiona said, “That is correct, Captain Sheridan.  We’ll make our usual monthly contributions to the funds.  If you’re asking if my men have to repay the fund with the entirety of their draws, the answer is no.  We built this fund to be used in an emergency.”

Sheridan asked, “How much is in this fund?”

Fiona casually said, “Over forty five million credits.”

Sheridan tried to mask his astonishment.  He had no idea.  Well, it was not his money and she had told him they raised money through private contributions.  He asked, “Does anyone else know about this?”

Collins said, “General Brody, and of course the non-telepath members of the Wolf Pack.”

Dell said, “I’m sure Clark knows by now.”

Anderson said, “Like any of us care about that right now.  It’s time to play a little poker.”

Fiona asked, “Who are you playing tonight?”

Anderson said, “Some funny little Centauri named Vir.”

Fiona said, “Good luck.”

Sheridan said, “I thought telepaths didn’t play poker very well.”

Fiona said, “That’s never stopped LT before.”  The comment generated laughter.  She said, “Now you be mindful.  Vir is the ambassadorial assistant.  The Centauri don’t exactly like us.”

Anderson said, “This one’s different.”

Collins asked, “How so?”

Anderson replied, “He has a heart.”

Browning shrewdly said, “Most Centauri people have two hearts.”

Anderson said, “Yeah, he definitely has two hearts – made of gold.”

Fiona said, “Since everybody is here, now’s a good time to let you all know what’s going on.  I’ll be leaving on White Star 9 with Delenn.  The Shadows I’ve told you about are susceptible to telepathic interference.  I’m going out to do a little recon.  Lieutenant Colonel Collins will be in charge while I’m away.”

Carpenter said, “I thought the Minbari hated you.”

Anderson said, “We’re allies now.”

Browning said, “Be careful Colonel.  We don’t know much about these Shadows but I’ve seen the people they altered with technology.  Even I can’t help them.”

Fiona said, “Danger is my middle name.”

Collins scoffed, “I thought it was Moira.”

Sheridan felt concern.  While Fiona agreed to the assignment, her second in command did not approve.  Collins did raise a valid point but failed to understand the weight and authority Delenn carried among her people.  Sheridan and Delenn took their leave.

#B5#

In the morning, Fiona met Marcus Cole, a Human Ranger.  She did not know much about the Rangers but she liked their approach of integrating Human and Minbari personnel.  She was eager to get to work.  She realized it would be the first time in years that she went out on a mission without Collins.  She never traveled alone.

Collins said, “Colonel, please reconsider this.  We didn’t leave Earth for this reason.  And now here you are going off with this scruffy looking hippy.”

Marcus smiled, “I’ll take good care of her.”

Fiona turned to Collins and said, “You have your orders, Lieutenant Colonel Collins.  Everything will be okay.  Look, I need to see what is going on.  If the Shadows really are influencing Clark and others on Earth, then this is also our fight.”

Collins pointed to Marcus and said, “I don’t think you can trust this guy.”

Marcus said, “It’s awfully rude to talk about someone like he’s not in the same room.”

Fiona knew that no amount of reassurances on her part would calm Collins.  She boarded the shuttle with Marcus.  She had seen the white stars but never up close before, and now she was docking and getting ready to board.  The Minbari always did have a sense of creative shipbuilding.  She was amazed at the inside of the ship as well.

It was obvious Marcus was in command of the ship.  Then there were the Minbari.  She could hear them quietly whispering at her passage down halls and such.  She wondered what an Admirocha was.  She spent most of her time on the bridge as Marcus and his crew tried to locate Shadow vessels.

When it was time to sleep, Fiona was extremely frustrated at the beds.  The Minbari believed that to lie flat was to invite death, so they always slept on angled beds.  She watched as Marcus took a bed and saw he was completely at ease.

Marcus quietly said, “It does take some getting used to.”

It was several days before they encountered the Shadows.  White Star 9 tailed a lone vessel in hyperspace and jumped into normal space.  Either the Shadows hoped for an ambush or the lone Shadow vessel was trying to flee from the presence of a powerful telepath.

Fiona knew people wired in as a form of CPU piloted the ships.  She immediately went to work.  Marcus hoped to see her stop one ship but felt that twenty-five vessels was far too great a number.  He began issuing defensive tactical orders when the Shadows began their attack.  The jump engines had to regenerate before they could return to hyperspace.

Marcus said, “They’re all stopping.”  He looked at Fiona and saw her floating in the air.

Fiona calmly said, “I’ve stopped them.  Here goes nothing.”

The crew watched in shock as the Shadow vessels began erupting in fire.  When she destroyed the last one, Fiona sort of fell to the ground unexpectedly and said, “Wow.  That was harder than I thought it would be.”

Marcus said, “You just destroyed twenty five Shadow vessels.”

Fiona stood and said, “Yes.  Oh, I’m sorry.  Did you want to capture one?”

Marcus said, “We underestimated your strength.  No one has been able to stop more than one Shadow vessel at a time and even that has required great effort.”

Fiona said, “It was a little draining.  Well now, I know what to expect.  They are such cold creatures.  Those poor people do not have control of their will anymore.  That’s awful.  It’s one thing to recruit a person to a fight but totally different to enslave someone – especially in that manner.”

Marcus said, “So you’ll help us.”

Fiona said, “Yes.  I’ll explain the situation to my men.  Now it isn’t exactly why we came to Babylon 5, so I’ll only ask for volunteers.  Many of those pilots were Human.  Where did they get so many Human pilots?”

Marcus thoughtfully said, “I think you already know the answer to that question.”

Fiona did not like the answer.  Sheridan knew Clark was involved with the Shadows and she had secretly hoped the captain was wrong.  It was clear to her that Humans were helping the Shadows.  She went to get a little rest.  She did not like the feel of touching those cold minds.

#B5#

Fiona enjoyed returning to Babylon 5.  Sheridan had been impressed with the report and wanted her to talk the matter over with her men.  He was not going to force any Alpha Team member to fight.  Many people warmly greeted her as news of her achievement was running wild throughout the station.

Fiona and the team went to a bar in Down Below for a celebration.  G’Kar was there and just as jovial as could be.  Collins did not like Marcus being present.  Fiona did not drink alcohol.  She felt alcohol was too destructive so she settled for some non-alcoholic beverages.  It did not seem appropriate for the seedy establishment Collins had selected for the celebration.  Fiona spoke privately with Collins.

“That Vorlon named Kosh was killed,” Collins said.

Fiona asked, “How?”

Collins replied, “There was a major battle of some sort against those Shadows.  The Vorlons were there.  Sheridan’s forces won.”

Fiona said, “I wonder why he didn’t tell me.”

Collins said, “He didn’t tell me.  I found out from that Centauri named Vir.”

Fiona asked, “How did he find out?”

Collins said, “Beats me.”

G’Kar was obviously a little drunk when he said, “It’s a time for celebration!”

“Everybody sure is in a good mood,” Fiona smiled.

As Marcus headed toward their table Collins said, “Here comes that hairball.”

Fiona cried, “John!”

Collins said, “I don’t like him.  You know as well as I do that a lot of Minbari don’t like you for what you did to Casco Vargas.”

Marcus sat down and said, “We’re over that.”

Fiona said, “We’re all allies.”

Marcus said, “Exactly.”

Collins said, “No one asked you your opinion.”

Marcus said, “Then think of it like this.  Remember your history.  You know, the stories about German and Allied soldiers fighting during the great world wars.  One day they would be fighting.  The next day it would be Christmas and they would share their feasts across battle lines and in each other’s trenches.  Then the next day they would blow each other up.”

Fiona gently laughed and said, “You’re a historian Marcus.”

Collins said, “I’ve had enough celebration for one night.”  He briskly stood and left the bar.

Marcus asked, “What’s wrong with him?”

Fiona said, “I don’t think he likes the idea of Alpha Team getting involved in this war against the Shadows.”

G’Kar said, “Let’s not worry about it tonight.”

They dropped the matter but Marcus made a point of discussing the situation with Delenn.  In turn, Delenn spoke with Sheridan.  He had been grateful that Fiona destroyed the Shadow vessels but still concerned.  No telepath had been able to stop more than one Shadow vessel at a time.  Now Delenn was reporting about friction.

Sheridan finally said, “Lieutenant Colonel Collins is under standing orders to put down Colonel Mathers if she loses control.”

Delenn asked, “Put down?”

“Kill her,” Sheridan said.  “They’re afraid she’s going to go insane someday.  It has been a problem in her family line.  I think there is more to it than that.  I think Collins is in love with her.”

Delenn calmly said, “We need to help Colonel Mathers understand who she is rather than what she is.  I think that will prevent any insanity.”

Sheridan said, “As usual you’re right.  I’m just glad that she discussed the situation with her team and they’ve agreed to help.  Well, except Doctor Browning and that girl Private Lee.  They’ll keep working in Med-Lab.  And of course Lieutenant Colonel Collins won’t be going on missions.”


	6. 06 Telepathic Warriors Return Home

##  06 Telepathic Warriors Return Home!

_I am Commander Susan Ivanova, executive officer of the Babylon 5 space station.  All love is unrequited.  Who left me those synth roses?  Damn it!  I must know.  If I have to, I will hunt down the bastard in a star fury all the way from here to Betelgeuse and back again.  Shoot first, shoot some more, ask questions later – makes the paperwork easier to handle._

_I miss my beloved Russia.  We endured much under the czars and then the communists.  We know how to survive the bitter cold of Siberia.  We know patience.  Let Napoleon come.  Let the Nazis come.  Watch them die by the thousands as they try to retreat to warmer territories.  Yes, they were all amateurs ill equipped to deal with a Russian winter.  We’re laughing at you._

_Psi Corps is on the station.  How dare they strut around as if they belong here!  Mother would still be alive if she were not forced to take those damn telepathy-inhibiting drugs.  They parade around as if they are innocent of any crime but make no mistake about it: they are murderers._

_Was it Marcus Cole?  That bastard can lay his hands on anything he wants.  I love bacon.  God, you forgive me, right?  You made up all that stuff about pigs being unclean, right?  Besides, we have much better ways to properly prepare and cook food.  Why would you make it taste so good if it was so bad for us?_

_Why did Corwin have to find those damn roses outside of my door?  They must have cost someone a pretty ruble, so it could not be anyone in Earth Force.  We did the right thing.  We seceded for all the right reasons.  I can stretch my credits.  I am all right.  Who would squander their money for me?  We’re not talking about mere kopecks!  We’re talking rubles!_

_I’ve no time for romance.  We have a war to win!  Where’s my star fury?  I feel like kicking some ass.  Oh, what the hell is wrong with me?  I torture myself looking at those damn synth roses.  I should have thrown them out a long time ago.  I’m really going to do it._

_Yes, I’ve got you now!  I’m going to throw you out.  Don’t look at me like that.  I don’t care how lovely you are.  I’m going to do it.  That’s right; someone left you as a cruel joke to torture and torment me.  You’re no good._

As the door buzzer sounded, Ivanova set the roses back on the counter.  She paced briefly before allowing the person to enter.  She wore her best officer’s face as Sheridan entered.

Sheridan asked, “Is everything alright?  You seem troubled.”

“I’m fine, really,” said Ivanova.  “Have a seat.  Can I get you some fresh coffee?”

As Sheridan sat on the couch he said, “I take it another harvest came in?”

Ivanova sternly said, “Don’t make fun of my one indulgence.  Do you want some coffee?”

“Thank you,” said Sheridan.

As Ivanova prepared the coffee she asked, “It’s late for business.”

“You’re still in uniform,” teased Sheridan.

Ivanova quickly countered, “As are you.”

Sheridan said, “Fair enough.  We’ve received some disturbing reports.  The Shadows are on the move.  They are definitely establishing a presence near Betelgeuse.”

Ivanova raised an eyebrow, “Betelgeuse?”

“Betelgeuse,” said Sheridan.  “I’d like for you to head out on a white star and do some recon.”

“Sure thing,” said Ivanova.  “When do I leave?”

“In the morning,” said Sheridan.  “Wow, real coffee.  Hey, roses!  Secret admirer?”

Ivanova grumbled, “Better not be.  Wait a minute!  What makes you think it’s a secret admirer?”

Sheridan shrugged, “I dunno.  You’re not seeing anyone right now.”

Ivanova roared, “It was you!”

“Now hold on a minute,” said Sheridan.  “Why would I give you roses?”

As inappropriate an idea of a commanding officer giving his second in command roses, Ivanova took great insult out of the comment.  She bellowed, “Am I underserving of roses?”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” said Sheridan, knowing well that he overstepped a boundary.  As he headed towards the door, he watched as Ivanova’s face turned almost purplish red.  He had seen that look before and knew the imminent explosion if he failed to get out while he still could.  He bolted out the door.  Now, if he could only make it to the lift in time…

As Ivanova gave chase through the halls she screamed, “I’m going to kill you for sending me roses!”

A nervous Corwin stood still.  Well, his report could wait until later – or even morning.  He listened to the shouts and then the telltale sounds of a football tackle.  He turned around and stood face to face with Garibaldi.

Garibaldi said, “One of these days Susan is going to find out who left her those roses.  Hopefully the guy who did it turns out to be a champ instead of some chump.”

Corwin shook his head and said, “Absolutely, chump, uh, champ.  Good night, Chief.”

“Good night sir,” said Garibaldi.  He casually walked away, whistling a funeral dirge.

#B5#

Fiona began training her men to fight the Shadows.  Now that it was all out war, Shadow vessels were gathering up all over the place.  As Marcus had told her, others could only stop one Shadow vessel at a time.  Anderson, however, learned how to stop three at a time and was able to mind shred the pilots.  Dell remote viewed from one Shadow pilot and discovered a reserve fleet hiding behind a moon.

Fiona was proud of her team.  The others were only able to stop just the Shadow vessels but it was enough to let the White Stars eliminate the targets.  They had proved their worth as telepathic warriors.  They quickly realized a new problem.  The Shadows sensitized to Alpha Team’s presence as a whole.  Sheridan was astonished at the reports of Shadow vessels that were doing all they could to avoid conflict.

Sheridan decided it was time to separate the team onto different ships and Fiona concurred.  It was a risky proposition.  She knew that she would be perfectly safe but she always worried about her men.  Still, there was no point in going out on a ship if the enemy refused to engage.

Sheridan did not want the telepaths to burn out by the process and so he set up a rotation.  Collins was being a nuisance and complained about the long periods of times the team was away.  Sheridan knew Collins was different.  At least he had a bit of happy news: Alpha Team was returning for some time off.

Fiona felt great satisfaction when she arrived on the station.  She knew the others would be returning soon.  She passed Lyta in a hallway and sensed intense jealousy.  Then she heard, “You think you’re better than us.”

Fiona thought, “I’m just doing my part in this war.”

Lyta thought, “You’re a show off and I can’t stand it.”

Fiona thought, “I’m not going to get into an argument with you.  I know the Vorlons did something to you.  I can sense you’re holding back.  Surprise is a very sound military tactic.  I applaud you.”

Fiona did not mind pulling security duty for a couple of weeks, nor did her team.  Fighting the Shadows was a strain.  She was surprised that ISN announced an upcoming special report concerning an interview with Brody.  The team anxiously assembled in her room to watch the report.

Fiona could not believe that Brody was sitting so casually talking with the reporter.  He explained the history of the Wolf Pack.  The reporter was speaking very highly of Alpha Team.

The reporter said, “I understand you want to relay a message to Alpha Team.”

Brody said, “Yes I do.  First, I want to apologize.  I am the one that incorrectly communicated President Clark’s order to Colonel Mathers.  He had no idea that I changed his order, so she believes she was in receipt of an illegal presidential order.  The order to kill innocent children was mine and of course Colonel Mathers was obligated to refuse the order.”

The reporter asked, “Did she in fact refuse the order?”

Brody replied, “Yes she did.  I threatened to have her arrested along with her team and imprisoned.  I threatened to have them all detained and forced to take anti-telepath drugs.  I threatened that if that wasn’t enough I would have them all remanded to the Psi Corps.”

The reporter asked, “Why did you do that?”

Brody replied, “At the time I was under the influence of alien forces trying to subvert Earth Government.  I am very sorry for my actions.  Colonel Mathers, I hope you are listening to this report.  The fault is mine and I have accepted responsibility for my actions.  President Clark was furious.  He thought you all had gone rogue.  He had no idea what I had done.  Now that he understands what happened, he has offered complete and total amnesty to you and your team.  I beg of you to return home.  You won’t be punished or reprimanded in any manner whatsoever.”

The reporter asked, “What about earlier reports that Alpha Team killed innocent civilians on Proxima 3?”

“Fabrications from the rebel forces,” said Brody.  “They made it up in an attempt to blame President Clark for their butchery.”

Fiona was astonished at the announcement.  She knew it was a lie.  She also knew Brody was deliberately covering up for the president.  Brody had been there!  Clark personally issued the orders.

Collins said, “That’s it.  We can return home.”

Dell said, “No sir.”

Fiona said, “We can’t return home.  General Brody is lying.”

Collins said, “Who cares?  The president made a mistake and General Brody is taking the blame.  Maybe it was a test.  We passed but we went too far.  In any case, we’re off the hook.”  The doorbell rang and Sheridan entered.

“You saw the report,” Sheridan said.

Fiona said, “We did.  General Brody is lying.  President Clark specifically briefed the mission and explicitly ordered we blow up those schools while in session.  I don’t know why General Brody is taking the blame.”

Collins said, “Like I said – who cares.  We should go home while amnesty is still on the table.”

Fiona said, “I’m not going.  You can go home if you want to.  Anyone that wants to return to Earth is free to do so.”

There was a brief discussion.  Collins was the only one that urged the return to Earth.  Sheridan was getting concerned.  Fiona finally said, “We won’t make a final decision just yet.  I’ll contact General Brody and see what’s going on back on Earth.”

Collins stood and said, “Right.”

Fiona said, “Not this time.  Captain Sheridan, I’ll need to do this with you from your command center.”

Collins said, “Now hold on just a minute.  You’re going to take him in tandem?”

Fiona said, “You’re a little too hostile tonight.”

Sheridan asked, “Tandem?”

Anderson explained, “She’s going to communicate with General Brody through long range telepathy.  It’s a risky maneuver.  She’s required to take someone in tandem to act as a witness.”

Collins said, “That’s my job.”

Fiona said, “I want to see what happens when General Brody realizes you’re not there.”

It was evident to Sheridan that the rift between Fiona and Collins was widening.  He left with her and proceeded to the command center.  He did not know what to expect from riding in tandem but he was willing to try.

Fiona said, “The jump gate will need to be opened.”

Sheridan gave the order and then Fiona took his hand.  He felt like he was drifting.  Fiona gave no indication of sensing another presence.  Sheridan found he was flying through hyperspace and was amazed when he saw they were suddenly in Earth space.  Then he was breaking through the atmosphere yet there was no pain.  Now he was on a base and in a room.  He briefly saw Brody and felt a sense of shock.  Then he realized he was in Brody’s mind.

Then there was a flood of new images.  He saw brutal interrogations, felt the sensations of drugs, and saw the ultimate breaking to the will of Clark.  Then he saw Fiona and Brody standing and facing each other.

“I knew you would get in contact,” Brody said.

Fiona said, “Hello Frank.  What’s going on?”

Brody said, “I was about to ask you the same thing.  Why is Captain Sheridan here?”

Fiona said, “I needed someone to ride in tandem.”

Brody said, “That’s Lieutenant Colonel Collins’ responsibility.”

Fiona said, “You object.”

Brody said, “Of course I do.  You can’t trust this man.”

Fiona said, “I used to be able to trust you.  Why are you taking the blame for the illegal order?”

Brody said, “The president was testing us and it went wrong.  I never should have sent you off like that.  You should have let him actually arrest you.  Of course, he would not really have arrested you or sent you off to Psi Corps.  It was just a test.”

Fiona said, “President Clark is dirty.  I think he had something to do with President Santiago’s assassination.”

Brody said, “We have other problems to worry about right now.”

Fiona said, “So do I.”

Brody said, “I’m not going to get into an argument about this.  Fiona, it’s time to bring the team home.”

Fiona said, “I can’t do that sir.  You have to publicly recant your confession and tell the truth.”

Brody said, “I can’t do that.  President Clark needs the military to support him.  You know that mutineers like Captain Sheridan are threatening to destroy our very way of life.  You’ve been granted amnesty as long as you and your team return home.”

Fiona said, “I’ll discuss it with the team.”

Sheridan then felt himself ripped away from Earth.  Now he was soaring back through space and saw Babylon 5 looming.  Then he was back in the command center.

“You can close the jump gate,” Fiona said.

Ivanova said, “Good.  You’ve reconsidered this.”

Sheridan said, “What are you talking about?”

Ivanova said, “The jump gate’s only has been open a minute.”

“A minute?  That’s impossible.  We were on Earth,” said Sheridan

Fiona said, “I’m very good at this.  Just try to shake it off for now.  The first ride is always a little unnerving.”

Sheridan tried to think.  He had been all the way to Earth and back in just a minute.  Just how powerful was she?  He was learning more about telepaths than he hoped because of the war.  Different species experienced various skill levels.  Minbari offered extremely powerful telepaths.  They did not categorize or sort their telepaths into different ratings but their telepaths appeared unilaterally similar in strength and ability.

Then Sheridan remembered the Centauri telepaths who traveled with the emperor.  Two accompanied the emperor while two remained in court.  The four women remained in constant communication with each other despite the distance between Babylon 5 and Centauri Prime.  Why was it unfathomable for him to accept he truly was on Earth?

Not all species had telepaths.  Narn lost all its telepaths in the last war.  Did Earth lose telepaths?  Other species had vibrant collective memories of the last war one thousand years ago but Earth lacked such a recollection.  Did Earth even participate?  Did the Shadows extinguish all Human telepaths to preclude Earth involvement?  Was Earth so primitive that neither Shadows nor Vorlons found it of any interest?

Sheridan thought about such things.  To him, it seemed interesting that several species developed telepathic along a similar timeline, as if in anticipation of such wars between Vorlons and Shadows.  Trying to reason it as Delenn might, was it the Universe taking care of the younger species?


	7. 07 Family Reunion

##  07 Family Reunion

Sheridan was still trying to shake off the effects of the ride when he returned to Fiona’s room.  Alpha Team remained assembled and obviously in heated discussion over the amnesty offer.  Fiona instructed everyone to form a circle and hold hands.  Sheridan felt like he was drifting again.  This time he sat at a round conference table.  He realized she was going to conduct the meeting telepathically.

Fiona said, “I hereby call this meeting to order.  We have one item to discuss and that is President Clark’s offer of amnesty if we return to Earth.  I’d like to point out that I did successfully communicate with General Brody.  He believes the offer is valid.  He’s accepting the blame for the illegal order because he feels that it is necessary to reunite the military.  I’d also like to point out though that he underwent extremely excruciating interrogations.  He was also subjected to drugs.  He is in complete support of President Clark now.”

Collins said, “You said he believes the offer is valid.”

Anderson said, “That doesn’t mean a damn thing.  We have to be cautious about a double-cross you know.”

Fiona said, “Let me remind you that Mister Morden is a known Shadow ally.  We’ve all been briefed about him by Mister Garibaldi.”

Sheridan asked, “What does Mister Morden have to do with this?”

Dell asked, “Didn’t you know?”

Browning calmly said, “He was present at the briefing Clark ran on the mission.”

Sheridan demanded, “Why wasn’t I told this sooner?”

Collins sarcastically said, “Oh this is just precious.”

Fiona said, “That’ll be enough John.”

Collins said, “This Shadow war is not our fight.  Clark is dirty and fine, he has to be laundered.  We are being dragged into a war between the Shadows and the Vorlons.  All we have to do is nothing.  We need to fix the problem from within the system.  We should go back and rejoin Earth Force.”

Anderson said, “That’s a very good point.  I’ll admit I don’t like the idea of Earth taking a back seat in all of this.”

Collins said, “Exactly.  We need to fix the problem from within Earth Force.”

Resultan said, “I don’t trust Clark’s offer of amnesty.  He’s already sent the Psi Corps after us once.”

Dell said, “Don’t remind me.  They’d force us to reveal classified material if they got their hands on us.”

Collins said, “So you just want to stay here because you’re afraid of Psi Corps.”

Anderson said, “You’ve never been in Psi Corps before.  You don’t know what it’s like.”

Fiona said, “I’ve heard enough to know I don’t want to be remanded there.  I’ll go down fighting first.”

Collins asked, “Is this about what’s right for Earth or your being afraid of the Psi Corps?”

Browning said, “Even I understand that the Shadows are responsible for what’s happening on Earth.”

Carpenter said, “We’ll have to beat the Shadows first before we can deal with Clark.”

Fiona said, “That’s a very good point.”

Collins sarcastically said, “Oh this is just great.”

Fiona asked, “Shall we vote?”

Collins said, “Like it’ll make a difference.”

Fiona said, “I see two choices.  We can either remain on Babylon 5 and continue with our participation in the war or return to Earth and accept Clark’s offer of amnesty.”

Sheridan said, “Isn’t it obvious?  Clark is in league with the Shadows.  Now that you’ve all been helping us fight them, they want you neutralized.”

Collins said, “You make it sound so negative.”

Fiona said, “It is a logical conclusion.  I have been able to destroy numerous Shadow vessels at a time.  General Brody believes the offer of amnesty is genuine.  That does not mean that it really is.  All those in favor of remaining on Babylon 5 say aye.  All those opposed say nay.”  Sheridan was not surprised to see that Collins was the only one that wanted to return to Earth.

Collins said, “I’d wish you all reconsider this.  All right then, I’ll tell you what I’ll do.  You are all unwilling to go back to Earth because you are concerned the offer is not genuine.  I’ll go back to Earth to see if the offer is indeed genuine.  If it isn’t, well they probably won’t let me return but I’ll find a way somehow to get back here so you know what’s going on.  If it is, I’ll come back and we can re-vote on the issue.”

Fiona asked, “I have no problem with that.  Can we all agree with that?  Very well.  We will continue to remain on Babylon 5 while Lieutenant Colonel Collins returns to Earth to explore if the amnesty offer is indeed genuine.  It has been a long day for all of us.  The meeting is concluded.”

Sheridan found himself sitting back in the room as hands released.  He looked at his watch and realized on a couple of minutes had passed.

Browning smiled, “Just shake it off, Captain Sheridan.”

Fiona said, “All right everybody is dismissed.”

Sheridan watched as the others left.  He said, “I’m concerned.”

Collins said, “I know what I have to do.”

Fiona said, “Yes.  We’ll arrange for you to get back to Earth.  Babylon 5 might be off limits to Earth ships but that doesn’t stop folks from coming here.”

Collins sneered, “Sure…I can hitch a ride with Mister Bester next time he comes around.”

Sheridan did not like it but he had no choice.  If Collins was so determined to go back to Earth, he rather it would be with a promise to return.  He could always order Fiona to scan Collins to verify any offers.  The man originally came with the team to look after Fiona.  Collins disagreed with involvement in the Shadow War.  Perhaps he felt he failed in his objective now that Fiona and the others went out on missions.

The next morning Sheridan and Ivanova were in the command center working on the problem when they received a report that the Earth Force Ship Calypso was approaching the area.  He immediately ordered an alert.  The Calypso entered normal space, ejected a shuttle, and then immediately returned to hyperspace.

“Babylon 5, this is the shuttle Tiberius,” a male voice said from the communication panel.  “I respectfully request permission to board.”

Sheridan said, “Identify yourself and your objective.”

The man replied, “I am General Gary Mathers.  I am alone on this shuttle.  I am here to talk to my daughter Colonel Fiona Mathers.  I am concerned about her safety as well as her career.  Will you allow me to dock?”

Sheridan looked at Ivanova and asked, “Is he really alone?”

Ivanova replied, “There’s just one life sign.  There’s no indication of any weaponry.”

Sheridan said, “Permission granted.”

#B5#

Fiona’s heart was racing when she went to greet her father at Customs.  She had a bad feeling about it.  She suspected he was going to either try to put her down or try to force her to return to Earth.  Still, she hugged him tightly at the gate.

“You look pretty good for a wild renegade,” Mathers joked.  Then he asked, “Is there a place we can talk privately?”

Sheridan said, “Colonel, you can take him to your quarters.”

“Thank you Captain,” Fiona said.

Sheridan said, “I’ll have to order security to escort you through the station and post outside of the door.”

Mathers sternly said, “As you wish renegade.”

Fiona knew it was not going to go very well.  She could sense her father’s hostility toward Sheridan.  Her father had been with the Earth Force for nearly forty years.  He was a true loyalist.  They talked idly on the way to her room.  He explained her stepmother was concerned about her.  Fiona did not believe it.  Her stepmother had always hated her.  Once inside her quarters the tone changed.

Mathers said, “You’re in a lot of trouble young lady.”

Fiona said, “So you came here to kill me.”

Mathers said, “Of course not.  I know you were given an illegal order and you were obligated to refuse it.  No one is denying that.”

Fiona said, “The president is.  I don’t know why General Brody agreed to take the blame for it, but it was Clark who personally issued that order.”

Mathers said, “We can straighten that all out when we return to Earth.”

Fiona said, “My team is reluctant to leave.  They’re concerned.”

Mathers said, “The offer of amnesty is genuine.  I know President Clark is the one that issued the order.  He received bad advice.  He was testing your loyalty.  That’s all there is to it.”

Fiona said, “Bad advice.  That advisor of his, that Mister Morden, is working for the Shadows.”

Mathers said, “That war has nothing to do with us.  The Vorlons have been fighting the Shadows for millennia.  It has nothing to do with us.  It’s those damned Minbari trying to drag us into something that we should just walk away from.”

Fiona said, “It has everything to do with us.  Why did Clark issue an illegal order?  Be careful.  I’ve recently communicated with General Brody.”

Mathers said, “I received a report about that.  It’s true.  That Mister Morden pressured President Clark into testing your loyalty and your integrity.  President Clark does not want mindless followers.  He was glad that you refused.  He was unhappy when General Brody forced you to comply.  He never would have arrested or remanded you.  He also never intended for you to leave the ground.  He knew something was wrong when the raider ships left.”

Fiona said, “So that’s the company line.”

Mathers said, “It’s more than that.  I know that General Brody ordered you to implement Operation Sunset.  You didn’t really want to go.  Then you came here and allowed yourself to be swayed by that renegade.”

Fiona said, “If it’s true that he didn’t intend for us to actually go to Proxima 3, then why did he destroy Bravo and Charlie teams?”

Mathers said, “He thought you were actually going to do it.  He couldn’t take that chance.  He didn’t learn about Operation Sunset until nearly a month after you had left.  That Frank Brody was a stubborn son of a bitch about the whole thing too.  And I can’t believe you actually let John Collins come along for the ride.”

Fiona said, “I thought you liked him.”

Mathers said, “He’s a good officer but he’s hopelessly in love with you.  And so is General Brody.”

Fiona said, “You’re exaggerating.”

Mathers said, “Am I?  I suppose you think John Collins came in case he was needed to put you down.”

Fiona said, “That might have been his initial reason but he’s ready to go back to Earth.  He wants to accept the offer of amnesty.”

Mathers said, “The offer’s only good if you all return now.”

Fiona said, “Then we have nothing more to discuss.”  She then issued the call for Alpha Team to report to her quarters.  Her father was slightly upset but controlled his temper.  She announced, “My father has informed me that the offer of amnesty is only good if we all return now.  I’m sorry but I don’t trust the situation.  Lieutenant Colonel Collins, if you want you can still return.”

Collins said, “I don’t think I see the point in that now.”

Mathers shouted, “I knew it.  You don’t want to leave her if there’s no hope of ever seeing her again.  You’ve fallen in love with my daughter just like that big ape Brody did.”  The comment caused several sets of eyebrows to rise.  While the team may have suspected, to hear it so plainly from the general confirmed a potential compromise or breach of trust.

Collins calmly said, “You misunderstand me sir.  They want to continue serving with honor.  They don’t want to suffer the Sleeper drugs nor do they want Psi Corps to apprehend them.  Psi Corps would of course scan every one of them and learn some very dark things about Earth Force.  I was getting ready to return to Earth to ascertain the sincerity of the offer and report what I learned.  There’s no point in going back if the offer is invalid unless all of us return.  ”

Anderson said, “We’ve done a lot here sir.  We defended this station when it came under attack and we had to kill our own friends.”

Dell said, “That’s right sir.  Wolf Pack personnel were part of the breaching force.”

Collins said, “It isn’t that easy to just return and expect to be welcomed back with open arms.  Without a guaranteed offer of amnesty, there’s no way I can return on my own.”

Mathers said, “You were going to return to conduct recon.”

Fiona said, “Yes he was.”

Mathers said, “Fine.  Lieutenant Colonel Collins, if you return with me I give you my word I will persuade President Clark to consider it a truce meeting.  You’ll have amnesty as long as you’re on Earth and you’ll be free to return to Babylon 5 no matter what.”

Collins looked at Fiona and she said, “It’s your decision John.”

Collins said, “Very well sir.  I shall return with you to Earth.”

Mathers said, “Very good.”

Fiona could only hope that her father would successfully be able to make such an arrangement.  If nothing else, they would allow Collins to return and try to persuade the team to return home.  When she discussed the matter with Sheridan, he had to concur with her reasoning.  He was not going to force Collins to remain on the station against his will.

Fiona watched from the command center as the shuttle rejoined the Calypso and entered hyperspace.  She relied on Collins for many things.  He was a voice of reason.  He pointed out alternatives.  He genuinely cared for the wellbeing of the team.  She dare not love him.  It was inappropriate behavior between a commanding officer and an immediate subordinate.  She knew why she chose to remain single.

As for Collins, she worried for him.  He chose not to form long-term relationships with other women.  Fiona remembered some of his more colorful girlfriends.  Such affairs only lasted a few months.  She remembered one woman that had the best chance of becoming Mrs. Collins.  She never understood what happened to that relationship.  They were a couple for two years and even discussed wedding plans.  Fiona never pried when she heard things were over; maybe she should have but she feared crossing the line from commanding officer to – what.

Sheridan asked, “Are you alright?”

Fiona said, “My apologies.  I guess I became lost in thought.”

Sheridan said, “You’re worried for him.”

Fiona said, “I’ve worked with him for ten years.  I’ve seen him advance through the ranks.  Of course I’m worried for him.”

Sheridan said, “I don’t know any magic words that can alleviate those worries.”

Fiona said, “He has to do this.”  She turned around and left the C & C.  Her thoughts brought her to Brody.  Her father protected her from prospective suitors in her youth, often chasing away the obvious malcontents trying to get in good with a family of money.

When Fiona joined Earth Force, she experienced greater freedom from her father than as child even though he was her commanding officer.  Frank Brody was like no one she had ever met.  Of course, twenty years later, they still had a decent friendship but back in the day, she thought she loved him.  With her father looming overhead, Fiona and Brody never took things to a different level.  Maybe if she had, things would have turned out much differently and she and her team would not be stranded on Babylon 5.

Now, it appeared as if her commanding officer and dearest friend was prepared to betray Fiona and her team.  Brody never married.  He also had a problem with short-term relationships.  Fiona knew it was because he loved her.  She did not feel that love with her contact.  Something felt cold and distant.  She knew things could never be the same between them.

#B5#

Had it been two weeks?  Fiona felt a strange sense of anticipation when the Calypso returned.  This time the shuttle carried her father, Collins and Brody.  Sheridan did not like the arrangement but he allowed her to meet with them in her quarters.  She promised to record the meeting on a data crystal.  Sheridan knew that if they convinced her to leave then the rest of Alpha Team would do likewise.

Sheridan knew that Mathers was a loyalist.  He remembered the tandem encounter.  Brody remained convinced the offer was sincere.  Just as important, Brody was willing to take the blame in order to protect Clark.  While the man may have started out as a good officer, he turned into a lackey.  Sheridan knew the two generals posed a threat.  What about Collins?  He had misgivings as he watched the group enter Fiona’s quarters.  He headed to the lift and hoped he did the right thing.

Brody said, “This is a nice room.”

Mathers sternly said, “We didn’t come here for polite chit chat General Brody.”

Collins said, “If I may, sir.  Colonel, this is a copy of the amnesty agreement.  You can see here that President Clark has signed it.  Now the situation hasn’t changed much.  It’s only good if everyone returns.  As you can see, your father did get me back here as he promised.”

Fiona read the document and said, “It says here that General Brody issued the illegal order.  I won’t sign it.”

Brody said, “Quit nitpicking about that Fiona.  You have no idea how many soldiers are threatening to desert because of all this misinformation Sheridan is spreading.  You can understand the need for a united military.  We can’t have it going around that Clark issued an illegal order.”

Fiona said, “He says it was just a test.  Why won’t he sign to that?”

Mathers said, “This is bad Fiona.  I think it’s about time you scanned Sheridan.  You’ll know what we’ve known for a long time.  The Vorlons are controlling him.  They’re using him to control you like a puppet.  They want us to fight a war that has nothing to do with us.”

Fiona said, “Clark issued an illegal order for us to kill innocent civilians on Proxima 3.  Mister Morden was there and he is a known Shadow ally.  That means the Shadows are working on Earth.  That means the war has everything to do with us.”

Mathers said, “So we’re working with a Shadow representative.  They’re helping us to develop our technology.  You don’t exactly see the Vorlons doing that.  And they’re doing it because they want to help us.  They’re not asking us to fight.  In fact, they don’t want to see us get hurt in a war that has nothing to do with us.”

Brody said, “That’s right Fiona.  They’re trying to protect us from this war.  They only want to help us and the Vorlons don’t like it.”

Fiona said, “It isn’t that cut and dry.”

Mathers said, “So they proposed a little test of your integrity and loyalty but it didn’t go the way it was supposed to.”

Brody said, “That was my fault.  I had no idea and I made a bad command decision.  Don’t hold that against President Clark.  You passed the test.  I’m the one that failed.  Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Collins gently coughed and said, “Might I suggest that we discuss this matter with the entire team present?”

Fiona said, “Fair enough.”  She telepathically summoned the team, trying to hide her concerns but knowing it was difficult.  She watched as the team entered the room with worried looks upon their faces.  She failed them.  She had to protect them even from her fears.

Anderson said, “Mister Garibaldi is still posted outside.”

Fiona said, “I’d expect nothing less under the circumstances.”

Dell asked, “Is the offer for real?”

Brody said, “I can understand your concerns.  No one will be remanded to Psi Corps or imprisoned.  No Sleepers or surgery either.  The amnesty is complete.”

Anderson asked, “What about the Shadow War?”

Mathers replied, “That has nothing to do with Earth.”

Resultan said, “It does as long as Clark is taking Shadow advice.”

Brody snapped, “They’re trying to protect us from that war.  They’re giving us technology.”

Anderson shouted, “They don’t give away anything for free!”

Resultan said, “Some of their pilots are Humans.  Where are they getting them?”

The room became embroiled in a melee of arguments.  Fiona sat calmly and quietly.  She knew she had to stay on Babylon 5 but if the team wanted to return home then she would have done so as well.  However, they knew the truth about the Shadows.  She suspected her father knew but he was too obedient to discipline and protocol.  She looked at Brody, who attempted one of his famous intimidating stare downs with Anderson.  For a moment, the former Psi Cop nearly buckled.

Mathers said to her, “It’s time you came home Fiona.  Come along now.”

Fiona said, “I’m not signing that document.  Can’t you see how we all feel about this situation?  Can’t you understand that you’ve been lied to?”

Mathers grabbed her arm and said, “I said it’s time to go now.”

Fiona telekinetically forced her father away and then began levitating in the air.  Objects began to fly around the room.  She was angry and not in control of her rage.  Everyone knew it was time to run out of the room.

#B5#

Garibaldi said into his com-link, “I can’t tell what’s going on in there.  All of Alpha Team went inside.”

“Keep me apprised Michael,” Sheridan replied.

“Hold on a minute,” Garibaldi said.  “Sounds like a lot of shouting.  What the hell?”

Sheridan demanded, “What’s going on?”

Garibaldi tried taking a head count as team members fled the room.  He grabbed Anderson and snapped, “What the hell is going on?”

“She’s going into telekinetic rage,” Anderson replied.  “This isn’t going to be pretty.”  Garibaldi released Anderson, who struggled with Collins to secure the door.  Whatever was happening, Garibaldi had to remain in control.

Mathers grabbed Garibaldi’s hand and shouted into the link, “This is your fault Sheridan.”

Anderson said, “That door lock won’t hold her and you know it sir.”

Garibaldi shouted as the door began to shred apart, “Jesus Christ!”

Collins said, “Sirs it’s time to get you out of here!”

Collins began leading Mathers and Brody away from the area.  Garibaldi was terrified at the sight of the floating woman that was spewing flames and crying tears of blood.  Alpha Team was safe from any retribution so he saw to it that he helped Collins get the generals out of the area.  He overrode the security protocol such that the lift could escape the level.  Briefly, he felt a twinge of guilt knowing he left behind two of his guards, but then remembered that the Alpha Team members tried talking down their commanding officer.

Mathers snapped, “Mister Collins, you should have put her down the moment she started taking orders from a junior officer!  Damn it!  The both of you outrank that son of a bitch!”

Brody said, “It’s too late for that.  She’s got the blood rage.”

Mathers hissed, “Don’t you think I know that?”

Garibaldi snapped, “Shut up!”

Zack’s voice came from the com, “Chief!  We’ve got a problem.  She’s coming down the lift shaft.”

Brody said, “Just great!  She jumped into the shaft.”

Garibaldi said, “She won’t survive the fall.”

Mathers scoffed, “You’ve never seen her telekinesis.  Oh, she’ll survive the jump and burn her way through the top of this car.  Thanks for teaching her how to do that, Frank.”

Brody said, “Hey!  I didn’t hear you complain when she took out that Martian terrorist!”

Garibaldi snapped, “Shut up!”

The men heard a crunch at the top of the car.  Garibaldi thought it impossible.  The ceiling began glowing red-hot.  Chunks of metal began dripping into the car and the men attempted refuse along the walls.  The lift stopped.  As soon as the doors opened, the men hastily vacated.  Garibaldi heard a crashing sound.  He turned around and saw Fiona.  He was instantly reminded of a demon from hell as the flames danced around her.

With one great telekinetic leap, Fiona made her way across the room and blocked access to the docking bay.  She was relentless in her pursuit.  Was she rational?  Garibaldi started backing away from the men.  Fiona did not care.  He realized the three men were the target of her madness.  If he and his men did not interfere, would they remain safe?  He owed no allegiance to Mathers or Brody.  In fact, the two generals were enemies to the cause.  As for Collins, he suspected the man turned traitor.

Mathers gently said, “Just calm yourself sweetheart.  I just lost my temper for a moment.”

Fiona sternly said, “It’s time for you to go now.”

Sheridan arrived and saw the horrific scene.  He said, “Colonel!  That’s enough.  They’re leaving.”  Garibaldi’s men were terrified.  Anderson was the only one that looked calm despite the events.  He wondered where the rest of Alpha Team was.  He saw Collins trying to shield the generals.

Fiona stiffly said, “I must protect my crew.  You are a threat to my crew.”

Collins said, “Just let them leave.  Don’t worry.  We can take care of this.  After they’re gone, we’ll sit down and discuss the matter.  What the hell?”

Sheridan could not understand the reason for the strange cry of alarm from Collins.  Anderson said, “He’s under orders to remain with us and spy on our activities if we refuse to return to Earth.”

Sheridan snapped, “What!”

“LT you had no right to scan me,” Collins shouted.

Fiona said, “You’d better get on that shuttle before I do something I’ll really regret.  I must protect my crew.  You are a threat to my crew.  I must protect…”

Sheridan snapped, “Get the hell off my station!”  He listened as Fiona continued the strange mantra.  Protect the crew – whatever madness she suffered, that one focus point kept her somewhat grounded to reality.  He watched as Collins, Brody, and Mathers returned to the shuttle.

Anderson gently said, “Calm yourself Colonel.  They’re going.  Everything is going to be okay.  Your crew is safe.  You always protect us.”

“I hate it when this happens,” Fiona cried.  The station began to shake.

Sheridan braced himself and said, “We expected a double cross.”

Anderson quietly said to Sheridan, “Her father tried to grab her and force her off the station.”

Sheridan said, “They’re gone.  Just let them go.”  He breathed a sigh of relief when the station stopped shaking.  He watched as Fiona returned to the floor.  She was drained both emotionally and physically.

“Just let it go,” Anderson said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Fiona said, “That was too close.  My own father!”

Sheridan said, “Everything will be alright now, Colonel.”

Fiona said, “I am Colonel Fiona Mathers.  I am a military telepath and the Wolf Pack Alpha Team Leader.  I serve with honor and with pride.  I fight to keep Earth free from oppression.”

Sheridan watched as she continued with the new mantra as Anderson led her away.  He turned to Garibaldi and said, “That was close.”

Garibaldi said, “You didn’t see what she did to the lift.”

#B5#

Anderson brought Sheridan the data crystal of the meeting.  He explained that Fiona was getting some rest and Browning administered a sedative.  Work crews were already replacing the door to the quarters.  Anderson also brought money as restitution for the damages.

Sheridan said, “She caused a lot of damage.”

Anderson said, “You do realize that she nearly lost control.  She held on because she had to – for us, Captain.”

Sheridan sighed, “I know.  Her father, her commanding officer, and her executive officer have betrayed her.  I never should have allowed this to happen.”

Anderson said, “We made our decision to stay.  If we had decided to go then she would have gone with us.  The amnesty was an all or nothing agreement.  She cares about us Captain Sheridan.  She’ll be all right now.  If you hear any voices on this crystal but don’t see anyone talking, it means the telepathic communications were successfully recorded.”

“Thank you Lieutenant,” Sheridan said.  Anderson took his cue and left.  Sheridan then summoned Ivanova to his room to review the data crystal.  There were a few recorded comments but not spoken aloud, but it was between the team members.  Dell was the one telepathically urging an unauthorized scan yet Anderson that conducted it in the landing bay.

Ivanova said, “Whoa.”

Sheridan said, “Tell me about it.”

Ivanova asked, “What do we do now?”

Sheridan replied, “Everything’s all right now.  We concentrate on the war.  I want Alpha Team put back on duty.”

Ivanova asked, “Are you sure about this?”

Sheridan said, “These guys just stuck their necks out.  There’s no going home for them now.  I’ll talk to Delenn and see if she can offer Colonel Mathers some advice or training or something.”

Ivanova said, “John, I don’t like this.”

Sheridan said, “Because they’re telepaths.”

Ivanova said, “You heard what was said on that crystal.  She outranks you but she takes orders from you.  Can you imagine what those telepaths are thinking?  Because they’re telepaths, they can never really be in command.”

“She follows my orders because I am the station commander,” said Sheridan.  “Right now, she just lost her conscience.  John Collins is gone.  For the first time in her life, I think she truly is alone.  Her chain of command is gone.”

Ivanova said, “You’re still here.”

“So is General Hague,” said Sheridan.  “Don’t forget that there are others.  We’re not the only ones fighting Clark.”


	8. 08 The Final Shadow Conflict

##  08 The Final Shadow Conflict

“Hey Colonel,” Zack warmly greeted Fiona as she arrived at the landing bay.  “So how’d it go this time?”

Fiona smiled, “It’s going very well.  The Rangers are getting a little too preachy for my taste.  I’m glad this time I was allowed to go on the Narn warship.”

Zack said, “It isn’t all that bad, Colonel.”

Fiona said, “It’s good to be back for a few days.  I need a little break.  Or was I assigned to pull a security shift today?”

Zack said, “Not today.  Anderson is already back.  The others are returning soon also.”

Fiona said, “Good.  They’ve been working so hard lately with all these Shadow encounters.”

The fleet had been very busy with the Shadow war.  Fiona and her team had been rotating between Babylon 5 and various White Stars.  Sometimes she went with Marcus.  Other times she went with Delenn.  She went with Sheridan or Ivanova still other times.  She was a real workhorse as a telepath.

In all of her career, Fiona had never worked so hard as a telepath.  On joint operations, she was not allowed to use her abilities.  On regular team operations, she had to use her abilities conservatively.  This was different.  She was needed to use her abilities to the maximum capacity she could muster.

Zack said, “Commander Ivanova needs to see you.”

Fiona said, “I see.  Are the rumors true?”

Zack said, “You’d better talk with the commander about that.”

Fiona went to see Ivanova who confirmed the various rumors Fiona had heard.  Sheridan’s supposedly deceased wife Anne Sheridan had come to Babylon 5 and convinced him to go to Z’ha’dum.  He took a couple of nuclear warheads with him.  There were reports of a massive explosion on Z’ha’dum and no word from Sheridan.  Many feared he was dead and the Alliance was beginning to falter.

Fiona listened as Ivanova explained that Garibaldi was missing.  No one knew where he was and G’Kar left the safety of his asylum to search for the security chief.  Vir had confirmed that G’Kar was now in Centauri custody.  Delenn and Lyta were expected to return soon, having gone to Z’ha’dum in an attempt to rescue Sheridan.  Lyta was unable to sense Sheridan’s presence on the planet.

Fiona finally said, “You can’t let this get you down.  You’re in command now.  The Alliance needs a strong leader right now.”

Ivanova sighed, “I wish I had some of John’s charisma.”

Fiona said, “Doubt is the bloodiest form of killer.  We’ve got to win this war so we can direct our efforts toward Earth.”

Ivanova said, “I know.”

Fiona asked, “Why did you recall Alpha Team?”

Ivanova said, “I want people to feel secure.  Most people are scared there will be a massive Shadow attack on the station.  It’s nuts out there.”

Fiona said, “I know.  We will continue to play our part in all of this.  I don’t mean to sound cruel, but some people might feel their fears are justified if they see Alpha Team has returned.  They may take it to mean that the Shadows really are coming.”

Ivanova said, “I thought about that too.  I need you to keep a secret.”

Fiona said, “I know the Shadows really are coming.”

Ivanova said, “I thought as much.  Don’t tell anyone.”

“As you wish,” Fiona said.

Fiona could tell as she walked through the station that she had been gone too long.  Tensions ran high.  Without Sheridan, Fiona knew Ivanova would have a difficult time keeping the Alliance together.  Would the commander even be up to the task?

Fiona was glad that Alpha Team was home.  They had been constantly coming and going for the last several months, with the exception of Browning and Lee.  She had appointed Anderson as her ad hoc XO.  Now they all sat together in her quarters and they all looked like a team again – except for the absence of Collins, which Fiona felt the greatest sense of loss.

Fiona said to her team, “There’s a sense of things falling apart here.  With Sheridan gone, the Alliance thinks it has no chance of defeating the Shadows.  Commander Ivanova has recalled us here because everyone is afraid the Shadows are coming to Babylon 5.  She wants people reassured by our presence.”

Dell asked, “Are the Shadows really coming?”

Fiona said, “Yes.  Captain Sheridan blew up a major city on their home world.  It’s only a matter of time.”

Carpenter said, “Then we’ll make our stand here.”

Fiona was pleased with how much Carpenter had matured over the last several months.  She wished that Lee had gone out on missions, but the girl was just too afraid and not a very good combatant.  Lee had that look of fear again but Browning always kept an eye on her.

Zack asked for Alpha Team’s assistance.  Fights were breaking all throughout the station and a massive rally was organizing.  So much for the weary, thought Fiona.  It was time to get to work.  It was the beginning of the end.

#B5#

Fiona stood in the assemblage area.  People did not seem to care that she was even there.  Fear was running rampant and now a speaker was urging the crowd to consider calling a ceasefire in the war.  Some hoped that if they declared a ceasefire that perhaps the Shadows would leave them alone.  Delenn urged them not to do that, for the Shadows would never leave them alone.

Then a most incredible thing happened.  Fiona could sense the arrival of a very powerful alien being.  She tried not to get distracted.  The alien’s ship docked and now it was approaching the area.  Anderson could tell something was going to happen by the look on Fiona’s face.  John Sheridan arrived and began to address the crowd.

Who was that being with him?  Fiona could sense he was very ancient and very powerful.  She knew she did not have to focus on Sheridan’s speech.  His return had inspired the people to unite once again to end the war for good.  He was the man that had gone to Z’ha’dum and come back again.  The Alliance felt reinforced.  The Army of Light was ready to fight.

Fiona felt a twinge of anxiety when ordered to report to Sheridan’s quarters.  She knew the alien was also inside.  She reported in with her professional military decorum.  While the Vorlons did all they could to mask themselves from her, this particular alien seemed to not care if Fiona sensed his presence.

“At ease Colonel,” Sheridan smiled.  Fiona saw a very happy Delenn also sitting in the room.  The alien had a sense of calm and peace about him.  “Please have a seat.  This is Lorien.  He is the First One.”

Fiona said, “The first one?  I don’t understand.”  She listened to Sheridan’s explanation about the first ones, which she had heard several times on the various White Star ships she had been assigned.  Lorien was the first of the first ones.  His kind helped guide the evolution of the other first ones until it was their time to depart into the territory beyond the galaxy.  He had stayed to offer counsel and monitor the situation.

Lorien then said, “You are not like other telepaths.”

Fiona said, “My line goes back a long time sir.”

Lorien said, “Indeed it does.  I wonder if you truly understand how far back it goes.”

Fiona said, “At least twenty five hundred years sir.”  Why did she tell him that?  The man was a complete stranger, yet there was something benevolent about him and she felt she should trust him.  Sheridan trusted him.  Something about the captain seemed different.

Sheridan said, “I just wanted you to get properly introduced.  You may return to your duties, Colonel.”

“Yes sir,” Fiona said.  Before leaving she said, “Welcome home, Captain.”

Sheridan turned to Lorien and said, “She’s not like the others.”

Lorien said, “Oh she has a sense of that but not a true understanding.  Unlike many other telepaths, she is a true product of the Universe.  Your kind should have been at her level a long time ago.  Curious.  Something happened to stifle the evolution on your planet.”

Sheridan said, “There is a lot of unrecorded history on our planet.  What do you mean by us having been at her level a long time ago?”

Lorien said, “Your kind has the ability to evolve on its own, without interference, and clearly it tried to do so a long time ago.  Something happened to prevent that, but still she exists.”

Delenn said, “There are many Human telepaths.”

Lorien said, “You will find that many telepaths have been created to serve in these wars.  She, however, is a natural product of the universe.  Some believe natural telepaths are incapable of achieving true intelligence.”

Sheridan said, “I don’t understand.”

Lorien said, “It is a falsehood.  Natural telepaths do achieve sentient intelligent when they refuse stagnation.  They embrace curiosity.  They use tools.  They crave knowledge.  They also are rare.”

Delenn asked, “If that is true, why do we see so many telepaths among our allies?’

Lorien replied, “You know the answer to that question.”

Sheridan thought about it.  Lorien said many telepaths were created to serve in these wars.  It explained why Humanity saw an evolutionary breakthrough around the same time as other species with their telepaths.  It was a matter of timing.  Someone went to a lot of trouble to ensure telepaths emerged at this time.

While there was no record of Earth fighting in the last two wars, someone strip-mined the planet of telepaths.  The ingredients may have remained to regenerate future telepaths but not fast enough to meet the needs of the current war.  Perhaps the Vorlons were not as noble as he had been led to believe.

#B5#

Fiona tried to assimilate the information.  Sheridan was back and now Garibaldi had returned.  G’Kar was a prisoner of the Centauri Regime.  The universe seemed to be going mad.  The Vorlons were destroying entire worlds touched by the Shadows.  The Shadows were destroying entire worlds touched by the Vorlons.  The conflict was out of control.  She and Anderson sat quietly in her room.

Anderson finally said, “Whole worlds are being destroyed.”

Fiona said, “I know that.  Earth has been touched by the Shadows.  I’m afraid the Vorlons might target Earth.”

Anderson said, “The Vorlons wouldn’t dare do that.”

Fiona said, “We’re a divided people right now.  They may very well try.  We can only hope that Captain Sheridan is intelligent enough to avert such a catastrophe.”

It must have been the season for unexpected returns.  Fiona was on her way to the landing bays.  She had received a report that Bester arrived with Collins.  She was full of mixed feelings.  Collins had tried to betray Alpha Team but in her fury, she did not scan him.  Anderson had done a preliminary scan but nothing deep enough to ascertain what had actually happened when he was away.  When she arrived, she saw Garibaldi and his men poised with their weapons.

Bester said, “Ah Colonel Mathers.  I bring you a present.”  Fiona looked at Collins and saw he looked like hell.  Bester was extremely confident despite the fact that security was ready to fire.

Fiona asked, “What’s going on here?”

Bester said, “Lieutenant Colonel Collins was programmed.  I assure you I didn’t know anything about it until a few weeks ago.  I went to a lot of effort to locate him and deprogram him.”

Fiona asked, “Why?”

Bester said, “As a gesture of good faith.  Psi Corps is not so terrible.”

Fiona said, “If he was programmed, that means Psi Corps was involved.  You’re not as innocent as you claim.”

Collins said, “Colonel, listen to me.  I’m a little foggy over what’s happened.  You can scan me all you want.”

Fiona turned to Garibaldi and said, “I’ll take responsibility for him Chief.”

Garibaldi said, “I can’t just hand him over to you.”

Fiona said, “Yes you can.  Go ahead and inform Captain Sheridan.”

Garibaldi and his men knew there was no point in trying to argue with her.  If he chose to organize a firefight, she could easily repel him.  Collins had agreed to a scan.  She would find the underlying cause of whatever was happening.  He was surprised when she allowed Bester to come.  If he were lucky, maybe she would kill the Psi Cop for laughs.

Garibaldi then made his report to Sheridan.  The captain was not too happy.  Sheridan made his way to Fiona’s quarters and entered.  He saw the telepaths linked and touched Fiona’s shoulder to bring her back.

#B5#

Fiona had assembled Alpha Team in her quarters.  Everyone was surprised to see Collins had returned.  There was apprehension over Bester’s presence.  She instructed everyone to link including Bester.  The Psi Cop had only heard about their telepathic conferences.

Anderson demanded, “Why is he here?”

Fiona said, “I want to get to the bottom of this.”

“Impressive,” Bester said.  Two swords appeared on either side of him.

Fiona said, “You be careful not to stray or I will kill you Mister Bester.”

Bester said, “I understand.”

Dell said, “Maybe we should just off him right now.”

Fiona said, “I want to know what happened to you Lieutenant Colonel Collins.”

Before Collins could say anything, there was a flash of light and Sheridan rather stumbled.  He asked, “What’s going on here?”

Fiona said, “We’re conducting an in depth scan.  Please join us Captain Sheridan.  We’re about to begin.”

Sheridan asked, “How did I get in here?”

Fiona said, “You touched my shoulder to wake me.  Please take a seat.  I’m sure you’re just as curious as I am.”

Sheridan knew he was not really taking a seat, but it was part of the imagery of the set.  He saw the swords hanging over Bester.  Would she kill him?  He was surprised at the vocalization of his thought.

Fiona said, “Be mindful of your thoughts Captain.  In this arena, there is no opportunity to think before you speak.  Now then Lieutenant Colonel Collins, what happened?”

As Collins spoke, various images began to appear.  It was how the mind interpreted certain things.  They could see what he had seen.  They could hear what he had heard.  At times, it seemed as if they were running through a maze.

Collins said, “I returned with your father to the Calypso.  It’s still a little fuzzy to me.”  The picture was unclear.

Fiona said, “There’s a blocker in place.”  They watched as a ball of fire collided with the picture, which seemed to shatter like glass.  A new clear picture emerged.  Two Psi Cops had greeted Collins in the Calypso landing bay.  They escorted him to a stark room.  Collins was made to sit in a chair under restraint as he tried to get away.

One Psi Cop demanded, “What powers does she have?”

“Go to hell,” Collins replied.

The other Psi Cop demanded, “How is Sheridan controlling her?”

Collins said, “He’s not controlling her.”

They could sense the penetrating scans of the Psi Cops.  Collins was resisting as best as he could singing the various nursery rhymes.

“He’s in love with her,” the first Psi Cop said.

Collins shouted, “You bastards!”

“We’re in,” the second Psi Cop said.

They watched the flood of images and Sheridan realized he was watching Alpha Team’s history over the period of time Collins was a member.  He saw combat actions, briefings, meetings, parties, everything.  What they watched was what Psi Corps had watched.

The first Psi Cop said, “We can’t have a mundane like you mating with a telepath like her.  You’re so wicked, Lieutenant Colonel Collins.”

The second Psi Cop said, “We can use him to gain control over her.  President Clark will like that very much.”

The first Psi Cop said, “I don’t give a damn about Clark.  I just want our telepaths where they belong.”

There was darkness for a long period.  Collins was unconscious.  He had been drugged to stay asleep during the trip.  When he finally awoke, he was in Clark’s office.  Brody, Morden, and the two Psi Cops were also present.  The picture went fuzzy again.

“I’m here to make sure your asylum offer is genuine,” Collins said.

“It is,” Clark said.  “We want our people to come home.  There will be no retribution.”

Anderson interrupted, “That’s what they programmed him to believe what happened.  Colonel, I must insist we see what really happened.”  There was another fireball and the image shattered.  Collins was in Clark’s office, but this time he was arguing vehemently.  He knew the offer was not real just by the presence of the Psi Cops.  He accused Morden of being a Shadow operative.

This time another presence entered.  They all knew the screeching sounds of the Shadows.  One voice emerged, “You will return to Babylon 5.  You will convince Alpha Team the asylum offer is genuine.  You will do all that you can to convince them to return home.  They are dangerous to us.  She is dangerous to us.  If they will not return, you must report on their activities.  You want her.  Do this for us and we will let you have her.  Sleep now and you will awaken refreshed.”

The imagery went dark again and remained dark for a while.  Collins awoke and he was in his barracks room back on Earth.  Brody was sitting there.

“It’s about time,” Brody snapped.  “What the hell happened?”

Collins said, “I’m not sure sir.  President Clark was explaining the offer was sincere.  I think I passed out.”

Brody said, “You’ve been under a lot of pressure son.  The shuttle is ready to go.  We have to convince her to come back.”

Collins said, “Of course we do.  The offer is real.  They don’t have to be afraid of anything.”

The picture went fuzzy again so it was shattered as before.  The two Psi Cops had entered the room.  Brody said, “This isn’t necessary.  He knows what he has to do.”  They heard the nursery rhymes begin again.

The first Psi Cop said, “He’s resisting us again.”

The second Psi Cop said, “She’s trained you well little doggy.  Ah, the door is open again.  Your anger is your downfall.”

Brody shouted, “Stop this!  He’s my man.”

The first Psi Cop said, “You’ll still be able to keep him.”

The Psi Cops were trying to find out what really happened to Collins in Clark’s office but they were running into a closed door.  They were concerned and knew that Morden had something to do with it.  They were scared.  They could not get in.  Therefore, they reinforced the orders to get Alpha Team back to Earth.  If that failed, he was to remain with them and spy.

There were other images of the return trip to Babylon 5.  One meeting in particular stood out from all the images.  Collins was meeting with Fiona’s father.  Mathers said, “I’m getting my daughter out of there by whatever means necessary.”

Collins asked, “How do you intend to do that?”

Mathers said, “She might scan you.  I know she’s not supposed to but she won’t trust the situation and she might as a precaution.  I can’t tell you son.”

Collins asked, “What if she scans you?”

Mathers said, “She wouldn’t dare.  I’m her father.  I’ve got to get her away from that renegade.  He’s influencing her somehow.  The Vorlons are involved.  How dare they take my daughter away from me after all that I have done for her to keep her safe!  I worked so hard to make sure she did not lose control.  I thought she was safe.  She could lose it at any moment.  Why is she helping Sheridan?  You said she left Earth because of the illegal order.  Why is she helping fight a war that has nothing to do with us?”

“I don’t know sir,” Collins replied.

The images continued to flood.  Sheridan felt like he had been there for days but he was not tired.  He saw the fight in Fiona’s quarters again.  Then he saw something from Collins’ vantage that he had missed from the security tape.  When Fiona’s father had grabbed her arm, he had some kind of a micro-injector.  There was more to the loss of control than he had imagined.  He saw the look on Fiona’s face and knew she was surprised.  She did not realize it at the time!

Collins had seen it but spoke not of it until he was safely back aboard the Calypso and returning home.  The image went fuzzy again.  Someone did not want him to recall what happened next.  He had mulled for hours about asking her father what he had done and finally mustered the courage to do so.

Mathers sadly replied, “I have killed my own daughter.”

Collins exclaimed, “What?”

Mathers said, “The ultimate back up plan.  I’ve injected her with a special virus that kills only telepaths.  There’s no permanent cure.  A remedy has to be administered once a week.  Clark is the only one with the remedy.  She has to come home now.”

Collins asked, “What about the others?”

Mathers said, “Personally I don’t give a damn about them.  Oh, she’ll infect them.  They’ll die unless they come home.”

Collins said, “She won’t like this you know.”

Mathers said, “How do you think I feel?  I’ve sentenced my own daughter to death.  You’re not that bad.  I know you love her.  That’s why you never married Celeste.  She wasn’t your true love.”

Collins asked, “How could you kill your own daughter?”

“I didn’t want to,” said Mathers.  “She is my daughter.  I’m trying to save her from those subversives.  I thought the military would save her from the madness that her mother succumbed to and I had to save her.  Now I know that was a mistake.  The madness used her military training to try and kill us.”

The images continued.  The Psi Cops constantly scanned and reprogrammed Collins.  Clark was at a loss as to why Fiona never became sick.  Brody speculated that maybe she had a natural immunity of some kind.  Clark did not like that.  The anti-telepath virus was supposed to be a means for controlling the telepaths.

Collins reintegrated into military duties.  The picture went fuzzy before it cleared.  They watched as Bester ambushed him one day with another Psi Cop.  Bester’s partner was terrified and exclaimed, “If anyone finds out we’re going to get in a lot of trouble over this Alfred.  I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Bester said, “Clark has no right trying to control telepaths.  We take care of our own!”

They watched as Bester started to deprogram Collins.  There were areas that Bester could not access.  He finally decided to let Fiona do the rest.  He knew she had the ability.  He wanted to make a truce with her.  He wanted her in the Psi Corps.

Dell said, “So you brought us a peace offering.”

Bester said, “I’m not ashamed of my motives.  Clark has some kind of virus that targets only telepaths.  I’m going to find out what and where it is.”

Fiona said, “It obviously doesn’t work.  Mister Bester, you can see that we’re all healthy.”

Bester said, “I can’t take the chance that they’re still trying to make it work.”

There was another flash of light and Ivanova stumbled into the strange arena.  She asked, “What the hell’s going on here?”

Sheridan said, “Just relax Commander.  It’s a telepathic conference.”

Ivanova in fear cried, “Oh no!  My secret!”  A strange gag appeared over her mouth.

Fiona calmly said, “There are some secrets that should not be shared with strangers.  Forgive me Commander but in this arena, thoughts are broadcasted instantaneously.  I’m going to lock away your secret for the duration of this panel.”

Sheridan watched as the gag disappeared.  A padlock appeared floating over Ivanova’s head.  She was accidentally raving for a moment before she calmed herself.

Sheridan said, “I’m sorry this took so long.  How long have I been out of communication?”

Ivanova replied, “About ten minutes.”

Sheridan said, “Ten minutes?  That’s impossible.  It feels like we’ve been in here for weeks.”

Browning said, “Thoughts transmit thousands of time faster than words and actual events.  We’ve been here for maybe fifteen minutes.”

Anderson asked, “Now what are we going to do?”

Dell said, “We should kill this Psi Cop.”

Fiona shouted, “NO!  Listen to me very carefully Mister Bester.  I don’t like Psi Corps’ involvement in all of this but it’s clear that you weren’t directly involved.  Since you did bring back Lieutenant Colonel Collins I will let you live.”  There was a lot of protest over her decision.

Bester shouted, “There’s a lot of dirty work going on right now.  You want Earth to be freed.  You want the military reunited.  I want Psi Corps reunited.  You’ve no idea what they’re doing to us.  I need strong telepaths.”

Anderson shouted, “He’s pitching Psi Corps enlistment again!”

Fiona angrily said, “We’re not joining the Psi Corps, Mister Bester.  We are military telepaths.  We know our duty and we know our responsibilities.”

Bester said, “I should have known better than to do something for you.”

Sheridan said, “We all have a job to do.”  He noticed that Collins appeared to be asleep.  He asked, “Will he be all right?”

Browning said, “We’ve just broken through a lot of barriers.  He needs rest.”

Fiona said, “We’ll break the link.  He’ll be all right.  I’ll talk to him when he’s feeling better.”

Anderson said, “He’s going to have a lot of things to sort out.”

Carpenter said, “I think we’ll be able to trust him again.  It wasn’t his fault.”

Sheridan felt the rush back to reality.  He grabbed Ivanova so she would not fall over onto the floor.  Even Bester looked a little tired from the experience.  Collins was asleep.  Resultan helped him into bed.  Bester excused himself and left.

Browning asked Ivanova, “So what’s your secret?”

Fiona interrupted, “She’s slightly telepathic.  She’s not even a P1 but we all know how the Psi Corps feels about it.  If you have it they want you.”

Ivanova cried, “How did you know?”

Fiona said, “Your secret is safe with us Commander.  If you’d like to join Wolf Pack, the door is always open.”

Sheridan said, “Assuming of course that Wolf Pack isn’t disbanded after the war.”

Sheridan left the group, which seemed out of sorts from the experience.  It was a strange way to collect information.  To him, it felt surreal.  He felt tired.  He could not shake the feeling that something else was present at that meeting.  Fiona was an extremely powerful telepath.  She silenced Ivanova before his second in command revealed her secret.  How did she know?

As he lay in his bed, Sheridan reflected on recent events.  He had plans to arrange.  He was building the fleet again for the final conflict.  He was distressed over the destruction the Vorlons and the Shadows were inflicting.  He never did like Kosh 2.  He knew he had to both stop the war and prevent it from ever happening again.  The Vorlons and the Shadows had long since overstayed their welcome in the galaxy.


	9. 09 Alpha Team vs Kosh

##  09 Alpha Team vs. Kosh

“I’m beat,” Lee said as she walked down the Zocalo corridor.

Browning said, “I know what you mean.  All these fights mean many injuries.  I’m glad that Lieutenant Colonel Collins is back.”

Lee asked, “Will he be all right?”

Browning said, “He’ll feel better once he awakens.  He’s got a lot of things to sort out but now he knows what really happened.”

Kosh 2 stepped into the corridor and blocked their path.  Browning said, “Excuse us ambassador but we need to return to the Med-Lab.  Or did you need something?”

“I need you to die,” Kosh 2 menacingly said.

As the two women began to scream in agony, the crowd began to run in horror.  Zack contacted Garibaldi and said, “Kosh is attacking Doctor Browning and Private Lee!  I think he’s killing them!”

Garibaldi said, “I’m on my way.  Try to stop him.”

Zack tried firing his PPG but it had no effect on the Vorlon.  He felt himself forced against a wall and fell in pain.  Garibaldi arrived with reinforcements but the Vorlon would not relent.

Lee thought, “COLONEL!  KOSH IS KILLING US!”

#B5#

Fiona was making sure Collins had a blanket when she received Lee’s telepathic report.  She immediately issued telepathic orders for Alpha Team to reassemble in full combat gear.  Collins would be asleep for hours.  There was little he could do to help with this matter, she thought.

She was running down the hall with the rest of Alpha Team.  In the lift she said, “Kosh has gone mad.  He’s killing Doctor Browning and Private Lee in the Zocalo.  Charge all weapons.”

Resultan said, “We’ll take that bastard down.”

Carpenter asked, “Why is he doing this?”

Fiona said, “I don’t know son but we’ll make him pay.”

Alpha Team burst out of the elevator.  They saw Browning and Lee fall to the ground and knew the two were dead.  Garibaldi shouted to them as they ran, “Don’t!  He’s insane!”

Fiona shouted as she kept running closer to the Vorlon, “WOLVES ATTACK!”  The team began to unleash massive weapons fire on the Vorlon that was now madly laughing.  He had some kind of shielding and continued with his laughter.  Carpenter clutched in agony.

Fiona cried, “LINK!”  For a brief moment, she could feel Carpenter’s pain.  It had to be a telepathic battle.  With their powers combined, they were a deadly force.  The Vorlon stopped laughing when he was repelled backward a few feet.  He did not anticipate that approach.  As he cried the team was forced apart and the link temporarily broken.

Garibaldi was frantic when he reached Sheridan on the link.  He said, “Alpha Team’s here!  They’re trying to take out Kosh.”

Sheridan snapped, “What the hell are they doing there?”

Garibaldi said, “How the hell should I know?  Maybe she got a telepathic report.  They do that crap all the time.  The situation is out of control.”

“I’m on my way,” Sheridan replied.

Fiona started forming massive fireballs and launched them against the Vorlon.  She managed a few good hits but it seemed only to amuse the Vorlon.  Carpenter once again seized up in agony, and when he fell, Fiona knew he was dead.  Now Resultan seized in agony.  Fiona tried to block Kosh from the assault and found herself thrown against the wall.

Anderson concentrated his efforts against Kosh as he tried to use his mind shredding abilities.  The Vorlon was just too powerful and forced him against a wall.  Resultan fell down dead.  Fiona continued with her pyrokinesis.  She was determined to eliminate Kosh.  She joined hands with Dell and Anderson.  Together they formed a massive fireball and launched it against the Vorlon.

Kosh was quick to retaliate and he broke the link joining the three survivors.  Dell and Anderson were pinned against the wall.  As they struggled to free themselves, their noses began to bleed.  Fiona levitated in the air and formed an even larger fireball.  It struck Kosh and the Vorlon fell back.  Dell and Anderson fell but were unable to continue with the fight.

Kosh cried, “The Wolf Pack must die!”

Fiona shouted, “You’re going to pay for what you’ve done you bastard!”

Fiona continued moving closer to Kosh.  She was crying tears of blood.  The Vorlon was not going down easy.  She launched a barrage of massive fireballs and the Vorlon began to retreat.  She managed to wound him!  Then she felt a strong wave of telekinetic energy and flew back against a wall.  She was angry.

The Vorlon started to run away.  Fiona angrily stormed toward the departing Vorlon, and with each step, the new fireball grew in size.  She launched it and heard the Vorlon scream in pain.  She felt another retaliatory telekinetic wave.  Again, she flew back against a wall.  She tried to fight the effects of being stunned.

Fiona realized she could not walk but she was determined to get the Vorlon.  She was crawling when Sheridan arrived and said, “He’s gone Colonel.”

She looked up at him and asked, “Why?  Why would he do this to us?  We’re allies!”  Sheridan helped her up.  Franklin arrived and began assessing the situation.  The Zocalo beset with debris and crews were putting out small fires all over the place.

“Get her in the gurney,” Franklin ordered.

“My team,” Fiona sobbed.  “Take care of them first.  I must protect my crew.  I must keep them safe.”  Then she rather wilted.  Zack helped her into the gurney.

Sheridan was horrified.  Browning, Lee, Carpenter, and Resultan were dead at the scene.  Anderson, Dell, and Fiona badly wounded.  Lorien looked around and suggested they talk in private, so Sheridan and Lorien returned to his quarters.

Sheridan asked, “Why’d he do that?”

Lorien explained, “The Vorlons must have agreed to destroy Alpha Team in exchange for the Shadows to destroy some sort of a weapon.  Perhaps their death would have meant one less Shadow planet killer.”

Sheridan said, “You told me there were rules to this war.”

Lorien said, “That is true.  Part of the rules entails periodic negotiations.  If both sides agree the war must be prolonged through the destruction of certain weapons, they will do so relentlessly.”

Sheridan said, “But they are telepaths!”

Lorien said, “Telepaths that are created by the artificial insertion of the telepath gene are classified as weapons and thus subject to destruction.  Most Human telepaths were created in such a manner.  Kosh therefore was obligated to destroy Alpha Team.  However, he had no right to attempt to destroy Fiona Mathers.  Her lineage predates Vorlon influence and as such, she is a natural product of the universe.  You can see how powerful she is.  She is clearly on her way to evolving to a higher form of existence.”

Sheridan asked, “Are you sure about that?”

Lorien smiled, “I am sure.  The Vorlons were very careful to mark the genes they inserted into your kind, just as your kind likes to mark your vessels and weaponry.  She does not bear that mark.  As I said, her line predates the Vorlon influence.  She will someday take her place among the first ones as long as she does not die from injury or sickness.  They had no right to order her destruction as a weapon for she is not their weapon.  It would have been different if they chose to battle her for whom she is rather than what she is.”

Sheridan asked, “What is she?”

Lorien smiled, “Right now she is a member of Alpha Team.”  The comment confused Sheridan.  Lorien continued, “She has a long way to go.  She has wounded the Vorlon.  Only a first one can kill another first one but she has managed to wound him.”

Sheridan said, “It’s time to get Kosh off my station.”

#B5#

Fiona laid weakly in her bed in the Med-Lab.  She felt drained physically and emotionally.  Dell and Anderson were still asleep.  Franklin was concerned about neurological damage.  She was not sure how long she had been asleep.  She had the strangest dream that the first Kosh had returned and defeated the second Kosh.  It had seemed so real.  She was surprised when Collins arrived for a visit.

“Hello John,” Fiona said as she weakly smiled.

“Just take it easy,” Collins said when he held her hand.  “Doctor Franklin says you need rest.”

Fiona said, “I need to find that damned Vorlon.”

Collins said, “It’s too late for that.  He’s dead.”

“Dead?”

Collins said, “Captain Sheridan managed it somehow.  Garibaldi and his men went to throw Kosh off the station.  Kosh had managed to regenerate from your counterattack.  He had some kind of shielding that prevented the PPG shots from getting through his suit.  Captain Sheridan laid a trap.”

Fiona said, “I see.  I understand now.  It wasn’t a dream.”

Collins asked, “What kind of dream did you have?”

Fiona replied, “I dreamed I saw Mister Garibaldi and his men in the alien sector.  They were trying to order Kosh off the station.  Lyta tricked Kosh into coming out.  She said she found Kosh.  That didn’t make any sense to me but it got Kosh out of the quarters and she lured him into a trap.  Kosh struck Captain Sheridan.  Now this is the strange part.  The original Kosh – you know the one that is supposed to be dead.  Well he was not dead.  Well, not all of him.  He’s been living inside of Captain Sheridan.  He came out and fought the other Kosh.”

Collins said, “Uh I think your imagination is getting the best of you.”

Franklin came over and said, “Don’t let my patient get upset now.”

Collins laughed, “She’ll be all right.  In any event, Kosh is dead.”

Fiona asked, “How are Lieutenants Anderson and Dell?”

Franklin said, “They’ll be fine.”

Fiona knew she had to allow the comment to reassure her.  She was pleasantly surprised when Sheridan arrived.  He wanted to talk to her privately.  Collins was slightly frustrated but he left the room with Franklin.

Sheridan said, “I wanted to thank you for weakening Kosh for us.  He’s dead.”

Fiona said, “I know.  Lieutenant Colonel Collins told me.  So is the original Kosh.”

Sheridan said, “I didn’t realize he knew about that.”

Fiona said, “He didn’t.  I was dreaming.  I saw the fight.  The original Kosh was living inside of you.”

Sheridan said, “Yes.  Vorlons are interesting.  They’re able to break apart into smaller pieces.  It wasn’t all of Kosh but it was a piece of him.”

Fiona said, “Curious.  I don’t understand why the other Kosh was so determined to kill us.”

Sheridan explained what Lorien had about the rules of the war and the agreements to destroy certain pieces of weaponry to prolong the war.  Fiona did not like the sound of that at all.  He then explained how the Vorlons had artificially introduced the telepath gene into the Human species.

Fiona said, “You’re saying I’m a Vorlon weapon of war.”

Sheridan said, “No.  According to Lorien, your lineage predates Vorlon interference.  I don’t understand why you’re the only natural Human telepath.  I think Lorien does but he is not ready to explain it just yet.  He says you’re on your way to evolving to a higher level of existence.”

Fiona said, “You trust Lorien.”

Sheridan said, “I do.  He insists that you are a natural product of the universe and one day you’ll join the other first ones beyond the rim of the galaxy.”

Fiona said, “It sounds unbelievable.”

Sheridan said, “Doctor Franklin will be releasing you soon.  I’ll be putting you in charge of the station.”

Fiona asked, “Why me?”

Sheridan replied, “We’re organizing the fleet.  The Vorlons have been destroying worlds touched by the Shadows.  They are headed toward Corianas 6, which is a pre-space faring world.  They had no choice but to allow the Shadows to establish a base there.  We’re going to end this war once and for all.”

Fiona said, “I want to join you.”

Sheridan said, “No.  I need you here.  Listen to me Colonel.  You need time to regenerate and heal.  So do Anderson and Dell.  If we fail, all hell is going to break loose.  I am hoping that if the Vorlons or the Shadows decide to double-back and attack Babylon 5 that you will be strong enough to repel them.  I can’t leave Babylon 5 defenseless.”

Fiona said, “Very well sir.  You will be back.  You just don’t know how to stay dead.”

Sheridan had to laugh at the comment.

#B5#

Fiona found it strange as she stood in the command center and watched the fleet depart for Corianas 6.  Everyone was going and she was in charge of the store.  Anderson and Dell stood next to her.  If they had wanted to go, they said nothing.  Sheridan wanted them to remain so they could heal.

Corwin said, “I know they’ll be back.”

Fiona casually said, “Maybe when they return you’ll tell Commander Ivanova who left her the synth roses.”  Corwin stammered and Fiona added, “Mister Garibaldi knows it was you.”

Corwin finally said, “I shouldn’t have.  I should have known better.”

Anderson said, “You took a chance.  There’s nothing wrong with that but you failed to follow through.”

Corwin sighed, “I know.”

Fiona monitored the various reports.  A Vorlon planet killer was reportedly over Centauri Prime but had left orbit, presumably to join the fleet at Corianas 6.  Sheridan reported the Vorlons and the Shadows were so engrossed in the battle that they practically ignored the fleets of allies standing by.

Shadows arrived at the station.  Fiona sent out imagery.  She wanted them to know she stood ready for battle.  Collins arrived and understood the circumstances.  Corwin forgot his awkwardness and stood ready to command the fighter squadrons.

Collins said, “They’re just sitting there.”

Fiona said, “The fleet is at Corianas 6.  The Shadows are hoping to convince Sheridan to surrender.  I can hear them, John.  The Vorlons and the Shadows, Lorien, the other first ones – they want us to obey.  They want us to prove which of them is right.”

Collins said, “Uh, okay, but snap back to reality in case those Shadow ships start to attack.”

Fiona smiled, “I’m not that careless.”

Yet the strange encounter soon diminished as the Shadow vessels left without a word.  Fiona understood.  Sheridan contacted Babylon 5 and announced the war was over.  Fiona felt a sense of relief.  She waited in C & C until Sheridan returned.  She saw the look on his face: hope.  She understood.  The first ones left.

Fiona asked, “Do you think we’re ready?”

Sheridan laughed, “I hope so.  We just told mom and dad to get the hell out of Dodge.”


	10. 10 The Free Earth Campaign Begins

##  10 The Free Earth Campaign Begins

Fiona settled in to her role as a security officer.  She was getting stronger every day.  Dell and Anderson were also recovering from the attack.  Collins had finally sorted everything out.  She did not hold him responsible for what had happened.  Collins was not a telepath but he had done his best to resist for as long as he could.

Clark had declared Babylon 5 off limits for a long time, but Inter Stellar News had arranged to conduct interviews with Sheridan.  Fiona warned him against it, claiming that ISN would merely manipulate the interviews to conform to Clark’s agenda.  Sheridan decided to go ahead.  He wanted people to see his side of the story.  She was dismayed.  She knew Clark would never let the people see the truth.

Fiona and her team avoided contact with the news crew.  There was no way she was going to let Clark use her as part of his propaganda machine.  When she watched the report on Babylon 5, she knew she had been right all along.  ISN did distort the picture of what was happening on Babylon 5.  They showed no footage of her or her team.  She knew they would not.  They had avoided all contact.

She was more concerned when ISN promoted an upcoming special report on the Wolf Pack.  Well, they had access to General Brody and any other surviving non-telepath members of the project.  Now that the Shadow war was over, she wondered what they might have to say about Alpha Team.

The reporter announced, “Today we have with us General Frank Brody, the Wolf Pack Project Director.  Thank you for joining us.”

“It’s good to be back,” Brody smiled.

The reporter asked, “What’s being done to get Alpha Team back to Earth where they belong?”

Brody said, “That’s classified.”

The reporter said, “I humbly apologize.  Do you believe that Colonel Mathers and her men are trying to escape the tyranny of Captain Sheridan?”

Brody said, “Yes I do.  I do not know how he has been able to keep them confined on Babylon 5 but we are making every effort to bring them home.  I’m sure you noticed that the news crew that recently visited Babylon 5 was not allowed to interview Colonel Mathers or her team.”

The reporter said, “That is, sad to say, correct.  ISN is prepared to show footage of Alpha Team attempting to escape from Babylon 5.  Is there anything you’d like to say before we present it?”

Brody said, “Go ahead and show it.”  As a monitor behind him activated he said, “You can see from this footage that it was taken by security cameras at Babylon 5.  That creature there is a Vorlon.  You can see how everyone is terrified of him.  At that particular moment, he was killing Doctor Elizabeth Browning and Private Pamela Lee, both of whom were Alpha Team members.  Now we see security attempting to stop Colonel Mathers from saving the lives of her two team members.”

The reporter said, “The damage was extensive.”

Brody continued, “Correct.  She manages to get past security with the rest of her team and begins a counterassault against the Vorlon.  You can see normal weapons fire was ineffective.  Here you can see team members holding hands.  They were obviously trying to combine their powers to defeat the Vorlon.  You can see now two more team members have fallen.  See that?  She managed to wound the Vorlon.  But then he countered the attack and wounded her.”

The footage stopped at the point that Fiona began crawling to get to the Vorlon.

The reporter asked, “How would you describe this battle?”

Brody replied, “Alpha Team was obviously trying to free themselves of the Vorlon yoke.  Now we know that some of the team members survived.  Your crew that was on Babylon 5 gathered information that Colonel Mathers is still alive along with three other members of her team.  It’s obvious to me that she wants to return home but is being forced to remain.”

The reporter asked, “How would that be possible?  We’ve just seen in this footage how powerful she is.”

Brody said, “Yes but despite that she was unable to defeat the Vorlon.  I don’t know what’s going on but I want to say this.  Colonel Mathers, I’m sure you’re listening.  We know you want to return home where you belong.  Somehow, you have to find a way to do that.  You’re a true hero.  We all know you were able to wound the Vorlon.  Use your powers.  Think of a way to defeat him.  Come back home whatever way you can.”

Collins said, “We should have interacted with that news reporter while he was here.”

Fiona said, “I’m more concerned about how he got that security footage.  I need to see Captain Sheridan.”

As she headed to Sheridan’s office, Fiona realized she missed her team.  She fought hard to keep them safe.  The Vorlons trivialized the incident as destroying weapons of war.  Such audacity!  Especially from beings who claimed omniscience because they were among the first evolved.  The so-called younger species were expendable pawns.  She entered Sheridan’s office with her usual military decorum.

Sheridan was just as surprised as Fiona was.  Garibaldi was probably to blame but there was no way he could prove it.  To access security tapes required extreme skill or knowledge of current access codes.  Even though Garibaldi was no long security chief, he had his ways.  It proved upsetting to watch the Vorlon kill her team.

Fiona asked, “Do you want me to scan Mister Garibaldi?”

“No,” Sheridan said.  “I want him to come forward on his own.  He hasn’t been the same since he returned.  Even though Zack is in charge of security, Michael knows all the tricks of the trade.  I might have to put him off the station.”

Fiona said, “As you wish sir.”

Sheridan said, “Sometimes I get the feeling when you say that you’re really saying something else.”

Fiona laughed, “Jiminy Crickets!  You make it sound like I maintain some sort of a fecal roster.  Golly gee, this is proving to be a most civil conversation.”

Sheridan was not amused.  He understood Fiona was upset.  So far, she obeyed his orders.  She originally came seeking asylum for her crew.  She knew Clark was dirty.  She refused an illegal order.  Sheridan kept her at Babylon 5 once he realized the importance of telepaths in the war.  He could have had her join up with someone like General Hague.  That was still an option now that the Shadow War was over.

Would she willingly submit?  Sheridan dismissed that thought immediately.  Hague was a general.  Fiona submitted to Sheridan simply because he was station commander and military governor.  He remembered the pained look on her face, knowing that she disobeyed her father and her commanding officer.  Someone taught her the value of military discipline.

Everyone was well aware of the various activities Garibaldi employed on the station.  He was a private detective now and a finder of lost things.  Sheridan knew that Zack was having trouble keeping on top of the errant chief.  He suspected that Garibaldi had emplaced hidden back doors to the security computer system.

Sheridan said, “These are trying times.  We’re on our own.  I have one quarter million lives to take care of.  I’ll find out who leaked that security footage.  Dismissed.”

Fiona left, hoping she accomplished something.  She normally commanded fifty to one hundred men at a time.  She was reduced to a team of four including herself.  She was a senior officer reduced to checking identity cards at Customs or looking for the errant pickpockets.  She would gladly suffer such humiliation as long as her crew was safe.  The footage reminded her that half died while abiding their time on Babylon 5.

Fiona thought about other options.  Maybe it was time to leave Babylon 5.  Where would she go?  The galaxy still tried to recover from the war.  She knew that Delenn had been engaged in something serious on her home world.  There were power struggles within several planets created by the departure of the first ones.  She knew it was time to concentrate her efforts on freeing Earth.

#B5#

Delenn had a strange sense of humor as she casually commented about the redecorating Sheridan had done to the war room while she was away.  Sheridan turned his sights towards Earth.  He had to wage the Free Earth Campaign.  While others understood the corruption and denial of civil liberties, only a few dared oppose Clark.  The movement needed a focal point.  Sheridan had to take that role.  He started with the Voice of the Resistance.  He trusted Ivanova to be that voice.

After a few reports aired, Sheridan allowed Fiona to do a guest appearance.  He wanted people to see and hear that she was acting on her own behalf.  He wanted the Voice of the Resistance to remain objective.  He hoped she would do so.  He watched as the report began and wondered where Ivanova was.

“Good evening,” Fiona said.  “I am Colonel Fiona Mathers, Wolf Pack Alpha Team Leader.  Before the Voice of the Resistance begins with its usual report, I need to set a few things straight.  The motto of the Special Forces is KEEP EARTH FREE FROM OPPRESSION.  That is why I have voluntarily joined Captain Sheridan and his associates to depose the pretender Clark from office.  We are not interested in seizing power.  We want Earth Government to be rid of Clark and his oppressive forces that seek to retain power unlawfully.”

Collins said, “Perhaps you’d better explain the illegal order Colonel.”

Fiona said, “Clark personally ordered me and my team to go to Proxima 3 to destroy insurrectionist forces.  On the outside, that is a perfectly legitimate order.  However, he had intelligence that the insurrectionist forces were operating within elementary and secondary schools.  He specifically ordered me to destroy those schools while they were in session.  He wanted all those children killed.  He planned to blame the rebel forces for it.  He was going to use that as a reason to institute martial law on Proxima 3.  He ordered me to go but I did not.  He threatened to have me arrested and possibly remanded to the Psi Corps.”

Collins said, “That was when General Frank Brody reaffirmed the order to go to Proxima 3.  However, we want to make it perfectly clear that General Brody did not intend to force us to comply with that order.  General Brody helped arrange our escape so that we would not be compelled to follow an illegal order.”

Fiona said, “That’s right.  I know that General Brody has been insisting he was to blame for that order but he was not.  He knew it was illegal.  He knew Clark had no right to punish us for disobeying an illegal order.  He knew that Clark was going to punish us and he helped us escape so that we could organize resistance to depose the pretender Clark.”

Collins said, “We’ve all seen the footage that was aired on ISN over a year ago that proved Clark was involved with the assassination of President Santiago.  That is why we refer to Clark as a pretender.”

Fiona said, “I urge everyone that is listening to join the resistance.  Those of you on Proxima 3 must do whatever you can to free yourselves from the tyranny of Clark’s forces, which are operating under illegal orders.  I urge all those on Mars fighting for its liberation to join the resistance.  No one is free as long as Clark remains in power.  I urge everyone including the common citizen to join the resistance.  You may think things are better under martial law but let me remind you things were pretty damn good on Earth while President Santiago was alive.  Earth Government is a good system but right now, it’s riddled with corruption.  The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants.”

Collins said, “We want all of you to know that once the tyrant Clark is deposed we will do all we can to purge Earth Government of the corruption and facilitate the implementation of lawful leaders.”

Fiona said, “I am hereby putting out a call for military volunteers to join the Wolf Pack.  Our charter and the charter of Special Forces include several key aspects.  We safeguard democracy, truth, equality, life, liberty, prudence, and peace.  All of those things are sorely lacking on Earth, Mars, Proxima 3, and every other colony under Earth jurisdiction.  Oh and one more thing.  If you are thinking about trying to join Wolf Pack as a spy let me give you a little bit of advice.  Don’t start singing Mary Had a Little Lamb in your mind.  That’s so stale and unoriginal.”

Collins asked, “Would you rather they sang Hava Nagila?”

Fiona said, “That would be a nice change of pace.  Seriously, we have a lot of work to do.  The elections on Earth have once again been postponed.  Officers like General Brody have lied to protect Clark.  There is no true peace under martial law where you can be arrested for the slightest of infractions like spitting on the sidewalk.  The time to act is now.”

Collins said, “For those of you that belong to a military unit seeking to depose the tyrant Clark, we ask that you first obtain permission from your unit commander before joining the Wolf Pack.  For those of you that are being forced to serve Clark, we ask that you find whatever means possible to join us at Babylon 5.”

Fiona then said, “In closing I’d like to say this.  We chose to stay here.  The only person that forced us to this place is the pretender Clark.  And let me tell you this.  He is going to pay for what he has done.  Now we turn this broadcast over to Commander Susan Ivanova, the Voice of the Resistance.”

The door to the room suddenly opened and Ivanova had a look that could kill.  She forced a smile on her face as she sat down in the chair that Fiona had just occupied.  Wolf Pack left quietly.

#B5#

Marcus had been so impressed with Fiona’s broadcast that he went to see Delenn.  Delenn had been equally impressed.  Marcus asked, “Why don’t we recruit her to the Rangers?”

Delenn replied, “Oh there may be a more appropriate time to do that in the future but for now she has to accomplish her mission.”

Marcus said, “Her mission?”

Delenn smiled, “To free Earth from oppression of course.”

Marcus said, “Of course.

#B5#

Sheridan was not terribly angry about the manner in which Fiona made her broadcast.  He would have preferred that she did not take the control room the way that she did.  Ivanova was upset.  Then he received a bit of good news.

General Don Macy on Proxima 3 was a gropo leader.  His orders were to launch a counterattack on the ground against a growing rebel army.  He listened to Fiona’s broadcast and knew she spoke the truth from what he had seen on the planet.  He immediately switched sides and led his forces against another gropo general.  Macy led his troops to victory.

Sheridan also received reports that other resistance units felt strengthened by Fiona’s call.  He had wanted to do it through objective reporting but had to admit that the impassioned plea had been effective.  She was starting to receive new recruits.  Not everyone that wanted to join was with the military.  She began a training program to bring them up to standards.

Then Fiona received a strange request from Franklin.  She reported in to Med-Lab and saw the doctor trying to figure out what to do for a patient.  This was no ordinary patient.  She knew it was one of the telepaths altered by the Shadows to pilot one of their vessels.

Franklin said, “I’m at a loss for what to do.  Every time I try to wake them up, they start assimilating into the technology.  When I try to remove the implants, I start to lose the patients.”

Fiona said, “I’m sorry to hear that doctor.”

Franklin said, “Lyta was here.  She managed to wake up one of the telepaths and communicated with him.  But it was different.  He did not try to assimilate the machine and take control of the area.  I know you’re a lot more powerful than Lyta.  I was hoping you might be willing to try and wake them and help me get the implants out safely.”

“All right,” Fiona said.  She managed to establish telepathic contact with the sleeping man.  She recognized the sounds of the Shadows within his head but easily silenced those sounds.  It was more than a matter of waking the man.  The man just wanted to die.  He was in agony and Fiona was unable to help him.

Franklin tried to remove an implant.  Fiona was able to stop the man from trying to assimilate the machinery but she said, “You’ve got to stop.  It’s the wiring.  I can’t control it and it’ll kill him.”

Franklin stopped and said, “Oh boy.  Now what do I do?”

Fiona said, “There’s nothing we can do.  He’s been wired to do the bidding of the Shadows.  I can deal with the telepathic thoughts but I can’t reprogram those processing units inside of him.  It’s their safeguard.  If they refuse, they self-destruct.”

Franklin said, “I need experts but this is alien technology.  No one’s been able to crack the code.”

Fiona said, “When you do find out how to deal with the technology, I’ll be more than willing to help with the telepathy.”

“Thanks for trying Colonel,” Franklin sighed.

Neither realized at the time that Lyta heard of Fiona’s efforts to free the telepath.  Lyta was highly insulted.  How dare them!  Lyta had to try to scrounge up work now that the Vorlons were not paying for her quarters anymore.  She felt abandoned and all alone.  No longer was she important enough for consideration.

Lyta had a far better understanding of the situation.  Of course, the Shadows wanted those pilots to self-destruct!  The Vorlons remembered what happened last time the Shadows implanted a species with its technology – rebellion.  The Shadows wanted meek servants to do their bidding, just as did the Vorlons.


	11. 11 Sheridan's Capture

##  11 Sheridan’s Capture

Fiona loved being a gropo.  She missed the training.  She missed the prospect of going into battle.  She was pleased at the small number of military personnel that managed to make it to Babylon 5 in response to her call.  Some were Special Forces while others were regular personnel.  With Sheridan’s approval, she began official gropo training.  From time to time Zack would join in the training to bolster his skills as a security chief.

Zack had underestimated her physical strength on numerous occasions.  He felt that because she was such a strong telepath that she did not really require extraordinary physical strength.  She firmly believed that a strong mind and a strong body went hand in hand.

Training space on Babylon 5 was limited.  Fiona had to be prepared for a ground assault should the need arise.  In her experience, ground forces always made the difference, especially at the end.  She came up with a brainstorm and met with Sheridan in his office.

“I want to organize a training stretch on Epsilon 3,” Fiona said.  “We need to practice tactical maneuvers.”

Sheridan gave her a funny look and said, “I’ll have to think about it.”

Fiona asked, “Is there a problem sir?  After all, Epsilon 3 is uninhabited.  My men need to practice emplacing mines and other tactical maneuvers.”

Sheridan said, “I need to consider the proposal.”

Fiona said, “Very well sir.  I am sure you realize that every war requires ground troops.  Or is there something down there you don’t want me to know about?”

Sheridan laughed, “You don’t miss a trick.”

Fiona said, “Very good sir.  I’ll leave you to consider the proposal.”

After Fiona left, Sheridan summoned Ivanova.  He knew Fiona had a legitimate purpose to go down to the planet.  He just was not sure about Draal.  The caretaker allowed Franklin to set up overflow hospital facilities on the planet during the war to help cope with the influx of refugees caused by the planet killers.  That was a mission of mercy, which Draal approved.

To use the planet for tactical training was different.  Draal was religious caste.  He supported Sheridan’s efforts in the war against the Shadows.  He even allowed use of the Great Machine to boost the Voice of the Resistance signal to Earth.  Highly trained soldiers posed a different problem, especially when the leader was a telepath of incalculable rating.

Ivanova listened carefully and said, “Contact Draal.  Maybe there’s a suitable place on the surface where they won’t discover the machinery.”

Sheridan said, “That’s the least of my worries.”

Ivanova said, “You think she’ll sense Draal and go to investigate.”

Sheridan said, “It is a distinct possibility.  I’m not sure we should tell her about Draal.”

Ivanova said, “Maybe she already knows about him.”  Sheridan raised an eyebrow.  Ivanova continued, “You did say she suggested you didn’t want her finding anything down there.”

Sheridan laughed, “That doesn’t mean she knows about Draal.”

Ivanova said, “True.  You can’t fight this fight entirely from the sky.”

Sheridan said, “All right.  Let’s contact Draal.”

#B5#

Fiona looked forward to the planned war games on the planet surface.  She had listened carefully to Sheridan’s instructions.  There was a friendly alien presence on the planet.  Under no circumstances was she to scan or search for this presence.  Her group would have to stay within the predetermined boundaries established.  Under no circumstances were they supposed to explore any caverns if they found any.

She was just looking forward to being a gropo again.  Fiona sensed that Collins, Anderson, and Dell were also looking forward to it.  They were the best of the best gropos.  Some of their recruits were green.  She had to get them ready for the ground assault tactic if it were necessary.

They began with basic training maneuvers.  They would spend five days training on the surface and then return to the station for some rest.  New pilots trained to fly the raider.  She concentrated on basic maneuvers until she was confident they could work as a team.  Then she began to make the various assignments.  She had a special demolitions team, communications team and more.

Sometimes Zack would fly out special to observe for a while.  Other times it was Sheridan to observe the progress of the training.  New recruits integrated as quickly as possible.  She would not have a battalion.  She might end up with a company.  For now, though, she had two platoons.

Fiona did not like the unexpected recall.  She sensed trouble.  She decided to bring back the entire grouping.  They had all worked hard and she decided that a few days of extra rest was in order.  When she returned to the station, she received orders to report in to Ivanova in the commander’s office.

When she arrived, Ivanova was sitting behind Sheridan’s desk and Delenn stood blankly.  Ivanova was upset and with good reason.  Sheridan had gone to Mars and Garibaldi betrayed him.  Clark’s agents captured Sheridan and God only knew what his people were doing to him.  Franklin, Marcus, and Lyta were also on Mars trying to locate Sheridan.

Fiona said, “We need intelligence.”

Delenn started to cry and said, “I beg of you to help.  You can communicate beyond parsecs Colonel.  Please find him.”

Fiona said, “I will do what I can but I must be honest with you Delenn.  It will not be easy.”

Delenn sobbed, “I don’t understand.  You were able to communicate with General Brody.”

Fiona said, “Delenn, I will do what I can.  With General Brody, the process was easy because he had a telepathic homing beacon.  Captain Sheridan does not.  I will do my best.  I may get lucky and find him right away but realistically it could take weeks.  He’s on Mars and in captivity.  There are millions of people on Mars, including Psi Corps.  There is always the chance they might be moving him around, which will complicate the process of locating him.  There is also a chance that Psi Corps might try to block my efforts.  I will need to get as close as I can.”

Delenn said, “I understand.”

Fiona said, “I will transfer command of Wolf Pack to Lieutenant Colonel Collins.  I require a ship.  I need a crew that can be trusted.  This kind of search will require extreme concentration on my part.”

Ivanova said, “All right.”

#B5#

Collins exclaimed, “You’re going to do what?”

Fiona said, “I’m going to try to find Captain Sheridan.”

Collins said, “That’s very dangerous Fiona.”

Fiona said, “I understand that, but the longer Clark has him the harder it will be.  You know they will be trying to break him.  Just as he was the unifying force that led to victory in the Shadow war, so is he the unifying force that will depose Clark.  I must try.”

Anderson said, “You could burn yourself out.”

Fiona said, “I know.  Lieutenant Colonel, I want you to continue leading the training.  Lieutenant Anderson, you will be in charge of team security.  Don’t forget to scan the new recruits.  Now more than ever we can expect spies.”

Anderson said, “Yes ma’am.”

Collins sighed, “Good luck Colonel.”

#B5#

Fiona was accustomed to working on a White Star.  She did not know this particular crew.  Captain Jack Reed was in command and he was an older man that had been with the Rangers since Humans first allowed joining.  His dark curly hair showed signs of hoar.

“Welcome aboard,” Reed said when Fiona exited the shuttle with Delenn.

“Thank you,” Fiona said.

Delenn said, “Do whatever you can Colonel Mathers.  Captain Reed, please keep me informed.”

“I will,” Reed said.  Delenn returned to the shuttle and departed for Babylon 5.

The White Star then made the jump into hyperspace.  Fiona stowed her gear and then went to the bridge.  She sat in a chair and began her scanning.  The White Star could not get too close to Mars but being in hyperspace would facilitate the process.

Fiona was spending hours upon hours scanning Mars.  There were millions of people on the planet.  She had to rely on her remote viewing.  Occasionally she would overhear a bit of interesting information.  ‘I want all civilians evacuated before you detonate the explosives.’  ‘We’re finally going to put an end to this ridiculous insurrection.’

Reed suggested, “Perhaps you’d like to call it a day?  You’ve been at this for sixteen hours.”

Fiona sighed, “I’ve been at this for days.  I should have given him a homing beacon.”

Reed asked, “Why didn’t you?”

Fiona replied, “He didn’t think it would be necessary.  I should have just done it anyway.  He never would have known.  Oh but no!  I’m a good little gropo that follows orders!  I’m sorry.  It’s frustrating.”

It continued in that manner.  Every day Delenn would contact the ship for an update report.  Every day Fiona looked even more exhausted.  There were so many minds.  She could not scan everyone.  She concentrated on topical scans on people that made interesting comments.  Some were part of the rebel groups.  Others were military personnel but they did not have the information she needed.  She suspected that Sheridan was in a secret compound.

The concentration of telepaths slightly concerned her.  Fiona had the ability to scan a telepath without that person knowing it.  Bester was one of the rare telepaths able to detect her scans.  Anderson was also strong enough to detect the scans.  Most Psi Cops could not.  Fiona could prevent Anderson from sensing her if she applied herself.  Now, she needed all her concentration on the remote viewing and scans that she could muster.

After three weeks, she finally established her first truly positive remote viewing contact.  She barely paid attention to Reed giving Delenn another updated report.  Fiona began speaking what she heard.  Her voice was scratchy from lack of drink but she did not care.

Fiona said, “What’s he doing here?  He’s the one that betrayed Sheridan.  It wasn’t my fault.  He’s telling the truth.  He was programmed by the Psi Corps to do what he did.  We should kill him.  Wait!  Let me show you he’s telling the truth.  You’re a telepath.  You should have told us that.  What are you talking about?  We helped her get off Mars.  You should have told us you were a telepath.  Whoa.  Put your weapons down.  Why should we trust you?  I want to make things right.  I know where Sheridan is.  You’d better be right Michael.  Why should we trust her?  She’s a telepath.  We’ve had bad experiences with telepaths.  What was that?”  Fiona then shook her head.

Delenn anxiously asked, “Where is he?”

Fiona said, “The resistance is going to rescue him.  I need some water.  I know where he is.  Mister Garibaldi is with Doctor Franklin, Lyta and the resistance.  Lyta was right.  Mister Bester programmed him.  I saw it.  I know where Sheridan is.  I’m going to try to establish contact.  I need a map so I can point to it for you.”

A very young Minbari woman brought Fiona some water and she drank heartily.  She had gone too long without food or water.  She was on the verge of exhaustion but she had to establish contact with Sheridan.  She began another long-range trip.

Reed said, “Colonel, we appreciate this but you’re clearly exhausted.”  He was concerned as her eyes were bloodshot and she no longer sat up straight in the chair.  He saw a trickle of blood come out from one nostril.  She was close to burn out.  While he was grateful she had a valuable report, he feared for her wellbeing.

“I found him,” Fiona said.  “Listen to me Captain Sheridan.  You have to focus!  It’s the drugs.  They’re distorting your sense of reality.  You’re not on Babylon 5.  Clark’s forces captured you.  You’re being held in a deprogramming facility.  Focus!  Yes.  That’s right.  Delenn has been so worried about you.  We’ve all been so worried about you.  You have to be strong just a little bit longer.  That’s right.  Delenn.  She is worth living for.  That’s what saved you on Z’ha’dum.  Concentrate on Delenn and everything will be all right.”

Fiona then broke off contact.  She was exhausted and fell out of the chair.  Reed went to her and cradled her from the floor while issuing orders for medics to attend.  He saw the beads of sweat.  At least she was not dehydrated but her pulse did not feel normal.

Fiona said, “They’ve had him bound for a long time.  They’ve been beating him and now they’re using a combination of hallucinogenic drugs and virtual reality simulators.  They’re trying to break him.  They think he’s more valuable alive.  They believe they will break him.  They want him to make a public announcement that he’s been under the influence of aliens trying to subvert Earth Government.  They’ll pardon him and he’ll be allowed to return to duty.  He knows that someday someone will come for him in the night to eliminate him if he does that.”

Delenn said, “Thank you Colonel.”

“Oh, I think I overdid it,” moaned Fiona as Reed lifted her up to the Minbari gurney.  “Yeah, it’s a Minbari ship.  For once I just want to lay flat.”

Reed understood the sentiment.  It had taken him time to adjust to slanted beds.  While the Humans used Minbari beds, the Minbari never used Human beds.  He felt relief when the physician reported Fiona was exhausted but not permanently damaged.  She had great physical stamina.  He received orders to get as close to Mars as possible without detection.

Over the next two days, Fiona rested and ate.  Now that she knew where Sheridan was, it was easy to reestablish contact.  She implanted the homing beacon.  No way was she going to go through that hell again!  She stayed with Sheridan telepathically as long as she could.  She hoped that her strength would bolster his strength.  He was focusing on his love for Delenn, the reason he had survived Z’ha’dum.

Fiona cried, “They’ve got him!  The resistance has rescued Captain Sheridan!”

There was anxiety on the White Star when the ship arrived with Sheridan.  He looked terrible.  He had been through a horrific experience but he had survived.  Now he was returning home.

**Author’s Note: I rejected the notion of Mathers having a more direct involvement in Sheridan’s recovery.  Canon already established his rescue.  It also helps establish that Mathers was not “all powerful” and able to find Sheridan immediately.**


	12. 12 Proxima 3 Liberation

##  12 Proxima 3 Liberation

Sheridan was a man of action.  It was time to begin the Free Earth Campaign in earnest.  Fiona was pleased that her team was ready for action.  She meticulously supervised the loading of the raider ship.  They would be leaving in the morning.  She looked at her small company of men willing to pound the ground to victory.

Collins said, “This is it.”

Fiona said, “Good job everyone.  Now remember.  We depart at ten hundred hours.  Have a good time.  You’re dismissed.”  There were a lot of hoots and hollers.  The men were ready for a night of drinking and other activities.  They left the landing bay in fevered excitement.

As Fiona and Collins calmly walked out of the landing bay Collins said, “They’re ready.”

Fiona said, “I know that.  They’re part of us now.  We are the Wolf Pack.  Are you planning on going to the bar?”

Collins said, “It sounds like you’re not.”

Fiona said, “You should know me by now.”

Collins said, “Yeah, I know.  You never did care much for pre-raid parties.”

Fiona said, “This is what we came here to do.  I’m glad that the fleet is finally assembling.”

Collins said, “I know what you mean.”

Zack intercepted them in the hallway and said, “Uh Colonel, some of your men are a little rowdy.”

Fiona said, “I’d appreciate it if you’d cut them a little slack tonight.”

Zack said, “Alright.  Is everything loaded?”

Collins said, “We’re ready and morale is high as you can see.”

Zack laughed, “Yeah, I see it.  Good luck on your mission.”

Fiona said, “Thanks.  We’re ground pounders.”

Fiona and Collins returned to their quarters.  Anderson arrived to get some additional funds for the festivities.  Fiona had always made a point of paying her original team members.  The new recruits received pay consistent with their rank.  Many of them concentrated on purchasing essentials that they had done without for a while.  Some even went to great lengths to send their earnings back home to relatives.

They had not joined for the pay and had been surprised when she offered it.  There were even a couple that refused to accept it.  Tonight was different.  Fiona gave Anderson several thousand credits.  Anderson would distribute it among the men.  He left with a big smile on his face.

Collins said, “Once we take off tomorrow there will be no turning back.”

Fiona said, “I know.  Tomorrow will open up a new chapter in the Wolf Pack history.”

Collins said, “I still can’t believe it’s really going to happen.”

Fiona said, “I know.  Oh, we have been through so much.  Once the campaign gets under way, it will proceed quickly.  We’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg.  Captain Sheridan went through a lot to organize his forces.  Still, he’s planning on sacrificing himself to protect us from any prosecution once it’s done.”

Collins said, “That’s the burden of command.  He knows his career is over.”

Fiona said, “My career will be over as well.  Oh, you’ll come out of this all right.  I’m a different matter because I’m a telepath.  I wonder about others like General Hague.  You know how it starts.  They’ll go after the leaders because they must have discipline.  I’m worried about Mister Anderson and Mister Dell.”

Collins said, “I know.”

She looked at him and saw he had an intense look on his face.  Fiona had always been wary of such a look on the few occasions in the past when Collins wore it.  She found herself slightly trembling.  She had become too accustomed to avoiding personal relationships because of her military career and the history of her lineage.

That night Fiona broke with her previous fears and concerns.  She loved Collins.  She did not hold him responsible for what Clark and Psi Corps had done to him.  For the first time in her life, she took a man into her bed.

#B5#

Collins shouted, “We’ve got a schedule to keep!”  The new Alpha Team anxiously boarded the raider ship.  His spirits were extremely high.  He had doubted their participation in the Shadow War but he knew their participation in the Free Earth Campaign was the right thing to do.  It had been too long.

Fiona said, “Seal the hatch.  Everybody buckle up.  Lieutenant Dell, inform the C & C we are ready to depart.”

Wolf Pack was going on ahead to Proxima 3.  The plan was for Fiona’s team to penetrate the blockade, join up with General Macy, and seize control of the planetary defensive grid network.  The network was not as extensive as the one on Earth but it was sufficient to cause problems and still under the control of Clark loyalists.

Ivanova said, “Raider you have permission to depart.  God speed to you wolves.”

The acknowledgement of them being wolves encouraged the mock howls as acknowledgement of the transmission.  Anderson was more than a capable pilot.  Fiona gave the order and the raider was soon in space.

“Look at all those ships,” one of the men commented.

Fiona said, “And you thought we were just a small grungy group of grumblers.  We are the Wolf Pack.  We are the first ones in.  We do the nasty work that needs to be done.  Keep Earth free from oppression!”

The trip to Proxima 3 was uneventful yet tension was thick within the raider.  When they exited the jump gate, the blockade took immediate notice.  The raider was a small ship and no match for the large cruisers.  The new recruits understood that Fiona could evade them easily.  They watched as she levitated while Anderson expertly steered the craft.

One man asked, “Why aren’t they firing?”

Collins replied, “They are firing.  Look over there.  She is projecting a false image.  They think we’re over there.  Take her down LT.”

“Aye sir,” Anderson said.

Dell monitored the reports and announced the ships were confused.  Everyone was claiming a kill to the lone raider ship.  Then someone with enough shrewdness broke through the chatter and said it was a telepathic trick.

Fiona calmly said, “They know we’re here and they know Captain Sheridan will be coming.”

Collins said, “Everybody stay focused.  We’re getting ready to land.”

Fiona said, “When we land, everybody will stay in the raider until I give the word.  Macy doesn’t know it’s us and he’s taking precautions.”

The raider ship landed and everyone tried to get to a porthole to see what was happening.  Collins opened the hatch and Fiona exited in grand fashion with her hands spread apart.  She announced, “General Macy, the Wolf Pack has arrived!”

There was much excitement from the ground troops.  Someone summoned General Macy.  Fiona remembered working with him seven years ago.  He knew of her abilities but she still had to use her talents covertly.  He had aged more than his years.  The strain of being in resistance to Clark was wearing thin on him.

Macy greeted the wolves with eagerness and sincerity.  He led a gropo unit that had fought the hard fight for the last several months.  This was the first time he had any reinforcements from off world.  Fiona only had two platoons but he could see by their professionalism when they formed ranks that she had trained them well.

“Captain Sheridan is bringing the fleet,” Fiona told him.  “We’ve got two hours to capture the planetary defensive grid system.”

“It’s about damn time,” he muttered.  Macy snapped, “Colonel Meyers, get your ass over here.  We have two hours to capture the planetary defensive grid system.  Sheridan is finally coming to liberate Proxima 3.  Colonel Mathers, how many men do you have?”

Fiona said, “I have one hundred and fifty men.  I need people with intelligence.  What kind of resistance can we expect?”

Meyers said, “General Jorgensen has an entire battalion based at the grid center.”

Macy said, “All right, this is how it’s going to go down.  Get everybody in the APCs.  We’re going to go head on and take that base.  Colonel Mathers, I need you to take out their electronic perimeter.  Once you do that we’ll finally be able to penetrate the base.”

Fiona said, “Not a problem sir.  Would you like to ride in my raider ship?”

Macy said, “I’ll go in my own vehicle.  You take the raider in, set up a command post and have a crew go in to take over the grid.  ”

Macy showed Fiona the intelligence they had on the base.  It was not going to be easy and they could expect casualties.  Macy had tried several attacks against Jorgensen but the base was a fortress.  He was sorely lacking in sufficient firepower to eliminate the defensive perimeter.  She knew he had been fighting a difficult battle on the planet.  He suffered greatly reduced numbers.

Macy wanted Fiona to lead the effort to infiltrate and take control of the planetary defense grid.  He knew she had the best chances of success.  His men would keep Jorgensen’s men occupied.  She could see he was ready to end this war finally.  He was professional enough to allow her the honor of taking control while she was disciplined enough to reject such an honor.  She knew she was an uninvited yet welcome guest.  This was Macy’s fight.

The arrival of Wolf Pack bolstered the morale of Macy’s troops.  They were true gropos and quickly loaded into the APCs.  Collins and Dell would join the ground forces with Second Platoon.  Fiona, Anderson, and First Platoon would ride in the raider.

Anderson flew the raider over the APCs approaching the base.  They expertly eliminated fighters that tried to intercept and repel the oncoming force.  Then Fiona saw the defensive perimeter.  She concentrated her efforts on the electronic field.  It had been supercharged to repel just about anything.  Well, anything except her.  The military taught her well how to exploit her gifts.  Twenty years ago, such a field would have required her entire focus.  Now, she easily disabled it.

Fiona remote viewed her way inside until she found the generator.  Someone had decided to use a separate generator to power the defensive perimeter.  That was to her advantage.  She needed the planetary grid up and running to prevent any of the blockade ships from launching an aerial bombardment.  She concentrated: good, very good, the screws are undoing themselves and the toggles are switching out of position.  Petrol – it was very dangerous as a backup system in case the main generator suffered an electrical short.  Whoops – the generator exploded.

As soon as the perimeter wall fell, Macy led his men into the compound and Anderson landed the raider ship.  Anderson took charge of the three squads that remained at the ship while Fiona took the remaining squad into the building.  They encountered little resistance.  Jorgensen had obviously become too smug by assuming no one could penetrate the compound.

Fiona immediately found the control room and met the greatest resistance from Jorgensen and his command staff.  They were willing to do anything to prevent capture.  It was over quickly.  Her new recruits were skillful shots.  She took Jorgensen prisoner, scanned his mind for the current codes, and then she changed the codes so that only she could program the grid.

“Order your troops to stand down,” Fiona ordered.

“Like hell I will,” Jorgensen said.

Fiona said, “I’d rather you do it on your own.  Let me warn you that if I go into your mind again you won’t be the same man ever again.  Not only would I force you to order your men to stand down, I’d also make sure that you spend the rest of your life clucking like a chicken.  Or maybe I could do what Psi Corps does.  Yeah, I heard about some of their terror tactics.  I could plant the idea in your brain that you feel excruciating pain and the only way to stop it is by ripping out your own eyes.  General, what’s it going to be?”

Jorgensen had no choice.  He got on the public address system and ordered his troops to stand down.  It was better to live today and fight again tomorrow, he thought.

#B5#

“Well done Colonel,” Sheridan said from aboard his ship.  “The fighting’s over up here.  General Macy, I would like you and your men to remain on Proxima 3.”

Macy said, “Sure thing.  Don’t worry about us.  We’ll make sure the proper civil authorities maintain control.  Thanks for finally coming John.”

“Thanks for staying,” Sheridan smiled.  “Colonel Mathers, get your men ready.  It’s time to liberate Mars.”

Collins shouted, “Yahoo!”

Fiona smiled, “You Martians are all alike.”

Fiona gave Macy the codes for the planetary defense grid.  Then she rounded up the Wolf Pack.  Only two died in the fighting and another handful wounded, and Macy’s forces suffered the least casualties in this encounter than on any other attempt to seize the base.  This was what being a gropo was about.

Fiona looked at Proxima 3 from the sky before they made the jump into hyperspace.  It was really happening.  She looked at Collins and saw genuine happiness.  Whatever Clark’s minions had done to him, he fully recovered.

Anderson said, “You know, I’m perfectly capable of flying the raider if you two want to get a room.”

Collins snapped, “Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dell said, “You’re broadcasting too loudly.”  The two telepaths began laughing.

Fiona said, “You’re terrible.”

Anderson said, “Maybe we should go over the fraternization briefing.  There’s fraternization and then there’s _fraternization_.”

Fiona realized she could do nothing about it.  She did not realize Collins was broadcasting, that was how rapt up she was in the impending raid on Mars.  She preferred privacy, a luxury not always available when engaged in missions.

Collins finally laughed, “I’m gonna get you two and you’ll never see it coming.”

The two men began singing, “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…”

Fiona laughed.  They were truly a team again.  She knew it would be short lived.  Whatever happened, she had to protect them.  She would do everything within her power to keep them safe from harm once the proper authorities took control.


	13. 13 Mars Liberation

##  13 Mars Liberation

**Author’s Notes: I almost pulled the Mars Liberation chapter because it was filler to help the reader orient the story.  Sheridan had no use of ground troops on Mars because of the Resistance.  There are several fan fiction stories that did excellent scenarios involving Number One.  In the end, I decided to leave it in simply for the progression.  I clarified the context and descriptions simply because someone pointed out I had it in the wrong order.**

#B5#

Ivanova’s fleet diverted away from Mars to deal with Clark’s new elite ships, the Earth Alliance Advanced Omega class destroyers.  She was horrified to discover they were using Shadow technology.  The strange ships looked bizarre with their organic skins and spiderlike appendages.  Ivanova wanted so desperately to join Sheridan at Earth but she knew those ships had be destroyed.  When she engaged the elite fleet, she made sure she destroyed every Shadow modified ship.

Marcus abandoned the fleet to rescue her.  The physicians remained concerned because he made them lay the bed flat, surely inviting death in their tradition, but for Ivanova that was how she liked her bed.  Ivanova demanded that Sheridan lead his attack from Agamemnon.  How could Sheridan refuse such an order?

Yet Marcus was not without his guiles.  He saw to Ivanova’s transfer to Babylon 5.  He loved her but the physicians could not save her.  He could save her life.  He knew about the alien healing machine.  Without regard for his personal welfare, he transferred his life energy to save hers.  Marcus slipped into a coma by the time Franklin arrived.

#B5#

Fiona knew there was no need for ground troops on Mars.  Earth was not reacting well to the liberation of Proxima 3 and it would be a far more aggressive sky battle.  Sheridan was planning to use the telepaths hardwired by the Shadows to seize control of the Earth Force ships patrolling Mars.  She was upset when Sheridan told her in private that he was using Lyta to awaken those telepaths.

Fiona said in astonishment, “Lyta?”

Sheridan said, “I don’t want your hands dirtied by this.”

Fiona said, “My hands are already dirty, Captain Sheridan.”

Sheridan said, “Those telepaths are civilians.  I don’t want anyone to say you were responsible for those deaths.  The decision has been made.”

Fiona said, “Very good sir.”

Sheridan sighed, “Once we’re done with all this the new president is going to be forced to take action against the leaders.  You know your troops will be spared punishment.  I’m going to do my best to negotiate leniency.”

Fiona said, “I understand sir.  When this is over, I’m sure I won’t be allowed to remain in the military.  I’m not sure what else will happen.  I’m prepared to deal with the consequences.  John should make out all right.  Anderson and Dell – I’m most worried about them.  I need them safe.”

Sheridan asked, “Are you planning on running again?”

Fiona said, “No.  I’m prepared to spend the rest of my life in jail if that’s what is required.”

Sheridan asked, “What about the Psi Corps?”

Fiona said, “They can’t control me.  It’s one thing to be remanded to Psi Corps but another thing to cooperate with them.”

Sheridan shrugged, “Maybe they won’t consider you important enough to make an example of.”

Fiona said, “I’m not a fool.  I’m a high-ranking military telepath.  Of course they’ll make an example out of me.”

Sheridan nodded in understanding.  He knew Fiona accurately predicted her fate unless she died in the ground assault.  Somehow, he thought that unlikely.  She was too good of a gropo.  He needed all the help he could get.  Earth remained divided.  The Shadows left their influence.  Even with the elite fleet destroyed, Sheridan had no way of telling what else the Shadows did.

There was not much for Fiona and her team to do in the Mars liberation.  The Mars Resistance was well organized.  The hardwired telepaths were smuggled on board the blockade ships.  Sheridan’s plan worked very well.  The inherent dangers of attacking domed cities precluded ground attacks.  Too many innocents would suffer.

When it was over, Sheridan understood the consequences.  He silently suffered over Ivanova’s sacrifice but he expected casualties.  He just never expected Ivanova to be one of those casualties.  He had to remain focused.  He had an impressive fleet, dedicated people – even a few enemies who saw benefit to his cause.  With General Robert Lefcourt and his fleet disabled, Sheridan made his way to Earth.

Sheridan understood Lefcourt.  He was Clark’s mission commander and fighting on the principle that soldiers do not take up arms against their own government.  He did not have any personal loyalty to Clark but believed Sheridan had to be stopped.  Sheridan could respect that position.  He almost felt guilty for disabling the Apollo.


	14. 14 Earth Liberation

##  14 Earth Liberation

The fleet had arrived at Earth and faced an impressive armada.  The alien ships took their places on the sidelines.  The Earth resistance must fight this battle.  Fiona prepared her men well.  Anderson expertly penetrated the atmosphere.  Someone made an obscene joke out of nervousness.

They selected military targets with surgical precision.  Fiona did not want to destroy the force.  She only ordered return fire against those that were truly dedicated to serving Clark’s regime.  She was able to use her abilities to protect the raider from incoming fire.  She knew this kind of war was the worst kind.  Some followed orders out of fear and she would not hold that against them.

The Earth Government compound would be a different matter.  Fiona did not have time to be subtle.  She dare not succumb to fear or what if scenarios.  When she exited the raider, she immediately used her pyrokinesis to pave the way for her troops.  Resistance was extremely heavy.  Clark had his most loyal troops protecting the compound.  She did everything necessary to secure the compound.  She attacked hundreds of soldiers at a time in a variety of ways including fireballs, telekinetically moving objects to set blockades and more.

Fiona received unexpected assistance from local ground forces intent on invading the compound.  Someone else had the idea of apprehending Clark.  Maybe that person intended to kill the man.  Fiona could not.  The man had to answer for his crimes.  It was a nasty firefight until the commander of the resisting forces finally surrendered.

“Secure this area,” Fiona snapped.  Another general shouted the same order.  She turned with her PPG rifle and stared at the man.  They had the same objective but were not necessarily on the same team.  The man stared at her as he poised his PPG rifle.  Both could fire but chose not to.

The general said, “I’ll arrest you later.”  He turned about and snapped, “Make way for Senator Crosby!”

Fiona understood the intent.  Whoever was this senator, she intended to arrest Clark.  This seemed too well planned for a spur of the moment event.  Fiona suspected she was a member of the Earth Resistance and somehow in contact with Sheridan.  Oh, she wanted to be more like Sheridan!  She appreciated networking.

Fiona took her place at the senator’s side and said, “I’m going with you ma’am.  Lieutenant Colonel, take charge out here.”

Crosby said, “Don’t assume too much.”

Fiona said, “Fine.  You can arrest me after you arrest him.”

“We’ll leave that to the next president,” said Crosby as she hurried through the halls with the guards.  “Captain Sheridan disabled Clark’s forces.”

“Beware of desperate men,” Fiona advised.

The guards arrived at Clark’s office.  They realized Clark barred himself inside and began forcing their way through.  Fiona could have assisted but this was something Crosby and her people had to do.  The senator seemed coldly interested in her presence.  Fiona proved a willing and aggressive participant in the fight to depose Clark.

The doors finally opened.  The group entered and saw Clark dead from a PPG round to the head.  He took the coward’s way out by committing suicide.  Crosby read the note on Clark’s desk, “Scorched Earth.”

Fiona understood.  She watched as Crosby realized what Clark had done.  She listened as Crosby implored Sheridan and his forces to destroy the weapons platforms that were turning against Earth.  Sheridan had to destroy all of them before they fired on Earth.  Fiona was not going to run.  She sent a telepathic message to Collins updating him on the situation.  She ordered him to load up the raider ship and leave while he still could with the rest of the team.

“The hell I am,” came his response.

Fiona smiled.  She hoped Sheridan succeeded.  She lay her PPG rifle on the ground.  In a few moments, she was either going to be dead or under arrest.  Crosby was a politician but could not hide the worry from her face.  There was no time to issue evacuation orders.  Then Sheridan made contact: all weapons platforms were destroyed.  There was a collective sigh of relief.

The general turned to Fiona and said, “Ma’am, you’re under arrest.”

Fiona said, “My crew followed my orders.  Remember that, sir.”

“I understand,” said the general.  “This way, please.”

#B5#

Fiona sat calmly in a holding cell.  She knew Crosby had no choice but to arrest her troops.  She communicated with Anderson, Dell, and Collins.  They were concerned about what would happen next.  The recent recruits would come out all right in the transition process.  Fiona doubted that the military police even considered them truly Wolf Pack members.  She listened as sergeants started tracking down commanding officers of her men.

They did not try to take over the government.  They wanted to liberate Earth from an oppressive regime and they succeeded.  It was time for the lawful authorities to assume control.  Fiona knew the Senate elected Susanna Luchenko of the Russian Consortium as acting president.  She understood her time was about to end when guards escorted her and her cadre to a separate section of the prison.

Fiona was not afraid for herself but did fear for Anderson and Dell.  The system discriminated against telepaths.  The men wanted freedom to choose.  They loved the gropo way of life.  They wanted to make a difference.  They succeeded but at what personal price?  Fiona had to protect them.

“The president wants to see you,” a guard said.  Fiona extended her arms for cuffing but the guard said, “That won’t be necessary ma’am.  We know you could have broken out at any time.  Why didn’t you?”

Fiona replied, “I was lawfully arrested.  It would be wrong for me to break out of prison.”

The man did not understand.  She doubted anyone would really understand unless he or she had fought to liberate Earth.  She passed Sheridan in the hallway and could tell it had gone well for him.

Luchenko angrily said, “Sit down Colonel Mathers.  Get those damn Psi Cops in here.”  Fiona sat impassively as Bester and another Psi Cop arrived.  She knew it was not going to be good.  Bester was still extremely upset over what happened at Mars.

Bester thought, “This isn’t going to end well for you Colonel.”  Fiona did not bother replying to the comment.

Luchenko asked, “What is the Interstellar Alliance planning on doing about you?”

Fiona looked surprised and replied, “The what?”

“The Interstellar Alliance,” sighed Luchenko.

Bester said, “She doesn’t know.”

Fiona looked at Bester.  She knew the Psi Cop was not scanning her.  He made an educated guess.  For some reason, he wanted it to appear as if he was scanning her.  Fiona could easily deflect such attempts.  It was all about appearances.

Fiona said, “Well, whoever the hell they are, I doubt they’d try anything like a prison break.”

Luchenko sighed, “You didn’t know they were going to elect Sheridan as their new president?”

“I don’t even know who they are,” said Fiona.  “Respectfully submitted, Madam President, what is the Interstellar Alliance?”

Fiona listened as Luchenko explained events at a recent press conference.  G’Kar stated that the Shadow War and now the Earth Alliance Civil war gave worlds belief in the value of joining together.  The League of Non-Aligned Worlds dissolved in favor of the new Interstellar Alliance, born of the philosophies of cooperation and respect.  Delenn then spoke about the peacekeeping force of the new Alliance called the Rangers.  Luchenko then revealed that Sheridan was elected president of the new Alliance.

Fiona laughed, “He did save them from the Shadows and the Vorlons.  If they are planning on doing something about me, I don’t know about it.”

Bester said, “She’s telling the truth.”

Luchenko asked, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Fiona said, “I disobeyed an illegal order.  For that, you cannot lawfully punish me.  However, I participated openly and aggressively in the Earth liberation forces.  I willingly accept the punishment for that less than one condition.  I want my men spared any punitive action.  They followed my orders.”

Luchenko said, “I have a real problem here.  You were offered amnesty multiple times to return to Earth and you chose not to.  Your own father went to Babylon 5 twice and your commanding officer once.  Your own executive officer tried negotiating.  Yet you still refused to return.”

Fiona said, “The amnesty offer was not legitimate.  Clark was trying to lure us back to Earth so he could remand us to the Psi Corps.”

Luchenko said, “I rather doubt that.”

Fiona said, “It is the truth.  I never had the opportunity to scan Clark but I did scan the people intent on delivering his deception.  You’ve no idea how badly my crew wanted to return.  They stayed because I ordered them to stay.  I knew Clark’s offer was not genuine.”

Bester said, “The Corps is Mother.  The Corps is Father.  We would have heartily embraced the return of Mister Anderson and Mister Dell.  We are forgiving and understanding parents.”

Luchenko said, “I can’t allow you to remain in the military.  I am officially disbanding Project Wolf Pack.  I have a political mess on my hands right now.  This is what I am going to do.  You are going to retire officially from service.  I will allow your telepaths to resign honorably and I will honor their original contracts.  They can remain free telepaths and will not be required to take the Sleeper drugs.  Lieutenant Colonel Collins can make his own decision as to whether or not he remains in the service.  There will be no punitive action taken against any of your men.  But you owe me something first.”

Fiona asked, “What?”

Luchenko said, “You’re going to go out there and publicly announce your retirement.  You are going to put out a call for healing and unification.  You’re going to openly support the lawful Earth Government.”

Fiona said, “Agreed.  I am sorry that it has come to this Madam President.”

Luchenko said, “Your original contract will be honored.  Now look this one over and sign it.”

Fiona looked it over and it conformed to what they had just agreed.  She signed it, as did Luchenko.  She put her copy in her breast pocket.  Guards escorted Fiona to the pressroom.  She approached the podium and faced the press corps.  Everyone anxiously waited to hear what she had to say.

Fiona made her announcement with passion and dignity.

“I am Colonel Fiona Mathers, the Wolf Pack Alpha Team Leader.  Clark issued an illegal order to kill innocent civilians on Proxima 3 and I refused that order.  I joined the growing number of military personnel forming a resistance campaign to liberate Earth from oppression.  Was it the lawful thing to do?  No.  Was it the right thing to do?  Absolutely.

“We all know what Clark did.  For God’s sake, he turned the planetary defense grid against Earth.  I’m not here to hash out everything he did that was wrong.  The lawful authorities will deal with that.  I knew that there would be consequences for my actions and I accept the responsibility for those actions.

“President Luchenko understands the difficult choice that had to be made.  She has quite a job ahead of her to restore firmly order, democracy, truth, equality, and freedom.  We must join to help her in this task.  I call upon all of you to support her.

“I don’t want to dwell upon the past.  We all need to look to the future.  Earth needs to heal and I call upon all of you to participate in that healing process.  I believe the military will have the hardest time in its efforts to heal because it intensely divided.  Difficult decisions have and will need to be made.

“I will retire from the military.  Oh, God I don’t want to but I know that if I were to remain in the military I would serve as a constant reminder of the past strife.  President Luchenko has reluctantly accepted my resignation.  This is a time where strong leaders are required.  I have the utmost faith that the reunited military will serve with honor and obedience.

“Project Wolf Pack has been officially disbanded.  Those who served under my command will be reassigned to other duty stations.  As for myself, I will reside on Babylon 5 for a while.  Who knows?  Maybe it’s time I settled down.  The other telepaths under my command will be honorably resigning from the military and will remain free telepaths.  President Luchenko has assured me that no one under my command will receive any punitive action for obeying my orders and participating in the Free Earth Campaign.

“I love Earth very much.  I want all of you to do your best.  President Luchenko is an honorable and decent woman.  Keep Earth free from oppression.  Thank you.”

#B5#

Dell and Anderson were surprised at the revelation that they were resigning from the service.  They took comfort in the fact that they would remain free telepaths.  Fiona oversaw the transfer of Wolf Pack resources back to Earth Force as well as the reintegration of her recruits back to their commands.

Anderson and Dell received exciting news.  Officials from Proxima 3 came to Earth and invited them to join the security forces.  They readily accepted the offer.  The officials wanted men of dedication and sincerity.  They did not care that Anderson and Dell were telepaths.  They had refused to kill innocent civilians as well as helped with the liberation.  Fiona was surprised when neither one wanted any of the emergency fund.  As far as they were concerned, it was blood money.  Too many telepaths that were entitled to it had died.

Collins decided he was going to remain in Earth Force for a while.  There was still a lot of work to do.  The military needed to heal.  He was not ready for retirement.  He talked to her privately before she had to leave for the passenger ship destined to Babylon 5.

“I love you Fiona,” Collins said.  “I’m sorry you’re leaving.”

Fiona said, “I didn’t have much choice.”

Collins said, “I know.  You saw to it we were taken care of and we appreciate that.  You always took care of your people.”

Fiona said, “You be sure to visit from time to time.”

“I will,” Collins promised.

#B5#

Fiona returned to Babylon 5 shortly after Sheridan’s inauguration.  She had heard about the failed assassination attempt due to the actions of a young telepath.  She knew there were difficult times ahead for the Alliance.  At least Sheridan was happy.  He had finally married Delenn.  Where was her happiness?

“Welcome back Colonel,” Zack said at Customs.  “So when does the uniform come off?”

“Real soon Zack,” Fiona smiled.  “I’m on military leave, so don’t ask me to pull security.”

Zack said, “Okay.  Oh, Captain Lochley wants to see you in her office as soon as you’re settled in.”

Fiona said, “Oh?”

Zack said, “I think she just wants to clarify a few ground rules.”

“Tell her I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Fiona said.

Fiona returned to her room.  She had the entire Wolf Pack personnel load up their possessions in the raider before they set out on the campaign.  She did not bother with her things because she hoped that she would return to Babylon 5.  The rent on the room was paid in advance for a year.  She double-checked that the money chests were still there.  No one could break her special telepathic locks on the chests anyway.

Then she went to meet Captain Elizabeth Lochley, the new station commander.  Fiona did not know much about her except that she had not joined the resistance.  She had a fair idea of what the new commander wanted to discuss.

“Please sit down,” Lochley said.  “I just wanted to go over a few things.  I understand that your retirement paperwork is being processed and goes into effect tomorrow.”

Fiona said, “That is correct.”

Lochley said, “I want to set a couple of things straight.  I have no problem with you residing on Babylon 5.  Many people here respect you.  I want you to promise that you will not abuse your status as a free telepath.”

Fiona said, “I promise I will not abuse my status as a free telepath.  If you need a telepath for criminal scans, I am available.  If you need assistance with security, I’m available.”

Lochley said, “Very good.  I will keep that in mind.  I also wanted to inform you that President Sheridan has authorized a group of telepaths to form a colony on Babylon 5.”

Fiona said, “Curious.”

Lochley said, “One of the telepaths saved his life during the assassination attempt.  I don’t care if you choose to associate with them or avoid them.  I just wanted you to know that they are here.  They’re a combination of rogues and blips.  They’ve been on the run and some of them are sick and malnourished.  Doctor Franklin is doing what he can to deal with their medical needs.”

Fiona said, “I may meet with them to see what their agenda is.  You’re not happy about this.”

Lochley said, “Their leader is a powerful telepath named Byron.  Let’s just say I didn’t like the way he contacted me.”

Fiona said, “Fair enough Captain Lochley.”

Lochley said, “I see that the rent on your room is paid out a year in advance.  How long do you plan on staying here?”

Fiona said, “I hadn’t really thought about it.  I knew I wouldn’t be allowed to return to duty.  I’m grateful that I was allowed to retire honorably.  I’m not sure what I’ll do next but you won’t have any troubles with me as long as I’m a guest here.”

“Thank you Colonel Mathers,” Lochley said.

Fiona returned to her room.  It did not seem the same.  Alpha Team was disbanded.  That was all she knew the duration of her military career.  She sat on the couch and hoped her surviving team members did not languish in sorrow.  She felt it extremely unfair that Anderson and Dell had to resign.  At least they remained free.

She thought about Bester’s odd behavior in Luchenko’s presence.  The Psi Cop must have known what Luchenko intended.  Fiona knew he had his agenda.  He wanted the door open.  He wanted Fiona using that door.  He wanted her in Psi Corps.  Yet she understood that the organization was short lived.

**Author’s Notes: The Earth Liberation chapter required modification.  Sheridan did need ground troops, unaware of any Earth Resistance force that might be of sufficient strength to rally at the right time.  Rather than have Wolf Pack seem exclusively responsible for the effort to arrest Clark, I had them intermingle with the local forces.  I originally had the local forces only getting involved after the defense grid was turned against Earth, which was not canon.  The Earth Resistance and the Senate finally found its strength when Sheridan arrived with his fleets.  Thank you, Anonymous, but we both had it wrong.  Luchenko was not the one sent to arrest Clark – or were you just being snarky with your comment?**


	15. 15 The Pitch is Made

##  15 The Pitch is Made

What a busy day.  Fiona had just finished dinner and returned to her quarters when Sheridan summoned her.  She was anxious to do some shopping.  She did not have any civilian clothes.  It would have to wait a little bit longer.  She knew something was coming by the way that Sheridan was all smiles and Delenn looked hopeful.

Fiona said, “Cut to the chase Mister President.  I don’t have to be a telepath to know that you’re up to something.”

Sheridan laughed, “That’s what I like about you.  All right, something is coming.  I’m sure you’ve heard by now that I’ve authorized a telepath colony on Babylon 5.  You know as well as I do that there’s going to be a telepath war soon.  I need a telepath I can trust.”

“You can count on me,” Fiona said.

“Very good,” Sheridan said.

Delenn said, “There is another matter.  We’re still seeing the aftermath of the Shadow war.  Some worlds are becoming bold and aggressive.  We’d like to call upon you from time to time to assist.  John, what was that term you used?”

Sheridan said, “Special troubleshooter.”

Delenn said, “Ah yes.”

Fiona said, “All right.  I’ll let you inform Captain Lochley.  She wanted me to promise her that I wouldn’t abuse my status as a free telepath on Babylon 5.  I also offered her my services and she is considering it.  The station doesn’t have an official Psi Corps telepath in residence.”

Sheridan said, “I’ll make arrangements with Captain Lochley.  When does the uniform come off?”

Fiona laughed, “Everyone is so curious about that.  Right now, I am officially on leave.  My retirement is effective tomorrow.  Truthfully speaking, I don’t own any civilian clothes.  I’m looking forward to a little shopping.”

Sheridan said, “Then we won’t keep you any longer.  Thanks for everything.”

Fiona formed a wry smile and said, “Thank you for everything Mister President.”

After she left Sheridan said, “We’ve been through a lot together.”

Delenn said, “There is still much work to be done.”

Fiona remembered what Lochley said about the telepaths requiring medical attention.  She did not know much about their agenda but they had gone to great lengths to avoid capture by the Psi Corps.  She went to Med-Lab and spoke with Franklin.  Then she set up an account to cover the medical expenses for Byron’s people.

Fiona then went to do a little clothes shopping.  She found several nice dresses.  It was getting late so she decided to continue shopping tomorrow.  She was satisfied with her purchases.

The next day she was walking down the Zocalo.  She was wearing her new red spaghetti strap dress and her hair was loose.  She felt slightly ill at ease wearing shoes.  She had worn combat boots far too long.  She already missed the gropo way of life.

A man tried grabbing her purse.  She immediately levitated him.  Zack came running.  A small crowd was forming.

Zack said in surprise, “Whoa!  Wow!  You look great.”

“Thanks Zack,” Fiona said.  “This gentleman tried snatching my purse.”

The man said, “If I had known it was you I wouldn’t have bothered trying.”  The comment caused several people to laugh.

Zack said, “Uh Colonel.  Do you mind?”  Fiona released her hold from the man.  Zack said to the man, “I hope you’ve learned your lesson Tony.  I’m not going to arrest you for this.  Now get out of here.”  The man gratefully departed the humiliating scene.  Then Fiona noticed Sheridan and Delenn.

“Hello Colonel,” Delenn graciously said.

Sheridan said in astonishment, “You look so totally different.”

Zack said, “She looked like a babe in uniform and well now!  Whoa!”

Fiona said, “My feet are killing me.  How do women walk in these shoes anyway?  Man!  I need a pair of combat boots.”

Zack said, “You’ll get used to it.”

Sheridan and the others excused themselves.  Fiona continued with her shopping.  She had so much to do.  After a while, she brought her purchases to her room telekinetically.  No one bothered to snatch the floating parcels.  Then she went to a cantina for some lunch.

As she ate, she sensed someone was trying to establish contact with her.  She thought, “I don’t appreciate uninvited telepaths trying to invade my mind.  Reveal yourself.”

Fiona saw the strange man approaching.  He introduced himself as Byron.  This was the leader of the telepath colony.  Byron said, “I wanted to thank you for the funds you provided for our medical care.”

Fiona said, “It was the least that I could do.  You’ve all been running from the Psi Corps.”

Byron said, “I know you don’t like the Psi Corps.  You’re fortunate that you’re allowed to remain a free telepath.”

Fiona said, “I served honorably in the military for over twenty years.  Why is this colony of yours so important to you?”

Byron replied, “We also want to live as free telepaths.  Surely, you can appreciate that.  I expect that you’ve heard all sorts of stories about the Psi Corps from your men that were forced to work in it.”

Fiona said, “I’ve heard plenty.”

Byron said, “We’re a growing number.  I would very much like for you to meet my people.”

Fiona asked, “Why?”

Byron said, “To be with your own kind of course.  Certainly, you used to enjoy that working with that Wolf Pack Project.  Wouldn’t you like to do it again?”

Fiona said, “It was very rewarding.  We worked well as a joint telepath and non-telepath unit.  I don’t think I like your tone about being with my own kind.  We’re all Human.”

Byron said, “There are differences between us.”

Fiona said, “That’s why we all have to overcome those differences and work together.  You’re not interested in that.  Take my advice.  You’ll find life a lot more enjoyable if you integrate into society rather than segregate from it.”

Byron said, “We don’t have the luxury you do as a free telepath.”

Fiona said, “You do as long as you’re on this station.  If you segregate yourselves then people will fear you.”

Byron said, “People already fear us because we’re different.  Besides, I’d rather walk down any street on any planet I choose without fear of being apprehended by a group like the Psi Corps.  You can do that because you truly are free.”

Fiona said, “You’ve got to start somewhere.  Babylon 5 can be a great place to launch noble campaigns.  Show everyone that it can work.”

Byron said, “We want something else.  We want our own world that we can truly call our own.”

Fiona said, “If that is what you believe then you must pursue it.”

Byron said, “I think you’ll reconsider once you meet us.”

Fiona said, “I believe in integration and cooperation.”

Byron said, “Very well.  If you change your mind you’re always welcome to visit us.”

Fiona watched as Byron left and finished her meal.  She could easily detect the other telepaths.  They looked so strange compared to the rest of the people in the area.  Well they were on the run from Psi Corps.  They did not have any money.  She could show a little compassion but she decided she would not allow herself to yield to their crazy dream of a telepath home world.

When she returned to her room, she decided it was time to try to cook a meal.  Fiona was not a very good cook but she had to learn.  She could not live on restaurant food all of her life.  The doorbell rang and she sensed Bester.  Why not?  She let him in.

“Let me guess,” Fiona said.  “You’re here to pitch Psi Corps enlistment.”

Bester said, “Of course.  I’ve heard you had several invitations.  Proxima 3 wanted you to work with their security forces but you turned them down.  Sheridan wants you as a special troubleshooter and you’ve agreed.  You’ve offered your services to Captain Lochley should she require them but she’s reluctant.  And now I understand that Byron wants you to join his merry little band.”

Fiona said, “You don’t miss a trick.”

Bester said, “It’s my job to know these things.  I know that you turned down Byron.”

Fiona said, “I’m going to turn you down also.”

Bester smiled, “You’re actually a very beautiful woman.  It’s so strange to see you out of uniform.  How are your feet?”

Fiona said, “This is not going to be a personal conversation.  You’re a married man.”

Bester said, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course not,” Fiona said.  Then she teased, “Is Officer Williams married?”

Bester said, “You can’t trust Byron and his people.  They’re not like you.  They’re not like Dell or Anderson.  They’re going to cause problems sooner or later.”

Fiona said, “When that happens then President Sheridan will call upon my services.  It will happen.  They’re not very disciplined.”

Bester said, “You have no idea what kind of a life you’re denying yourself by refusing to join the Psi Corps.”

Fiona said, “Your little group has too many secret agendas for my taste.”

Bester said, “I’m sorry you feel that way.  Maybe you’d like to try a trial membership?”

Fiona said, “No.  Damn this stove contraption.”

Bester said, “Why not eat out?  You can certainly afford it.”

Fiona said, “I’d rather learn how to properly cook a decent meal.”

Bester said, “I see.  Well, I’d better get going.  I have lots to do.”

“Tootles,” Fiona said.


	16. 16 Hello Boy

##  16 Hello Boy

Fiona was slowly getting accustomed her new life as a civilian.  She decided to give up on the prospect of cooking her meals.  She just was not any good at it.  If she wanted to entertain in her quarters then she would hire a cook for the occasion.  She took a couple of jobs as a telepathic screener for business transactions.  Nod yes, if the person was telling the truth and nod no, if they were not.  Was this her new life?  She wished Sheridan had something for her to do.

Byron escorted a new arrival named Peter through Customs.  Peter was a boy of seventeen.  He was tall and thin.  Peter had been on the run for a while.  Typical of many of the new telepath arrivals, Peter was somewhat malnourished.  Peter had a special gift.  Telepaths were common but people with telekinesis were rare.

“They call this place the Zocalo,” Byron explained.  “I understand this is the place where several military telepaths were killed by a Vorlon.”

A Drazi shouted to the two, “Get out of here you freaks.”

Byron confidently said, “We shall go wherever we want.”

The Drazi said, “You won’t come into my shop.  You freaks are all the same.  Two of your friends already stole from me.  Now get out of here you freaks.”

Peter angrily shouted, “We’re not freaks!”

The Drazi said, “That’s it.  I’m calling security you little freak Human.”

Peter then began levitating in the air.  Byron tried to calm down the boy but he would not listen.  People began to run in panic as objects of all types began to swirl around the boy.  Zack responded to the call thinking there was a fight in progress.  As soon as he arrived, he knew he needed assistance.  Fiona no longer had a com-link.  He contacted Lochley and explained the situation.

“It’s one of Byron’s people,” Zack said.  “He’s in telekinetic rage.  We need Colonel Mathers.”

Lochley said, “Telekinetic rage?”

Zack said, “Yeah.  He’s making everything float in the air and he’s causing a lot of damage.”

“I’m coming down there,” Lochley said.  She tried to reach Fiona at her quarters but she did not respond.  She ordered security to track down the telepath to get her assistance.  When she arrived at the Zocalo, she looked in horror at the strange sight.  Byron was still trying to talk down the boy.

Zack said, “He’s out of control.”

Lochley asked, “What’s happening?”

Zack said, “This is telekinetic rage.  We need the Colonel.”

Lochley still did not fully comprehend what Zack meant but the sight before her remained slightly terrifying.  Her hometown of Dickinson, Texas suffered tornadoes.  The sight of so many objects swirling around the boy visually reminded her of a nasty F4 that she experienced in her youth.

“Peter, we can take care of this,” Byron pleaded.  “You’ve got to stop this at once.”

Peter cried, “NO!”

Zack cried, “Look!”  He pointed to Fiona.  She floated down from the second level and approached the boy.

“Hello boy,” Fiona calmly said.  “You must stop this.”

Peter said.  “I hate it when this happens.  Man, I’m in trouble again.”

Fiona said, “I know what it’s like.”

“How would you know?”

Fiona said, “I’m Colonel Fiona Mathers, retired of course.  I know what it’s like losing control.  You have to be strong young man.  What’s your name?”

“Peter,” he replied.  “Peter Haskell.  I’m scared.”

Fiona said, “Something terrible obviously happened.”

Peter said, “An alien called me a freak.  I hate that!  I’m not a freak!”  The frenzy grew stronger with his anger.

Fiona said, “You must calm yourself Peter.  Together we can deal with the situation the correct way.  I’d much rather you stop this on your own.  I know you can do it Peter.”

Whether or not Peter understood the implication of the remark was unclear to Fiona.  She did not want to force him down unless she absolutely had to do so.  She was glad when the boy tried concentrating and the frenzy began to abate.

Fiona said, “That’s very good Peter.  You are in control of your emotions.  You are the master of your own destiny.  Very good.”

As Peter began to return to the ground so did Fiona.  She realized he was only a boy.  When he landed, he began crying.  The Zocalo was a mess.  Zack and Lochley cautiously approached.  Byron offered an arm to help brace Peter.

Fiona said, “I understand what it’s like to be different.  When did you get here?”

Peter stammered, “I – just got here.”

Fiona said, “I see.  You’re on the run from Psi Corps.  I’m guessing you’re a P10 or P12.”

Peter said, “I don’t know.”

Zack carefully said, “I’m sorry Colonel but I have to place him under arrest.”

Peter cried, “What?”

Fiona said, “Stay calm Peter.  He has to maintain law and order here on the station.  Zack, you won’t need cuffs.  I’ll come with you Peter.  Everything will be taken care of.”

Fiona walked with Peter down to the brig.  Lochley had discreetly alerted security to clear the passages so that no one else would see the young man.  Fiona and Byron kept talking to him to keep him calm.  Lochley realized Peter was at that awkward place as a teenager, trying to discover who he was and what he could do.  She felt somewhat sympathetic.

Fiona said, “I’ve been in trouble before also.  When I was five, well my stepmother used to call me a freak all the time.  Father made her stop saying it but she kept thinking it.  She’d just think the word over and over again as hard as she could.”

Peter asked, “What did you do?”

Fiona said, “I literally burned down the house.  I didn’t mean to but I became so angry that balls of fire appeared.  That’s how I discovered I have pyrokinesis.  She was a lot nicer to me after that let me tell you.”

Peter asked, “What else can you do?”

Fiona said, “I’ve been rated as a P15, whatever that means.  I am a telepath and I have telekinesis and pyrokinesis.  I am also a remote viewer and a mind shredder.  The military taught me discipline.  Psi Corps is afraid of me.  I once had twenty Psi Cops clucking like chickens when they tried to apprehend one of my telepaths.”

“Really?”

Fiona said, “Really.”

Zack said, “That was funny.  She was getting ready to roast them with her fireballs but Sheridan stopped her.”  Lochley shot Zack a look that could kill.  She had some respect for Psi Corps from her assignment at an Earth Force base located near a mine.  A rogue telepath murdered several base personnel.  Lochley’s people proved unable to track down the murderer.  Psi Corps sent in Bester to retrieve the rogue, saving the lives of two of her crew in the process.

Fiona said, “I was pretty upset.  They collared one of my men and injected him with lecithin, which suppresses telepathy.  I was still in control of my emotions.  I think everybody was glad about that.”

Zack said, “I think we can all just sit down here in my office.”

Lochley said, “That’s an excellent suggestion.”

Byron said, “We’re going to have to decide how to deal with this.”

Fiona said, “Isn’t it obvious?  Peter needs to be properly trained to use his abilities.”

Byron said, “We can take care of Peter.”

Lochley said, “There is also the matter of the damage to the station and those merchants are going to want restitution.  I have to insist upon punishment.”

Fiona said, “He just lost control.  Now if Peter is willing, I would be more than happy to teach him how to use properly his abilities.  On the other hand, if he prefers he can join up with Byron and his people.  In either case, I’ll pay restitution.”

Byron said, “Colonel, that’s going to cost a lot of money.”

Zack said, “She can afford it.”

Lochley said, “I’m not comfortable letting Peter go to Down Below.”

Fiona said, “Well he can stay with me, if that’s all right with everyone.  Although Peter I have to forewarn you that I’m a terrible cook.”

Peter said, “You’d be willing to let me stay with you?  What about Byron?”

Fiona said, “Your friends can visit you any time you’d like.  You’ll be allowed to go to Down Below to visit your friends.  You need proper training Peter.  My father always said I had a real gift.  Sometimes it felt like a real curse.  The military taught me discipline.  I’m grateful for that.  What happened in the Zocalo is a picnic compared to some of the things I’ve done.  No one else here can truly understand what it’s like being a telekinetic.”

Peter looked at Byron who said, “It’s your decision Peter.”

Lochley said, “I’ll let Colonel Mathers take custody of you for now.  I know that she’ll keep an eye on things.”

Peter said, “Well, all right.”

Fiona said, “Then it’s settled.  How does pizza sound for dinner?”

“Great!”

Fiona said, “Byron, please ask your friends to join us in my quarters.  I think it’s time we get to know each other a little better.  I hope that pizzeria doesn’t mind a large order.  Care to join us Zack?”

Zack said, “I’ll try and stop by when I’m off duty.”

“Very good,” Fiona said.  “Captain Lochley, I appreciate your understanding.”

Lochley said, “Don’t make me regret this.”  It almost came across as catty, something Lochley did not intend.  The boy needed looking after.  Lochley did not approve of the colony but ultimately supported Sheridan’s decision when she informed Bester that the telepaths had to be quarantined for sixty days.  She did not trust Fiona.  However, she felt less trust with Byron.

#B5#

“Tony’s Pizzeria,” was the reply.

“This is Colonel Mathers.  We need another ten pizzas please,” Fiona said.  “Just send up a variety but no anchovies!”

Fiona had not realized there were so many telepaths that belonged to Byron’s group.  In addition to that, they were very hungry.  Many had been on the run for a long time and suffered malnutrition.  She wondered how they managed to survive in Down Below.  Peter was feeling better.

Byron asked, “Where did you get all this money?”

Fiona replied, “Some people call it blood money.”

Peter asked, “What’s that?”

Fiona said, “During the course of Wolf Pack’s existence, every member contributed to the emergency fund.  We hoped that we would never need it.  We collected it in case someone tried to corrupt our status through illegal orders or in case the government reneged on its promise to allow us to remain free telepaths after our term of service ended.”

Byron asked, “Why do you have all the money still?”

Fiona sighed, “Dell and Anderson didn’t want it.  They were the only other two telepaths that survived the war.  They thought it was wrong to take the money.  It was not government money because it was all private contributions.  I’m sure those that died would want me to make the restitution for you.”

Peter said, “I’m sorry.”

Fiona said, “Don’t worry about it.  I was a military telepath for over twenty years.  I fought against the Shadows and I fought to free Earth from oppression.  Overall, I have had a good life.  Growing up was not easy.  My mother died when I was very young.  She lost control and the delicate phrasing was she had to be put down.”

Byron said, “That’s awful.”

Fiona said, “It wasn’t easy growing up with a stepmother that married my father for his rank and money.  I have six half-brothers.  They’re all in the military.”

Peter asked, “Are any of them telepaths?”

Fiona said, “No.  The gift only passes down from mother to daughter in my line.  No one knows for sure why, and each mother has only birthed one child.”

One woman asked, “Do you hope to have children someday?”

Fiona said, “I’d love to but let’s face it.  I’m not getting any younger.  I’ll have to see.  Usually the women in my family have given birth young.  I’ve already lived twice as long as many of my foremothers.”

Peter asked, “How old are you?”

Byron cried, “Peter!  You never ask a woman how old she is.”

The doorbell rang.  The deliveryman had arrived at the same time as Zack.  The security chief was surprised at all of Byron’s people in Fiona’s room.  Fiona encouraged him to sit down and join the fun.  He felt awkward with the idea of it.

“Come on Zack,” Fiona teased.  “We’re not going to bite.”

“Well, all right,” said Zack.  “I never realized there were so many of you before.”

Byron said, “We’re still a minority.”

Zack said, “I’m sorry.  This just takes some getting used to.”

Fiona said, “He had the same problem when Alpha Team first arrived on the station.  Poor Mister Garibaldi was broadcasting extremely loudly.  Mary Had a Little Lamb!  He could have at least switched to Jingle Bells or something.”

Zack said, “Yeah well you know how Michael can get sometimes.”

Byron said, “He’s not alone in his point of view.”

Fiona said, “You know, I think you’d look very handsome if you had a haircut.”  Peter started to blush.  Fiona continued, “Really.  If you like, I can do it for you or take you to a barber.”

Lyta said, “After twenty years in the military, is it any wonder she prefers men with short hair?”

Byron said, “I rather like my hair the way it is.”

Zack said, “I’m sure he’ll decide one way or the other.”

Fiona knew that Zack was right.  She did not want to be too dominant of a force over young Peter.  After all, he was becoming a man and had to make his own decisions.  The encounter was already proving more personal than she had hoped.  She related some of the stories that her own team members had either suffered in the Psi Corps or trying to elude it.  In turn, several of the telepaths began relating their stories.

Fiona was actually glad when all those telepaths left.  It had gotten late.  Peter was very tired.  She let him get ready for bed first.  She was accustomed to sharing living space with men.  She let him go to sleep before she went ahead to bed.  Was she making a mistake?

The next day Fiona took Peter to the gymnasium.  People were accustomed to seeing her train using a variety of methods.  They always gave her a wide berth when she used her abilities.  Now they had more of a reason to give her space.  She understood that Peter needed a controlled regimen of training.

“I feel funny,” Peter said.  He was standing there in t-shirt, shorts and sneakers.  He was unaccustomed to having permission to use his abilities in the open.

Fiona said, “I firmly believe in a sound body and a sound mind.  First we’ll start with calisthenics.”  She knew how far to go with the young man.  He was actually strong considering all the time he had spent on the run.  Still, he was somewhat malnourished.  He should have been able to do more.

Then Fiona proceeded with the aerial acrobatics.  Peter found it difficult to concentrate on his powers.  It had always just rather happened.  Fiona knew that was dangerous.  She taught him how to focus.  Spontaneity was a fancy word for subject to whim.  If Peter only manifested his abilities under extreme duress, that meant he was not in control and already lost the fight.

“Think of it like roller skating,” Fiona said.  “That’s much better Peter.”

Peter quietly said, “Everyone’s staring at us.”

Fiona said, “So what?  We have permission to be here.  Keep concentrating.”  She could understand his uneasiness.  Fiona used to feel it when she first began training with Alpha Team.  People were ill at ease over the idea of her being able to read their minds.  People were also ill at ease over her being able to levitate and produce fireballs.

“Now pick up that set of barbells,” Fiona said with encouragement.

Peter was floating a good ten feet off the floor.  He concentrated on lifting the barbells and said, “They’re too heavy.”

Fiona said, “They’re only heavy in your mind.”

The barbells then flew with ferocity right into a water pipe.  The sudden gush of water startled the others in the gymnasium.  Fiona knew it was not going to end well.  She instinctively concentrated.  The water started gushing around in a circle in midair.  This is weird, she thought.  She had never controlled water in such a manner.  She continued concentrating.  The water started returning into the pipe and when it was all back, everyone could see the water flowing past the large hole.

Peter asked, “What’s that power called?”

Fiona said, “Oh, I don’t know – let’s make up a name – hydrokinetics.  Will somebody get a repair crew up here?”

Peter said, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I,” Fiona said.

#B5#

“It was an accident,” Fiona said.

Captain Lochley said, “I’m beginning to reconsider my decision.”

Fiona said, “These things happen during training.  He tried overcorrecting and lost control of the barbells.  Look, if he doesn’t learn how to control his ability then he’ll someday cause a truly horrible accident.”

Lochley said, “All right.  I don’t understand telekinesis, but I’ll give it another chance.”

Fiona could not understand why Lochley was so concerned.  She conducted the training in a controlled environment and no one was hurt.  The station commander held anti-telepath attitudes.  At least Peter did not have to witness the display.

It made for an interesting conversation when Fiona took Peter to Down Below to meet with Byron and his friends.  She had made her point of view clear, but Peter was the one that had to decide what to do with his life.  She did not want to be too antagonistic toward Byron.

Peter excitedly related what happened during the first training session.  Byron listened with intensity.  Lyta was not as accommodating.  Fiona knew that Lyta did not like her.  The feeling was mutual.

“Oh but the Colonel thinks we should integrate,” Peter said.  Fiona knew it would lead to another debate.  Instead, Byron nodded his head approvingly.  Maybe Fiona was making a difference with the telepath leader.  It was time to leave for lunch.

After Fiona and Peter left Lyta said, “She’s drawing him away from us.”

Byron said, “She’s just helping Peter.”

“But you heard what he said,” Lyta cried.

Byron said, “She’s a strong influence and right now we have little choice in the matter.  I’m grateful that Peter isn’t being required to spend time in jail.”

Lyta said, “She bought Lochley cheap.”

Byron said, “Sooner or later Peter will realize the true contradiction.”

Lyta asked, “And what’s that?”

Byron replied, “While there are a lot of perks with staying with her, he still isn’t really free.  She has to escort him wherever he goes.  What would happen if Sheridan were to pull her for an assignment?  She could never be allowed to take him off the station because then the Psi Corps would have authority to apprehend him.  We must let this run its course.”

#B5#

Peter was impressed at the way Fiona transported two large chests to the Zocalo.  No one paid much attention once people realized it was Fiona.  Zack met the two at the same spot where the incident had occurred.

Fiona asked, “Do you have a list?”

“Yeah, and I think you’re being taken advantage of,” Zack said.

Fiona said, “It’s to be expected.  As long as there is no room for complaints later, I’ll be satisfied.”

Peter said, “That doesn’t sound fair.”

Fiona said, “It is common knowledge about the blood money.  It is not fair but we want this behind us.  When people come forward, we will be able to tell who is lying but we will not confront them.  We’ll deal with them.”

“Uh okay,” Peter said.

Fiona announced, “Attention friends and guests!  Today we are here to make restitution for damages caused in yesterday’s disturbances.  All those with grievances please form a line.  If you are normal, please form a line on my right.  If you are a freak, please form a line on my left.  Thank you.”  She returned to the ground and saw people lining up, all on her right except for the Drazi shopkeeper.

Peter said, “You’re on her left?”

Fiona said, “Hello Jan.  Why the change in heart?”

The Drazi said, “I was wrong to judge this one.  I had forgotten when Humans called me insulting names.”

Fiona said, “I see.  So how is your daughter doing?”

“She is well,” The Drazi said.

“I’m sure she’ll make a fine businesswoman once she is done in college,” Fiona said.  “What is the cost of damages?”

“It is only two hundred eighty nine credits,” the Drazi said.

“Let’s call it an even three hundred,” Fiona said.

“You have always been kind to me.  Thank you,” the Drazi said.

Peter was impressed at how Fiona dispensed funds.  Some people received exactly what was required while others received a little more.  He could not tell who was lying, a gift he never learned.  However, he knew when Fiona would say something like, “Here.  Take this blood money and let us be done with this matter.”  Byron watched silently in the shadows.

#B5#

Fiona liked having a student again.  It helped keep her occupied.  She could not understand why Lyta had rejoined the Psi Corps.  Obviously, the woman was not ready to commit fully to Byron’s cause.  Fiona did not mind the loss of revenue, as businesses preferred having an authorized Psi Corps representative for deals.

It was the same routine every day for two weeks.  Fiona took Peter to the gymnasium for training.  Then they would suffer her efforts to make breakfast.  Then they would go shopping, which was an interesting process.  Peter was amazed at how many people knew Fiona.  Usually they would eat out for lunch.  The afternoon concentrated on conversation.  Fiona’s culinary success would determine whether they ate out for dinner.  Then they watched old movies or other channels with interesting storylines.

Occasionally Zack would drop by just to see how things were going along.  Peter did not like the security officer.  He had long learned to distrust security personnel.  Fiona sensed something else was wrong but she was not going to violate the boy’s trust by conducting a scan.  She barely paid attention to the movie.  Something was bothering the boy.

“You seem distracted tonight,” Fiona finally said.

Peter said, “Oh I’m all right.”

Fiona decided to drop the issue.  He was not ready to open up to her.  Then she thought Peter was awkwardly trying to inch closer to her.  I am too old for this, she thought.  She had to be mistaken.  When the movie was over, they decided to call it a night.

Fiona was asleep but she sensed someone watching her.  She immediately sat up and startled Peter who had been standing next to her bed.

Fiona asked, “Is something wrong?”

Peter started, “I wanted to – do this.”

Fiona felt caught off guard by the unexpected kiss.  She pushed him away and said, “This can’t happen Peter.  I’m twenty-three years older than you are.  It just isn’t appropriate.”

Peter’s eyes widened before he ran from the room.  She had blown that one.  She started running after him, not even bothering with a robe.  She caught up with him in the hallway near the lift and said, “You don’t need to run from me Peter.”

“I can’t do this,” Peter said as he tried to stifle a tear.  The lift opened and he ran into it as Garibaldi exited.  Peter said, “I’m sorry.”  Fiona stood and watched as the doors closed.

Garibaldi asked, “What’s wrong with him?”

“Teenage male hormones,” Fiona sighed.  “Damn!  I should have seen this coming!”

Garibaldi said, “Uh, you might want to get some clothes on or something.”

G’Kar seemed to come from nowhere and said, “Ah, that’s a very flattering outfight Colonel Mathers.  You know, my people have been trying to reintroduce the telepath gene for quite a while.  Perhaps you’d like to help us.  We’d be most interested if you were to allow us to draw your blood once a month.  We’d pay you generously of course, unless you preferred a direct mating experience.”

Fiona simply turned around and returned to her room.  She had to notify Zack.  She put on her robe and contacted security.  She was glad that Zack was still on duty.

Zack smiled, “What’s the problem?”

Fiona sighed, “It’s Peter.  He’s run off.”

“Oh,” Zack said with interest.

Fiona said, “We had a little misunderstanding.  I’m sure he’s running off to Byron.”

Zack asked, “What kind of a misunderstanding?”

Fiona said, “Well it’s a little embarrassing.  I mean after all he’s only seventeen.  I should have seen this coming.  I guess I thought I was too old for something like this.”

Zack said, “I see.  So he’s embarrassed.  Did you hurt him?”

Fiona said, “He’s emotionally distraught.  Physically he’s okay.”

Zack said, “It wouldn’t be the first time a boy’s fallen in love with his teacher.  Do you want me to round him up?”

Fiona said, “No.  That could be disastrous.  I’d rather you just have your people keep an eye out for him to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.  He needs a man to talk to right now.”

Zack said, “Well I guess Byron can understand that.  Okay, we’ll keep an eye out for him but discreetly.  I don’t want a confrontation.”

“Thanks Zack,” Fiona said.

#B5#

Peter ignored the various looks people were giving him.  He made it to Brown Sector and started heading to the telepath colony.  How could he have been so stupid?

A man said, “What do we have here?”  Peter realized he had not been paying attention.  A man stood in front of him brandishing some kind of a pipe.

Another man from behind said, “It looks like we have us another freak.  When did you get here boy?”

Peter said, “I’ve been here a couple of weeks.  And I’m not a freak.”

“That’s what they all say,” a third man said.

The first man cried, “Get him!”

Peter telekinetically forced the first man away but he lacked training in proper combat.  Someone clubbed him behind the head and behind the knees.  He fell to the ground and felt the barrage of hits before losing consciousness.

#B5#

“Go ahead Captain Lochley,” Fiona said.  She knew it was going to be bad.  She had dressed just in case she had to stop Peter from doing something terrible.

Lochley said, “Peter’s down in Med-Lab.  He’s been attacked.”

Fiona’s heart raced.  She flew down to the Med-Lab.  Byron was there with several of his people.  Peter was lying unconscious on a bed.  Fiona knew he suffered a terrible assault.  Damn, she thought.  She should have gone after him.

Franklin pulled her to the side and said, “He’s in a coma.  I don’t think he’s going to make it.”

Fiona asked, “How did this happen?”

Lochley said, “Security found him in Brown Sector.  It looks like lurkers did this.  Zack is leading up an investigation.  Zack said you and Peter had some kind of an argument.  Is that true?”

Fiona said, “It’s true.  He ran off earlier tonight.  I asked Zack to keep a look out for him.”

Lochley asked, “What happened?”

Fiona said, “Teenage male hormones.  Do you have any idea who’s responsible for this?”

Lochley said, “No one saw a thing.  Byron wants to go in and get a description but I can’t allow that.”

Fiona said, “I can.”

Lochley nodded in approval.  If Byron was miffed, he did not show it.  Fiona took Peter’s hand and entered his mind.  She saw what happened in Down Below.  The boy had panicked.  She felt every blow as if it had happened to her.  The image continued to fade.  She knew he was going.

“I let you down Colonel,” Peter said.

Fiona smiled, “You’re such a good boy Peter.  You haven’t let me down.”

Peter cried, “But why?  I don’t understand.”

Fiona sensed that Byron and his people were entering but she did not care.  She said, “I wanted only the best for you Peter.”

Peter said, “I love you.”

Fiona said, “I love you too Peter.  Just not in the same way.  Listen to me.  Sometimes it’s hard to differentiate between romantic love and infatuation.  I’m the one that should have seen it coming.  I should have better prepared you for it.”

Peter said, “So you’re not angry with me?”

Fiona said, “Of course not Peter.”

Fiona saw the door appear and knew it was nearly time for Peter to leave.  It opened and Peter cried, “NO!”  She heard the others calling for Peter to hang on.  Peter tried running but the swirling vortex violently sucked him in and the door closed.  She had seen similar imagery before when she had to go into other dying minds.

Fiona stood with blood tears in her eyes when Lochley asked, “Are you alright?”

Fiona said, “I’ll be fine.”

Byron sighed, “He was far too young.  We’ll find his killers.”

Lochley said, “I have security looking for them right now.  You cannot interfere.  Colonel?”  Fiona was walking out of Med-Lab.  With every step she took, she left behind icy footprints.  The temperature in the area began to drop.

Franklin said, “Oh my God.”

Lochley shouted as she started after her, “Colonel!  Where are you going?”

“Revenge is a dish best served cold,” Fiona calmly said.  Lochley then found her path blocked by a wall of ice.

“Zack,” Lochley said into her com-link.  “Colonel Mathers scanned Peter.  He’s dead and she knows who killed him.”

Zack said, “That’s great.”

Lochley said, “I don’t know about that.  She’s left the Med-Lab.  She’s crying blood and she’s creating ice.”

Zack said, “Oh we are in trouble.  Anytime she starts crying blood she’s on a power surge.  She nearly killed Kosh the Vorlon in battle when she cried blood.  This is going to be real bad Captain.”

Lochley said, “This is what we’re going to.  I want you to start shouting down there that Colonel Mathers is on her way and she’s out for blood.  Flush out the killers that way before she finds them.  I’ll get a hold of Sheridan.”

#B5#

“Listen up!”  Zack addressed the growing number of lurkers.  “Colonel Mathers is on her way!  She is out for blood!  I want to know who killed Peter Haskell!”

The lurkers understood the gravity of the situation.  People began running in terror.  Zack did not like using such a method to flush out a killer.  He respected the colonel very much and he knew she had grown quite fond of the boy.  As he kept announcing her impending arrival, he felt he could understand what she was going through.  She had an disagreement with the boy and he had run away.  She was probably regretting she had not been more forceful in making the boy stay with her.

Someone shouted, “Here’s one!”

A man pleadingly said, “She’s going to kill me!  I just know it!”

Zack asked, “Did you do it alone?  Don’t lie to me.  She scanned the boy before he died.”

The man anxiously said, “Harvey Bottoms was there too.  So was Marvin Quartz.  They were both there.  We just wanted to scare him out of here.  We didn’t mean to kill him.”

“Where are they?”

Zack was anxious to find the men.  Fiona came floating out of the lift.  He saw her crying blood and the trail of frost that followed her path.  People really began to panic.  He said, “We’ve got the situation under control.”

Fiona said, “I’m here to make sure they get what they deserve.”

Zack said, “Please don’t interfere.  I can’t let you do this Colonel.”

“Colonel!  Stand down,” Sheridan shouted as he exited the lift.  Zack sighed in relief.  Sheridan was there with Delenn and Lochley.

“They killed Peter,” Fiona said as she cried.  “I loved that boy.”

Sheridan said, “I know that Colonel.  You can’t do this.  Zack is taking care of it.”

Delenn gently asked, “What is happening to you Colonel?”

Fiona said, “I’m in control.  I am Colonel Fiona Mathers.  I am, I was.  I want to; I have to find those killers.  They’re afraid of freaks when they should be afraid of ME!”

Sheridan said, “You know the difference between right and wrong Colonel.  You’ve got to calm yourself down and go back to your quarters.”

Fiona said, “How long will telepaths continue to be a target?  We can’t help the way we’re born.  We do what we can to the best of our abilities and it’s never good enough.”

Delenn said, “We need you Colonel.  We need you to be whom and what you are.  This isn’t like you.”

Sheridan ordered, “Return to your quarters immediately.”

Delenn said, “I’ll go with you.”

“Yes sir,” Fiona said.  Everyone breathed a sigh of relief only after the lift doors closed behind the two.

Zack said, “We’ve got one of the killers already.”

Lochley said, “That was close.”

Sheridan said, “She has a new ability.  I don’t know what it’s called.  I’d better go.”

Zack had no trouble rounding up the other two murderers.  Lochley was concerned.  She did not like the idea that only Sheridan had the leash on such a powerful telepath.  She had to report the incident to Luchenko, and she agreed it was a problem.  There was to be no punitive action taken against Fiona.  Luchenko wanted Lochley to form a bond with Fiona.

#B5#

Sheridan found Delenn and Fiona talking in her room.  Fiona had cleaned herself up a bit.  He watched as she concentrated and formed ice cubes out of thin air.

“I believe it is called cryogenics,” Fiona said.  “Strange.  I never knew I could do this.”

Delenn said, “You’re going through a lot of changes right now.”

Sheridan said, “I’m concerned.  I think maybe you’re progressing faster than you can control.”

Fiona started crying, “They had no right to kill him.  Oh, he was such a good boy.  He was a little confused perhaps but he had a good heart.”

Sheridan said, “I know he did Colonel.  There’s still a lot of prejudice.”

Delenn said, “We have a lot to overcome.  The Shadow War has left behind many troubles.”

Fiona said, “I know.  We still have work to do.  Oh but that poor boy!  I should have forced him to stay here.”

Delenn said, “He had to follow his own heart.”

Fiona said, “He didn’t go following his heart.  He left here because he thought he was in love with me.”

Sheridan said, “I see.  Surely you must have dealt with such things before.”

Fiona said, “I guess I thought I was immune.  I was so much older than Peter.  I feel I was blindsided.  I always had someone else with me – someone that could notice things I missed.  I should have seen it sooner.”

Delenn said, “You’re not as alone as you think.”

Fiona said, “I’m more alone than you can possibly realize.”

Sheridan said, “We’ll see about that.”


	17. 17 The Other Rogues

##  17 The Other Rogues

Byron’s people were extremely upset over the death of Peter Haskell.  Even though security apprehended the murderers, some felt that it was time for overt action against the hostilities of the lurkers.  The three were not the only ones that took aggressive action against Byron’s people.  Byron managed to convince his people that it was not time for violence nor did he think it would ever come to that.  He knew there would be trouble in the future.

Fiona anxiously packed her bags.  Sheridan wanted her to go to Proxima 3.  A rogue P12 named Jared Fox organized a violent group of rogue telepaths attempting to seize power had killed Dell.

“I don’t like the idea of working with Psi Corps,” Fiona said.

Sheridan said, “You’re not working with Psi Corps.  You’re needed to apprehend Jared Fox.  He’s extremely powerful.”

Fiona said, “You said Bester was going to Proxima 3.”

Sheridan said, “That’s right, but this is still an Alliance matter.  Jared Fox is killing innocent civilians.  He needs to be apprehended.”

Fiona said, “Oh I’ll get him all right.”

Sheridan said, “Please be careful.  Tensions are thick.”

“I will,” Fiona said.

Fiona then went down to Customs.  She said a brief farewell to Zack and went aboard the transport.  She wondered when she could expect to see Bester.  She was not disappointed when the transport ship docked briefly with another ship to transfer passengers.  She never could understand the process.  She watched as Bester and another Psi Cop boarded.  They neither looked for her nor noticed her.  She decided to eavesdrop in on their telepathic conversation.

“You’re in for a real treat Phil,” Bester said.

Phil asked, “How so?”

Bester said, “Colonel Mathers is on this transport somewhere.”

“I understand she’s quite dangerous,” Phil said.

Bester said, “That she is Phil.  Still, she’s helping us with this problem.”

Phil asked, “Why did we ask for her help?”

Bester said, “Jared Fox is a P12 mind shredder.  He’s already killed two Psi Cops.”

“I see,” Phil said.

Bester said, “Actually, it’s more than that.  Colonel Mathers needs to see the value of Psi Corps.  She’s already had a bad experience on Babylon 5 with Byron and his people.  Besides, she’s probably pissed that Fox killed her man Dell.”

Phil asked, “Aren’t you worried that she’ll kill him?”

Bester replied, “Of course.  We don’t like to kill our own but Fox has secrets that are better left hidden.  He used to be a programmer that worked for Clark.”

Phil said, “Surely he must have worked with Psi Corps’ knowledge.”

Bester said, “He did.  There wasn’t much we could do about it at the time.  Clark was threatening to shut us down.  We didn’t have much choice in the matter.  Still, it could be embarrassing.”

Phil asked, “Is she as much a babe as her picture indicates?”

Bester said, “She’s beautiful.  We’d much rather she marries one of our own.  We’re using this situation as a way to get closer to her.”

“I see sir,” Phil said.  “You want us to show her why we’re needed to police telepaths.”

“Exactly,” Bester said.  “She’s only partially sympathetic to Byron’s cause.  She believes in telepaths and non-telepaths working together.  She doesn’t understand that’s only possible with the Psi Corps.”

Phil suggested, “Maybe we should go look for her.”

Bester said, “Not just yet.  I’d rather not be spaced now.  She has a strange sense of humor.  She seems to know a great deal about the pranks suffered by Officer Williams.”

Fiona had suspected something of that nature but now had confirmation.  The Psi Corps was usually very diligent in pursuing rogue telepaths on its own.  She hoped Sheridan had seen right through the Psi Corps agenda.

Fiona had no idea how bad things were on Proxima 3 until after the transport landed.  As the passengers unloaded, a group of rogue telepaths attempted to take hostages and seize control of the ship.  She immediately went into action.  She levitated, isolated the rogues, and then had them all clucking like chickens.

Anderson shouted, “Hello Colonel!  Sorry about all of this.  Somehow they found out there were Psi Cops on board.”

Fiona said, “Hello.  My you are certainly looking very well.”

Anderson said, “Considering.  Oh, this is Security Chief Eugene Perkins.  Colonel Fiona Mathers is retired of course.”

“Hello,” Perkins said as he shook her hand.  He was a large black man in his early fifties.  He had been one of the main resistance leaders on Proxima 3 during the occupation.  Fiona instinctively liked him.

Anderson said, “We’ll just have to herd them down to the brig.”

“Jail,” Perkins politely corrected.  “I know, I had the same problem too when I first retired from the gropos.”

Fiona said, “Well that’s the first handful.  I’ll need to check in to a hotel.”

Anderson said, “Nothing doing Colonel.  I’ve got a spare bedroom and I wouldn’t dream of letting you get stuck in a stuffy old hotel.”

“That’s wonderful.  Thank you LT,” Fiona said.

“You two can take charge of the henhouse,” Perkins said as Bester and his partner arrived.

Fiona slyly said, “That’s the least they can do.  After all, I’m sure they’re not willing to tell us what Fox did during the war.  He was a programmer that worked for Clark.”

Bester said, “You eavesdropped.”

Fiona said, “Damn straight I did.  I don’t trust you Mister Bester.  How is Officer Williams?”

Anderson said, “Well never mind that for now.  Come on Colonel.  We’ll need to brief you.”

The security men were already apprehending the clucking chickens.  In route to Anderson’s house, Perkins began to brief Fiona on the situation.  He said, “So far the rogues have killed over one hundred and fifty people.  Jared Fox killed more than fifty.  Our medical examiner found the same thing.  All the neural pathways were literally exploded.”

Fiona said, “He’s a mind shredder.”

Anderson said, “He’s also an expert saboteur.  We’re in over our heads.  Psi Corps sent in bloodhounds to try to round them up but it did not go very well.  Fox has trained his people to link.  After two Psi Cops were killed, the bloodhounds retreated.  That’s why we called you in.”

Fiona said, “Psi Corps has its own agenda.  They just do not want any more of their own dying.  In fact, they’re hoping that I kill Fox.  He was a programmer that worked for Clark.  I don’t know anything else.  They’re hoping through this experience I’ll join their little monstrosity of an organization.”

Perkins said, “You were right.”

Anderson said, “Pay up chief.”

Fiona said, “Oh really LT.  I can’t believe you made a bet.  I take that back.  You always did like to gamble.”

Perkins said, “There is something else you need to know.”

Fiona said, “I listened in on Bester and his partner.  Bester said Dell was dead.”

Perkins said, “Yeah, poor fellow.  I liked him a lot.  He helped us find a few of the telepaths.  He used to be a bloodhound when he was with the Corps.  I’m sorry.  You already knew that.  Fox caught up with him and mind shredded him.  He just didn’t stand a chance.”

“Here we are,” Anderson said.  The car pulled up in front of a nice one-story house.  Perkins insisted on carrying Fiona’s luggage.  When they entered, Fiona saw that Anderson was doing very well.  She was surprised when a woman came out from the kitchen.

“Abbey, this is Colonel Fiona Mathers,” Anderson said.  “Colonel, this is my wife Abbey.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Fiona said.  She hid her astonishment well.  She had no idea that Anderson had gotten married.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Abbey said.  “I hope you’ll be comfortable here.  We just couldn’t bear the thought of you staying in some hotel.”

Anderson escorted Fiona to a spare bedroom.  She could tell that there was redecorating in progress.  Two of the walls were a neutral brown.  Two other walls were pink with various stencil designs.  Abbey must have been pregnant.  Fiona felt a sense of loss.  She regretted never having gotten married.

Fiona then went to the security offices.  There was already a fluster of activity.  More Psi Cops had arrived to take away the rogue telepaths.  The ones that Fiona had captured were being processed.

Bester insisted, “Would you mind?”  Fiona released her victims from the clucking chicken trick.  She noticed however that there were more telepaths present than she had captured.

Perkins said, “Your arrival has caused quite a ruckus.  Those four turned themselves in.  They’re afraid of you.”

Fiona said, “That’s good.”  She turned to the four and asked, “Where is Jared Fox?”

“Don’t tell her,” a woman said.

“She’ll just rip it from our heads,” another man said.

Fiona said, “Oh if I go into your heads you’ll never be the same.  He’s killing innocent civilians.  Did you know I have a new trick?”

Everyone stared in amazement as several ice cubes formed in midair.  Even Bester had not heard about the new trick.  He said in astonishment, “Cryogenics.”

Anderson said, “That’s just a theory.  Well, it used to be.  When did you learn?”

Fiona said, “Not too long ago.  Now where is he?”

Perkins was an astute officer.  The four telepaths explained that Fox was upset over the planned desertions.  They had just barely made it out in time.  Everyone was afraid of Fiona.  They had rather enjoyed killing the Psi Cops but she was a different matter.  They gave the various locations they had used to operate out of, but Perkins knew that Fox would be on the move.  The numbers were far greater than anyone had realized.  Fox had seventy-nine followers.

Fiona said, “It’s time to get to work.”

Anderson said, “It sounds like we’re going with the open approach.”

Fiona said, “Chief, I’ll flush out Fox and his men.  The man is a fanatic and now he is desperate.  We need to nab him quickly.”

Anderson had obviously given Perkins a sense of what to expect from Fiona.  He recalled all off duty personnel and heavily armed his men.  There was little Bester could say.  More Psi Corps personnel arrived to assist with the situation but clearly, Fiona was working in cooperation with the Proxima 3 authorities.  There was no doubt about it – Perkins deferred to her expertise in the matter.

Fiona began her telekinetic floating outside the building.  Accompanying her were thirty security officers and a couple of paddy wagons.  Perkins remained back at the building to centralize all reports and reallocate personnel as needed.  He had field posts established.  Fiona could get anywhere she needed to in a hurry.  Bester put another associate in charge of collecting the rogues from the security office.  He wanted to see her in action and he wanted his partner to as well.

“That building,” Fiona said as she pointed.  “There are ten in the basement.”  Anderson started to mobilize officers to evacuate the building but Fiona said, “They’re coming out.”  It was an easy process to capture the clucking rogues.  She went to various streets as she saw fit, sensing out the telepaths.  She did not care that a news camera arrived.

“Fox is in that house,” Fiona announced.  “He’s heavily armed.  I’ll take care of it.”

Anderson watched as a strange flow of water materialized, encircled the house, and then froze.  Only the front door remained free of ice.  She was a lot more powerful, he thought.  Then the various telepaths came out clucking like chickens.  He saw Fox.  Then he sensed Fiona scanning the former Psi Corps officer.  Bester would sense it too.

Fiona continued in that manner for the rest of the day.  Bester felt sorry for the telepaths.  No one had a chance against her.  Anderson did not mind.  He liked the idea of being a free telepath but he did not like the idea of destructive rogue telepaths.

Once they were in the privacy of Perkins’ office Anderson asked, “So what did you learn from Fox?”

Fiona said, “He was programmed to do this.”

Perkins said, “Oh boy.  You shouldn’t have said that in front of me.”

Fiona said, “Then I suppose you don’t want to know why he did it.”

Perkins said, “Tell me.”

Fiona said, “Psi Corps is having a lot of trouble with telepaths.  Some are joining Byron’s cause.  Others are joining various groups.  They are all peaceful you see and Psi Corps is upset that certain authorities are tolerating the groupings.  They don’t want to lose control.  They programmed Jared Fox to come here and start a terrorist grouping of telepaths.  The fear would ensure government compliance with the Telepath Act.”

Perkins asked, “Why here?”

Anderson said, “Isn’t it obvious?  Proxima 3 broke away from Earth.  Moreover, if Psi Corps couldn’t round up the group they knew they could always pressure us to ask for help.  Colonel, would you have come here if Dell and I weren’t here?”

Fiona said, “I came because President Sheridan asked me to.  It was the right thing to do.”

Perkins asked, “What if he hadn’t asked?”

Fiona said, “Then I would have asked him as soon as I heard about the situation.  I’m all for free telepaths but not when they target innocent civilians.”

Fiona enjoyed a nice home cooked meal.  She rather liked Abbey and hoped for the best for her former officer.  In the morning, she returned to Babylon 5.

#B5#

Lyta was furious as she stormed into the council chamber.  She demanded, “How could you do it?”

Sheridan angrily said, “We are in session Miss Alexander.  Get out of here!”

Lyta angrily shouted, “You had her round up all those telepaths on Proxima 3!”

Sheridan snapped, “Mind yourself or I’ll toss you off this station.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Lyta said and then left.  She went back to Down Below and found Byron.  She was still extremely angry.

Byron said, “Calm yourself Lyta.  He had no choice.”

Lyta said, “She captured seventy-nine telepaths.”

Byron said, “She captured seventy-nine terrorists.  There is a difference.  We want our freedom, but not at the expense of innocent lives.  They were killing people.”

Lyta said, “So you support what she did.”

Byron said, “Reluctantly, yes I do.  Ours is a peaceful movement.  They used violence and terror.  They had to be stopped.”

Lyta said, “She just handed them over to the Psi Corps.”

Byron said, “What else could she do?  Certainly, she could not bring them here.  Some of us have had to steal in order to survive.  They did far worse.”

Lyta said, “You’re impossible.”  Then she stormed to Fiona’s quarters.

#B5#

Fiona was glad to be back on Babylon 5.  She rendered her report to Sheridan and he was extremely anxious.  He said, “Psi Corps is trying to discredit Byron’s movement.”

Fiona said, “True.  Other telepaths are organizing groups.  From what I understand, and this is unconfirmed, they’re all peaceful.”

Sheridan said, “For now.  It’s going to get ugly someday.”

Fiona said, “I know.”

#B5#

Fiona was unpacking her things and reflecting on events.  She did not like having to round up all those telepaths but they were killing people.  She missed young Peter.  He would have liked to see her in action.  Psi Corps was once again manipulating the situation.  The doorbell rang.  There was a very angry Lyta.

Fiona casually said, “I see you heard what happened on Proxima 3.”

Lyta said, “How dare you!”

Fiona said, “You’d rather they just be left to continue killing?”

Lyta said, “I thought you hated the Psi Corps.  Why did you turn them over?”

Fiona said, “I had little choice in the matter.  I thought you belonged to Psi Corps.  Cute badge on your chest, by the way, and I love your gloves.”

Lyta said, “Don’t ever interfere again or so help me I’ll kill you.”

Fiona said, “Take my advice Lyta.  I don’t give a damn that the Vorlons altered you.  I don’t give a damn that you’re getting stronger every day.  I’m getting stronger every day and that’s without Vorlon interference.  If you so much as cross me I’ll kill you.  Now get the hell out of here!”

Lyta had no choice.  She could not resist the strong telekinetic wind that forced her out of the room.


	18. 18 The Anti-Telepath Virus

##  18 The Anti-Telepath Virus

More telepaths continued to arrive on Babylon 5.  Fiona made a point of keeping her distance from them.  The incident on Proxima 3 was probably to blame for the increased numbers arriving.  Most everyone knew that she did whatever Sheridan told her to, just as everyone knew that Sheridan had authorized the telepath colony on Babylon 5.  If they were afraid of her, that was fine.  She just chose not to interact with them.  Byron still made it a point to meet with her occasionally in the hopes of recruiting her to his colony.

Lochley and Garibaldi went to Med-Lab in response to Franklin’s call.  The doctor had some bad news.

“I’ve got five patients with a virus I’ve never seen before,” Franklin said.

Lochley said, “We’ll need to enforce quarantine.”

Franklin sighed, “Oh yeah, you’ll need to do that.”

Garibaldi asked, “What’s the problem?”

Franklin said, “This virus only seems to affect telepaths.”

Garibaldi said, “Evers Industries.”

Lochley asked, “Who?”

Garibaldi said, “When I was on Mars, Mister Evers boasted about his special anti-telepath virus.  He ran that huge pharmaceutical corporation there.”

Franklin asked, “Is there an antidote?”

Garibaldi said, “That’s the cute part of it.  There is an antidote.  It has to be administered once a week.  Here’s the good part.  Psi Corps knows about it and they have the cure.”

Franklin said, “I thought so.  These five just arrived from Mars a week ago.  The way Byron’s people live down there I’m sure the entire colony’s infected by now.”

Lochley said, “Doctor, get confirmation this is the same virus.  I’ll talk to Sheridan.”

Lochley did not like the way things were going.  She wanted the telepaths off her station but not like that.  She spoke with Sheridan and he agreed it was time to talk to Fiona.  Sheridan insisted that he tell Fiona alone.

“We’ll need to quarantine you,” Sheridan said.

Fiona asked, “May I ask why?”

Sheridan said, “Evers Industries developed an anti-telepath virus.  It requires a once a week antidote.  I don’t want you getting it.”

Fiona asked, “I’m sure I’ve already had it.  Remember when my father came here?”

Sheridan looked puzzled and said; “He injected you with a virus.  But that was a virus developed by the military.”

Fiona said, “True, but that virus also required once a week injections as an antidote.  I’m sure whoever developed the virus with this Evers Industries originally worked with the military biological research unit.”

Sheridan said, “I still don’t understand.  If you were infected with it, then how come you don’t need once a week injections.”

Fiona said, “The virus was designed to put me down in the event my ordinates decided it was necessary.  I can’t tell you anything else without incriminating myself.”

Sheridan folded his arms and said, “Just tell me.”

Fiona said, “Very well sir.  Over seven years ago, I found out about the project.  I wasn’t supposed to know about it, but it came up in a situation when Alpha Team was forced to arrest an AWOL research member from the biological unit.  When I conducted the scan, I learned of it.  Doctor Browning and I broke into the facility and stole several vials of the virus.”

Sheridan said, “So Doctor Browning developed a cure.”

Fiona said, “Yes.  She infected herself deliberately.  Now I never did understand how her empathic abilities worked but her body was able to produce a permanent cure.  Then she developed a serum from her own antibodies or whatever.  We were all then inoculated.  That’s why when my father tried to infect me it didn’t work.  Everyone just assumed I was naturally immune.  The military never suspected.”

Sheridan said, “I can see why you didn’t want to tell me.  That’s not important right now.  Telepaths are getting sick.”

Fiona said, “Well then I’d better get to Med-Lab.  I’m sure Doctor Franklin will know what to do.”

Fiona went to Med-Lab and explained the situation to Doctor Franklin.  He immediately took a blood sample to begin isolating the special antibodies.  Sheridan went to see what was happening.

Franklin said, “This will take a while.”

Sheridan said, “I need a favor.  I need you to say that she was naturally immune.”

Franklin asked, “Why?”

Sheridan then carefully explained how she Browning cured the virus.  Franklin felt bad because it was not really his cure.  He had admired Doctor Browning very much when she was still alive.

#B5#

“Hello Captain Lochley,” Bester said with smiles.  “I had no idea you would greet me at Customs.”

Lochley said, “I thought I’d save you a trip.”

Bester said, “I don’t understand.  I brought the cure to that virus.  Of course, it’s available to all Psi Corps members.”

Lochley said, “Doctor Franklin developed his own cure.”

Bester said, “Really?”

Lochley said, “Really.  Apparently, Colonel Mathers was infected with the virus during the war.  Now we all know that she hasn’t needed once a week treatments.  Doctor Franklin said she was naturally immune.  He was able to isolate the appropriate antibody and he’s prepared a permanent serum.  Perhaps you’d like to contact the Psi Corps about this.  I’m sure they’d be most grateful to learn there is now a permanent cure.”

Bester said, “I do remember that her father did infect her with something.  I had no idea it was the same thing.”

Lochley said, “Apparently it is.  The treatment’s successful.”

“I should like to talk to Doctor Franklin,” Bester said.

Franklin did not reveal the true nature of how Fiona was immune to the virus.  Lochley was not informed either, as Fiona did commit a crime while she was in the military.  Sheridan shared the secret with Garibaldi.  It was all about control.


	19. 19 The Road Less Traveled: The First Super Telepath Battle

##  19 The Road Less Traveled: The First Super Telepath Battle

“Of all the joy,” Max Eilerson whined.  The captain of his ship was an Interplanetary Expeditions employee but did not have the sophisticated approach toward locating suitable worlds to explore.  Eilerson learned that the water supply on the ship was contaminated and they were going to set down to get fresh water.

Eilerson was in charge of the archeological research team.  There was nothing of interest on the planet as far as he could tell from orbit.  When they landed, he immediately established contact with the local inhabitants called the Tare.  The culture was primitive.  There was nothing of value to IPX except perhaps something for the sociologists.  He wanted very much to leave and do some real archeology.  He quickly mastered the simple language of the Tare.

Eilerson did not like the way the Tares were getting sick.  The crew was unaffected by the particular virus but still the captain did not want to take a chance that the virus would jump species.  The local tribal chieftain had been awestruck by their arrival.  Judging by their simplistic lifestyle Eilerson could understand why.

“You must see this,” Lobar said.  The Tares were small beings averaging in height of three feet completely covered in fur.  Their faces gave the impression of bears but their hands and feet bore diminished claws.

“Very well,” Eilerson said.  Lobar took Eilerson inside an ancient temple and showed him a life size statue.  At first Eilerson was unimpressed until he realized that the Tare had never before seen a Human.

Eilerson asked, “Who is this woman?”

Lobar said, “Our prophecy says an evil force will come to destroy us but a champion from another world will come to save us.  She looks like your kind.  We call her the one.”

Eilerson asked, “When was this statue made?”

“Ten thousand years ago,” Lobar replied.

Eilerson thought there was something familiar about the woman.  Carved out of marble, the statue was an amazingly accurate depiction of a Human woman with eyes made out of bright green emeralds.  Then he realized he knew the woman from the ISN reports.  He immediately returned to his ship to contact IPX headquarters.

#B5#

Fiona exclaimed, “Ten thousand years ago?”

“That’s the report,” Sheridan said.  This IPX team leader is supposed to be some kind of an arrogant genius.  I want you to go out with Captain Reed and check it out.”

Fiona asked, “Where is this planet again?”

Sheridan said, “You’ll need a couple weeks clothing at least.”

Fiona sarcastically said, “That far.”

Sheridan said, “This Eilerson fellow has been studying the ruins.  He believes one of the first ones delivered the prophecy.  One thing is for certain.  The Tare believed the signs included a devastating sickness followed by the arrival of strangers.  Then the one is supposed to arrive.  Eilerson said the word for one is lager but the word for the one is Admirocha.”

Fiona said, “That’s what the Minbari are always calling me.  Very well.  I’ll pack my things.  Would you do me a favor?  If Doctor Franklin needs more money for those telepaths Down Below, would you assure him I’ll take care of it when I return?”

“Sure thing Colonel,” Sheridan said.

Fiona packed her things and went to White Star Sixteen.  Captain Jack Reed was accustomed to having her on board his ship.  He had seen to it that she was given private quarters with a regular Human bed.  The Minbari had been repulsed at the idea of a truly horizontal bed but Reed wanted her comfortable.  There was no telling what would happen.

It took a week to get to Tare.  Fiona kept informed of the updated reports.  The Tares were dying.  It did not make any sense to her.  Who would want to harm such gentle beings?  The IPX team had no luck trying to find a cure.  Overall, the planet seemed to be dying.  The crops were failing, the flora was dying, and the fauna suffered.

Fiona, Reed and several Rangers went down to the planet in a shuttle.  Eilerson and Lobar the chieftain immediately greeted them.  Eilerson acted as a translator.  Eilerson said, “They’re a very primitive yet gentle culture.  They must have had some contact with aliens before but they deny it.”

Fiona said, “You’re referring to their use of the word Admirocha.  After all, that’s Minbari and means green eyed woman.”

Eilerson said, “Chief Lobar wishes to welcome you and offer you a seat at the banquet.”

“Thank him,” Fiona said.

It was as best a feast as the Tares could muster.  Fiona could tell they were eating a lot of food that the Tares could not really afford.  It would be an insult if they refused to dine.  Eilerson explained that the Admirocha prophecy expected a battle against an evil one atop a mountain called Ariel, and then he pointed to the nearby mountain.  Just the mention of the name Ariel caused a flurry among the natives.

After the feast, Lobar insisted they see the ancient temple, carved out of a massive stone ten thousand years ago.  Fiona marveled at the intricate pictographs that adorned the walls.  The Tares had no written language.  Then she saw the statue.

Reed said, “They even made sure the eyes were green.”

Eilerson said, “The prophecy is recorded over there.”

Fiona said, “That wall is wrong.”

Reed asked, “What do you mean?”

Fiona said, “There’s something behind it.  There’s a chamber.”

As Eilerson translated he said, “According to Lobar there is a chamber behind that wall but entry is forbidden.  Only the victor of the battle may enter.  Anyone that’s ever tried to go in has been killed.”

Fiona said, “So naturally you didn’t try.”

Eilerson said, “Hey, I’m looking at a statue of a Human made over ten thousand years ago.  I’m not going to risk my neck if it is true.”

Fiona said, “That’s very prudent.  Well, we’d better get some rest.”

Fiona did not mind sharing a hut with the Rangers.  She was impressed with the portable beds of the Minbari.  They used slanted cots.  The Minbari said nothing as she opted to use a bed of straw provided by the Tare.

Reed said, “This is too weird.”

“You’re telling me,” Fiona said.  “I keep sensing a presence that is somehow familiar yet not really familiar.”

Reed said, “Maybe the deliverer of the message is still here.  After all, Lorien remained on the Shadow home world after they took it over as a form of homage to him.”

Fiona said, “Maybe that’s it.  We’ll see.”

As Fiona slept, she had a very strange dream.  She saw a man that stood atop the mountain.  Out of this man sprang forth sickness.  She woke up in a sweat.  She took a temperature reading and discovered it was already one hundred and thirty degrees.  She went outside and saw the Tare.  They looked miserable.  Usually they lived in cooler temperatures.  The weather was off balance.

“It’s been like this the last few days,” Eilerson said.

Fiona said, “I see.  It’s time I went to Ariel.”

Reed came out of the hut and said, “I’ll go with you.”

Fiona said, “I’d rather you stay here.  If this doesn’t go well then you’ll have to evacuate everyone that you can.”

“Oh yea have little faith,” a male voice boomed.  “Come forth Admirocha!”

Fiona said to Reed, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  The Tares were in full panic.  The voice was new but Fiona knew it was different from the life existence she sensed.  In fact, the being she sensed seemed to be diminishing.  She went to the mountain.  The top was ablaze with fire.

Fiona said to no one in particular, “Time for an escalator.”  Fiona knew she had to pace herself with the ascent.  The mountain was perhaps two thousand feet but the raging fire would guarantee the air to be extremely thin.  When she arrived, she saw a Human.  She knew he was very powerful.

“I am Samuel McCabe,” he said.  “I congratulate you.”

Fiona said, “You’ve been altered by the Vorlons.  Why are you doing this?”

McCabe said, “Oh don’t be so noble.  I am filled with power.  I intend to use it.  Did you know that when I arrived the Tares were out on some ritual hunting party?  I explored their little shire.  Can you imagine what I found in that temple?  A statue of you!”

Fiona said, “Their legends claim I will battle an evil force.”

McCabe said, “Maybe you’re the evil force.  Maybe they got it wrong.  Still, if I’m to succeed I need to destroy you.”

Fiona said, “You’re causing the sickness here.”

McCabe said, “Of course I am.  The Vorlons intended for me to use it against telepaths, but I had to lure you here somehow.  They gave me the power of the plague and then they left me!  What do I care about these simpletons?  When I win, they will worship me and do my bidding.  That’s all they’re good for.”

Fiona said, “I don’t like it when rogue telepaths target innocent civilians.”

McCabe said, “They’re not innocent.  They’re hiding something.  I can only find out what after the battle.  Shall we dance?”

Fiona knew it was time to get busy.  She had no idea what abilities McCabe had but she knew he was not going to be an easy victory.  She decided to let him get in the first strike.  She said, “You’re making a big mistake challenging me.”

McCabe’s first strike was too predictable.  He attempted to penetrate Fiona’s mind, which she successfully resisted.  He quickly realized his mistake when Fiona seized the opportunity to enter his mind.  He was supposed to kill only telepaths created by the Vorlons.  His modifications were extensive, one of a handful of such telepaths.  He had been operating without instructions ever since the end of the war.  Now he was power hungry.  She tried to mind shred him but he was resistant.  She would have to wait until he was weaker.

Nevertheless, he was still Human.  Fiona continued with a pyrotechnical display.  McCabe had received some training on the Vorlon home world for such a fight.  While he had no technological shielding as Kosh did, he had trained in the art of repelling the fireballs telekinetically.  She knew her patience would be her greatest asset.

McCabe only had training simulations to rely upon while Fiona had actual experience.  He was eager to get the battle over with but she had the stamina to drag it out for as long as possible.  She knew it would cost her everything if she underestimated the man.  She still had abilities that she would use toward the end.  He was a strong telekinetic and used that to his advantage.  Fiona found herself repelling boulders and trees.

The battle continued to drag on for over a day.  The mountain engulfed in flames.  The rising heat collided with a cold front that tried moving into the area and a horrific thunderstorm ensued.  McCabe was strong but he was not accustomed to such lengthy battles.  Fiona could tell he was getting fatigued.  She had often spent days at a time awake and engaged in the heat of the battle, although admittedly not in psychic battles.  McCabe was getting weaker.

Then Fiona began to feel a surging in her own powers.  She felt reenergized.  McCabe sensed the change and began to flee.  He started flying toward the shire.  She was drenched from the water but she knew she had to end it.  He would have no choice but to use his ultimate weapon.

“This ends now,” McCabe said as he hovered over the shire.

Fiona was accustomed to male bravado and she ignored the remark.  McCabe was now emitting a strange dark cloud around him and she knew he was releasing all of the plagues the Vorlons imbued him with to destroy telepaths.  She took control of the falling rain and caused it to form an aerial river of water that began to vortex around McCabe.  She had caught him off guard.  He tried to counteract the water flow with his telekinesis to no avail.

Then Fiona froze the water, encasing McCabe inside a massive block of ice.  She knew he was still alive.  She went back into his mind again and concentrated.  Mind shredding is a truly grizzly task, every neuron forcibly ruptured through sheer power of thought.  She successfully killed him but wondered at what cost to the Tare.

Fiona brought the ice block into a barren field.  She caused a great fire to erupt.  McCabe was dead but there was no telling how long the plagues that resided in him would live.  She had to destroy all that she could.  She only returned to the ground when McCabe was nothing more than a pile of ash.  She was tired but she was strong.  She walked back into the little shire.

The Tares were cheering as best they could but Fiona knew they were weak.  They were still dying.  She said nothing as she went into the ancient temple to the place.  The wall that concealed a chamber suddenly opened.  She saw a small closet of a room but could tell there was a spiral staircase leading downward.

Eilerson said to Reed, “Lobar will not allow anyone else to enter.”

Fiona said, “I’ll be okay.”  She began her descent down the stairs.  She was going deep.  The spiral staircase would have made anyone else lose track of how deep but she knew she had gone a mile when she reached the bottom.  She entered a brightly lit chamber and stopped.

In a technology-filled room, most of the machines were off but a couple still operated.  A woman was working at a control panel.  When she turned around, Fiona saw that she was the same species as Lorien.

“You’re a first one,” Fiona said.

The woman said, “I am _the_ first one.”

Fiona said, “That’s what Lorien said.  Who are you?”

“Riana,” the woman said.  Fiona could tell that the woman was tired.  She had not fared as well as Lorien.

Fiona asked, “What now?”

Riana said, “I am pleased that you have won dear child.  I don’t have much time left.”

Fiona said, “You’re dying.”

Riana said, “Yes child.  This planet was dying when I first arrived.  I did not want to go with the others beyond the outer rim.  I was already dying then.”

Fiona said, “So you stayed to help the Tare.”

Riana said, “Yes.  Samuel McCabe was one of five telepaths programmed by the Vorlons to destroy all Vorlon created telepaths.  This was to preserve the natural evolution of the second-generation species such as your own species.  The Vorlons inserted the telepath genes into species that were destined to fight in their great wars.”

Fiona said, “But what about natural telepaths?”

Riana said, “Ah that is an interesting question.  True telepaths are rare within the realm of the second generation.  A handful of species developed it naturally.  Other species such as the Narn had it introduced to them.  Do you know what species used to live on this planet?”

Fiona said, “No.”

Riana said, “The Betas used to live here.  They were allies of the Vorlons.  In their anxiousness to wage war with the Shadows, they inserted the telepath gene into the Betas over fifty thousand years ago.  As you know, the Shadows and the Vorlons engaged in conflict every ten thousand years.  The Betas were a highly advanced species and they were champions of the Vorlon realm.”

Fiona asked, “What happened to them?”

Riana said, “The Vorlons happened to them.”

Fiona said, “The Vorlons negotiated a deal to destroy the Betas that were telepaths in exchange for the Shadows to destroy some kind of a weapon.”

Riana said, “Oh they did that to the Narn telepaths and they tried to do that to you and your friends.  It would have been better if that had happened to the Betas.  The Vorlons made a mistake.  With their zeal to engage in war, they failed to evaluate properly the genetic code of the Betas.  The Betas were evolving and as part of that evolution the universe introduced a natural telepath gene.”

Fiona said, “I don’t understand the problem.”

Riana said, “The Betas genes were naturally resistant to the genes introduced by the Vorlons.  The Vorlons only realized that they had made a mistake when the Betas began to fight amongst themselves.  A great civil war divided the entire species.  Even the Vorlons could see the dividing line – natural telepaths versus artificially inserted telepaths.  Out of this war there were no survivors.”

Fiona said, “That’s terrible.”

Riana said, “Terrible indeed.  The Vorlons vowed never to allow that to happen again.  They realized they couldn’t predict with accuracy which species would generate telepaths.  Approximately eleven thousand years ago, they began to mark all the genes they inserted within the various species.  These marks would allow them to self-destruct their created telepaths should they decide it be necessary.  They made a point in creating special telepaths that could carry out that mission.”

Fiona said, “Samuel McCabe was only supposed to kill Vorlon created telepaths but instead he attacked the Tare.”

Riana said, “You will find that both the Vorlons and the Shadows have left behind many weapons.  There are four others like McCabe.  You must seek them out and destroy them.”

Fiona asked, “Is that prudent?  What about the Betas?  Could it happen again?”

Riana said, “I did not think you wished for millions upon millions to die horrible deaths.”

Fiona said, “I don’t.”

Riana said, “The Universe has a way of creating remedies.  There will come a time when those marked by the Vorlons will no longer suffer the agonies of the Betas, but only as long as the gene pool is allowed to become broad.  The Vorlons did not anticipate that.  Did you know that you are not marked?”

Fiona said, “That’s what I understand.  Lorien said that my lineage predates the Vorlon influence.  You seem very tired.”

Riana said, “It is nearly my time.  You must engage in battle four other telepaths.  They are operating on their own.  They were created to destroy all marked telepaths.  Samuel McCabe was merely the first one to suffer the void of Vorlon instruction.  He became power hungry with his masters’ departure.  He dared to call himself a god.  The Tares are a good people.  I have sustained this planet for a very long time and it is once again healed.  There is nothing more than I can do.  You must finish what you came here to do.”

Fiona still had many questions but they would remain unanswered.  Riana was glowing and then burst into a spectacular display of energy.  Fiona saw that the technological devices were no longer operating.  Instead, they were disintegrating.  She began a quick ascent up the stairs.  There was only a cloud of smoke that followed her.  She sensed that the equipment destroyed and the cavern collapsed.

There was new panic among the Tares.  Fiona looked up to the sky and saw the White Star engaged in battle with a Shadow mother ship.  This was the true evil force.  Fiona began attacking the vessel from the ground with great bursts of energy.  She began telepathically scanning the vessel.  They were not Shadows!  They were certainly Shadow allies but they were not the first ones.  They had come in search of Samuel McCabe to use him as a weapon against the Interstellar Alliance.  The rogue Shadow vessel burst into flames.

Then Fiona looked around.  The Tares were getting weaker.  She wondered about the situation.  The planet had spawned the Betas.  Were they an integral link to the remedy of the telepath problem?  Was that important right now?  Fiona decided she was making the scenario too complicated.  She had to help the Tare.

Fiona began to ascend and felt another power surge.  She was not even surprised that she failed to shed tears of blood.  She wanted the Tare to live, and with that single thought emerged a green wave.  Then she returned to the ground and felt thoroughly drained.

Eilerson asked incredulously, “What happened?”

Reed said, “I don’t know.”

“Max,” a woman said.  “They’re healed.  Look at them!  The sores are all gone!”

Fiona said, “I’m feeling a little tired.”  Reed grabbed her before she fell flat on her face.  She was unsure of how long she had been asleep.  When she awoke, she was back on the White Star.  A Minbari physician was monitoring her vital signs.  She did not understand Minbari but she could tell the physician was summoning Reed.

“They didn’t like it when I ordered your bed to be flat,” Reed said as he entered.  “I see you’re finally awake.”

Fiona asked, “How long?”

“Two days,” Reed said.  “The Tares are fine.  They’re completely healed.  Their world seems to be healing itself of the destruction.  I think they’re going to be fine.”

Fiona said, “That’s good.”

Fiona made a point to take it easy during the return trip home.  She was aware of the fact that she was becoming increasingly powerful.  She debriefed with Sheridan upon return.  He had no direct information about the Betas but said Lorien had hinted about such a species.  He wondered what other surprises were out there.

Even Sheridan was concerned about the Vorlon interference.  They had caused a species to literally self-destruct.  He knew there was going to be a telepath war and now he understood the reason why.  The Vorlons genetically programmed the last failsafe measure.


	20. 20 Centauri Prime: The Second Super Telepath Battle

##  20 Centauri Prime: The Second Super Telepath Battle

Fiona looked forward to the briefing for another assignment.  She had settled into her usual routine but after a couple of weeks, it had bored her to death practically.  Retirement may sound fun initially, but for someone like Fiona she needed to stay busy.  She did not like just sitting around.  There was work to do.

“Mollari wants you to go to Centauri Prime to follow up a lead on the raiders,” Sheridan said.

Fiona said, “I thought Mollari hated me.”

Sheridan said, “He does.  He’s not giving out any information until you get there.”

Fiona said, “You know what that means.”

Sheridan said, “It’s probably a trap of some sort.”

Fiona said, “I see.”

Sheridan said, “I want you to go anyway.  Who knows?  Strange things have been happening lately.  Rumors claim the Centauri Regent is insane.  Just see what you can find out.”

“Yes sir,” Fiona said.

Fiona found that she actually enjoyed seeing Jack Reed again.  He was a dedicated and good man.  Maybe that was it.  He was anxious to help the Alliance rid itself of the raider problem and if this mission could do that then he would be happy.

Things became interesting when White Star Sixteen entered Centauri Prime space.  Mollari contacted the vessel and said, “We have information that cannot be revealed on open channels.  You will land your shuttle at these coordinates.  You will check in to the Vitas Hotel and await further instructions.  Under no circumstances are you to approach the palace.  Is that understood?”

“Clearly,” Fiona said.  “Captain Reed will be accompanying me.”

“As you wish,” Mollari said.

After the communication ended Reed said, “It sounds like a trap all right.”

Fiona said, “Then we’ll be sure to be extra careful.”

Reed was a very good shuttle pilot.  He wanted the shuttle to remain on the surface in case they needed it for a quick getaway.  He had a very good security system but he understood that it still could be possible for an expert to break in to the shuttle.  Fiona inserted a telepathic lock.  That would guarantee no one would sabotage the shuttle.

Two guards escorted them to the Vitas Hotel.  The Centauri people went out of their way to avoid the two strangers.  They checked in to the hotel.  The Centauri liked overly adorned rooms.  Naturally, Fiona hated it.  She preferred a more Spartan décor while Reed did not seem to care.  Fiona immediately began sensing something.

Reed asked, “What’s wrong?”

Fiona said, “There’s a Vorlon modified Centauri telepath nearby.  She knows I am here.  She is named Sabetha Dumas.”

Reed asked, “How strong is she?”

Fiona casually said, “She’s one of the five.  Don’t bother unpacking.  We’re not going to be here very long.”

Reed felt a chill run up his spine when someone knocked on the door.  Why was he acting so unprofessional?  He had learned during the war to expect the unexpected from Fiona.  She opened the door and in sashayed a woman.  This particular Centauri had a little sense of vanity as evidenced by her long ponytail.

Fiona casually said, “You’re here to kill me.  You’re Sabetha Dumas.”

Dumas smiled, “Oh I only want to be your friend.”

Reed asked, “What do you know about the raiders?”

“Nothing,” Dumas replied.  She was flitting around the room and Fiona sensed a purpose to the seemingly innocuous routine.  Fiona noticed that Dumas was checking the vents and windows.

Reed said, “Ambassador Mollari told us he had information about the raider ships.”

Fiona said, “Captain Reed, I think it’s time you left.”

Reed asked, “Why?”

Fiona said, “She’s getting ready to poison us.”

Dumas said, “My!  You are suspicious.  What is that word your people use to refer to non-telepaths?  Ah yes, mundane.”

Fiona said, “I don’t like that word.”

Dumas smiled, “I was designed to destroy only telepaths created by the Vorlons.  I was specifically assigned to destroy such telepaths that joined the Shadows.”

Fiona said, “Then your power cannot affect me.”

Reed asked, “Why didn’t you use that power during the war?  We know that the Shadows used telepaths.”

Dumas sternly said, “The Vorlons sent a planet killer.  They were going to destroy my home world.  Instead, they left for Corianas 6.  They sent me down here and ordered me to kill my own people.  I wasn’t going to do that.  I have a terrible power.  I cause famine.  Oh, it’s quick but it isn’t fair.  I’m a loyal Centauri woman.”

Fiona said, “We all know that the Centauri government supported the Shadows and even allowed them to establish a base here.  Ambassador Mollari tried to rectify that when he forced the Shadows to leave.  The Shadows left.  What about their other allies?  Did they leave or are they still here?”

Dumas sternly said, “I have a new purpose.  The Vorlons had no right to interfere with our natural evolution.  We are a proud people you see.  They gave me the ability to destroy telepaths and that’s exactly what I intend to do.”

Dumas started emitting a strange orange mist.  Fiona set up a field around herself.  She knew that Reed would be safe from the mist but she could not take any chances.  Reed had followed his training.  He held his breath and ran to the window.  Dumas was trying to force Fiona into dropping her field and did not notice what Reed had done until the window was opened.

Dumas cried, “NO!”  Fiona created a telekinetic wind that forced the strange mist out of the room into the open air.  Dumas ran to the window in horror.  She cried, “My people will die!”  Then she flung herself out of the window.  Dumas fell fourteen floors and she died instantly when she hit the ground.

Reed said, “It’s time to get the hell out of here.”

The two went downstairs.  They knew they had to leave.  A Centauri security team arrived to investigate.  Fiona could sense that many telepaths were dying.  She saw past the front door.  Dumas’ body still emitted the strange mist despite the fact that the woman was dead.

“Hold it,” the security officer said.  “What do you two know about that woman?”

Fiona said, “She committed suicide.  The Vorlons altered her and ordered her to kill all Centauri telepaths.  There was nothing we could do to stop her.”

Mollari arrived.  Fiona knew it was not going to be a pleasant scene.  He demanded, “What have you done?”

Reed replied, “That woman on the ground began emitting a strange gas.  I opened the window to vent the room and she jumped out.  She claimed that gas would kill her people.  There was nothing we could do about it.”

Mollari said, “You lie.  I bet you pushed her out of the window.  Arrest them!”

Despite Reed dramatically producing his Minbari pike, Fiona had other plans.  There would be no fair trial on Centauri Prime.  Reed was shortly confused when everyone in the area began to fall asleep.  She said, “President Sheridan can sort this out later.  Come on.”

There was too much confusion for anyone on the streets to care about a couple of Humans.  Fiona saw the emaciated bodies of the telepaths.  The mist continued to spread.  Fiona and Reed made it back to the shuttle without any problems.  Reed then requested permission to take off but denied.

Reed said, “I’m going anyway.”

Fiona said, “Do it.”

They ignored the warnings of the Centauri fighter pilots that attempted to intercept them.  A Centauri battleship was on an intercept course with the White Star.  They quickly docked and Reed ordered his crew to evacuate Centauri space immediately.

Reed breathed a sigh of relief when the ship did not pursue them into hyperspace.  He ordered, “Get me President Sheridan on the line immediately.”

“Yes sir,” the female Minbari communications officer replied.

#B5#

Sheridan pondered over the report of what happened.  Mollari was extremely upset.  Every telepath on Centauri Prime was dead.  When local authorities burned Sabetha Dumas’ body, the strange mist finally evaporated.  Telepaths that returned did not suffer the fate of those that had been on the home world at the time of the attack.  Mollari blamed Fiona for the incident.

Sheridan refused to surrender Fiona to the Centauri government for prosecution.  He explained that Sabetha Dumas committed suicide because she accidentally released the lethal gas.  He suspected it was no accident but relations with the Centauri government were under a strain for a while.  Literally, it only affected marked telepaths.

Now he had another problem.  The Centauri government had contacted President Luchenko.  Sheridan insisted the same thing with her.  Luchenko was seriously considering recalling Fiona into military service.  She wanted the ability to control such a powerful telepath.

Sheridan sighed, “The Centauri promised us they had information concerning the raider ships that have been plaguing Alliance space.  They lied.  They were trying to kill her and their own plan backfired.  They have no one to blame but themselves.”

Luchenko angrily said, “This is a diplomatic nightmare!”

Sheridan said, “She works for the Alliance now.  Listen to me.  Three other telepaths have been altered by the Vorlons.  One nearly destroyed a peace loving species by infecting them with a fatal plague.  Colonel Mathers saved them.  Now this Sabetha Dumas has managed to kill every telepath that was on Centauri Prime.  Can’t you understand the danger of letting these supercharged telepaths run around unchecked?”

Luchenko asked, “Why wasn’t Colonel Mathers affected by that gas?”

Sheridan replied, “She’s not like other telepaths.”

Luchenko said, “She’s growing more dangerous every day.  What makes you so sure she wasn’t altered by the Vorlons?”

Sheridan said, “I know.  I worked with them.  She was not willing to do their bidding.  That’s why they tried to kill her.  Now she is the only one left that can deal with these supercharged telepaths that have the ability to destroy entire worlds with a mere thought.  Do you really want to hand her over to the Centauri?  You know that if you gave the order she would comply.  She still follows discipline.”

Luchenko said, “Very well, she can continue working for the Alliance for the time being.  If I hear of anything else that doesn’t add up I will recall her to Earth.  Is that understood?”

“Loud and clear,” Sheridan said.  He mulled over the conversation in his head.  He knew that one day Fiona might have to renounce her loyalty to Earth.  Would she be ready?  Earth was still trying to heal from the aftermath of Clark.  Yet Sheridan understood that Earth suffered a division between Vorlon and Shadow influences.


	21. 21 Queen of Queens: The Third Super Telepath Bath

##  21 Queen of Queens:  The Third Super Telepath Battle

Fiona asked, “So when do we get to go back to Babylon 5?”

Reed turned around and said, “Not just yet.  President Sheridan says the situation is still too hot.”

Fiona said, “We’ve been in hyperspace for a week.”

Reed said, “That’s not too unusual.”

Fiona said, “I’m having urgent pizza cravings.”  Reed and the other Human Rangers laughed.  The Minbari Rangers politely said nothing.  Then they anxiously awaited the incoming transmission from Sheridan.  Perhaps now they could return to normal functions.

Sheridan said, “Ah good.  I have an assignment for you, and once you’re done you can return to Babylon 5.  Cargo ships have been reporting strange sightings of bugs in hyperspace.”

Fiona said, “Bugs?”

Sheridan said, “I know it sounds strange, but these bugs are reportedly four feet in length, blue colored, have six legs and oversized mandibles.  Here’s the strange part.  They are only attacking ships with telepaths on board but once they attack, they kill everyone.  I’ll bet anything it’s related to a Vorlon super telepath.”

Fiona said, “I hate bugs.  Why does it have to be bugs?  Man!”

Sheridan said, “I’m sending you the coordinates of the last several attacks.”

Reed said, “It’s a good thing we have the right kind of bait on board.”

Fiona sarcastically said, “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Sheridan said, “Please keep me informed of your progress.  Sheridan out.”

At least it was better than hanging out in hyperspace.  The Centauri government was highly upset over what happened with Sabetha Dumas.  Fiona did not appreciate being the center of such highly charged diplomatic attention.  Reed was busy analyzing the coordinates of the bug attacks.  He picked a logical course and they were finally underway.

It took only a few hours before they encountered a swarm.  These particular bugs were telepathic.  Reed ordered battle stations for good measure, and Fiona was already busy at work.  There were thousands of the creatures.  The ship added to the firepower and it took twenty minutes before the last bug was dead.

Fiona said, “That’s the last of them.  Where’s a chart?  Good.  This is where they came from.  Why does it have to be bugs?”

Reed said, “They were extremely vicious.  Did they send back a message to their home world?”

Fiona said, “No.  We’re going in unannounced and uninvited.”

“Good,” Reed said.

It took another day before they reached the strange home planet of the bugs.  It was a wilderness planet and there was no sign of cities.  The dominant species on the planet were various insect life forms.  There were several major groupings of colonies.  Reed decided they should go to the largest colony.

Fiona said, “It’s strange.  I can’t sense any telepathic activity down there.  We’d better get going.”

Reed gave his crew some last minute instructions.  Fiona and Reed departed in the shuttle.  Reed found a clearing to land in but it was half a mile from the major colony.  Fiona did not mind walking.  They made it to the woods without any problems.  As they walked, they saw many gargantuan insects.

The dominant species were the blue bugs they had seen in space.  They were some kind of a cross between ants and termites.  They had no interest in Fiona or Reed and communicated through sounds and pheromones.  They busily preoccupied themselves with spitting acid on trees.  Then they converted matter into a liquid paste.  Sometimes they rolled up the matter into giant balls, maybe for food, while other times formed it into sheets.  They watched as a crew of drones used the paste to repair hives.

“They’re the same as the ones in space,” Reed said.

Fiona said, “They’re not telepathic.  Wait a minute.  That large hive over there!  We want that one.  There’s telepathic activity inside.”

As they approached, they knew trouble was brewing.  A series of drones began exiting as if to form a barricade.  Fiona said, “We don’t have time for this.”  She telekinetically forced the drones away from the exit.  Once inside, they could see the honeycombed structure.  Drones went out of their way to avoid the two strangers.

“Come closer so that I may see you,” a female voice called.

Fiona and Reed entered a large chamber.  Perched on a platform made out of the paste sat a large queen bug.  She was at least thirty feet long and fifteen feet wide.  She had an extended abdomen.  She constantly delivered eggs, which drones carried away.

“I am Dorian, the highest ranking queen of the seven queens,” she said.  “It is rare for us to receive visitors.  Why have you come?”

Reed said, “Strange creatures in hyperspace have been attacking our ships.  We believe they come from your world.”

Dorian said, “Indeed they do come from my world.  They do my bidding.”

Reed asked, “Why are you targeting telepaths?”

Dorian replied, “It is why I was adapted.  Surely, you know of the Vorlons.  They once saved our planet from the Shadows.  When they asked me to undergo the change, how could I refuse them?”

Reed asked, “How long have you lived?”

Dorian said, “I am young.  I am only fifty-three years of age.  I heard the stories passed down from queen to princess of the great Vorlon Realm.  They saved us from the terrible Shadows over a thousand years ago.  They asked a favor of service and I agreed.”

Fiona said, “You agreed to destroy all the Vorlon created telepaths.  However, the Vorlons are gone.  Why are you doing this now?”  She realized that the Vorlons were using these creatures as a form of pestilence.

Dorian said, “They are gone but we are still here.  We are obligated to fulfill our part of the agreement.  We must destroy all telepaths.”

Fiona said, “Not all telepaths were created by the Vorlons.”

Dorian said, “That does not matter to me.  My new children have a purpose and we crave all telepathic flesh.  As we consume it we grow stronger with our telepathic abilities.”

Reed said, “Surely you must understand that you will die as soon as you complete this mission.”

Dorian said, “I am not like the others altered.  Already I control the entire world we live upon.  Those foolish queens dared to oppose me but they quickly learned obedience was far more preferable.  They envied me for what I had become.  They envy my new children that eat flesh.  The flesh is good.”

Fiona said, “I understand now.  You’re targeting ships with telepaths, hoping to increase your own powers.  Once you’re done, you’re going to spread across the galaxy and consume all forms of flesh.  I can’t let you do that.”

Dorian thoughtfully said, “I wonder what powers I will assimilate from you.”  Reed anxiously looked around.  The drones were beginning to concentrate inside the queen’s chamber.

Fiona said, “Call off your drones or I’ll destroy you and this hive.  I know this is the only telepathic colony on the planet.  I need not have to destroy the other queens.  Your princesses haven’t matured yet.  There will be no one left to fulfill the obligation once I’m done with you.”

Dorian shrieked, “IMPUDENCE!”

Fiona grabbed Reed and immediately set fire to Dorian.  The drones were confused.  They were desperate to save their queen.  Fiona held onto Reed as she burst through the top of the hive.  The woods were crawling with bugs returning to save the hive.

Reed shouted, “You have to destroy all of them!”

“Take a chill pill,” Fiona casually said.  She bombarded the hive with massive fireballs.  Reed was never so terrified in his life.  She said, “They’re trying to block me.  Dorian’s dead.”  Reed watched as more fireballs began to consume the other hives.  Then he watched as certain bugs began to burst into flames.

Reed asked, “What about the other colonies?”

Fiona replied, “We’ll have to go and investigate to verify that she was telling the truth.  It’s time to go.”

Fiona had learned how to distinguish the telepathic creatures from the non-telepathic ones.  The drones were not able to reproduce but she had to destroy the ones in Dorian’s colony.  They had feasted on flesh and angered over the loss of their queen.  Fiona had no choice but to destroy the nursery chamber that held the five princesses in special maturation cells.  They had been destined to colonize new worlds.

Reed was not accustomed to telekinetically flying and he quickly decided he hated it.  He saw a mountain burst in volcanic eruption.  The trees were violently shaking as the earth quaked.

Fiona said, “Aw hell, we’ve really got to get out of here.”  She began flying the two back to the shuttle.

Reed asked, “What’s wrong?”

Fiona said, “We’ve triggered some sort of failsafe mechanism.  The whole planet’s getting ready to blow.”

Reed exclaimed, “What!”

She brought him back to the shuttle and he immediately went to work.  Reed immediately took off and ordered the White Star to enter hyperspace the second they were aboard the mother ship.  From space, they could see that the entire planet was beginning to tear apart from the inside out.  As soon as they docked, the White Star began to shake violently.  Reed banged his head and fell unconscious.

“Wake up Captain Reed,” Fiona said.

Reed sat up.  He was still in the shuttle.  He asked, “What happened?”

Fiona said, “The planet’s gone.  We’re not yet in hyperspace.  You’re needed on the bridge.”

“Right,” Reed said as he stood.

As the two exited the shuttle, they saw extensive damage.  They proceeded to the bridge.  All along the way, there was damage.  If only they had been a little faster in returning the ship, Reed thought.  He received a report from his second in command.  The ship survived the planetary explosion but was temporarily unable to fly.  Communications were down.  Life support was minimal and the hospital was full of wounded.

Fiona said, “I’d better go help the doctor.”

“Thank you Colonel,” Reed said.

Fiona was able to help a lot of the wounded.  She liked having such a positive new talent.  Most of her other talents were destructive.  She knew that any drones still alive in space would eventually die.  Sheridan was going to have to advise the various ships’ captains.

Technicians quickly restored communications.  Temporarily stranded for a day, another White Star finally arrived to give them a tow.  Most captains found humiliation in such an act.  Ships felt pride in self-sufficiency.  Sheridan pondered the new report.  He saw a biblical pattern to the altered Vorlons: plague, famine, and pestilence.  Now all that remained was war, and he would have seen the four horsemen of the apocalypse.


	22. 22 The Day of the Dead

##  22 The Day of the Dead

Fiona was glad to be finally back on Babylon 5.  There was something always going on and she heard rumors that Lochley sold part of the station for one night.  It was necessary for some sort of religious festival.  As she unpacked in her quarters, she received a guest.

G’Kar said, “Ah very good.  You are not staying here.”

Fiona said, “I’m unpacking G’Kar.”

“You can’t be serious,” G’Kar said.  Then changing his tone he added, “You were not told of the Day of the Dead.”

Fiona jokingly said, “Ooh, it sounds scary.”

G’Kar said, “I’ve heard the stories.  The dead really do return for one night to terrorize you.  You don’t want to be here.  Trust me.”

Fiona said, “We have a similar holiday.”

G’Kar said, “I’ve heard about your Halloween and trick or treat customs.  This is very different.  The dead really do return.”

Fiona said, “I’m not afraid.  If you like, you can spend the night with me.”

G’Kar said, “Absolutely nothing can make me spend the night in this section of the station.”

“As you wish,” Fiona said.  “I’m staying here.  I’m not afraid of a myth.”

Fiona sighed after G’Kar left.  She had never seen the Narn act like that.  Usually he was either fearless or impassioned.  Maybe he was getting a little old.  She settled in for a night of haunting.  She ordered a pizza and picked a movie to watch.

Pizza is the food of the gods, she thought.  The movie was not too bad.  Fiona had totally forgotten about the festivities until the video went down.  Strange, she thought.  Then she felt very detached.  Something weird was happening.  Maybe there were pranksters playing a trick.  She tried to open her door but it would not budge.  She tried telekinetically and it finally opened, but the hall was thick with a strange red haze.  When she tried to step outside, she felt like she was falling.

“I suppose that’s the gropo way of life,” a woman said.

Fiona turned around.  There stood a woman dressed in an old-fashioned bodice dress.  She sported a conical hat, out of which draped a long ribbon of sheer fabric.  Fiona had the distinct impression the woman was some sort of low royalty personage.

As she closed the door Fiona asked, “Who are you?”

The woman replied, “I am the Lady Marion of Aragon.”

Fiona asked, “Why have you come?”

Marion replied, “Oh let’s be reasonable.  You have many little questions and I will endeavor to answer those first.  I lived in the country you now call Great Britain in the year 1027 AD.  The Lord William of Aragon met me as a young woman one day when he snuck out of his castle in disguise to spy upon the people.  We were soon married and I bore a daughter.  He wanted a son as rightful heir, yet I bore no more children.  One day he ordered my beheading.  My daughter was of age to claim his land and title.  She was forced to flee.  I bought her time to escape.”

Fiona said, “I’ve heard this story before.  It’s been passed down the line.”

Marion said, “Yes, but I did not pass down the story of how I met a Vorlon.”

Fiona said, “That would have been about the time they planned to introduce the artificial telepath gene into the Human species.”

Marion said, “Correct.  They very nearly did not do it until they learned of our ancient history.  Oh not everything has been passed down the line.  Even I was unaware until this day.  They knew that our kind could generate the telepath gene naturally, but they were pressed for time.  They needed telepaths prepared for the Shadow wars.  That is why they inserted the gene of the Betas into our kind.  They felt that if for some reason they failed to destroy all those with the artificially inserted gene that the Betas gene would guarantee a conflict.”

Fiona said, “The Vorlons went to a lot of trouble to ensure the telepaths would be destroyed.”

Marion said, “They did indeed.  They were careless with their eugenics program.  That was why the Betas were driven to conflict and ultimately destroyed themselves.  They tried to overcorrect that problem.  They failed to understand the Human genetic schematic.  Our evolution as a species would eventually cause the Vorlon gene to be neutralized and replaced with our own natural gene.”

Fiona said, “Then all those telepaths don’t need to die.”

Marion said, “Human evolution must undergo several millennia before that occurs.  That is why strife will continue.  That is why you can expect a telepath war.  The answer lies in integrating the species rather than segregating it.  We made that mistake once.”

Fiona asked, “Do you mean to tell me that telepaths lived on Earth before us?”

Marion said, “That is correct.  It is hard to believe, but the telepath gene was naturally emerging.  The population was still small enough yet quite diverse and the universe went about its business of properly mixing the DNA.  Our kind was shunned because we were so different.  So about twelve thousand years ago or so we collected on the continent of Atlantis.  We were a small population yet we invited others to live with us.  We thrived for two millennia.  We had all kinds of powers.  How do you think the pyramids were built?  Certainly, it wasn’t through divine intervention or alien assistance.  We could do it all including telekinesis.”

Fiona said, “The myths about Atlantis never spoke of telepaths.”

Marion said, “History had reduced Atlantis to a mere myth.  Scholars can’t even agree if Atlantis was an actual continent or simply a mere island.  It was as large as Australia.  Our kind made several mistakes.  We summoned all telepaths to our land.  We over mined the land and the shelf became unstable.  Then a super volcano erupted with such force that the continent sank.  It happened so quickly that there was not enough time to evacuate the continent.  Many that did make it off found themselves drowned by the massive tidal waves.  The barrier was broken and the ocean waters flowed into what is now called the Mediterranean Sea.”

Fiona asked, “How did our line survive?”

Marion replied, “Those survivors that did manage to escape in time were not of our stock.  That is why the stories conveniently forgot the fact that we were a proud race of telepaths.  Only one pair survived and that was because they were in Egypt at the time.  They became our original parents.”

Fiona said, “I understand.  We became segregated and concentrated the gene whereas the rest of Humanity continued to diversify and the ingredients further spread around the world in diluted form.”

Marion said, “Unfortunately you are correct.  We are the lineage of women.  There is another line that is of men.”

Fiona asked, “Why is that?”

Marion said, “We had seen the results of too much inbreeding.  We knew it was time to expand our horizons.  The universe decided to help us in this quest.  The parents sired twins – a son and a daughter.  The son found that he could only bear one son at a time while the daughter found that she could only bear one daughter at a time.  We were trapped in linear reproduction rather than unilateral dissemination of the gene.  Our abilities became suppressed.  We could sort of sense thoughts.  Occasionally someone would discover the gift of healing.  Others times someone else would discover the gift of fire.  You’re the first to discover the gift of ice.”

Fiona said, “I’ve discovered quite a number of gifts.”

Marion said, “That is because the gene has continued to be nurtured by the wonderful mixing with the rest of the genetic code.  Each generation has proven to be a little bit stronger.  Yet our line was the one cursed with the madness.  We always made sure there was an heir.  The madness encouraged us to bear a child while still very young.”

Fiona said, “Well that stinks.”

Marion laughed, “The last several generations have exceeded our original ancestors.  You are the first one not to produce an heir by the age of twenty in at least several centuries.  You are also one of the oldest women in our family.  You’re also the end of the line.”

Fiona flatly said, “I’m the end of the line.”

Marion said, “You waited too long to bear a child.  That pleasure can never be yours.  It is just as well.  You will undergo yet another transformation before you reach the final stage of evolution.  You will live an eternity, unless of course you allow one of those super telepaths to destroy you.  You’ll be lonely and separate but you’ll play an important role in guiding our species in its evolutionary process.”

Fiona said, “What have I done?  I always wanted children.  I had accepted the fact that I would probably only bear a single daughter but still I wanted at least that.”

Marion said, “There’s no going back in time.  For now, though, I suggest you allow yourself the pleasures of men.  You have already done so with John Collins.  You have worked so hard.  You deserve something for yourself.  It is time you saw our past.”

Fiona had a hard time accepting that fact.  She knew it was true.  Then she sat and watched the images flow through her mind.  She was watching the history of her family.  She saw the construction of the pyramids and the crucifixion of Christ.  Thousands of years passed by until morning finally arrived and her visitor was gone.

Someone was at her door.  Fiona got up and answered it.  There stood Zack.  He asked, “Are you okay?”

Fiona said, “I see the night is over.  Does anyone know what happened?”

Zack said, “Are you kidding?  A whole chunk of the station was gone last night.  Michael managed to establish some communications but he had to use the interstellar communications network to do it.  No one could get in or out of this section.”

Fiona said, “I see.”

Zack said, “I take it you had a visitor.”

Fiona said, “Come on in Zack.  I’ll make some coffee.”

Zack said, “Sorry but I can’t.  I have to make sure everyone is all right.”

Fiona said, “I’m fine.  I’m still trying to absorb it all I suppose.”

Zack said, “You and everyone else.”

The dutiful security officer continued with his rounds.  Fiona was going to need a large pot of coffee.  She had seen a lot of history.  She still felt a little disoriented when Sheridan and Delenn arrived.  Sheridan had been in his quarters with Delenn in the ambassadorial section so he did not have a visitor, but Kosh had left a message with Lochley and she delivered it.

Fiona said, “There were Human telepaths on Earth over ten thousand years ago.”

Sheridan said, “That’s impossible.”

Fiona said, “It’s connected with the Atlantis story.  Telepaths were naturally emerging.  Everyone shunned them because they were different, so they removed themselves from the rest of the developing societies and built Atlantis.  It was their home and they allowed non-telepaths to live with them.  They began advancing faster than the rest of the world.  They were divided though.  Some wanted to conquer the world that had been so cruel to them while others wanted to help the world advance.  They helped build the pyramids.  They over-mined the continent.  When the volcano erupted, the stress was too great and the continent sank beneath the ocean.”

Sheridan asked, “What about survivors?”

Fiona said, “There were some survivors that managed to escape and avoid the massive tidal waves but they weren’t telepaths.  My earliest parents were both telepaths.  They were in Egypt at the time.  They heard the cries for help but there was nothing they could do.  They bore two children, a son, and a daughter.  That was when the line split.  The women in my line have descended over ten thousand years.”

Delenn asked, “What about the son?”

Fiona replied, “He too has been caught in linear reproduction.  I have been told the male lineage still exists, always producing just one heir.  They have not been cursed by the madness.  One of them is still around.  We have heard it from Lorien, Riana, and now from the Lady Marion of Aragon who lived in the year of 1027 AD.”

Sheridan said, “Maybe he works for Psi Corps.”

Fiona said, “I don’t know.  I get the feeling that whoever the male descendant is he has naturally avoided the Psi Corps.  We had made that mistake.  We separated ourselves from the rest of the world.  We instinctively knew to avoid that mistake again.”

Delenn said, “Perhaps he will reveal himself someday.”

Fiona said, “Should he choose to do so.  I am the end of the line of women.  He’s not necessarily the end of the line of the men.”

Delenn said, “You are the last?”

Fiona sighed, “Yeah.  I waited too long to bear a child and now I cannot.  I still cannot believe it.  She said that since I cannot have a child I might as well go around enjoying the pleasures of men.  I have over ten thousand years of history inside my head right now.  I can see her life.  Boy, she really enjoyed the pleasures of men.  She wasn’t a faithful wife.  She could have spared her own life if she had revealed the truth that her daughter was not the daughter of the lord.  Oh well.  Happy Halloween!”


	23. 23 The Macaw: The Fourth Super Telepath Battle

##  23 The Macaw:  The Fourth Super Telepath Battle

Rumors traveled faster than regular communications.  The universe enjoyed gossip.  Some rumors required investigation to verify the truthfulness of the accounts.  A planet bordering between Alliance and Shadow space called Macaw was planning a major invasion.  The Alliance did not know much about the Macaws.  They allied with the Vorlons until shortly before the war but no one could recollect their participation.  They were a secretive society.

Fiona had chosen not to reveal to Sheridan that she expected to undergo another transformation and then reach the final stage of evolution.  She figured that he already knew from Lorien.  If he did not, well then nothing she could say would alleviate any fears or concerns he might have about the matter.

Her heart began to race when she met Jack Reed in the landing bays.  Sheridan liked assigning the two to work together.  Reed was one of the few men he could trust that also was not terrified of Fiona.  She did not mind.  She really liked this Ranger.

The trip to Macaw was uneventful.  When they arrived, however, they discovered a fleet was assembling.  Reed ordered battle stations when several large ships pointed their weaponry at the lone White Star.  The ships belonged to a variety of worlds that had served the Shadows.  The Shadow allies were stronger than they had realized.  There was no telling what technology they possessed.

The communications officer said, “Captain, we’re being hailed from the planet.”

Reed swore, “Someday we’ll get past this need to regenerate the jump engines.”

Fiona said, “So we’ll have to stall for twenty minutes, or go to war.”

Reed knew she was right.  He had no choice but to accept the communication.  The face of a Macaw appeared on the holographic screen.  He was mammalian with no hair of any sort and his skin was a patchwork of brightly different colors.  His dark eyes betrayed any sense of friendliness.

“I am Gin To Petra,” the man said.  “I have been expecting you.”

Reed asked, “What are you planning on doing?”

Petra snapped, “SILENCE!”  Softening his tone he continued, “I was speaking to my dear friend Colonel Mathers.”

Fiona icily said, “I am no friend of yours.”

Petra smiled, “You dare to offend a god?  I know why you have come.  You killed Samuel McCabe.  You killed Sabetha Dumas.  You killed Dorian.  Now you have come to try to kill me.  I cannot allow that.  I must proceed with my mission.”

Fiona said, “You’ve taken control of the planet.  You’re organizing a fleet to destroy the Alliance.  What were you originally assigned to do?”

Petra said, “Somebody has to kill all those telepaths.  Samuel McCabe had the right idea but he was an idiot.  He never should have gone to Tare.  Sabetha Dumas was a fool.  She should have continued with her mission but instead she flung herself out of a window.  Dorian was overconfident.  She actually believed her children would grow stronger by eating telepathic flesh and so she allowed you to land.”

Fiona said, “We must battle.  After all, you claim to be a god.  How would it look to your servants if you were afraid to face me?”

Petra said, “I understand the difference between fear and caution.”

Fiona said, “I know your fleet is moving closer to our ship.  Let me remind you that I am not a Vorlon telepath.  Order them back or I will destroy them.”  Petra closed the communication channel.

“They’re powering up weapons!” the tactical officer cried.

Reed remembered how Fiona had engaged the Shadow vessels but he still could not take any chances.  He accepted the fact that Fiona had neutralized the incoming fire but still he was obligated to return fire.  When she levitated, it always meant power.  The White Star could only augment the firefight.  Ships were blowing up as a direct result of the wide array of attacks.  Some dropped with fireballs, others changed course and crashed into other ships.

They destroyed over a hundred ships in less than ten minutes.  Reed felt a twinge of concern.  Fiona was growing more powerful with the passing of every day.  She said, “It’s time to face that bastard.  Would you like to come, Captain Reed?”

“Somebody’s got to keep an eye on you,” Reed said.

They met heavy resistance in the shuttle as they entered the planet’s atmosphere.  Fiona was undaunted by the efforts.  She was destroying everything that stood in their way.  They landed outside of a large palace.  Imperial guards were unable to stop her.  Reed became more concerned.  They entered the throne room where Gin To Petra stood ready for battle.  Reed stood poised with his pike at the ready but he doubted it would be necessary.

Fiona and Petra began their battle.  She knew it would not be easy.  She sensed something about her adversary.  There was a piece of a Vorlon inside the man.  It was not a very big piece but it was deep inside.  There was something else.  A strange creature with a single eye lived on Petra’s shoulder.  Petra was not fully in control.  The creature was telling him what to do.

She did not have time for this telekinetic dance around the room.  More of Petra’s fleets were on their way to the planet.  If she delayed too long they would destroy the White Star.  She fashioned a spear out of ice and telekinetically hurled it into Petra’s heart.  The Macaw stood there for a moment, completely shocked at his mortal wound.

Fiona grabbed Reed and held onto him.  Petra emitted a final massive wave of telepathic energy before he fell dead.  Fiona could no longer sense the strange creature that had embedded itself into Petra’s shoulder.  Then a strange ball of energy formed outside of Petra’s body.  Reed went to check the hallway for any guards.

“You’re part of a Vorlon,” Fiona said.

“I am Kosh,” the Vorlon said.

Fiona asked, “Which Kosh?”

“We are all Kosh,” he replied.

Fiona said, “I don’t buy that.”

“Very well,” he said.  “I shall not tell you my true name but I knew the Kosh you liked and the Kosh you battled.  We learned long ago to not reveal our names to your kind or any other kind.  We wished not to be the cause of blasphemy.”

Reed returned and said, “They’re all dead.”

The Vorlon said, “They had to die.”

Fiona asked, “Why?”

The Vorlon said, “They are not a true species.  We created them to serve us.  They betrayed us by joining the Shadows.”

Fiona asked, “Why didn’t you stop them?”

The Vorlon replied, “I am but a small piece of my original self.  I am all that remains.  I was imprisoned and unable to free myself from his mind.  You weakened and killed him.  Now I am free to join the others.”

Fiona said, “You had no right to destroy the Macaw.”

The Vorlon loudly declared, “They only lived because we created them!  They are the ones that had no right.  Gin To Petra was ordered to destroy them and he refused.  In his moment of weakness, I urged him to carry out his final order.  His mission is still unfulfilled.  All telepaths created by us must die.”

Fiona said, “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

The Vorlon said, “It has already begun.”

Fiona asked, “What’s begun?”

The Vorlon replied, “The telepath war.  We made a mistake entrusting such great powers to those that were not worthy.  We are grateful that you have the wisdom and the power to destroy them.  There is one more you cannot allow to flee into the wilderness.  She too is awakening with power and lust.  She will be your greatest adversary.  She has all of our knowledge.  She can destroy all telepaths regardless of origin.  We were not the only ones to insert the telepath gene.  We were the first but we were not the last.”

Fiona said, “You’re talking about Lyta Alexander.”

The Vorlon said, “Yes.”

Fiona asked, “Why don’t you just take her with you to the others?”

The Vorlon said, “When she reaches full power she could destroy many of us.  We gave her the power to destroy telepaths and we gave her the power to destroy a first one.  We dare not allow her to join us.”

Fiona said, “I’m getting a little tired of dealing with your mistakes.”

The Vorlon said, “We gave her our knowledge such that your kind could avoid our mistakes.  How is it that your lineage is divided between male and female?”

Fiona said, “I don’t know but it certainly wasn’t due to Vorlon interference.”

The Vorlon said, “That is true.  We know the truth.  Riana chose to separate the lines.  In her wisdom, she knew that your arrival on Earth was premature.  She heard the cries of those that died as a continent began to sink beneath an ocean.  She found the survivors and realized what had happened.  Therefore, she chose to let your kind regenerate as a species.  The ingredients were there but they were scattered, as they should have been.  She knew that one day your kind would need guidance through evolution.  That is why she ensured the lines would remain separate.”

Fiona said, “We’re meant to lead our people.”

The Vorlon said, “The male heir still lives.  They are not cursed by fits of insanity or the urgency to breed as quickly as possible, but they still live.  They craved power whereas you have chosen service.  He will seek you out.  He will confront you.”

The strange ball of energy then left despite Fiona’s calls for him to remain.  Why did everything have to be a puzzle?

Reed said, “It’s time to get the hell out of here.”

Fiona said, “Right.  The fleet is on its way.  I’d rather we not be here when they arrive.”  Fiona and Reed returned to the White Star and then departed into hyperspace.

#B5#

There was a lot to consider.  Sheridan had confirmed that the telepath war had begun.  Byron was dead along with several of his most loyal telepaths.  Byron had learned that the Vorlons altered the natural evolution by inserting the telepath gene.  He was using that as a basis to demand a home world.  They existed to serve as weapons in the war.  As such, they were entitled.

The telepaths decided to use blackmail to get their way.  They scanned all the ambassadors and learned their secrets.  The Alliance was outraged and Sheridan had to expel Byron and his people from the station.  There was a schism.  Byron chose a peaceful form of resistance and joined by his most loyal telepaths.  Others chose to use their abilities and attack.  Psi Corps had suffered many losses.  Byron’s peaceful movement was turning into a bloodbath.

Sheridan was concerned over the report about Lyta.  He explained that he expelled her from the station.  She had left with G’Kar who was tired of the unwanted admiration of his people.  They treated him too much like a divinity.


	24. 24 The Last Vorlon Alter: The Fifth Super Telepath Battle

##  24 The Last Vorlon Alter: The Fifth Super Telepath Battle

Fiona did not mind returning to Babylon 5.  Sheridan had no idea where Lyta and G’Kar were destined to go.  The Macaw world was two weeks away from Babylon 5.  It gave her a chance to reflect.  After she unpacked, she reported in for a meeting with Sheridan, Lochley, Zack, Reed, and Delenn in the captain’s office.

Lochley said, “We never should have let her leave.”

Sheridan said, “What choice did we have?  We didn’t know that she was programmed to destroy every last telepath in the galaxy.”

Fiona said, “Enough about that.  We have to find her before it is too late.”

Delenn asked, “Can she destroy you?”

Fiona said, “I don’t know.  She was given the power to kill a first one, but if I understand correctly, she has to build up to it first.  Maybe.”

Zack said, “I hope you can figure out a way to deactivate her without killing her.  There’s got to be some kind of a turn off switch or something.”

It was an interesting idea but Fiona doubted it.  She knew that Zack still loved Lyta despite what had happened.  Maybe she could come up with something.  The Vorlons had surgically altered all of their super telepaths.  They had all carried Vorlons inside of them, even if it was brief.  Sheridan had only carried a piece of Vorlon inside of him, but admittedly, he carried Kosh for months.  Lyta regularly carried Kosh 1 and 2 inside of her.

Lochley said, “The telepath situation is out of control.  Your former man Anderson is working in Earth Dome.  He’s accepted the position as the new chairman of the committee on subversive telepath activities.”

Fiona said, “He’s a good man.”

Sheridan said, “There’s nothing more that we can do for the moment.  The Rangers will continue to search for Lyta and G’Kar.”

Lochley said, “Fair enough.”

Fiona remained on Babylon 5 for several weeks.  She contacted Anderson and learned that he had his hands full with the rogue problem.  The rogues would make it nearly impossible for Earth Government to consider disbanding the Psi Corps.

There was too much happening.  Fiona saw how Byron’s peaceful movement became corrupted.  He was a martyr for all the wrong reasons.  She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself.  She was startled to see a Minbari man standing in her living room.  She tried to scan him and realized that he was a holographic projection of some sort.

“I am Draal,” he said.  “Why aren’t you going after Lyta?”

Fiona said, “Do you mind?  I’m not dressed.  What are you doing here?”

Draal said, “You should be nicer to me Colonel Mathers.  It was I that allowed you to train your troops on my planet.”

Fiona said, “Your planet?  I knew Sheridan was hiding something.”

Draal said, “There is a great machine within the planet and currently I am its caretaker.  Its power is none as you have ever seen before.  There are many who would relish control of it.  I have been entrusted to care for it and protect its secrets.  We’ve wasted enough time.  Tare is far from here.”

Fiona asked, “What’s happening on Tare?”

Draal replied, “Lyta Alexander is on Tare and she is amassing an army of telepaths.  She has not yet reached her full power levels but she will soon.  She has promised to spare the lives of those that serve her.”

Fiona said, “Do me a favor.  Go tell Sheridan and let me get dressed.”

Draal laughed, “I’ve seen you before Colonel.”

“Pervert,” Fiona cried as the image faded.  She quickly dressed and made her way to Sheridan’s quarters.  She obviously startled him and Delenn.  They must have been on their way to see her.

Sheridan said, “Colonel I need to see you.”

Fiona said, “I’m sure of that.  Draal had the audacity to see me when I wasn’t dressed.  Who is he?”

Delenn explained who Draal was while Sheridan contacted Reed.  He had Reed’s ship stay close to Babylon 5 in case he needed it in a hurry.  He began issuing orders for other White Stars to join up with Reed’s ship in route to Tare.

Delenn said, “He is a dear friend.”

Fiona said, “Well he did find Lyta.  This is going to be nasty.  She can kill any telepath.”

Sheridan said, “Reed’s on his way in a shuttle.”

Fiona said, “I’ll get going.  You can add any briefing material in transmissions.  Tare is several days away.”

Reed had to admit it would be unlike any of the other super telepath battles.  This time they had an advantage.  They had tactical information.  They knew Lyta.  They knew the kinds of telepaths she was assembling.  They had a good idea of the layout of Tare.  They had brought many Minbari telepaths with them to help apprehend the rogue telepaths.  Fiona did not want those telepaths to go down to the planet.  She wanted them to remain on the ship and set up a defensive line.  Fiona could not guarantee she would be able to protect the ship if a large enough group of telepaths on the planet surface decided to link and attempt to convince someone on board to self-destruct the ship.

“It’s a trap,” Fiona casually said.

Reed asked, “How can you be so sure?”

Fiona replied, “Lyta wants me out of the way.  I’m the only one that can oppose her.  She chose very alluring bait.  She chose the Tare home world.  She is summoning rogue telepaths that are willing to resort to violence.  She is holding innocent people hostage.  If Draal hadn’t found her, we would have on our own fairly soon.”

Reed said, “We’ve got a couple of days still.”

Fiona said, “I’d better get some rest.  Something tells me this is going to be the nastiest battle.  She knows what I can do and she has an army of telepaths.  It won’t be easy.”

Reed said, “If it’s any consolation, we now have a Human chef on board.  He makes a fairly good pizza.”

“You’ve been holding out on me dear captain,” Fiona chided.

Fiona rested as much as possible.  She suspected Lyta knew she was coming.  Fiona did not want to try to establish contact.  There could be no negotiations.  She had to kill Lyta.  That was all there was to it.  Psi Corps was sending its own ships to join the White Star fleet but it would be days before they reached Tare.

“She knows we’re here,” Fiona said on the bridge.  “Our arrival caught her unaware but now she knows we’re here.  Have your telepaths set up the defensive field.  You don’t have to go Jack.”

Reed said, “I’ve been with you at every other battle.  I’ll be all right.”

The two departed in the shuttle and headed for the surface.  Fiona easily countered Lyta’s efforts to set up a series of false images.  Fiona thought that was a cunning move.  Lyta wanted to give the impression that she was strong but she still wanted Fiona on the surface and suspected Fiona might not land if there was no sign of resistance.  On the other hand, was Fiona giving the woman more credit than deserved?

Fiona sensed widespread panic.  The telepaths were afraid of her.  The Tares were under the control of Lyta.  G’Kar was down there, forced to remain a prisoner so that he could not warn the Alliance of Lyta’s treachery.  They landed near a small assemblage of ships.

Fiona made no effort to talk to Lyta before her attack.  Fiona had to draw the battle away from the shire.  Lobar and his people were innocent of any crime.  Fiona saw that Lyta was telekinetically floating.  Lyta did not have the power of pyrokinesis but Fiona knew that she was emitting a lot of telepathic energy.

Lyta shrieked, “Time for you to die bitch!”

The battle began finally.  Fiona realized that Lyta was drawing upon the telepathic abilities of her army, which numbered some two hundred telepaths.  That was how Lyta could resist the fireballs and scans.  Lyta was strong but she had not reached her full potential yet.  Fiona knew it would be soon as she continued her barrage of fire and ice.

Fiona had discipline and training on her side.  Lyta was running off sheer emotion.  She wanted Psi Corps destroyed.  She wanted all telepaths killed except those that would serve her loyally.  She had the power and she wanted the control.

They battled for two days before Lyta finally began to weaken.  She was losing control of her telepaths.  The Minbari telepaths on board the White Stars had successfully repelled their efforts to try to attack from the planet surface.  Lyta had made the mistake of overextending herself.  She was unaccustomed to lengthy battles and was not a tactician but she did have power.

Fiona found she was suffering the strain of battle as well.  It was almost like fighting Kosh 2.  Fiona had grown stronger since that fight.  Kosh 2 either did not really want to kill her or caught off guard by her abilities.  She mustered all of her energy.  She was going to turn off Lyta and launched another telepathic intrusion.

Lyta began to scream in horror.  She no longer controlled the telepaths or the Tares.  Fiona was finally inside her head.  Fiona could not figure out how to turn off Lyta so she concentrated her efforts on mind shredding the woman.  Lyta was finally dying!

There was a strange explosion.  Fiona sensed incredible energy.  For a moment, she thought she saw two Lyta Alexanders.  She decided it was a clever ruse and continued mind shredding.  Then came another brilliant telepathic explosion – what an incredible amount of power!

Fiona fell to the ground.  Her mind was a whirlwind.  It took her a moment before she realized she was assimilating the knowledge of the Vorlons embedded inside of Lyta.  The Vorlons were not as perfect or all powerful as many had feared.  They had made many mistakes.  There were forces in the universe that were far more dangerous than the Vorlons and Shadows combined.

Lyta was gone.  Then Fiona realized the army of telepaths remained.  They were trying to link up to defeat her.  Fiona felt weak from the battle but she knew she had strength enough to deal with the rogues.  She rose and soon the sound of people clucking like chickens filled the air.

#B5#

Fiona watched as Psi Corps began collecting the rogue telepaths.  G’Kar approached her and said, “I’m sure you had no choice.”

Fiona said, “She’s the last of the Vorlon altered telepaths.”

G’Kar asked, “What will happen now?”

Fiona said, “The Universe will one day eliminate the Vorlon mark they placed upon the telepaths they created.  We will evolve as we should.”

G’Kar said, “But you’re not a Vorlon created telepath.”

Fiona said, “I’m something else.  So what will you do now?”

G’Kar said, “There is a lot of space to explore.  I will continue on my path.”

Fiona said, “You’ll return to us one day.”

G’Kar smiled, “Indeed I will.  So what will you do now?”

Fiona said, “I will continue to serve the Alliance.  I am very close to evolving G’Kar.  Someday I will be as a first one.  I know what mistakes the Vorlons made.  I’ll help the Alliance in trying to avoid making those same mistakes.  We all have our destinies to fulfill.”

G’Kar said, “You can always come with me.”

Fiona said, “I can’t G’Kar.  There is someone else out there that poses a threat.  He’s a super telepath.”

G’Kar said, “I don’t understand.  I thought you said Lyta was the last of the Vorlon altered telepaths.”

Fiona said, “Indeed I did.”

G’Kar said, “Then you know what you must do.  If this person is a threat you must neutralize him.”

Fiona said, “I know.  Good luck G’Kar.”

Fiona watched as G’Kar boarded his ship.  She was going to miss that Narn.  Reed told her it was time to go and she boarded the shuttle.  She wondered about a great many things.  In a strange sort of way, the genes of the Betas had returned to their home planet of Tare.


	25. 25 A Friendly Visit

##  25 A Friendly Visit

The journey back to Babylon 5 was uneventful.  True to his word, Reed had the Human chef prepare pizza.  The chef was a clever man.  He made Italian pizzas for the Humans and a version of pizzas that the Minbari liked.  By the time they returned to the station, Fiona felt rested.  She enjoyed a couple of weeks of well-earned peace and quiet.

She paid no attention to the news of an Earth Force Ship arriving to enjoy a three-day pass.  She went about her business as usual.  The Zocalo was unusually crowded.  Fiona had to smile.  They were gropos.  She remembered going on pass with her people.  Sometimes they would go on pass right before embarking on an especially dangerous mission.  She saw Delenn and realized there was trouble.

Several gropos wanted to fight the Minbari Rangers that protected Delenn.  Boys will be boys, she thought.  Fiona knew that Delenn was pregnant.  She decided she had better go over and protect Delenn.  The crowd was too thick for a quick walk so she telekinetically raised herself and then lowered herself in front of Delenn.

“Hello Delenn,” Fiona said.  “Would your Rangers be insulted if I offered my services to protect you?  This way they could concentrate all their efforts on beating the crap out of these scumbags posing as gropos.”

One man grumbled, “Who the hell are you bitch?”

Fiona said, “Colonel Fiona Mathers, retired of course.”  She could instantly tell the Rangers were not offended as they heartily produced their pikes.  She said, “I love a good fight.”

Delenn said, “You enjoy this sort of thing?”

Fiona said, “There’s no turning back.  They have to fight honorably and settle this now or else there will just be trouble later.”

Delenn saw truth in Fiona’s statement as the fight began.  Honor was very important to the Rangers.  She saw that some Human warriors held it in high regard while others did not.  The particular gropos that had chosen to brawl were among those that did not.  She watched, as more gropos were willing to take the place of their fallen comrades.

“Break it up!”  Zack and his men were having a hard time controlling the rowdy crew of gropos.  This time he had a little assistance from an old friend.  Collins had arrived along with a general.  The gropos wanted to keep fighting but they at least had enough discipline to follow a direct order.

Fiona cheerfully greeted, “Lieutenant Colonel Collins!”

Collins looked at her and said, “Enjoying the scenery?”

“Absolutely,” Fiona said.  “I see this is what you have to put up with these days.”

Zack said, “Excuse me, but what exactly happened here?”

Fiona said, “Those gropos tried to attack Ambassador Delenn.  Her security detail was obligated to counterattack.”

Collins said, “I’m sure there’s more to it than that.”

Lochley arrived on the scene.  The general wanted her to defer punishment to him.  The two discussed the matter with Zack.  Good discipline was lacking now among the gropos.  Zack did not want any more trouble.

Fiona said, “We have some catching up to do.  Stop by my quarters when you get a chance.  Delenn, I’ll escort you back to your quarters.  Oh and Captain Lochley, I’m sure President Sheridan won’t be too happy to learn that a bunch of undisciplined gropos tried attacking his wife.  Good day.”

As Fiona led Delenn into the lift, she could tell something bothered the Minbari woman.  Delenn recalled another time when gropos tried to attack her and a female gropo rescued her.  The Minbari war was over ten years ago yet still many within the Earth military held a grudge.  Fiona saw to it that Delenn safely made it back to her quarters before returning to her own.

So much for a nice day of shopping, Fiona thought.  She was pleasantly surprised when Collins arrived but slightly annoyed that the general had come with him.  Maybe the man was curious about an ex-gropo officer forced into retirement.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Fiona said.

“This is General Buck Tyler,” Collins introduced.

Fiona said, “Hello.  I know, I’ll make some coffee and we can have a nice chat.”  She headed to the kitchenette and started preparing the coffee.

Tyler said, “We didn’t come for coffee.  We’re here to arrest you.”

Fiona started laughing and said, “That’s a good one.”

Collins sternly said, “He’s serious Fiona.  We have orders to escort you back to Earth.”

Fiona turned around abruptly and could tell he was speaking the truth.  She continued preparing the coffee telekinetically, an act that bothered the general.  She asked, “Why?”

Collins said, “You were recalled back to Earth and you failed to report.”

Fiona stood with hands on hips and said, “That’s ridiculous.  I know better than to ignore a recall order.  Just what the devil is going on here?”

Tyler said, “I have my orders straight from the president.”

Fiona said, “Very well.  It looks like I’ll have to go to Earth to straighten this all out.  I’ll pack a few things – unless of course you intend to parade me around in prison garb.”

Tyler said, “That won’t be necessary.  We leave in two days.  I’ll have to insist that you remain in your quarters until it’s time to go.”

Fiona flatly said, “House arrest.”

Collins said, “Oh come on Fiona, we have our orders.”

Fiona said, “I understand that.  I can assure you that I never received any recall orders.”

Collins said, “I understand you’ve been going out on a lot of assignments for the Alliance.”

Fiona said, “That’s true.  John, you’d be surprised at what’s going on.  When the Vorlons left, they made sure to take all of their technology.  The Shadows weren’t nearly as considerate.  There’s a lot of Shadow technology cropping up in the wrong hands.  There is also the problem of the super telepaths bent on galactic conquest.”

Tyler said, “We’ve heard a little about that.”

Collins asked, “Didn’t you take care of that?”

Fiona said, “I dealt with the five that the Vorlons altered.  Who knows what the Shadows did?  Do you happen to know why I was recalled?”

Collins said, “Rogue telepaths are causing a lot of trouble and it’s out of hand.  Even the Psi Corps can’t keep up with it.”

Fiona scoffed, “They’re the problem to begin with.”

Tyler sternly said, “We didn’t come here for a debate on the matter.  I’ll have to post guards.”

Fiona said, “Very well, but if I were you I wouldn’t trust Zack or his men.  Oh, don’t get me wrong.  They are very good security officers but we have worked together for a long time.  They might not react well to the situation.”

Collins said, “I wish you wouldn’t take it like this.”

Fiona said, “I have no choice.  I am obligated to obey a recall order.  Now I didn’t get one, but you have orders to escort me back to Earth and I must comply.”

Tyler said, “Good day.”

Fiona sat on the couch after Tyler and Collins left.  She telekinetically poured a cup of coffee and made it float across the room to her.  She was frustrated over the situation.  Why would they claim she failed to report?

#B5#

“This situation is totally unacceptable,” Sheridan snapped.  He was standing in Lochley’s office.  The captain sat calmly behind her desk while Tyler and Collins stood impassively.  Zack sort of half paced and half stood.

Tyler said, “She failed to obey a recall order.  We have been ordered to escort her back to Earth.”

Sheridan asked, “When was this recall order issued?”

“Over two weeks ago,” Tyler said.

Sheridan cried, “Over two weeks ago?  Hell, two weeks ago she was on assignment dealing with that army of telepaths that assembled on Tare.  In case you’ve forgotten, General, she was the one that captured those two hundred telepaths.”

Collins said, “We have our orders sir.”

Lochley said to Sheridan, “You’re not planning on granting her asylum, are you John?”

Sheridan said, “No.  I’m going to call President Luchenko to get this matter straightened out.  Did you know about this Elizabeth?”

Lochley replied, “I was unaware of any recall orders.  Look, she’s accepted the fact that she’s under house arrest.  She’s willing to go with them.”

Collins said, “That’s to be expected.  She is a professional.”

Sheridan said, “Now it makes sense.  You were sent to make sure she didn’t try to run.  Let’s face it.  She did run from Earth once.”

Collins snapped, “That was totally different sir.”

Tyler said, “Calm yourself Lieutenant Colonel Collins.”

“Excuse me,” Sheridan said as he deliberately left the room.  He was furious.  He was convinced there had been no recall order.  He did not know about one, Lochley did not know about one and Fiona did not know about one.  He returned to his quarters and contacted Luchenko.  He pointed out that no one knew of the recall order except her and those she had assigned to escort Fiona back to Earth.  Luchenko was being stubborn.

Even though Psi Corps apprehended two hundred rogue telepaths on Tare, there was still a major problem with other rogue telepaths causing extensive damage.  The problem had been bigger than anyone had previously thought.  Luchenko fully expected Fiona to depart with Tyler in two days.

Sheridan went to see Fiona.  He was undaunted by the two large gropos that stood on guard outside of her quarters.  When he entered her quarters, she was sitting calmly drinking coffee.  He explained to her about the problem with the telepaths.

Fiona said, “I understand it is a problem.  We knew this was going to happen.  Now the bulk of the telepaths have been rounded up.  Psi Corps can deal with the rest.  I’m tired of cleaning up after their mess.”

Sheridan said, “I can’t force you to go or not go.  We know that the Vorlon interference will eventually be filtered out of the gene pool, but you said it yourself.  It will take several millennia.  How much longer will these rogues remain a problem?”

Fiona replied, “Oh there will always be problems.  The longer they segregate themselves from society the uglier the problem will persist.  Psi Corps and its breeding program is a big problem.”

Sheridan said, “We’re working on a solution.”

Fiona said, “I know you are.  If this is not resolved by the time General Tyler is ready to leave, I will have to go.  I cannot disobey a recall order, even if one was never originally issued.  It’s been issued now and I must go.”

Sheridan had to consider the matter privately.  If only he had given her special diplomatic immunity.  Being a troubleshooter for the Alliance was not enough for Luchenko.  Delenn had considered recruiting her to the Rangers but that would not suffice in the situation.  Rangers were not diplomatically immune.

This political matter required a political solution.  Sheridan knew that he could not bring a proposal to the assembly.  Nor could Delenn as the Minbari Ambassador, for she was his wife.  It had to be a planet with a member on the council.  That ruled out the Centauri government.  Garibaldi agreed to tell the Narn ambassador about the situation.

Narn requested that Sheridan call an emergency meeting of the Alliance Assembly.  Sheridan insisted that he could not interfere.  Only the Centauri Government was pleased with the situation.  Narn was outraged.  So were the Pak’Ma’Ra and many other governments.  They argued for hours before they came up with an acceptable solution.

“The proposal on the floor is this,” Sheridan said.  “We have chosen to assign Colonel Fiona Mathers, retired of course, the post of Interstellar Alliance Crisis Intervention Envoy.  We do this because of her past, present and anticipated future services to the Interstellar Alliance, which serves to protect the interests of its member planets.”

Sheridan had wanted a unanimous decision but the Centauri would not yield.  At least all of the other governments readily agreed.  He closed the session and happily reported the outcome to a very perturbed Luchenko.  As an official envoy, Fiona would enjoy diplomatic immunity.

#B5#

“Somehow the Narn government found out,” Fiona repeated.  “I have a feeling that you let that information leak out to them.”

Sheridan laughed, “Mister Garibaldi happened to say something to the Narn ambassador who, by the way, heard the rumors.”

Fiona said, “You’re terrible.”

Sheridan said, “President Luchenko realizes there’s nothing she can do about the situation.  She’s dropped the warrant against you.  She would still like you to go to earth to consult with Anderson.”

Fiona said, “Of course I’ll go to Earth.”

#B5#

Fiona felt strange while she stood on the bridge of the Earth Force ship in civilian clothing.  She watched as Babylon 5 disappeared from view.  The ship entered hyperspace.  Collins then escorted her to her room.  She did not mind small quarters.  She was extremely adept at maneuvering inside of an Earth Force ship.  Collins had to return to duty.  It would take several days before they returned to Earth.  She ate with him at dinner mess.

“The Crisis Intervention Envoy,” Collins said.  “I can’t believe Sheridan actually manipulated the situation like that.”

Fiona said, “There’s something you don’t know.  There’s at least one more super telepath out there somewhere.”

Collins said, “I thought you took care of them.”

Fiona said, “I took care of the five that were surgically altered by the Vorlons.  There is at least one more that was not altered by the Vorlons or the Shadows.  I have no idea if the Shadows were aggressive in developing super telepaths.”

Collins asked, “Do you know where this super telepath is?”

Fiona said, “I don’t know.  No one seems to know.  This one is playing it cool.  This one is natural born.  I suppose that is one reason why the Alliance is so reluctant to see me compelled back into service.  Of course there is still the problem of all that Shadow technology floating around in the galaxy.”

Collins said, “We haven’t heard much about that.  We know that Clark worked with the Shadows, but the only technology he had was his fleet of elite ships.  And we both know that Ivanova destroyed those ships.”

Fiona said, “That we know of anyway.  The giants of the galaxy may have left but the effects of their interference will continue for a long time I’m afraid.”

Collins said, “You’ve changed.”

Fiona said, “Battling super telepaths will do that to a person.”

Collins asked, “How much have you changed?”

Fiona said, “I’m still very much the same person.”

Collins swore, “Damn.  There’s no ketchup.”

He started to stand until he saw Fiona telekinetically fetch another bottle of ketchup.  Other diners were startled.  She handed him the bottle.

Collins said, “Maybe you’d better not do that in front of the crew.  You might frighten them.”

Fiona said, “You’re overreacting.  It’s not like the old days when no one knew what I could do.  It’s all out in the open.  You’re off duty tonight, right?”

Collins had to smile.  He hoped that had correctly interpreted the meaning of her statement.  After dinner, he escorted her back to her room.  He kissed her, something he had wanted to do since he first saw her but circumstances had not allowed.  If Tyler had suspected the changed nature of the relationship, he might have reconsidered asking Collins to keep an eye on the guest.

Collins said, “I love you Fiona.  I got you something on Babylon 5.  I know it isn’t much but I knew the moment I saw you again that I had to do this.  Will you marry me?”

Fiona looked at the ring and said, “Yes.  Yes, I’ll marry you.”  Collins slipped it onto her finger before the intense intimacy started.

#B5#

Collins found himself slightly embarrassed when he stood in Tyler’s office.  The general had noticed his executive officer never returned to his quarters.  He asked, “What were you doing last night?”

Collins said, “It’s a little personal sir.”

Tyler said, “A little personal?  Oh God, I’ve been set up.  Sheridan was right.  He said you were chosen for a reason and now I understand.  She’s your lover.  You should have told me.”

Collins said, “It’s not what you think.  Oh sure, right before the campaign to liberate Earth we were intimate.  Then last night, well that is personal.  But never before.”

Tyler said, “I see, so President Luchenko doesn’t know about this situation.”

Collins said, “Not to my knowledge sir.”

Tyler asked, “What are your plans?”

Collins said, “We’re going to get married.  We’ll need to make the plans of course.  She accepted my proposal last night.”

Tyler said, “I see.  Don’t take this the wrong way, but President Luchenko will be pleased.  She’s concerned that the Alliance is taking the colonel away from us.  She’s convinced that Sheridan was behind that council meeting despite what the Narn Government says.  I hate politics.  They ruin everything.  If you’re sure about this, then I hope it all works out for the best.”

“I’m sure it will,” Collins smiled.

#B5#

It was a beautiful day.  Fiona felt strange as she departed the shuttle.  She had not been back to Earth since the liberation.  She felt a sense of loss when Collins left.  His ship was going on patrol.  She would have to start arranging for a wedding when things settled down a bit.  They had no idea when they could arrange a ceremony, so she had to prepare for a hastily assembled ceremony.

Fiona went to a hotel and she checked in.  The escorts did not know how long she would be staying.  Then there was the matter of Luchenko.  The president had decided on an alternative course of action.  Fiona was summoned to Anderson’s office.  She felt like a stranger in a city that had once been home.  When she entered Anderson’s office, she gasped in horror.  He was wearing a Psi Cop uniform!

“Hello Colonel,” Anderson said.

Fiona said, “Hello.  What happened to you?”

Anderson said, “Oh this is my doing.”

Fiona said, “You rejoined the Psi Corps voluntarily.”

Anderson said, “Voluntarily as in I did this myself, yes.  Really, I saw no other choice.  The rogues are completely out of hand.”

Fiona said, “That’s for Psi Corps to deal with.”

Anderson said, “Yes, but they seriously underestimated the situation.”

Fiona asked, “What does your wife have to say about this?”

Anderson sat in his chair and sadly replied, “She’s dead.”

“I’m so sorry Tom,” Fiona said.

Anderson said, “You always said that no matter what you had to make a decision.  If it was wrong, you had two choices: fix it or regret it.  I was caught between a difficult choice and I made the wrong decision.  Abbey and my unborn son are dead as a result.”

Fiona asked, “What happened?”

Anderson said, “I learned about a terrorist telepath cell forming in the city.  President Luchenko said I had discretion in how to handle the situation.  I chose to deal with it, but I notified Psi Corps of the situation.  I found and I rounded most of them up.  A few of them had already targeted a department store that they claimed was secretly owned and operated by the Psi Corps.  I should have scanned the ones under arrest but no!  That had to wait for the Psi Corps!  While I was waiting, three of their associates blew up that store.  I had no idea that Abbey was there.”

Fiona said, “I have to play devil’s advocate.  Did they know she was there?”

Anderson said, “No.  Psi Corps did not know either.  What is the use of being a telepath if I’m not allowed to use my skills?  I should have scanned them but I chose to wait for Psi Corps.  Now I am regretting that decision.  If I had scanned them, I could have saved all those people including my wife.”

Fiona said, “You know how I feel about the Psi Corps, but I respect your decision.”

Anderson said, “I wish you’d consider joining them at least temporarily.  The situation is out of control.  Hell, I know what happened on Tare.  You apprehended over two hundred telepaths and handed them over to the Psi Corps.  We did the same thing on Proxima 3.  There’s no alternative for us.  If we go after these violent rogues, we have to hand them over to the Psi Corps.  If you decide against it, then I’d like you to consider something else.  I’ll be leaving this afternoon.  I need someone to take over my post as chairman of the committee on telepathic subversive activities.”

Fiona said, “I can’t do that.  The Interstellar Alliance appointed me as the new Crisis Intervention Envoy.”

Anderson nodded his head and said, “I understand.  I have a job to do and it can’t involve sitting behind a desk.”

Fiona asked, “How does Psi Corps feel about all this?”

Anderson said, “I was raised by the Corps.  Parents can be very forgiving.  They promised there wouldn’t be any shenanigans and I’ll be allowed to leave when I’m ready.  I have to do this.  I have the training.”

Fiona said, “You have the skill and training.  You must do what you feel is right.  I hope it all works out for you Tom.”

Anderson said, “I hope so too.  I’m glad you came.  You’ve changed.”

Fiona said, “John finally got up the gumption to propose marriage.”

“Psi Corps won’t like that,” Anderson said.  “You know how they feel about telepaths marrying non-telepaths.”

Fiona said, “I know, but it won’t really matter much.  They want telepaths to marry other telepaths to ensure strong telepathic children are born.  I can’t have any children.  I waited too long.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Anderson said.

Fiona said, “The fault is mine.  I always wanted a child, but that’s no longer possible.”

“So you’re the end of your line,” Anderson said.

Fiona said, “In a sense, but I’ll be around for a very long time – unless, of course that super telepath manages to kill me.”

Anderson said, “I thought you killed all of them.”

Fiona said, “There’s at least one more super telepath out there that I know of.  I hope you can understand why I’m needed elsewhere.”

Anderson said, “Not entirely, but at least I can tell your reasons are based on something with a purpose.  We were lucky those super telepaths never made it to Earth.”

#B5#

Fiona felt a sense of frustration.  She should have argued with Anderson.  Something was horribly wrong if he felt the Psi Corps was the only way to deal with the rogue telepaths.  She met with Luchenko the following day.  The president offered her Anderson’s post and Fiona declined to accept it.  Luchenko allowed her to return to Babylon 5.

On the passenger ships she took, Fiona found she was constantly lost in thought.  She had ten thousand years of history to sort through as well as the knowledge of the Vorlons.  Then there was Anderson.  The man had always respected and admired her.  Did he secretly love her?  Did he marry Abbey because he knew about her and Collins and decided not to interfere?


	26. 26 The Sixth Super Telepath Battle

##  26 The Sixth Super Telepath Battle

Raiders continued to harass Alliance and other ships.  Fiona started going out on patrols with Reed.  Sheridan authorized her to use whatever means possible to find out who was behind the raids.  He did not care if she had to scan entire ships.  Fiona did just that and the answers were just as unsettling.

The Drakh had been Shadow allies but the race was emerging as the new dominant species.  They were responsible for reorganizing the Shadow allies under their leadership.  The raiders were from a variety of species that were now following the Drakh.  Sheridan did not like the report but it further strengthened his resolve to end this new war.

#B5#

A transport captain alerted Lochley that he had a powerful telepath on board and that he had to bring the man to Babylon 5.  The transport captain had little information on the man except a name: Tom Curry.  Lochley dispatched Zack to Customs and contacted Psi Corps.  She could not understand the reason for the delay in receiving her transmission.  She was very frustrated by the time Bester’s face appeared on the monitor.

“According to the transport captain,” Lochley said, “The man is named Tom Curry.  He’s some kind of a powerful telepath.”

Bester anxiously cried, “Tom Curry?  Listen to me.  You have to get Colonel Mathers to apprehend this man.  He is extremely dangerous.”

Lochley said, “She’s not on the station.  She’s out on raider patrol.”

Bester cried, “Recall her immediately!”

Lochley said, “I’ll arrange it with President Sheridan.  What’s the problem?”

Bester said, “We’ve been tracking Tom Curry for a while.  He’s a blip.  We don’t know much about him but we suspect he is an extremely powerful telepath, maybe even a P13.  We’re on our way.”

#B5#

Zack waited patiently at Customs.  His regularly assigned people continued checking identity cards.  He had special teams discreetly placed in the area.  He did not know how powerful this expected telepath was and he wished Fiona were on the station.

“I don’t have an identity card.”

The statement caught Zack’s attention.  He saw a man dressed in black sporting a goatee.  The man was in his thirties and maintained a slim build.  Zack deliberately had not informed the men at the gate of the situation.  If the man really was a telepath, he did not want him warned through an unauthorized scan.  Zack discreetly alerted his men.

“I’m sorry sir but I can’t let you board the station without an identity card,” the security officer said.  “Please step aside.”

The man howled, “It’s time for you to die!”

Zack and his men began to advance on the stranger.  The man had a trick of his own.  He appeared to breathe fire, immediately engulfing the security officer in flames.  People were panicking.  Zack angrily ordered his men to fire.  Then he was stunned.  The man was able to change the PPG energy into fireballs and send them back toward the security personnel.  Zack knew of only one person that could do that trick.

Zack shouted into the com-link, “All hell’s breaking loose down here!  This guy is a master of pyrokinesis.”

Lochley replied, “Seal off the area.  Tom Curry is extremely dangerous.”

Zack cried, “What?  Aw hell.”  Zack and his men tried to seal off the area but they quickly realized Curry was a powerful telekinetic as he forced open the heavy metal doors.

Curry cried, “Come out, come out wherever you are!  Come on now Colonel Mathers.  It’s time to face your destiny woman!”

Zack shouted, “She’s not here!”

Curry floated in the air and said, “Oh.  Well then, I will just have to wait for her to return.  Oh, but what if she is afraid to come back?  Well, I’ll just have to give her a reason to come.”  Zack watched in horror as people began falling dead.  Curry cried, “I am your new god!  You will worship me!”

We are in trouble, Zack thought.  Curry sealed off the area.  No one could leave.  People were terrified.  Zack tried to figure out a plan of attack.  Curry was espousing his desires for worship and praise for well over an hour.  Zack had asked Lochley for instructions but she merely stated she had none to give.  He knew it was a lie.  Something was in the works but he figured she did not want to tell him.  Curry was powerful enough to scan everyone in the room.

There was an explosion from the landing bay.  Zack watched as a hundred Psi Cops came barging in through the Customs gates.  Was he seeing things?  Was that Anderson with them?  Curry did not care that the men were armed but he did seem affected by their telepathic assault.  Anderson started firing a strange weapon.  Zack saw several darts hit Curry.

“You’re one of her little pets,” Curry cried.  “Lecithin can’t affect me.  Good bye Mister Anderson.”

Anderson began writhing in pain.  Bester was trying to re-link with the other Psi Cops to help protect Anderson from the mind shredding attack.  Curry was powerful enough to seize several Psi Cops in that matter.  Zack knew they would not have a chance when Anderson and several others fell dead.  Bester had to retreat.

“Zack,” Lochley said from the com-link.  “Bad news.  Colonel Mathers is a day away.”

Zack said, “That’s not the worst of it.  I’ve got over a hundred dead people on the deck down here including several Psi Cops.  Bester’s retreated with his survivors.”

#B5#

Fiona listened carefully to Sheridan’s report.  She knew that Curry must be the male heir to the line.  Psi Corps claimed they did not have much information on him and she figured that was reasonable.  She had managed to avoid Psi Corps detection for nearly forty years.  She was outraged when she heard about the wanton killing frenzy of this long lost brother.

Sheridan said in surprise, “Colonel?”  Reed turned to look at her.  She was crying blood, which always meant an uncontrolled power surge.  A green force field surrounded her and she levitated.  Then she did the impossible.  She flew out of the ship.

Fiona did not understand how it was possible but she was traveling through hyperspace without the use of a ship.  She did not care how.  She was determined to return to Babylon 5.  She hated it when criminals killed innocent people.  She found herself exiting the jump gate and saw her beloved home.  There was a Psi Corps ship near the station.  Obviously, they had failed.  She knew Curry was in the Customs area.

She went in through the docking tunnel and found the right bay.  She easily penetrated the metal protective barriers.  Fiona ignored Bester and his crew of Psi Cops that watched her in amazement.  She floated in to the Customs area and scanned Curry.  She found the gene and saw no mark upon it.  Then she saw Anderson lying dead on the floor.

Curry cried, “You’re magnificent!”

Fiona said, “This must end now.”

Curry said, “Oh but it will.  We are not like the others.  The Vorlons didn’t tamper with our DNA.  We both have histories that go back at least two millennia.  We are destined to rule Humanity.”

Fiona said, “That shows how little you understand our history.  We go back over ten thousand years.”

Curry said, “You scanned me but yet you refuse to reciprocate the obligation.  It’s time to reunite the family.  We can rule the universe!  Join me as my wife and you shall truly become a god!”

“Blasphemy,” Fiona angrily shouted.

Curry incredulously said, “You would deny yourself the life of being a god?  Look at what we are!  Nothing and nobody can touch us!  We can kill with a single thought.  We can create holocausts with a single thought.  We can tower above these puny beings with a single thought.  Can’t you hear those Psi Cops?  They’re terrified of us!  Just think of all the things we could do together.  Just think of what our children could do.”

Fiona discreetly opened one of the exits and Curry had not noticed.  She had to keep him distracted.  Zack understood and began evacuating civilians from the area.

Fiona said, “I know you don’t have any children.”

Curry said, “We have always waited until we had found the right woman to marry.  Of course, we could indulge ourselves at any time.  I have had many women.  Your line spread apart its legs as soon as possible.  I applaud you on your restraint.  Now the universe can truly have a god.”

Fiona said, “The universe already has a god.  You obviously do not understand the situation.  I am the end of my line.  You can criticize my foremothers all you want but the plain and simple fact remains that we evolved faster than you did.  While your line advanced two or three generations per century, my line advanced five or six generations per century.  I am more powerful than you are.  I am stronger, faster, and better than you.”

Curry said, “My pretty little peacock has such beautiful tail feathers.”

Fiona said, “You will surrender.”

Curry said, “Don’t insult me.”

Fiona said, “Your line spent centuries looking for us and yet you could not find us.  Why is that?  I’ll tell you why.  We were never meant to find each other until this point in history.  You can either join me in service to Humanity or suffer the consequences.”

Curry said, “In service to Humanity?  They’re not us.”

Fiona said, “We both sprang forth from Humanity.  We are both Human.  We are destined to guide Humanity through the evolutionary process but that does not mean we are destined to lead Humanity.  Will you stand down?”

Curry was irate.  He looked around for a victim to kill just for the sheer fun of it until he realized there was only a handful of security officers left.  He cried, “Where did they all go?”

Fiona said, “You can’t do more than one thing at a time.  You’re powerful but you’re undisciplined and untrained.  I can’t allow you to harm innocent civilians.  This is the last time I’m asking you.  Will you stand down and join me?”

The answer was immediately.  Zack watched as many items levitated and hurled towards Fiona.  She easily deflected the assault and formed fireballs.

Zack cried into his com-link, “Captain!  It’s going down!”

Lochley replied, “Get your people out of there!  I’m on my way with Sheridan.”

“Right,” Zack said.  He began urging his people to leave.  It felt as if the entire station was shaking apart from the intensity of the fight.  He was not prepared to leave.  He saw Bester motioning him to join the Psi Cops and he made a mad dash.

Zack asked, “Now what?”

Bester said, “There’s nothing we can do.  They are both too powerful.  We’ve got to get off this station before they destroy it.”

Zack said, “Nothing doing.  If you want to go you can but I’m staying right here.”

Bester said, “How long do you think she can handle this?  We know she is doing everything she can to protect the station but you know she has battled for days with those super telepaths.  Do you really think this station can put up with that kind of pounding?”

Zack said, “The Colonel has never let us down.  I don’t know how she got here so quickly but she did.”

Bester said, “She can now travel through space without a ship.  We watched her as she went through that metal bulkhead.  She is on the verge of an evolutionary break through.  Just the sheer force of that could cause the station to be destroyed without her intending it.  Remember what happened when Jason Ironheart was here?”

Zack said, “Get your people out of here while you still can.  I’m staying.”  Zack continued to watch the fight.  He suspected the Psi Cops were telepathically arguing over the matter.  He was annoyed when Bester revealed they were going to stay to limit any damage that they could.

Lochley and Sheridan arrived.  Sheridan hoped there could be some way he could help but realized there was nothing to do but wait.  Then he listened as Lochley received a report.  Soul hunters arrived!  One of their ships was breaching through the tunnel.  He knew it was going to be bad.

Fiona forced Curry against a wall.  She had him!  She began the deliberate mind shredding procedure.  Curry’s nose and ears were bleeding.  She did not know why but something told her to seize the gene inside Curry and she did.  She watched in amazement as her mind caught the gene and ripped it from his head.  Then she let Curry drop to the floor.

Lochley and Sheridan stood in awe.  Zack and the Psi Cops came out from the landing bay area.  Several soul hunters appeared from the landing bay.  As they tried to set up their equipment, it burst asunder.

Curry moaned, “It’s so quiet.  Why can’t I pick that up?  Where’s my fire?  What have you done to me?”  Sheridan looked up at Fiona.  Either she had not heard the man or she deliberately ignored him.  Then he realized something was happening.  She was aglow in green energy, which swirled around her in rapid vortex.

Bester shouted, “It is happening!  She’s evolving!”

There was a sudden yet gentle explosion.  Instinctively Sheridan and the others shielded their eyes.  They felt a kind of sonic wave pass yet it was harmless to them.  When they looked back up, they saw Fiona had changed.  She no longer had a body.  She was a mass of green energy that took the form and shape of a woman.  They could make out certain features by the various shadings of energies.  Sheridan recognized her face buried within the energy.  She floated down to the floor and walked toward Curry.

Fiona spoke and it was her voice.  She said, “You have no idea what kind of a life you have denied yourself Tom Curry.  You despise normal people.  I can think of no better punishment than to allow you to live out the rest of your life as a normal person.  The authorities may decide other punishment but I will not allow you to return to the way you were.”

Curry sat on the floor sobbing while Fiona casually walked away.  No one knew what to say but Bester finally found the words, “He’s no longer a telepath.”

Lochley asked, “Did she turn him off?”

Bester replied, “She did far worse than that.  She ripped the telepath gene right out of his head.  He’ll never be the same.  He’ll never bear any children with the gifts he had.”

Sheridan said, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Lochley turned to Zack and said, “Lock him up.

#B5#

Sheridan went to see Fiona in her quarters.  They discussed what had happened.  She was back in bodily form again.  She said, “I can transform like that but I can’t hold it very long just yet.”

Sheridan asked, “Is this the final stage of your existence?”

Fiona said, “There’s one more transformation before I’m finally there.  I’ll be like this for a few years at least.”

Sheridan said, “Then you’re close.”

Fiona said, “I meant what I said.  I will continue to serve.  We were supposed to guide the rest of Humanity in the evolutionary process.  Tom Curry never understood that.  Now I understand what the Lady Marion meant when she said I would have to live an eternity by myself.  She knew this was going to happen.  She knew that only one of us would survive.”

Sheridan said, “I’m glad it was you.”

Fiona said, “I just hate it when innocent people die.”

Sheridan said, “Captain Lochley had to make a report to President Luchenko.  It seems our friend Mister Bester made great haste to inform her of what happened.”

Fiona asked, “Is it bad?”

Sheridan said, “No.  Psi Corps has been aware of Tom Curry for the last year.  They’ve never been able to get close enough to him before.  He’s been partially responsible for many of the terrorist telepath activities.  They scanned him of course and they’re tracking down a lot of rogues and blips.  President Luchenko feels uncomfortable about the situation.  She’s confident though that your future husband will be able to control you.”

Fiona said, “Boy, she doesn’t miss a trick.”

Sheridan said, “Needless to say, Psi Corps isn’t too happy about your wedding.  So when is the date?”

Fiona said, “We’re not sure yet.  John is still on assignment.  I’ll get the invitations out as soon as I know.”

**Author’s Notes: I revisited Lyta’s demise on Tare.  Not having read the books, I was unaware that Lyta ultimately died on Mars in the Telepath War.  My original ending for her rankled a few feathers.  I felt she was growing too powerful and needed to join the first ones or die.  I revised the chapter and gave her the gift of bilocation, as the Vorlons were able to break off pieces of themselves and continue existing.  (Several saints and other religious figures reportedly had this ability.).  In this manner, only a part of her died on Tare while another part survived.  Because of the separation, her rapidly accelerating powers suffered diminishment (yet still P13 or higher).  It also opens the door that Lyta may continue breaking off pieces of herself as something learned from her coexistence with the Vorlons, such that she could return in future stories.**


	27. 27 Female Bonding

##  27 Female Bonding

All Fiona wanted was a nice relaxing day.  She had been slightly amused when Delenn organized a special day of activities.  Delenn, Fiona, and Lochley were going to the House of Beauty.  Fiona thought that was an odd move for the Minbari priestess.  She realized there was something else to it when the hostess greeted the three.  There was a variety of technicians.  Some were Human while others were Minbari.  There were even a couple of Narn technicians.  This place obviously caters to all women, Fiona thought.

“The com-link didn’t come,” Lochley smiled.

Fiona said, “Now hold on just a minute Delenn.  I know you.  There is some kind of ceremonial ritual you’ve planned.  Meditate all you want but I don’t want to hear any bells tinkling or anything like that.”

The Minbari technicians had seemed irritated with Fiona’s comment but they relaxed after Delenn spoke.  She said, “It will be a relaxing afternoon.  We will meditate some but we will, what is that word again?  Oh, yes.  Gossip.”

Fiona said, “Translation.  Delenn is curious about us and wants to get a better understanding of us.”

Lochley said, “I want to get started before someone creates an emergency.”

It did prove an interesting day.  They started with mud baths.  Mud used for Human women was a dark brown.  Mud used for Minbari women was an almost fluorescent yellow.  Delenn seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke.

Delenn said, “When I first started my training as an acolyte, I was assigned to work with a young girl.  She had the gift of fire.”

Lochley looked at Fiona and said, “I thought only you had such an ability.”

Fiona said, “It’s extremely rare.  It only appears in one out of maybe ten million natural telepaths.”

Delenn said, “She was such a delightful little girl when she wanted to be.  Her father was warrior caste.  Her mother was worker caste.  Neither were telepaths so they were unsure of how to raise the girl.  They did their best but she was prone to fits of terrible rage.”

Fiona said, “I know where this is going.”

Delenn said, “I was assigned to help her find peace and understanding.  Oh, she could make those fireballs that you can, although not nearly as large.  She was terribly afraid of her gift.  I had hoped to help her find the beauty in it.  We worked together for a couple of months.  She struggled to form not fireballs but sculpted fire figurines.  She was able to form gardens of fire.  It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.”

Lochley asked, “What happened?”

Delenn said, “Our people had never seen anyone with the gift of fire.  They thought she was some kind of a demon.  Some visitors to the temple mocked the girl and she ran away.  We tried to find her but she had reverted to her old ways.  She did return to the temple, but not to seek sanctuary.  She burnt it to the ground.  People were afraid.  Her father knew what he had to do and he did it with the precision that marks a great warrior caste leader.”

Fiona said, “He was forced to kill her.”

Delenn said, “There was nothing else he could think of to do.  She had just burned down the temple and she was burning down homes and markets.  He figured he would have to bear that burden.”

Fiona said, “How sad.”

Lochley said, “That’s terrible.”

Fiona said, “It is reality.  I’m fortunate to be here on Babylon 5.  A lot of people respect me here but when I went back to Earth I found that people were frightened of me.”

Delenn said, “It was a very trying time for me.  I almost deferred a life of religious service for my people.  Draal helped me to realize that while it was a terrible thing I had a choice to make.  Either I could sit by and watch terrible things happen while doing nothing or I could get involved and make sure those things do not happen again.”

It was time to rinse off and prepare for the massages.  Fiona gave a curt look to the two Minbari attendants that arrived with instruments, but Delenn assured her she would enjoy the music.  Fiona tolerated it for the sake of her friends.

Lochley said, “We all have bad experiences that we’d rather forget.  During the civil war, I was in command of the Earth Force Ship Vista.  We were ordered to pursue the Earth Force Ship Poseidon.”

Delenn asked, “What happened?”

Lochley said, “The crew of the Poseidon had mutinied.  They killed the captain and all the senior officers.  They weren’t interested in joining the resistance.  They wanted cold hard cash.  They threatened to return to Earth and claimed they could deactivate the defensive grid.”

Fiona said, “That’s impossible.”

Lochley said, “They had some expert with credentials as long as my arm.  The threat was genuine enough.  We don’t bargain with mutineers.”

Fiona joked, “President Luchenko bargained with me.”

Lochley said, “That was different.  Anyway, I was ordered to hunt them down and destroy them.”

Delenn asked, “What happened next?”

Lochley said, “We found the Poseidon.  She was in hyperspace getting ready to make the jump from Beta Colony.  We immediately signaled for back up but Poseidon had already activated her weapons and her fighters launched.  We fought it out for nearly half an hour.  They wouldn’t even negotiate with us.  We were forced to destroy her.”

Fiona asked, “What about the fighter pilots?  What did they have to say?”

Lochley replied, “They said they were following orders.  They claimed they had no idea the captain was dead.  They thought we were the ones that mutinied.”

Delenn said, “Those were very confusing times.”

Lochley said, “I was pretty upset.  I didn’t join the Earth Force to kill Earth Force personnel.”

It was time to move on to the styling and beauty center.  Fiona knew it was her time to bring something to light.  She had decided on a basic trim and curl.

Fiona said, “I’ve seen a lot during my career as a gropo.  My first and most exciting assignment was perhaps on Narn.”  A few heads raised.  One patron was a Narn woman getting her claws sharpened.  Another patron was a Centauri woman getting a facial.

Delenn said, “Ah yes.  G’Kar used to talk about it.”

Lochley asked, “What was so exciting about Narn?”

Fiona said, “It was the first time Alpha Team went on a mission to help another world without any kind of back up.  I remember stepping off the raider ship.  There was G’Kar.  Oh, he was so tall and proud.  He greeted Frank Brody, my commanding officer at the time.  Then he looked at me, rested his elbow on top of my head, and said, ‘An armrest!  Is this the best e-art can manage?’”

Delenn said, “E-art?”

Fiona said, “His English wasn’t very good yet.  In any event, Frank told me to do a little target practice.  I telekinetically picked up a burnt out APC, raised it about thirty feet in the air, and then launched a few fireballs.  You should have seen the look on his face.  G’Kar had been told we were a special team but he didn’t realize just how special until he saw that.”

Lochley said, “I never knew that Alpha Team had been authorized to reveal its secrets.”

Fiona said, “When a Narn gives his word of honor to keep a secret, he keeps it.  I learned a lot during that assignment.  Frank Brody loved to plan every detail of a mission down to the pace count and second.  He would work out intricate plans to storm a stronghold.  G’Kar was different.  He’d learn about an ammo supply and want to run right in.”

Delenn asked, “How did they manage to work together?”

Fiona said, “It was hard at times.  I remember one time when we learned about a new Centauri military outpost being built.  Frank immediately set plans to destroy it.  He wanted to wait until it was fully built before launching an assault.  Well that was unacceptable to G’Kar because the Centauries were using Narn slaves to construct the site.  You should have seen those two fight.”

Lochley asked, “Who won?”

Fiona said, “Well, I kind of interfered.  I had to stop the fight.  G’Kar was getting ready to, uh, well, deprive Frank of his manhood.”

Delenn looked perplexed and Lochley said, “He was getting ready to emasculate him.”

“Oh,” Delenn said.

Fiona said, “Frank decided that maybe he was trying to micromanage the Narn efforts too much, so he backed off for a while.  G’Kar decided that maybe some missions could benefit from detailed planning.  They became very good friends.  I was actually sad to leave when the time came.  Our activities had to remain covert because we didn’t want to antagonize the Centauri Government but we wanted to help Narn.  The Centauri never learned about our interference.”

Lochley said, “Wait a minute.  There’s a Centauri story about that war.  You’re the Mistress of Fire.”

Fiona said, “That’s just one of many monikers I’ve earned.  On Minbari, I’m the Admirocha.  Strangely enough on Tare, I’m also the Admirocha.  The universe works in strange ways.”

Delenn said, “The universe knows what it is doing.”

Fiona said, “I miss G’Kar.  Oh, there were times when he seemed irrational but I loved his strength and determination.  He’s really come a long way.”

Lochley said, “It sounds like you fell in love with him.”

Fiona said, “Back then I was very impressionable.  I was still infatuated with Frank at the time.  Father was distraught when Frank seemed to reciprocate that infatuation.  Father had always liked Frank until the time he asked his permission to marry me.  Then everything changed.  Father was always so overprotective of me.”

Delenn said, “Maybe that was for the better.”

Fiona said, “It was, I’m sure of it now.  It didn’t interfere with our work on Narn.  Before we left, G’Kar made one of his infamous pitches.  He explained that Narn was very interested in bringing back the telepath gene.  A long time ago, Narn did have telepaths but they were all killed in a great war a thousand years ago.  He wanted a vial of my blood.  On the other hand, if I preferred, I could agree to a direct mating and he would be more than willing to be the sire.  Then he and Frank were compelled to fight again.”

Delenn said, “That sounds like the old G’Kar.”

Fiona said, “I know.  He always spoke so passionately about his love for his people.  He always fought so passionately for his people.  He’ll come back one day.”

Lochley said, “There’s a lot of space out there.”

Delenn said, “He has his own path that he must follow.”

Fiona said, “I know.”

Delenn said, “We have more in common than I realized.  We are women that have been endowed with great responsibilities.  We have had to make difficult choices.  How we made those choices have shaped us greatly.”

Lochley said, “I suppose there’s truth in that.”

Fiona said, “Some truths are universal.”

The treatment was finished and it was time to leave.  Fiona watched as Sheridan greeted Delenn outside the salon.  Delenn had found her true love and Fiona was happy for her.

Fiona said, “If Delenn can do it, so can we.”

Lochley said, “I know what you mean.”


	28. 28 Future Plans

##  28 Future Plans

Fiona was happy when Collins contacted her.  He had done so on a regular basis but this time the news was great.  He was eligible for retirement and had declined extending his term of service.  He was currently in route to Earth.  The process would take about three weeks.  They were finally able to arrange a date.

Fiona immediately sent out the invitations.  Collins handled the invitations needed for Earth but Fiona especially handled the one to her father.  She was frustrated when her stepmother received the communication.  Apparently, her father was still upset with her.

A week later her father arrived and Fiona thought everything would be all right.  He had received her greeting at Customs very warmly.  It was idle chitchat and Fiona had to accept that for the moment.  The tone of things changed once he entered her quarters.

Mathers said, “I’m very disappointed in you.”

Fiona said, “You’re still mad at me.”

Mathers said, “You were in telekinetic rage.  You had declared war on Earth.  How am I supposed to feel?”

Fiona said, “We were right.  Clark was dirty.  Everything is so much better right now.”

Mathers said, “I didn’t come here to make up with you.  I can’t believe this John Collins didn’t have the decency to talk to me before proposing marriage to you.”

Fiona said, “Daddy, I’m forty two years old.  I’m not getting any younger.”

Mathers said, “He needs to be properly warned as to what he might expect.”

Fiona said, “He knows who and what I am.”

Mathers asked, “Does he?  I loved your mother very much.  When she died, I was hurt.  Then I had the duty to raise you as best I could and I did try.  I thought I had done a good job until you got involved with Sheridan.”

Fiona said, “Let’s not rehash this all now.  I was ordered to kill innocent children and I could not obey that order.”

Mathers said, “You’re right.  I’m not going to rehash all this.  I came here to warn him about the heartaches he can expect.  What can you expect?  You’ll get pregnant, bear a child, and then totally lose control.”

Fiona said, “It’s too late for me to bear children daddy.”

Mathers said, “Then maybe there’s a little hope.  You have no idea what you’re doing.”

Fiona said, “I do.”

Mathers said, “You make it sound so simple.  Did you know that President Luchenko approves of this wedding?”

Fiona said, “I’m sure she does.”

Mathers said, “She thinks she can use Collins as a way of bringing you back to Earth.”

Fiona said, “I love Earth.  Everything I do has Earth at the center of attention.”

Mathers said, “That’s not the way that I see it – or anyone else on Earth.  They see you as Sheridan’s lackey.”

Fiona said, “I had to go after those super telepaths.  Who else could?”

Mathers posed, “Maybe you eliminated your only competition.”

Fiona said, “They were programmed to kill.”

Mathers asked, “What about that Tom Curry?

Fiona said, “I see you heard about that.  Yeah, it is true.  His line went back before the Vorlon interference.  He wanted to dominate Earth.  He came here and started killing.  I had to deal with that.”

Mathers said, “That’s not quite what Psi Corps had to say about it.”

Fiona said, “I imagine not.  He killed several Psi Cops.  Psi Corps is afraid of me.”

Mathers said, “You’re getting stronger by the day.”

Fiona said, “I know that.  There are times when I can transform into pure energy.  I can travel through space without the use of a ship.  That scares people.”

Mathers said, “Indeed it does.”

Fiona said, “I don’t want this to be a hostile visit daddy.”

Mathers said, “Then I will take my leave of you for now.”

Fiona asked, “Will you stay for the wedding?”

Mathers said, “Yes.”

Fiona felt awkward with the visit.  Her father was going to perform his last obligation by giving her away.  She felt the rift between them was growing too large.  Would things ever be the same?

Fiona concentrated on the wedding plans.  As she stood for the gown fitting, Delenn seemed fascinated with the concept of a Catholic wedding.  The color white had different significance on Minbar.  Delenn was curious as to the role of matron of honor, which she had accepted.

Fiona explained, “It’s a matter of tradition.  Many centuries ago, the purpose of the maid of honor was kind of like a standby bride.  In case the bride did not show for the wedding, she would step in and marry the groom.  Therefore, it was always a maiden.  I think it was around the nineteenth or twentieth century when the tradition allowed for a matron of honor.  The maids were no longer obligated to marry the groom in such an event anyway so it was perfectly acceptable.”

Delenn said, “What a curious tradition.  Did prospective brides often avoid a marriage?”

Fiona said, “Weddings used to be arranged between families all the time.  Rich families wanted to guarantee that their daughters would be well taken care of by a suitable groom.  Poor families wanted to make sure their daughters married husbands of character.  Sometimes a bride preferred to marry out of love and would run away.”

Delenn said, “I see.”

Fiona said, “My father is still against this marriage.  It used to be customary for a prospective groom to ask a father’s permission to wed a daughter.  Some people still maintain that custom.  He certainly expected it.  Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.”

Delenn asked, “What is that?”

Fiona said, “Oh it is part of the tradition.  This dress is new.  I’ll be wearing a brooch that my mother owned and it is three hundred years old.  I will pick out a blue corsage.  Captain Lochley has offered to let me borrow her old ship’s insignia pin.”

Delenn said, “A warrior’s insignia – how appropriate.”

Fiona said, “As you’ve pointed out before, I am warrior caste.  So is John.”

Delenn said, “True.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.”

Fiona said, “It’s not every day that a woman gets married.  I hope John doesn’t get cold feet at the last minute.  My father’s going to do everything he can to talk him out of this wedding.”

Fiona had to admit that Delenn was becoming a very good friend.  There were times when Delenn could be very preachy but at other times, she was curious about the world around her.  Women tended to form bonds easier than men did, especially ones that withstood the test of time.  Men had difficulty in that task but when they succeeded, they too enjoyed long lasting bonds.

Fiona was having a good time arranging the wedding.  She was so excited.  She was finalizing the floral arrangements in her room when Lochley arrived.  She knew there was trouble.

Lochley said, “This isn’t easy for me to say.  John Collins is dead.”  Fiona sat down in shock.  Lochley continued, “He was on a transport ship headed for Babylon 5.  It was destroyed by raiders.”

Fiona said, “I can’t believe this.”

Lochley said, “President Luchenko has been advised and she’s looking into the matter.  I’m sorry.”

Fiona sat as Lochley left.  She could not believe it.  Everything had been turning out so well lately and now this had to happen.  She was getting angry.  How could it be raiders?  Raiders tended to target the edges of Alliance space and territory in dispute.  Then she realized she had plans to cancel.

It was several days later when Fiona learned the truth of the situation from Sheridan.  It had not been raiders after all.  There were five rogue telepaths on board the transport ship.  Psi Corps ordered the captain of the vessel to release the telepaths and he complied.  Then in traditional Psi Corps fashion, they destroyed the vessel as a warning to others not to allow rogue telepaths to travel.

Psi Corps claimed they had no idea that Collins was on board the ship.  None of this came down through any official channels.  The Rangers had ascertained the truth of the matter.  Psi Corps was genuinely terrified that Fiona would go after them.  Sheridan assured her that he would deal with the situation.

What else could she expect?  Fiona knew she was changing every day.  She was upset over the loss of her future husband.  Her father left the station without saying a word.  She began to wonder what her role in life was supposed to be.  As she dried her tears, she looked in a mirror.  For the first time she realized that, her face did not have those small little wrinkles that creep in around the mouth and eyes.  In fact, she looked ten years younger.

So now it begins, she thought.  She knew she would live a long time.  Fiona did not think she had the strength to do it.  What was life without love?  She had forgone much for the love of Earth and now she felt deprived of the simple joy of marriage.  Others expected her to do so much more, not only for Earth but also for an entire alliance.

Fiona thought, “Maybe it’s time to join the ancients.”  She had no idea what the thought would bring.

#B5#

“It’s on a direct course with Babylon 5,” Corwin said.

Lochley asked, “What is it?”

Corwin replied, “It’s some type of energy.”

“Security alert,” Lochley ordered.

Corwin said, “It’s coming in through the docking bays.”

Lochley immediately went down to the Customs area.  Zack and his men assembled.  The doors to the landing bay opened.

“Lorien,” Zack said in surprise.  “Captain Lochley, that’s Lorien.  He’s a first one.”

“I am _the_ first one,” Lorien said with a smile.

Lochley said, “I thought all the first ones left.”

Lorien said, “There is an urgent matter I must attend to.”

Zack said, “I’ll get President Sheridan for you.”

Lorien said, “I have not come to see him.  I am here for Fiona Mathers.  I know the way.”  He graciously walked past the security personnel.  Zack knew the man was relatively harmless.  Lochley still made a point of notifying Sheridan and had Zack escort the first one to Fiona’s quarters.

#B5#

Fiona answered the door and stood in shock for a moment.  Lorien!  Had she been so distraught that she had let down her guard?  Why did she not sense his arrival?  She saw Zack standing back towards the wall.  Lochley knew the first one had arrived.  She invited him in and Zack posted himself outside the door.

“You’re supposed to be with the others,” Fiona said.

Lorien smiled, “I had to come.  I must ask you to not seek us out just yet.”

Fiona asked, “How did you know?”

Lorien said, “I know a great many things.  I have heard your cries of despair and I have come to help you.”

Fiona said, “I was supposed to get married but John was killed in route to the station.”

Lorien said, “It is not like you to run away from obligation.”

Fiona said, “There’s nothing left for me here.  People are afraid of me.  Oh, it’s different on the station because of the war, and people here respect me.  Even my own father is afraid of me.”

Lorien asked, “Is he afraid of you or what you are becoming?  More to the point, is he jealous of what you are becoming?”

Fiona said, “I don’t understand.”

Lorien said, “You are on the path to final evolution.  That is just one small reason why I helped the others realize it was time to leave.  Your people wish to forge their own destinies and that is proper I assure you.  From time to time, guidance will be needed.”

Fiona said, “I don’t think I’m the best person for that job.”

Lorien said, “There is still much for you to learn.  You are the best person for the job because you are currently the only person for the job.  You will be the only person for the job for many millennia.  Certainly you did not expect John Collins to live that long.”

Fiona said, “No, but just a small piece of that time would have been sufficient.”

Lorien said, “I cannot force you to accept this responsibility.  You must do so on your own.  I must insist that you carefully consider the situation.  Do not act in haste.  Think about it for a few days.”

Fiona said, “Very well.  I owe you that much.”

Lorien asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Fiona replied, “You guided us during a very critical juncture in our history.  Oh, you could have issued all sorts of commands but you didn’t.  There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

Lorien said, “I have my reasons.  Think upon these things.”

#B5#

Sheridan paced anxiously, much to Delenn’s consternation.  Lorien returned and was in route to his quarters.  For some reason, the first of the first ones returned and chose to visit with Fiona.  Something must have been dreadfully wrong.  He warmly welcomed his friend when he finally arrived.

Lorien finally said, “Things are not going as well as you had hoped.”

Sheridan said, “We’ve had a few growing pains.  So why have you returned?”

Lorien said, “There is one that wishes to join the ancients before her time.”

Sheridan said, “Colonel Mathers.  I knew she was distraught over what happened with her fiancé.  I didn’t realize she was planning on leaving.”

Delenn said, “Oh but she can’t leave.  We need her.”

Lorien said, “That is in part true.  You do need her yet the decision to stay must be hers.  I have asked her to wait a few days before making a final decision.”

Sheridan said, “I’ll go talk to her.”

Lorien said, “Only if you feel it is truly necessary, but she must come to this decision on her own.  I will take my leave of you now good sir.”

Sheridan said, “At least let us escort you to some quarters.”

Lorien said, “I will not be staying.  Take care of yourselves and enjoy your lives together.”  Sheridan and Delenn watched as Lorien transformed into energy and left.

#B5#

Fiona was afraid to sleep.  She was having unsettling nightmares.  She had confined herself to her room.  What was happening to her?  She realized she was witnessing ancient wars.  She saw the birth of the first nation on Earth.  She saw the Vorlons engaged in battle with a mysterious enemy that came through a doorway they had built hoping to meet God.  She saw another door that barricaded the way for an ancient evil bent upon destruction.

It was too much and too fast.  Lorien must have somehow triggered the release of information, she assumed.  Fiona pined for her lost love.  If only she had dared to love sooner.  Why did she wait so long?  Why did she have to bear such a burden?  Why was she being so selfish?

Then she had another dream.  Earth choked in a strange cloud and millions of people were dying.  A new quest began to find a cure to an old yet terrible disease that could kill.  It was some sort of a master disease and it could rally the viruses to do its bidding.  Sheridan had looked so strange in the dream.  He had a beard that was going grey.

Was this an image of what might happen?  On the other hand, had her subconscious formulated a possibility if she left to join the ancients?  She had only run away once in her life and that was to join Sheridan’s cause to liberate Earth.  That was not right.  She had run away because she was disobeying an illegal order and she knew that Clark would hunt her down.  She did not join the cause until she made it to Babylon 5.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts.  Fiona let Sheridan and Delenn enter.  She realized she must have looked a sore sight for eyes.  She was in a robe and nightgown yet she was drenched with sweat.

“I can’t go on any missions right now,” Fiona said.

Delenn said, “You do not look well.  Is there anything we can get you?”

Fiona said, “Lorien did something to me but I’m not sure what or why.”

Sheridan asked, “He made you sick?”

Fiona said, “No.  I’m being barraged with all sorts of imagery.  Most of it is the past.  One image is terrifying.  I’m not sure if it’s some kind of future vision or just my subconscious getting under my skin.”

Sheridan said, “You’ve been cooped up here for days.  We’ve been worried about you.”

Fiona said, “Something is happening to me and I don’t understand it.  Too much knowledge is a bad thing if it all comes crashing in at once.”

Delenn said, “Knowledge is neither good nor bad.  It is how you use that knowledge that determines its value in the universe.”

Delenn had meant an act of comfort when she touched Fiona’s shoulder, but the two briefly shared a vision.  Delenn had gone to Earth long after Sheridan was dead.  Several scholars were debating on the so-called Sheridan era.  Earth was returning to a period of isolationism.  Delenn was old – far older than any Minbari had ever lived – yet she was determined to deal with the criticisms of the arrogant scholars.

Fiona cried, “What the hell was that?”

Sheridan said, “She was just trying to comfort you.”

Delenn said, “I saw it too.  Could it be you are seeing visions of the future?”

Fiona angrily paced around the room and said, “I’d rather make plans for the future based on intelligence and not on shadows that may or may not happen.  That looked like everything on Earth was falling apart!  What does this all mean?”

Sheridan snapped, “Colonel!  He hoped the return to familiar decorum would calm her.  He said, “I’ve been shown future visions before.  They’re not always accurate and they can change.”

“Please go,” Fiona insisted.  “I’ve got to work this all out.”

Sheridan could tell from the look on Delenn’s face that it was time to leave.  The two could do nothing else.

#B5#

After her first decent night of sleep, Fiona awoke refreshed.  She was hungry.  She realized she had not eaten in days.  She was convinced she had not totally sifted through all the knowledge that passed on to her.  She had received such knowledge prematurely.  She was not ready for it.  Maybe that was why she did not try to go through it, but Lorien had caused her to see some horrifying pictures.

Fiona understood why.  One day she would have the knowledge of the universe at her disposal and she would use it to help guide the others in the evolutionary process.  Without such guidance, the others would suffer countless wars and many would die both tragically and needlessly.  It was not about Lorien or Sheridan.  It was about her decision determining the kind of person she was and would be.

Could she really just walk away from such a responsibility?  No, she decided.  Whether or not it was an unfair burden was irrelevant.  She vowed that if she did fall in love again that she would not make the same mistake.

She cleaned up her quarters and then showered.  She was already starting to feel better about herself.  Fiona then dressed and walked out of her quarters.  It was nearly evening.  Well, as close to evening as a space station could allow.  She settled down for a nice meal in a restaurant.  The food was exceptionally good.

Then she meandered around the various parts of the station.  Everyone respected her there.  If only it could be like that on Earth, she wondered.  She knew that Earth had difficult times ahead.

“Hey Colonel,” Zack cheerfully called.  “I haven’t seen you in days.  You haven’t been sick or anything, have you?”

Fiona said, “I was a little off but I’m fine now.”

Zack said, “That’s good.  Did you hear the news?  Earth Government is considering disbanding the Psi Corps.”

Fiona said, “Really?  What brought this on?”

Zack said, “They’ve been blowing up ships left and right, blaming it on the raiders.  They issued a statement that all transport captains that allowed non-Psi Corps telepaths onto their ships were in violation of the law.  They were tired of it happening all the time so they took matters into their own hands.”

Fiona said, “I see.”

Zack said, “I’m still on duty.  I’ll catch up with you at another time.”

“Take it easy,” Fiona smiled.

Fiona returned to her quarters and found a message waiting for her from Sheridan.  He had just wanted to make sure she was all right.  She called him back and assured him everything was fine.  Then she watched the ISN news reports.

Strange – there was a major incident on Mars involving two hundred telepaths.  The rogues dealt a major blow against Psi Corps.  As Fiona watched the crude footage probably obtained from security cameras coupled with personal recording devices, she saw a familiar face.

It was impossible.  Lyta Alexander was dead.  Fiona killed her on Tare.  How did she escape that fate?  The scant footage did not reveal any of Lyta’s more advanced capabilities.  She concentrated on the events back on Tare.  For a brief moment, Fiona saw two Lyta Alexanders.  At the time, she assumed it was a trick.

Did Lyta learn how to break apart her essence?  The Vorlons had that ability.  Fiona remembered when Sheridan carried a piece of Kosh.  She remembered Gin To Petra had a small piece within him.  She killed Lyta, yet Lyta lived.

Then Fiona realized she forgot her catechism.  Several saints exhibited bilocation.  She struggled to remember their names.  Pope Cyril VI of Alexandria, Saint Isadore the Laborer, Padre Pio, Saint Severus of Ravenna, and Saint Ambrose of Milan were just a few.  She remembered other saints had the ability to levitate or fly.  During the Dark Ages, religious authorities persecuted some as witches.

The ingredients existed within the Human genome, scattered around the world.  While Fiona’s line proved direct, indirect lines attempted to revitalize the gene pool.  However, the indirect lines failed as religious persons sworn to celibacy did not generate heirs while those labeled as witches burned at the stake.

Riana said the ingredients still existed.  Did the Vorlons exploit it?  Had some of the ingredients existed within Lyta?  Somehow, Lyta died but also survived.  Now, she suffered a second death on Mars.  Was that truly the end for the telepath?  Fiona did not know how many pieces a Vorlon could sever off from the original host.  Kosh died at the hands of the Shadows but lived inside Sheridan.

With the severing, the pieces became weaker.  No – the original Kosh remained quite strong inside of Sheridan, ultimately killing the younger Vorlon.  Did age and wisdom affect the severing process?

Fiona wondered if another piece of Lyta still existed.  Then she decided not to obsess about it.  After two defeats, if a part of Lyta did continue, she was unlikely to interfere again.


	29. 29 A New Beginning

##  29 A New Beginning

Fiona anxiously awaited the presidential announcement.  Rumors were rampant that Luchenko was going to disband the Psi Corps.  She sat on her couch with a bowl of popcorn.  Reed had arrived and was supposed to be enjoying a little time off from his patrols.  Fiona did not mind the company at all.

Fiona did not like political speeches.  She listened as Luchenko made her announcement.  The government had decided that Psi Corps utilized too many harsh standards in the raising and training of telepaths.  They had utilized a program of forced marriages in an attempt to breed stronger telepath genes and many forced to conceive against their will.

Psi Corps was also policing the rogue telepath problem in a manner not conducive to protecting the liberty of non-telepaths.  The government was concerned with the growing number of telepaths that were willing to risk their lives to avoid the Psi Corps at all costs.  It was inevitable that one day all of Humanity would enjoy the benefits of telepathy.  The government felt that it was appropriate at this time to integrate society as a whole.

Luchenko espoused the successes of all the other races with telepaths.  Earth Government had been the only institution to force a separation.  The price was too high.  Thousands of people had died due to the struggle.  Earth Government was officially disbanding the Psi Corps and was instead creating a new Telepath Commission.  Instead of a separate entity to deal with telepaths, it would work within the government.

“That’s it,” Reed said.  “That’ll end the telepath war for sure.”

Fiona said, “Indeed it will.”  She looked at Reed and saw that he was truly happy.  Then she did something unprecedented.  She kissed him with all her passion.  He was stunned for a moment.

Reed finally said, “I can’t.”

Fiona asked, “Why not?”

Reed said, “Look, there was a time I thought about this but it just wouldn’t work out for us.  I have a home on Minbar now.  I never realized you were even remotely interested.”

Fiona said, “I see.”

Reed said, “I’m sorry.”

Fiona said, “Oh, don’t take this the wrong way.  It’s my fault.  I got too used to avoiding relationships for so long.”

Reed stood and said, “I’d better get going.”

Fiona said, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Reed said, “I’m sure we’ll be paired up again for other missions.”

Fiona said, “We’re professionals.  We can handle this.”  Fiona watched as he left.  Once again, she had waited too long.

#B5#

As Fiona sat in her quarters, she wondered what the future would bring now that telepaths were free.  The problem of rogue telepaths had ended except for one extreme grouping that urged the creation of a telepath home world.  The first month meant many adjustments for Earth.  It was a step in the right decision.

The problem of the raiders had greatly diminished now that the Alliance knew Centauri Prime was largely responsible.  There were other species involved.  Fiona understood clearly that the Centauri were just another puppet manipulated by the new Shadow allies.  She was glad that Sheridan did not ask her to go on that campaign.  The Centauri really hated her.  Mollari was the emperor and he was extremely angry.

“Come in,” Fiona called.  She already knew Sheridan and Delenn were on the other side of the door.  She wondered what the pitch would be as she cheerfully said, “Hi.”

Sheridan said, “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

Fiona said, “Oh?”

Delenn said, “We would very much like you to work with the Rangers.”

Fiona said, “You certainly know how to get to the point.”

Sheridan said, “Yeah, well you know what the Rangers are all about.  It doesn’t pay, except for a stipend if needed.”

Fiona said, “Well we all know I don’t need a stipend.”

Delenn said, “Of course not.”

Sheridan said, “You’ve helped us out a lot Colonel Mathers.  Now that things are a little bit more settled down, I was hoping that you would consider helping the Rangers as a training officer.  I know better than to attempt to recite your military history.”

Fiona said, “It is an interesting proposal.  There is one thing that concerns me.  I don’t like the idea of being too far away from Earth.  Oh you know I don’t have anything against the Minbari.”

Sheridan said, “Things are finally going right on Earth.  I’d make sure you keep informed on events and I’d allow you to return any time you want.”

Fiona said, “I’ll consider it.”

#B5#

There were so many things to consider.  Fiona did not want people to think she was unwilling to help Earth.  She did want to help but Earth had become afraid of her.  Maybe a little time on Minbari would do her some good.  As she wondered, she received a transmission from Earth.  The man was a lawyer.

“I’m Albert Scott,” the lawyer said.  “I’m with Lawrence, Peterson, and Scott, Attorneys At Law.”

Fiona said, “I have no need for an attorney sir.”

Scott said, “Allow me to explain.  I’ve been appointed executor of your father’s estate.”

Fiona said, “Executor?”

Scott said, “That’s correct.  I’m sorry we didn’t have a chance to meet at the funeral, but it is imperative that we discuss certain matters.”

Fiona asked, “What funeral?”

Scott gave her an odd look and said, “Didn’t you know?  Your father died two weeks ago.”

Fiona cried, “What!  Then she angrily said, “I can’t believe this!  How did it happen?”

Scott said, “He died of natural causes.  I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but I was told that you were already informed.  I understand that you and your father were not on speaking terms.”

Fiona said, “We had unsettled differences.  I shouldn’t be too terribly surprised.  Ruth never did like me.”

Scott said, “I’ve delayed the reading of the will.  I prefer that all heirs be present under such circumstances.”

Fiona said, “I’ll book the first transport out of here.”

Scott said, “Very well.  I’d appreciate it if you’d inform me of your transportation arrangements so I can meet you at the landing platform.  Would you like my secretary to arrange a hotel reservation?”

Fiona said, “Yes, thank you.  That’s very considerate of you Mister Scott.”

Fiona had calmed down a bit.  Her stepmother Ruth never did like her.  Her father was dead and she felt a sense of loss.  She would have very much liked to reconcile with him but that was no longer possible.  She booked passage to Earth and informed Sheridan.  Any trip to Minbar would have to wait.

#B5#

It was a stormy day.  Albert Scott greeted Fiona at the landing platform.  She was not surprised that her family failed to meet her.  With her father dead, Ruth was free to run the family as she saw fit.  She checked in to her hotel and learned the reading of the will was scheduled for later that afternoon.  She decided that she would control her temper.

At least the reading was occurring in the lawyers’ office.  Fiona took a seat at the conference table and saw the cold hard looks of her brothers.  She was the oldest of the seven.  All of the siblings had joined Earth Force in one manner or another.  Her brother Jeremy was a gropo like her while her brother Andrew was fleet.  Fiona had been the only one to join the resistance to liberate Earth.  Apparently, her father had swayed her brothers against her.

Ruth stared icily at Fiona.  The woman had not aged well at all; her wrinkled face heavily grooved.  Fiona remembered the various things Ruth had said and done to her while she was growing up as a child.  Already Fiona sensed the loud broadcasts of the family matriarch.

Ruth said, “We’ve wasted enough time.  Let’s get on with this.”

Scott said, “It is a matter of law that all beneficiaries must be present at the reading of a will.”  Scott mused to himself the implication of that statement.  He had informed Ruth of that shortly before the funeral.  Ruth arranged for all of her children to remain on Earth.  She was upset when Scott froze all assets until the reading of the will.  She had been livid when he informed her Fiona had to attend.  Ruth told him Fiona refused to attend the funeral.  He was frustrated when he discovered Fiona did not know about the death.

Jeremy said, “I’m missing out on an operation because of this delay.”

Fiona said, “It would have been nice if someone had told me about this earlier.  I’m extremely upset about the lack of notification.”

Ruth said, “Why should you care?”

Scott regained control of the meeting.  There was too much bad blood but he had to conduct his affairs professionally.  As he read the will, he took care to explain certain portions written in legal terminology.  He had managed to avoid the most awkward part of the task.

There was a lot of interest when Scott read the part that named him executor of the estate.  They knew the best part was coming.

Scott read, “As to my beloved wife Ruth Anne Mathers, let it be known that I wish for her to be taken care of for the rest of her life.  I therefore bequeath a monthly allowance be allotted her in the amount of five thousand credits a month.”

Ruth cried, “I can’t live on five thousand credits a month!”

Scott pressed on to avoid the current family debate.  Gary Mathers had bequeathed the fortune of the family estate to his firstborn daughter.  His reasoning had been simple.  Gary Mathers knew that his other children had already married and well provided for, but Fiona was the one that was different.  She would never have a family of her own or a life of happiness.  While he had been disillusioned over her recent choices, he was going to honor his promise to his first wife and see to it that Fiona would be well taken care of.  He intended her to receive the monies and items left to her in her mother’s will that he received in trust.

Little was bequeathed to the remaining children except a few personal mementos.  The family home now belonged to Fiona along with the various stocks, bonds, and family accounts.  Scott sighed as the family engaged in angry shouts.  He looked at Fiona and saw her sitting silently.  He wondered what she was thinking.

Fiona finally said, “Enough!  I can’t believe this crap!  First you all decide to not tell me about father’s death and now you’re fighting over petty little pieces of furniture.”

Ruth bellowed, “You have no claim on any of the family’s possessions!”

Fiona said, “You never had a right to my mother’s possessions.  Where did you think all that money came from that you loved so much?  My mother was not some penniless beggar.  Or did my father forget to mention that little fact?  I’ll dispose of certain things as I see fit.  In addition, let me assure you that if any of my mother’s things are missing you’ll regret it.  Those things were left in trust with my father in her last will and testament but they were always intended for me.  I’m going out to the house tonight.”

What a strange afternoon!  There was nothing more in the will, so Fiona returned to her hotel room.  She was angry.  She suspected that Ruth had already given away things she was not entitled to but she had to give the woman a chance to reclaim those objects.  Fiona went through her satchel and found her mother’s will.  She wanted to make sure she had the inventory of her mother’s possessions.  She had no interest in claiming a stake on the house, even if purchased with her mother’s monies.

Then Fiona went to the house.  She was undaunted by the presence of the lawyer.  Fiona gave him a copy of her mother’s will.  When she arrived, the family was still arguing about a great many things.  She was still the primary focus of attention, but now the family was polarized.  It was more than brothers were.  Fiona saw various nieces, nephews, and in-laws.

Ruth haughtily said, “So you’ve come to clean us out.”

Fiona calmly said, “I’m come to claim what is mine.”

Jeremy asked, “Why would dad leave you the house?”

Fiona replied, “I don’t know.  Why didn’t you see fit to tell me about his funeral?”

Ruth said, “You’re not really a part of this family.”

Fiona said, “He was my father before he was your husband.  Now then, Mister Scott, you have a copy of the listing of items bequeathed to me in my mother’s will – things that were left in trust with my father.  Let’s get this over with as quickly as possible.  I’m anxious to return to Babylon 5.”

Andrew casually said, “So you won’t be staying on Earth.”

Fiona said, “I’m the Interstellar Alliance Crisis Intervention Envoy.  I have duties.  There’s no point in taking any leave on Earth.  You all have little interest in integrating me into the family reunion.”

Fiona then began her task of going through the house to locate her mother’s possessions.  Ruth had been astonished at the number of things that originally belonged to the first wife of Gary Mathers.  Some of the things had survived the fire over thirty-five years ago, but many had been in a storage unit.

“There are still thirty-nine items missing,” Scott said after the tour of the house.

Jeremy said, “Fiona, I need to speak with you privately.”

“Sure thing,” Fiona said.  She and Jeremy entered a den.  He continued, “What’s the point in all of this?”

Fiona replied, “I’m interested in reclaiming my mother’s things.”

Jeremy said, “It sounds like you’re never coming back.”

Fiona said, “I’m never coming back to this house.”

Jeremy said, “So you’ll let mom keep it?”

Fiona said, “Oh is that what’s going on?  You’re all convinced I’m going to burn down the house once I’m done.”

Jeremy said, “That is a valid concern, sis.”

Fiona said, “I was just going to put it up for sale.  Mister Scott has been reviewing the books.  There’s been a lot of spending over the last two years.  The emergency account is empty.”

Jeremy asked, “Why is that so important to you?”

Fiona said, “That was twenty-nine million credits of my mother’s money.  It was originally thirty, but the first million was used to purchase stocks and bonds.  The interest was used to purchase additional stocks and bonds.  Now the original monies are all gone and there’s no indication of what happened to the purchases.”

Jeremy said, “I’m not a broker, but I do know that the war left several companies in ruins.”

Fiona said, “I’ll have to evaluate the portfolio.”

Jeremy said, “We don’t want to see mom left homeless.”

Fiona said, “She’s your mother, not mine.  She never showed an ounce of care or interest.”

Jeremy said, “Then look at it like this.  She kept your secret.”

Fiona said, “Only because Daddy threatened to divorce her if she didn’t.  Oh, come on!  All of a sudden, it’s common knowledge that my mother was extremely rich and the founder of the family fortune.  I would think that Ruth would be glad to separate herself from that fact.”

Jeremy said, “She didn’t know about the will.”

Fiona said, “Of course not.  If she had, she would have made sure to invite me to my own father’s funeral.  Instead, I find out from a lawyer who is trying to organize a reading of the will.  You all acted so put off because you waited four more days for it to come when you didn’t even have to.”

Jeremy said, “This isn’t the gropo way.”

Fiona said, “I understand the gropo way of life.  Take only what you absolutely need.  Carry only that which you must.  Well let me tell you something.  I’m not a gropo anymore.  I was forced to retire.  I didn’t want to but I had no choice.  I had a crew to protect.  They didn’t like being forced to resign their commissions either.  Daddy didn’t like my choices but I did what I had to do.”

Jeremy said, “You’re not the only one in this family who opposed Clark.”

Fiona said, “Maybe not, but I was the only one in the family to participate in the campaign to take him down.”

Jeremy said, “I don’t want to be your enemy.  You’re still my sister.”

Fiona said, “Think about it Jeremy.  If the money is all gone, there’s no way Ruth can afford to maintain this house anyway.  Or are you all concerned that the money is gone and she’ll have nothing despite what the will mandated?”

Jeremy sighed, “I didn’t know there was a problem with the money.”

Fiona said, “I didn’t either until Mister Scott froze the assets.  There wasn’t much to freeze.  He’s hiring an accountant to audit the books.  I don’t care about the money.  I just want the things that belonged to my mother.”

Jeremy said, “I’m sorry I never knew your mother.”

Fiona said, “She was Ellen Montenegro.”

Jeremy exclaimed, “You mean the Montenegro family?  The richest family in the entire universe?”

Fiona said, “That’s correct.”

Perhaps the information was more than Jeremy intended to learn.  Gary Mathers had spoken of his first wife in the most loving conversations possible, but no one knew she was the niece of Aldus Montenegro.  Jeremy admitted he had assumed Fiona’s mother was both penniless as well as on the run.  The family had provided a small dowry, while it had been quite a large amount for a young officer.  The family had given such an officer a few tips about stocks and bonds.  They were not happy with Ellen’s choice for a husband but at least the man did not have any urges to squander the monies.

Fiona departed with what she could find and stated she would be back tomorrow.  She returned to her hotel room and contacted Sheridan.

Sheridan said, “Take all the time you need Colonel.”

Fiona said, “I’ll still try to wrap this up as quickly as possible.”

#B5#

The next morning Fiona went to the graveyard.  She knelt beside the freshly dug grave of her father and pondered.  She knew some people had the ridiculous habit of talking aloud as if the dead person could hear them.  She had hoped to reconcile differences with her father but that was no longer possible.  She was angry at the inscription on the tombstone.  It read ‘beloved husband of Ruth and dedicated father.’  He was not buried next to her mother.  The space next to him was reserved for Ruth.

Fiona concentrated hard.  She smiled when she was done with the new inscription.  ‘Beloved husband of Ellen, loyal spouse to Ruth, loving and dedicated father of seven children.’  No one had seen her but certainly the family would suspect she had something to do with it.  Then she went to Scott’s office.

“As far as I can tell,” Scott said, “the money is gone.”

Fiona said, “You seem a little unnerved.”

Scott said, “You are a very powerful telepath.”

Fiona said, “You have nothing to fear from me.  I am curious though.  My father and I were the only signers on the emergency fund account.”

Scott said, “Yes, but during the civil war President Clark ordered your name removed.”

Fiona said, “You’re worried that all of this is going to cost more than what my father paid you.  I want this taken care of.  If I have to arrange a shipment from Babylon 5 then I will.”

Scott asked, “A shipment of what?”

Fiona said, “Money of course.  I only brought a million credits with me.  I didn’t think I’d even need that much but I understand that the best lawyers and the best accountants require the best pay.”

Scott said, “I see.”

Fiona said, “You’re worried that some of that money came from the fund.  I can assure you that none of it did.”

It was time to go out to the house.  Ruth had managed to recover some items that she claimed she had found.  Fiona knew she was lying but was not interested in a challenge.  For the first time in her life, Fiona saw her stepmother actually concerned.  Jeremy had already missed a mission so he had decided to remain.  Andrew received a month’s leave.  The others were already packing up to leave.

#B5#

Over the course of the next several days, Fiona was appalled at the information she learned.  The emergency fund was not a trust account.  Clark ordered Fiona’s name removed from the account so that she would not have access to the money.  Shortly thereafter Ruth had managed to get her name added to the account.

Some of the stocks did plummet because of the war but others had soared.  The accountant began his audit and discovered what happened to the squandered money.  Some of it went towards lavish parties.  There was also the purchase of valuable works of art.  Not all of it accounted for but Fiona knew that Ruth had a feast with her mother’s money.

Then Fiona made an extremely audacious move.  The house was hers so she moved into it.  She was grateful that Scott had all of the possessions inventoried before her arrival.  Ruth had to come up with twenty nine million credits in a hurry to satisfy the conditions of the will.

Her visit on Earth was taking much longer than intended, but Fiona kept Sheridan informed of the events.  She had to deal with this for the last time.  There was not even enough money left to honor the terms of her father’s will to support Ruth, unless of course the woman died within the year.  Fiona met with stockbrokers to reorganize the portfolio.

Scott had organized the estate auction.  Fiona would have to remain on Earth another two weeks to deal with the situation.  He could have organized an auction sooner but that would have prevented some noted collectors from participating in the event.  Ruth had in the meantime moved into Andrew’s home in a guest room.

Fiona then did something totally unauthorized.  The accountant still could not track all of the money.  He suspected that a great deal of it siphoned off into other accounts.  Fiona watched as Ruth came back to the house to retrieve some more possessions.  Then she conducted a telepathic scan.  After Ruth was gone, Fiona accessed a safe she did not know about and found records.  Then she contacted Scott.  She did not tell him what she had done.

Ruth had the new safe installed some five years ago.  Even Fiona’s father did not know about it.  While the matriarch did not know about the conditions of the will, she feared that Fiona would receive an unfair portion of the family money.  After all, Fiona was the only co-signer on the emergency fund.  Ruth had been ecstatic when Clark ordered the removal of Fiona’s name.

Ruth had secretly hoped to clean out the safe before discovered, but with Fiona in the house and working out of the den, the woman became terrified.  Nonetheless, Scott was pleased with the discovery.

Fiona was finally glad when the auction was over and a purchaser agreed to buy the family house.  She was finally able to return to Babylon 5.  Her stepmother had to accept the limits of the will.

#B5#

“Hello,” Zack said.  “We sure did miss you.”

Fiona smiled, “Is there any trouble?”

Zack said, “No trouble.  We just like having you around.”

Fiona said, “It sure is nice to be back.”

Fiona could sense that something big had happened while she was away.  She soon settled back into her routine but she knew it would not last.  Her reception on Earth had not been very warm.  Babylon 5 was her home but she knew it was time to leave.  She had no interest in joining the ancients.  She had to sort through the knowledge of the Vorlons and fine-tune her gifts.

She purchased a one-man ship.  She began collecting all sorts of supplies.  It was strange.  Sheridan never learned of this.  Fiona had to go somewhere else for a while.  No one paid any attention to her departure plans.  The security officer asked for her destination when she went through Customs.

“Tare,” Fiona replied.

The officer said, “That’s not a listed planet.”

Fiona said, “It’s in the outer rim region.”

“I see you’ve paid up the rent on your room,” the officer said.

Fiona said, “The room is cleaned out.  I’m not sure when I’ll be returning but it will be at least several months.”

“Have a nice trip,” the officer said.

#B5#

“Zack,” Sheridan said.  “Do you know where Colonel Mathers is?”

Zack replied, “I’m not sure.”

Sheridan said, “I tried to leave her an electronic message but the computer says she no longer has an account.”

Zack said, “Have you tried thinking to her?”

Sheridan just gave him a look before he went to see Lochley.  It took a few days before he learned some of the particulars.  She had purchased a small ship.  She had loaded up all of her possessions.  Her destination at Customs stated unknown territory.  When he questioned the security officer, all he could remember was her saying something about the outer rim.

Lochley asked, “Do you think she tricked him?”

Sheridan said, “That’s not like her.  I’m sure she’ll come back sooner or later.”

#B5#

Fiona arrived on Tare and was warmly welcomed.  The Tares were not afraid of her.  They agreed not to worship her.  She eventually lived in her own simple house and dressed in the fashion of the Tare.  She helped with the harvests of the crops, the construction of irrigation systems and more.  When she was not busy with the Tare, she concentrated on delving into the knowledge of the Vorlons.

**Author’s Notes: This story should have ended a couple of chapters ago.  I received several PM’s from fans who wanted more but clearly, I did not plan additional storylines very well.  I apologize for this hasty ending.  I am working on a sequel, something to do better justice for our fandom.  Your comments are appreciated.**


End file.
